The Rainbow at the End of the Storm
by Col3725
Summary: Booth made Brennan promise that if he didn't make it out of surgery, she'd use his "stuff" to have a kid. It's been nearly two years since that day and Booth is still in a coma and Brennan now has an eight-month-old son.
1. Chapter 1

**_Finish one story, start another one...that's how it works, right? Anyway, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a little while and I finally decided to write a story about it._**

**_This story takes place after The Critic in the Cabernet._**

**_Hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Brennan rolled onto her side and sighed as she watched the clock change from 7:04 to 7:05. As she lay there, thinking about the rest of the day ahead, she heard an echoing of soft babbling in the baby monitor on her bedside table. She pulled the comforter up to her chin and snuggled into the sheets. She fought back a yawn and blinked her eyes open, squinting as she adjusted to the light that managed to leak in from her bedroom window. She groaned when the babbling became louder. She'd been awake since a quarter after four and the last thing she wanted to do today was remove herself from the warmth of her bed and face the rest of the day, a day that she knew may just be the worst day of her life, not even the worst day so far.

She let out a sigh and reached over, switching off the baby monitor before peeling off the sheets and swinging her legs around, planting her bare feet on the hardwood floor. She shivered and heaved out another deep sigh. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, walking into the bathroom. After taking care of the pressure in her bladder, slipping into her bathrobe, and stepping into her warm and cozy slippers, she headed down the hallway to the nursery.

* * *

Brennan pushed open the door and all the stress that had been weighing her down for the past several months, seemed to disappear the instant she saw the smile on her son's face. "Good morning, RJ." The babbling started up again, even more animated. "We're going to see Daddy today." She lifted Ryder out of his crib and set him down on the rug, while she prepared his bottle. She picked him up again and sat in the rocking chair, the eight-month-old on her lap. She smoothed down his brown hair and slipped the nipple in his mouth, keeping her hands on the bottle until he took over. "Someone is very hungry this morning, huh?"

Ryder stopped sucking and turned his head in his mom's direction. He smiled at her and giggled when the smile was reciprocated. He started sucking again shortly after.

She sighed, leaning against the green cushion and gliding back and forth. She kissed the back of her son's head and looped her arms around his middle, stroking his legs while he drank. She sniffled and tears subconsciously fell down her cheeks.

He stopped sucking once again and twisted on his mom's lap. He patted her left cheek and gave her a grin.

Most days that grin would make her smile, but today, it just made her cry harder. Her chest tightened to the point where it was painful to breathe and the tears that had just been trickling down her face earlier, now came down in sheets.

He nuzzled into his mom's chest and gripped his bottle, resuming sucking up the rest of his breakfast.

She closed her eyes and let her fingers slide through his hair. His warmth was a comfort to her, especially today. During particularly bad days, and over the past two years, there had been plenty, she'd lie down on her bed and place him on top of her chest. He'd fall asleep and the feeling of his beating heart would calm her and give her the strength she needed to keep going.

He dropped the empty bottle into his lap and burped.

The two of them sat there for a few minutes before she picked him up and carried him over to the changing table. Just as she smoothed down the tabs of the fresh diaper, the phone rang. She sighed. She had no desire to talk to anyone today. She grabbed the phone and answered it without checking the Caller I.D. Whoever it was, she didn't want to talk. "I can't talk."

"_Well, good morning to you too, Sweetie."_

Brennan transferred the phone to her shoulder and picked Ryder up, setting the infant on the circular rug in the middle of the room. "Ange, I'm not in the mood to talk."

Angela could tell her best friend had been crying just by the way Brennan's words caught in her throat. _"I just wanted to check in on you."_

"I'm fine."

_"You don't sound fine."_ Angela heard Brennan sigh. _"I'm not fine," _she admitted, in hopes her best friend would confide in her.

"I'm fine, Ange."

_"Sweetie, you don't have to pretend. It's me, your best friend. I know you're not fine. No one expects you to be. You're human, Bren."_

Brennan swallowed. "I'm not talking about this right now." She paused. "I have to go."

_"Bren, wait—._" It was no use. Brennan already hung up.

Brennan grabbed a pair of camouflage-printed cargo shorts and a t-shirt with a lion in sunglasses and a camo-printed shirt. She had scoffed at it when Angela showed it to her at the store, after all, in reality, a lion would devour a small child, but the more she stared at the outfit, the more it reminded her of Booth. She dressed her son and as she went to put his monster pajamas in the hamper, something caught her eye. She picked up the framed picture on the dark-stained dresser and clutched it. The image began to blur as new tears formed. In the beginning, she could compartmentalize, but as the days became weeks and the weeks became months and the months became one year and then almost two, it was impossible to put her feelings in a box and tuck that box away deep in her subconscious.

She missed him. She missed everything about him. His wild socks, his 'Cocky' belt buckle, his laugh, the way the skin around his eyes would crinkle when he smiled, his smile in general, the sound of his voice, his eyes, the way his hand would always find the small of her back, the simple touches, sitting across from him at the diner, sharing a dinner of takeout food while doing paperwork together in her office or his, the way he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better, and the way he would battle her for the last word in their "discussions"—everything, even the things that infuriated her.

The phone rang again, but she ignored it. The only person she wanted to talk to today was lying in a hospital bed with an intubation tube in his trachea. She sighed, cursing her overactive tear ducts. She was normally better at holding herself together, but these past two years have been the most difficult years she's had since her stint in the foster care system. The only thing keeping her from crumbling was her son, _their _son, but today, even he wasn't much help.

"Ma-Ma!" Ryder scooted across the rug on his butt and stopped at her feet. He threw his arms in the air and looked up at her, his brows furrowed.

She put the picture down and hoisted Ryder up, resting him on her hip. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and just stood there, listening to his babbling. He loved to talk. He loved to smile. He loved to laugh and giggle. He was just a happy-go-lucky little boy.

"Da-Da," he jabbered, wrapping his tiny arms around his mom's neck.

Her knees buckled and she had to grab onto the edge of the dresser to keep herself from collapsing. She nodded, trying to get her breathing under control. "Yes, Bud, we're going to see Daddy today," she choked out. She sat down in the rocking chair, feeling a bit lightheaded, and closed her eyes. The silence was interrupted by the phone ringing again. She groaned. Didn't everyone know what today was? Didn't everyone know that she just wanted to be alone, that she didn't want to talk to anyone but _him_? Frustrated, she stood up, setting Ryder down in her place. She picked up his stuffed lion (a gift from Cam) and handed it to him, before walking over to answer the telephone. "Angela, I already told you I didn't want to talk," she said, not checking to see who was calling.

_"Uh, Dr. Brennan, this is Dr. Jurzik, is this a bad time?"_

She swallowed. "Oh, I apologize, Dr. Jurzik. I thought you were—no, this isn't a bad time. Did something happen?"

_"Yes, that's why I'm calling you."_

Her chest tightened, tears pooled into the corners of her eyes, and she had to lean against the changing table to keep herself upright. She was too late. She wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to Booth before the doctors disconnected the ventilator.

_"Dr. Brennan, are you still there?"_

She cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "Yes, I apologize again, Dr. Jurzik. What were you saying?"

_"When a nurse came in to record Seeley's vitals, he squeezed her hand."_

A gush of air escaped her and the tears that she had been trying to hold back, finally spilled over her bottom eyelid.

Without missing a beat, Dr. Jurzik continued. _"While it is common for comatose patients to experience these types of spasms, I ordered a new set of brain scans just to be sure."_

She was afraid to ask him what these new scans showed, so she stayed silent, figuring that the doctor would explain the results to her without being prompted to do so. She was right.

"_While the results aren't definitive, they're promising. The scans showed a pretty significant increase in brain activity from his last scan, which was taken early yesterday morning."_

"Does that mean he could regain consciousness?"

"_There are no guarantees, of course, but there is a greater chance of him waking up."_

She blinked, turning to look at the infant, who was now sucking on the ear of his stuffed lion. "Thank you for calling me, Dr. Jurzik."

"_Will you be visiting Seeley today, Dr. Brennan?"_

She nodded. "Yes. I visit him every day."

The doctor laughed. _"Yes, I know. I was just confirming. I hope you're bringing the little guy with you. He brightens up these place."_

"I was planning to, yes." She paused. "In your professional opinion, what are Booth's chances of regaining consciousness?"

"_It's hard to say, but about 75 to 90 percent." _The doctor paused. _"I was just informed by a member of the staff that you were planning on disconnecting Seeley's life support machine today? Is that correct?"_

She nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Booth's request was that after two years, if he hadn't regained consciousness, he wanted to be taken off of life support. It's only been six months since he was put on the ventilator due to his reclining health," she chokes out, "but almost two years since—." She couldn't finish.

"_I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, but I have to go. I have a surgery to perform. I will see you later."_

She sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Jurzik."

"_You're welcome, Dr. Brennan. For your sake, I hope Seeley wakes up."_

She hung up the phone without uttering a goodbye. Her chest ached, the tears were falling faster, and she was having difficulty breathing. She sank to the floor, looked up at the ceiling, and not for the first time in the past two years, she prayed, even though she still didn't believe in God. She knew miracles didn't exist, but she needed one, desperately.

* * *

**_By the way, this story will be mostly fluff, though there will be some drama thrown in for good measure._**

**_Should I keep going?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Glad you guys liked the first chapter. I hope the second one doesn't disappoint you too much :)_**

* * *

It was just after eleven, and Brennan was walking down the familiar hallway, pushing Ryder in his stroller.

The eight-month-old was waving a green, rubber ring around in the air and kicking his legs, smiling and giggling, as usual.

The nurses looked up from their computers and charts when the two of them passed. A few waved, another couple nodded, but all of them smiled.

Brennan nodded in response, offering them a small smile. She'd gotten to know the few who had been working there for the past two years, especially those who worked with Booth directly, but she hadn't bothered to learn any of the new nurses' names. It wasn't on her list of priorities at the moment.

She stopped in front of a closed door, the one leading into Booth's hospital room, and clutched the handle of the stroller. She shifted her weight from her left hip to her right and shut her eyes. She breathed in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth a few times, in attempt to regulate her heartbeat.

The door to Booth's room suddenly opened and a petite nurse with pale skin, reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and thick rimmed glasses emerged. "Good morning, Dr. Brennan. I was hoping I'd run into you before my shift ended."

Brennan opened her eyes slowly, glancing down at the nurse. "Good morning, Leila. How is he?"

"He's stable. There was a small dip in his heart rate, which is why I was checking on him, but it has since returned to normal."

Brennan nodded.

"Did Dr. Jurzik get a hold of you this morning?"

Brennan gave another nod. "Yes. He informed me that Booth's new scans show an increase in brain activity." She paused, moving the stroller back and forth, a motion that Ryder had always enjoyed. "Has he exhibited any more signs?"

Leila's smile fell. "I'm afraid not, Dr. Brennan."

"As I expected."

"Well, the room's all yours. Just so you know, all of the nursing staff has been praying for Seeley."

"I appreciate that."

Leila bent down and touched Ryder on the tip of his nose, eliciting a howling giggle out of the infant. She stood up and patted Brennan on the shoulder as she passed. "Christina will be in to check on him in an hour."

Brennan nodded, taking a final deep breath before entering the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Once in the room, Brennan stood frozen at the door. Although Booth didn't look all that different than he had yesterday afternoon, she noticed that his skin was a little less pale. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. It had happened before. Four days after Booth's initial brain surgery to remove the tumor, she had sworn he opened his eyes, sworn she heard him mumble and moan. Sweets had told her that when you cared deeply about someone, your mind, at times, saw or heard things that didn't exist or didn't actually happen. She had ignored him. Now, she wanted so badly to believe that the extra color in his cheeks was real, but maybe what Sweets said had some merit after all.

She shrugged and finally gained the ability to move her legs. She walked towards the side of the bed and pulled a chair over to the spot dubbed "hers" by the staff. There were even small indentations and scuff marks in the tile from the chair legs. She flipped the break on the stroller with the toe of her shoe and unbuckled Ryder. She lifted him up and sat down with him in her lap. She looped her arm around his middle and smoothed the hair on the back of his head. "Do you know where we are, RJ?"

Ryder, who was now sucking on his green ring, tilted his head and looked around the adequate sized hospital room. His eyes finally fell to the man in the bed, with sheets pulled up to his chin, a tube down his throat, wires attached to various parts of his body. Parker had told him that their dad was just sleeping. "Da-Da." He pointed his finger at the man and smiled. "Da-Da!" He kicked his legs and reached for him.

She scooted closer to the edge of the chair and carefully picked up Booth's hand. She brushed her thumb over his knuckles before placing Ryder's tiny hand in Booth's much larger one. Her breath hitched and her throat suddenly got dry. She swallowed and shifted on the hard, uncomfortable chair. "That's right, Honey." She sniffled. "We're at the hospital, visiting Daddy."

Ryder let go of his dad's hand and leaned forward, straining to reach the man in the bed.

She stood up and transferred the infant onto Booth's chest, keeping her hand on Ryder's back to keep him from rolling over.

Ryder instantly grew quiet and still, clutching the blanket and shutting his eyes.

She sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled. She ran her fingers through the baby's hair and let a few tears fall. She placed her hand on top of Booth's, her other hand still pressed against Ryder's back. "Booth," she whispered. "I still don't believe you can hear me. I feel slightly foolish doing this. In essence, I'm having a conversation with myself. While I frequently speak to myself when I'm working, this just feels odd." She sighed. "I also find this very difficult because I wish you could say something back to me." She picked up Ryder when he started to fuss and set him down at the foot of the bed, in between Booth's feet. She grabbed three blocks from the stroller and his stuffed lion and put them by him.

Ryder picked up two of the blocks and started banging them together, laughing at the sound they made. He had a smile on his face and his brown eyes were bright with curiosity.

She turned back to Booth and squeezed his hand. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Dr. Jurzik told me that your newest scans show an increase in brain activity, which means there is a strong possibility that you will regain consciousness. Before I got the call from your doctor, I had every intention of discontinuing your life support today. You would probably tell me that it's a sign. You would say that the patient, you, was trying to tell his family member, me, to wait a little longer before making a final decision." She paused to take a breath and regain some control. "Was it a sign, Booth? It's stupid to ask you that question since I know you can't answer me, but—." She stopped mid-sentence when she felt him faintly squeeze her hand. She looked at his face, which blurred from the tears welling up in her eyes. She had to laugh. "I hear you. Well, I don't literally hear you because you are incapable of speaking, but I'm choosing to take this as a sign. I'm going to hold off on disconnecting the ventilator. There is no guarantee you will regain consciousness and the longer you are hooked up to the ventilator, the more damage your body could sustain, but I will wait. I will wait," she repeated with more conviction. She looked down, a tear dripping off the tip of her nose onto their clasped hands.

Ryder squealed, causing Brennan to look over at him.

"He looks more and more like you every day, Booth. His smile, his eyes, his underlying facial structure; he got all of that from you. I meant to tell you this yesterday, but I forgot. His new favorite word is Da-Da. I wish you could hear him say it." She swiped her hand across her cheeks and squeezed his fingers, brushing her thumb over the side of his index finger. "I don't remember if I told you this or not, but I'm thinking about buying a house. The real estate market is not the best right now and my apartment is sufficient, but RJ is only going to become increasingly active the older he gets, so I would like to find a place with a good sized backyard for him to run around and play. When Parker spends the occasional weekend with us, he sleeps on the futon in RJ's room, so the house will need to have at least three bedrooms, as well. That shouldn't be too hard to find in my price range."

Ryder threw one of the blocks and laughed when it bounced off the bed and onto the floor with a clunk. He looked at Brennan and put his arms in the air, babbling away.

She bent down and picked it up, handing it back to him, only to watch it fly off the bed and onto the floor again two seconds later, eliciting an even louder laugh from the eight-month-old. She shook her head and picked it up, giving it to him, knowing she'd be bending down and scooping it up again.

Ryder did not disappoint. A second later, the now familiar clunk sounded as the block hit the floor.

Before picking it up, she looked at Booth and smiled. "He loves to drop things and watch me pick them up. It started with his bottle, but he has now progressed to throwing and dropping his toys. This game is a lot more fun for him than it is for me, though." She reached down and grabbed the block. She covered it in both her hands. "Where's the block, RJ?"

Ryder reached forward, pointing to her cupped hands and grasping at the air. "Ah-ga-ga," he babbled, wrinkling his brow in concentration.

She dropped one hand and opened her fingers on the other, revealing the block. "Good job, Sweetheart. You found it." She handed it to him, grateful that he didn't immediately throw it.

After a few minutes of sucking, Ryder decided that he wanted to play his favorite game again, but instead of tossing the block over the side of the bed, he threw it towards his dad. It fell from his hand as he made the motion to throw and the block dropped on his head.

She smiled. "Oops."

Ryder looked around for the block, which landed beside him, getting increasingly frustrated when he couldn't find it. Tears sprang to his eyes and his bottom lip started to quiver. He whimpered, batting his hands against his legs, his eyes still searching for the block.

She stood up and walked around the bed. She picked up the block and held it out in front of him. "Hey, RJ, look, it's okay. It's right here. You didn't lose it. See?" She wiggled the block.

Ryder sniffled and a smile slowly spread across his face. He reached for the block and took it from his mom's hand, bringing it right to his mouth.

She brushed the tears away from his cheeks with the pad of her thumb and then walked around the bed again, sitting back down. She exhaled and watched her son for a minute. As she was turning her head, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She waited, hoping Booth would move his foot again…

But Booth was completely still.

She sighed. "Perhaps I am only seeing what I want to see, what I hope to see." She took Booth's hand again, covering it with both of hers. She didn't speak, she just looked at him. She very much wanted him to open his eyes and look back at her. Booth had told her that eyes are the windows to a person's soul. She didn't believe in souls or that eyes were windows to anything, but his, his held so much. She was desperate to look into them one more time. One more glimpse would be enough…just one more glimpse was all she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter went in a totally different direction than I had planned, but oh well. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The next day, Brennan walked into the lab after dropping Ryder off at the Jeffersonian Daycare. She absently nodded to the guard at the entrance and made her way to her office. She was here early. There were a few lab techs milling around and she could see that Cam was in her office, but the place was pretty much deserted. She hung her coat on the rack and set her messenger bag on the floor near her desk, before sinking into the chair and booting up her computer.

She felt warn out and it was only 8:30. She hardly slept the night before and could feel a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples and then typed in her password. She doubled-clicked on the mail icon and refreshed her inbox. As she waited for any new messages to appear, she leaned back in her chair and placed her hand over her eyes, which were tinged red and felt as if someone was poking them with needles.

She heard the ding, signaling that the program was finished loading her unread emails, so she dropped her hand and straightened her back and shoulders. Her vision was still a bit hazy from all the crying she had done the day before, so she had to squint to read the subject lines. Nothing was urgent, so she minimized the screen and folded her arms on her desk. She leaned forward and rested her cheek on her hands, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next thing Brennan knew, she was being shaken awake by someone. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, slightly confused as to where she was. Her vision cleared and she realized she was at her desk, in her office, at the Jeffersonian. She tilted her head and saw Angela standing there. She finally registered that her best friend was talking to her. "Hello, Angela."

Angela sat on the edge of the desk, resting a hand on her expanding midsection. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Have you been here all night?"

A couple years ago, the answer would have been a definitive 'yes', but not now. "Of course not, Ange." Brennan yawned and shifted in her chair. "What time is it?"

"A quarter after ten."

"Oh."

"Bren, are you sure you're okay? You look like Hell."

"Gee, thanks," Brennan muttered. "I didn't sleep much last night, that's all."

"How'd it go at the hospital? I called you, but you didn't answer."

"I turned off my phone when I was at the hospital and I didn't turn it on until I charged it last night. By then, it was late and I thought you'd be asleep."

"So how'd it go at the hospital?" Angela posed her question again.

"He still hasn't woken up." Brennan sighed, but she smiled softly. "He squeezed my hand and I saw him move his foot. Of course, both of those actions could just be spasms, but—."

"It's good to have hope, Bren."

Brennan nodded. "I'm going to hold off on disconnecting the ventilator. If there's a chance he will regain consciousness, I need to wait a little longer before I make a final decision." She paused. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, Sweetie. What is it?"

Brennan sighed. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

"About what?"

"About using Booth's sperm and being artificially inseminated."

"It's not about what I think or what anyone else thinks, Bren. It's about what you think. Do _you_ think you made the right decision?"

"I hate psychology."

Angela smiled. "But do you?"

"I made a promise to him, Ange, and I don't regret having RJ. I love him. Even if it were possible to go back in time and make the decision _not_ to get artificially inseminated, I wouldn't."

Angela was quiet for a long minute before she spoke. "You're worried about what Booth is going to think when he wakes up, aren't you?"

"No," Brennan lied. "And there's no guarantee that he _will_ wake up, Angela."

Angela gave her best friend a knowing look, but decided to address the second part of Brennan's response rather than the blatant lie. "He's going to wake up, Sweetie. He has to."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Brennan stood up and grabbed her lab coat from its hook. She slipped it on and buttoned it as she walked towards her office door. "I'm going to get to work now. I'll be in modular skeletal storage if anyone needs me."

"Sweetie, wait—!" Once again, Angela's pleas fell on deaf ears; Brennan was already gone.

* * *

Brennan decided to spend her lunch break in Booth's hospital room. It wasn't the first time she had done that, though. She liked having lunch here—with him. It wasn't the same as sitting across from him at the diner, stealing a good portion of his French fries, of course, but it was a very distant second.

She speared a few pieces of lettuce and a tomato with a plastic fork and shoveled them into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed and then wiped the corner of her lips with her napkin. She took a break from her salad and looked over at Booth. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you something." She set her plastic container on the nightstand and stood up.

She picked up the stereo and CD case that she had set down beside the chair when she arrived and walked over to the table near the window. She uncoiled the plug and stuck it into the outlet. She cracked open the case and popped out the disk inside. She carefully inserted it and pressed play. She turned up the volume and smiled as the beginning chords of Foreigner's, "Hot Blooded"_, _began to filter out of the stereo's speakers. "I read an article last night that said familiar music may help some comatose patients regain consciousness. I thought it was worth a try." She sat down again and grabbed her salad container.

She took another look at him when the song reached the first chorus, and suddenly lost the little appetite she had to begin with. She closed the container and set it on the nightstand again. She scooted the chair closer to the mattress and slipped her hand in his, careful to avoid his IV.

There was a faint knock on the door and then it opened. A nurse with blonde-hair and hazel eyes stepped into the room. She was carrying a pink, plastic container in her arms. "Good afternoon, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan jumped and turned her head. She didn't recognize this nurse. "I don't recognize you."

"Name's Sasha. Christina's out sick today, I'm taking over her patients."

"Oh."

"You must really love him," Sasha observed, walking up to the side of the bed and setting the container on the nightstand. She proceeded to remove the gauze pads covering the drill holes on Booth's head, clean the area, and replace the old pads with fresh ones.

Brennan swallowed. "Oh, no, we're—we were just partners—work partners—we worked together," she stammered.

"I've been at this hospital a few years now, seen my fair share of patients and their families. The only people who visit everyday are the wives, husbands, girlfriends, and boyfriends. Visiting someone every day, especially a patient who has been here as long as Seeley has and who is in the condition that he is in, it takes a special kind of person, Dr. Brennan. If you didn't love him, you wouldn't be here every day—plain and simple. Like I said, I've been working here a while." Sasha finished redressing the wounds on his head and stepped back from the bed. "And nurses love to gossip. I've heard stories of that little man of yours. Christina and Leila say he looks just like Seeley." She winked and left the room.

Brennan swallowed at the sound of the door clicking and looked straight ahead. She turned her head and her eyes fell on Booth's face, Booth's perfectly symmetrical face. She laughed. "I do _not_ love Booth. That's preposterous. Yes, I find him sexually appealing, but that is it. Well, he has many other desirable traits that go beyond the physical. He's courageous, compassionate, and empathetic—no, I do not love Booth," she argued to no one but herself, not for the first time either. "I do not love Booth," she whispered and crossed her arms over her chest as if that proved her point without a shadow of a doubt.

She looked at her watch and stood up. "I need to get back to work, Booth." She paused. "Angela wants me to go baby clothes shopping with her this evening, so I will not be able to come by and visit again until tomorrow afternoon." Without a second thought, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She quickly realized what she did and stood up straight, swallowing. "Bye." She grabbed her purse and her half-eaten salad and left the room, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Glad you guys like this story._**

**_Up next: Angela and Brennan have another heart-to-heart._**

**_P.S. In case you're wondering, Ryder's full name is Ryder Joseph Booth _**

**_:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter is kind of short, but it's an important one. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan was sitting on her living couch with a sound-asleep Ryder in her arms.

Ryder was clutching his mom's cotton pajama shirt in his tiny fist and had his monkey pacifier in his mouth; it was his favorite.

She ran her hand over his hair and brushed her knuckle against his soft, warm cheek. She smiled at the sleeping baby boy and adjusted her arms, careful not to disturb him.

Angela returned from the bathroom and took her seat on the couch beside her best friend. She looked at Ryder and smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait."

Brennan turned her head and nodded, understanding what Angela was talking about when she noticed the placement of the artist's hand. "Ange?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Angela shifted and made eye contact with her best friend. "Yeah, Sweetie?"

"I am," Brennan exhaled, "concerned that Booth may be angry with me, even though I kept my promise to him."

Angela found Brennan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He's not going to be mad at you, Sweetie. He'll probably be upset that he missed the pregnancy and the first eight months of his son's life, but he won't be angry." She paused and continued. "I know you have DVDs of your ultrasounds and the pictures of your growing baby bump, and the birth, his first smile, laugh, and crawl are all recorded, but it's not the same as actually being here to witness all of that himself."

"The odds are, even if he _was_ here to witness all of that himself, he would have missed many of those moments, Ange. The first time I saw Ryder smile was on a Wednesday morning. Booth wouldn't have been here to see it," Brennan said, her voice getting significantly softer as she spoke; the last sentence was barely audible to anyone but herself.

Angela nodded. "What's going to happen when he wakes up, Bren?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you thought about how he's going to factor into Ryder's life? You were hell-bent on being a single mother before we discovered Booth had a brain tumor, but you named your son after his father, he shares his father's last name, you've been telling him all about his father from day one, and all of that stuff, the DVDs, and pictures, and home-videos, you did all of that for Booth and don't even try and tell me otherwise."

Brennan blinked and parted her lips as if to speak, but closed her mouth quickly, swallowing hard.

"He's not going to be interested in half-ass fatherhood like he has with Parker, Bren. He's going to want to be here for _everything_, especially since he's missed so much already."

Brennan's heart sped up in her chest and her eyes fell to Ryder, who was still fast asleep in her arms.

"Are you prepared for that, Sweetie?"

"Yes," Brennan whispered without hesitation, her voice quiet but confident. "I—I want that."

Angela smiled. That certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting, but it was the answer she for hoping for.

"I'm going to put RJ in his crib. I'll be right back." Brennan stood slowly and cradled her son, rocking him gently back and forth when he began to stir. She kissed his forehead and carried him down the hall and into the nursery. She returned a few minutes later and gathered up the empty glasses from the coffee table, bringing them into the kitchen. She walked back over to the couch and before she sat down, Angela pushed herself up to her feet.

"I should probably get home. It's late and Hodgins probably thinks I've been abducted by aliens or kidnapped by a ruthless serial killer." Angela hugged her best friend and then stepped back. "Think about what you want, Bren."

Brennan furrowed her brow, walking with Angela towards the door. "What do you mean? I just told you what I want."

"No, Sweetie, I mean, think about what you want _with Booth_. Do you just want to share parental duties with him or do you want to share a life with him?" Angela gave Brennan another hug and walked out of the door and into the hallway. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Brennan nodded, watching Angela disappear down the hall. She shut the door and turned, leaning back against the hard wood. She tilted her head, closed her eyes, and slowly sank to the floor.

* * *

**_Next up: Brennan + Parker + Ryder hanging out_**

**_A/N: Since most people are anxious for Booth to wake up, I'll tell you that I have written the chapter in which he regains _****_consciousness, but I'm not going to reveal which chapter that is. That's evil of me, isn't it? ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, on Saturday, Brennan was at the park, pushing Ryder in a swing.

The eight month-old was opening and closing his mouth in the shape of an 'O' and reaching his arms out in front of him towards his big brother, who was kneeling in the sand.

Parker stuck out his tongue and made his eyes go wide.

Ryder kicked his legs and started to laugh, one of those uncontrollable-deep-in-the-belly laughs.

Brennan smiled as she continued to push the baby back and forth. Parker covered his eyes and as he leaned forward, he pulled his hand away and shouted, "Boo!"

Ryder squealed and batted the edge of the swing with his hands, bouncing up and down in the seat.

Suddenly, Parker's stomach growled loudly and he looked up at Brennan. "Can we get lunch now?"

She laughed and stopped the swing by carefully pulling on the plastic tube-covered chains. She looked at her watch and nodded. "That would be very satisfactory." She lifted Ryder from the swing and set him in the stroller, buckling him in.

Ryder squirmed and whined, tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled on the straps and kicked his legs.

Before Brennan could react to the display of discomfort from her infant son, Parker sprang into action. He kneeled down beside the stroller and kissed his little brother on the cheek, gaining his attention. He grinned at the baby and started to tickle him all over.

While tears still fell, Ryder started to giggle, now squirming and kicking with delight instead of distress.

Parker stopped tickling after a minute and brushed his hand over Ryder's cheeks, wiping away the tears that still clung to his flush skin. He gave the infant another kiss and stood up.

"Thank you, Parker."

Parker shrugged. "You're welcome, Bones." He paused. "So lunch?"

She nodded. "How about the diner?" She wasn't sure what made her suggest that. She rarely went there anymore, only for coffee on occasion. The place reminded her too much of Booth. It wasn't uncommon for her to lose her appetite the minute the building came into view.

He kicked a small rock as they walked towards the car. "Bones?"

She stopped and looked at the nine year-old. "Yes, Parker?"

"Do you think my dad's gonna wake up?"

She swallowed. "He's beginning to respond to external stimuli."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Huh?"

She took a moment to think about how to phrase this so Parker would understand. "When someone touches his foot, he'll twitch. If you squeeze his hand, he'll sometimes squeeze back."

"And that's good?"

"It's a very promising sign."

He paused a minute and then stepped closer to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her shirt and allowed the tears to fall, his shoulders shaking with each hitched breath.

She blinked, surprised by the boy's action, and flipped on the break of the stroller. Without much thought, she completed the embrace and held the little boy against her. She swallowed and closed her eyes, attempting to keep her own tears from escaping. She could feel his body trembling and could hear his strangled sobs. Her chest tightened and her stomach twisted into knots. She stroked his hair and ran a hand soothingly up and down his back as he cried.

He finally let go and took a step back. He swallowed and rubbed his eyes. "Can we," he sniffled, "go to the diner now?"

She nodded, offering him a soft smile. "Sure." She kicked off the break and pushed the stroller forward.

Parker followed close behind, kicking another rock.

As they walked the final distance to Brennan's car, neither Brennan nor Parker said a word.

* * *

After dinner, since it was still light out and the temperature was agreeable, low-70s with a gentle, cooling breeze, Brennan decided it would be good for the three of them to take a short walk.

She noticed that Parker had been a little quieter than usual since they got back from the park and she knew why: he missed his father. He was getting older, getting to an age where boys needed their fathers around. She did go to a lot of his home soccer, basketball, and baseball games, but she knew it wasn't the same for him to look up in the stands and see her as it would be to look up and see his dad smiling and giving him a thumbs up. She praised him for good grades, constantly told him how bright of a kid he was, and listened to him talk about a girl in his class that he thought was cute, but he needed Booth.

She thought going out and getting some fresh air would help clear the nine year-old's mind a little. "Parker, are you ready?"

"I can't find my sneakers, Bones!" Parker called from the nursery.

She looked around the living room, where she sat on the couch, and chuckled. "That's because they're out here."

Parker ran out of the room and slid on his socks. "Where?"

She bent down and picked up the worn Nikes. "Right here."

"Thanks." He dropped them by his feet and pressed his hand on the arm of the couch to keep himself balanced while he slipped on the shoes, not even bothering to untie them. "Ready." He paused. "Can I push the stroller?"

"If you'd like to." She steered the stroller towards the door and then stepped to the side.

He immediately took her place and waited for her to open the door so he could push the stroller out into the hallway.

She brushed her hand against his shoulder as she passed. She unlocked the door and motioned for him to lead the way. She followed him and shut and locked the door behind her, slipping her keys into her pocket.

"The first game of the summer club soccer tournament is next week," he mentioned nonchalantly when they stepped into the elevator.

"I've had it marked on my calendar for weeks now, Park."

He beamed. "So you're coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

His shoulders dropped when he sighed and he casted his eyes down. He knocked the toes of his shoes together and chewed on the inside of his left cheek. "Do you think Dad will be awake by then, Bones?" He whispered so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

She couldn't lie to him, so she tried to say this as gently as she could. "Listen, Bud, if your dad does regain consciousness soon in time for your tournament, he wouldn't be able to attend your soccer game." She swallowed.

"Why not?" He lifted his eyes and looked at her with such intensity that she took an involuntarily step back.

She took a minute to respond. "Do you remember when you had the flu three weeks ago?"

He nodded. "Yeah. How could I forget?"

"You were sick for five days, correct?"

He nodded. "It sucked. I could barely get out of bed. My head hurt a lot and I was all stuffy and miserable."

"Do you remember how you felt on that sixth day? When your fever was gone and only your sinuses remained congested?"

"My body was all stiff."

She nodded. "That's how your dad is going to feel when he regains consciousness."

He nodded, but furrowed his brows in confusion. He understood what she was saying, but what she was saying didn't mean his dad couldn't come to his soccer game, did it? That was what he didn't get. "But the game isn't until the afternoon. If he wakes up between now and the morning of, he should be able to come, right? I was only stiff for like two hours."

She sighed. "Yes, that's true, but the difference is that your dad's been bedridden for two years, Parker. It will take him considerably longer than two hours to regain his strength, so I'm sorry, Buddy, but he won't be able to attend your game."

He nodded. "Oh," he said, dejectedly. He shrugged it off and forced a smile. "So which way are we going, Bones?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I usually turn left here and head back to the gardens behind the building."

"Okay." Parker steered the stroller, going left and following Brennan's directions. He let out a breath and sniffled, blinking away tears. He finally smiled a genuine smile when Ryder squealed and kicked his legs as a butterfly fluttered close by. "That's a butterfly, Rhino." He looked at Brennan. "That's a monarch butterfly, right?"

Brennan nodded, smiling. "Yes, it is."

He started pushing the stroller again, his mood making a complete 180, their earlier conversation regulated to the back of his mind.

She and Parker walked along the concrete path in the gardens, the latter pushing the stroller and pointing out (rather animatedly) to Ryder the different things surrounding them: the little white and purple flowers, the boxer playing fetch with his owner, the different sized and colored rocks, another monarch butterfly, and a squirrel perched on an arm of a vacant bench. Sometimes his observations were followed by amusing or nostalgic anecdotes, like when he was five and he and his dad had gone fishing, but he had been more interested in throwing rocks in the water or when he was six and was on a school-sponsored trip at some nature reserve and a squirrel had come up to him, headbutted his shoe, and then ran off again.

Brennan just walked beside them, listening.

* * *

After their fifteen minute walk, Brennan laid out a blanket on the grass for Parker and Ryder and then took a seat on the bench they had seen earlier. She grabbed her book from the basket in the stroller and opened it to the page she dog-eared. She lost herself in the plot, looking up periodically to watch the boys.

Ryder was currently on his back, playing with his multicolored plastic links rattle. He pulled on it and rolled over. He sucked on the blue ring before moving his arm up and down, knowing it would make the toy make noise again. He laughed and rolled onto his back again, bringing his legs up and shaking the toy.

"Hey."

Ryder lowered his arm and angled his head to look up at his big brother. A smile lit up his face and his kicked his legs up and down, letting out a delighted laugh.

Parker smiled and covered his eyes with his hand. "Peek-a-boo," he said, pulling his hand away.

Ryder squealed, letting go of the toy and covering his face with his hands, his mouth wide open.

Parker wiggled his fingers and then started tickling the infant, scooting on his knees closer to him.

Ryder squirmed and moved his arms up and down, continuing to laugh uncontrollably.

Parker paused and then started tickling his baby brother again, cracking up himself. He leaned down and blew on Ryder's stomach, the baby giggling harder in response. He kissed him on the forehead and collapsed beside him, lying on his back with his arms behind his head.

Brennan watched the whole exchange, her book abandoned in her lap. She glanced down at her watch and realized how late it was becoming. She still needed to give Ryder a bath and a bottle before putting him to bed. She stood up and put her book in the basket. "Hey, Parker, it's time to go back up to my apartment. It's getting late."

Parker nodded and hopped up to his feet.

She bent down and scooped Ryder up and buckled him into the stroller, which he didn't like too much. She handed him his stuffed lion and he immediately calmed down.

Parker grabbed all the toys and put them in the back of the stroller before taking the handle.

Brennan folded up the blanket and placed it in the basket, as well.

"Are you gonna go see Dad tomorrow, Bones?" He asked, once they started to walk towards the entrance.

She nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Can you, um, can you tell him I miss him?"

She smiled sadly. "Of course, Parker." She squeezed his shoulder and nodded to her doorman as he held the door open for them. She followed Parker into the building and the three of them headed for the elevator.

* * *

**_In the first version of this chapter, the ending was completely different, but I just couldn't resist adding some more family moments :D Hope you guys liked it. _**


	6. Chapter 6

On Sunday, Brennan dropped Parker off at Rebecca's and left Ryder with her dad, before driving to the hospital. It took everything she had just to keep her eyes open. She had a headache, one of those extremely uncomfortable and almost unbearably painful pulsing headaches, her limbs were heavy, and her eyes felt as if they were filled with sand.

Last night had been a rough night. She hardly got any sleep, even less than she normally got, which was a testament to how rough her night really was. She hadn't fallen asleep until close to four in the morning and on top of that, she had a dream, a dream she had rather often these. Her dream started out ordinarily enough, with her at the cemetery, visiting her mother's grave. After a short one-sided conversation, she placed a bouquet of flowers down and looked up again. When she did, however, the slab of stone had somehow transformed itself and rather than seeing the name of her late mother, Christine Brennan, she saw 'Seeley Joseph Booth'.

She had woken up immediately, breathing hard with sweat clinging to her warm, flush skin. She had sat up and stared at the wall opposite her bed for a few minutes, her chest heaving rapidly, while she tried to shake the image of his name carved in that stone. Every time she had this nightmare, it brought up old memories of a funeral she attended three years previously. This time, however, it wouldn't be an elaborate scheme to confront and arrest a criminal. Instead, it would be real and the body in the coffin would be her best friend, the father or her son, not a mannequin.

She sighed and swallowed the rising bile in her esophagus. She fought back a yawn, and with one hand on the wheel, she rubbed her eyes with the other, a futile attempt to clear the haziness caused by her insomnia the night before. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep after that. She had just lied there, staring up at her ceiling fan. She had counted 578 rotations before Ryder had made it known that he was awake and hungry.

She pulled into the visitor's lot at the hospital and parked her car in the closet vacant spot that wasn't reserved for handicapped individuals. She dropped her keys in her purse and got out of the car just as it started to rain. She cursed under her breath and grabbed her umbrella from the backseat. By the time she had taken the plastic cover off, it had gone from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour. She finally expanded the umbrella, not that it would help much. She was already soaked.

She shivered and walked towards the entrance. The cold, air-conditioned air made the hair on her arms stand up and prickled her wet skin with goosebumps. She shivered again and headed straight for the elevator. She got off and pushed through the double doors that lead to Booth's floor. She picked up her pace and didn't realize how wet her shoes had gotten until she was lying flat on her stomach.

A nurse ran over and kneeled down beside her, placing a hand on the anthropologist's shoulder. "Are you alright, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan blinked, rolled over onto her back, and stared at the other woman. Her vision cleared and she recognized her as Booth's afternoon nurse, Christina. She nodded and sat up slowly. "Yes, I'm fine, Christina." She put her right hand down to help stand up and nearly collapsed again. She sucked in a breath and took a closer look at her wrist. It was swollen and already starting to turn a scary shade of blue and purple.

Christina took Brennan's arm and examined her wrist, nodding to confirm the other woman's initial assessment. "Looks like you need an X-ray, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan sighed. "Great," she muttered.

Christina helped Brennan up and motioned for an orderly to bring over a wheelchair.

"I can walk to radiology, Christina."

"I'm sure you can, but it's hospital policy," the nurse said, pushing down on Brennan's shoulder to force her into the chair.

Brennan grunted and shifted to get more comfortable. "Let's just make this quick."

"For a world-renowned Forensic Anthropologist and best-selling author, we'll have you out of here and all fixed up in a jiffy, Dr. Brennan." Christine brought her up to radiology and then left to page Dr. Wilson, the on-call orthopedic surgeon.

* * *

Two hours later, Brennan walked into Booth's room, her right wrist encased in white plaster. She pulled over the chair with her good arm and sat down. The doctor had given her a prescription for a low-strength painkiller, but she hadn't gone down to the pharmacy to fill it yet. She was in some pain, it hurt when she moved her fingers, even just a little bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

She looked at Booth and took his hand in her left. "Hi, Booth, I apologize for my tardiness, even though you have no concept of time right now and may very well not be cognizant of my presence at all. In any case, I meant to come visit you earlier, but there was an incident. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just miscalculated how slick the sole of my shoes were due to the rain and was in such a rush to get here that I was walking somewhat fast, so I slipped and instinctually put down my right hand to brace my fall. It's nothing, just an extra-articular fracture of my distal radius. In layman's terms, I broke my wrist. I'll be in a cast for five weeks and I may need physical therapy to restore full mobility and strength, but my doctor will assess that when the cast is removed." She moved her fingers and winced.

She shifted on the seat, the leather making an obnoxious squeaking sound in the process. "I took Parker and Ryder to the park yesterday and they both seemed to have a good time. Parker took Ryder down the slide for the first time and it didn't go so well. No one got hurt; Ryder just didn't enjoy it very much. He did, however, enjoy the swings." She stayed silent for some time and then noticed that the stereo she had brought the other day was still on the table by the window.

She stood up, crossed the room, and pressed play. She walked back over to the chair and sat down. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Parker misses you, Booth. He wanted me to tell you that." She brushed her thumb over his knuckles. "I—I miss you too." She blinked, her confession hanging in the air, and then she gasped, breaking the silence. She could have sworn he squeezed her hand. She had felt a slight tug, she was sure of it. This was different than any other time because she hadn't initiated it. Usually, she would squeeze his hand and he'd squeeze hers back, but not today. No, today, he made the first move. Maybe he was listening after all.

Her eyes snapped to his face and she scooted closer to the end of the chair. "Booth?" Nothing. His hand was still, once again, and he showed no signs of consciousness. She stood up and leaned over, kissing his forehead. She no longer thought about what she was doing. It had become second nature. "I need to go and pick up Ryder. My dad is watching him. I'll leave the music playing." She smiled and gathered her belongings. She made her way to the door, but stopped and turned around to face the bed again. "And Booth?" She took a small pause before adding, "Thanks for the sign." With that, she opened the door and left. Her bad day just got a little better.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm a sucker for Angela-Brennan heart-to-hearts, so here's another one for you guys. Enjoy :D_**

* * *

A week later, Brennan was sitting on the floor of her office at work, leaning up against the front of the couch. She had moved her coffee table to the far side of the room to allow ample space for Ryder, who was sitting in front of her and waving his arms up and down. Daycare had been cancelled last minute, so that meant she had to take him to work with her. She explained the situation to Cam, and even though the pathologist was less than pleased that there was a baby in the lab, she told Brennan it was fine as long as he stayed in her office and far away from the expensive equipment.

Brennan rolled a textured, rubber ball with monkeys stamped on it towards Ryder and smiled when he threw his arms down and batted the ball with his hands, effectively stopping its momentum.

Ryder wiggled and his smile was infectious. With a little prompting from his mom, he pushed the ball back to her. "Nay-nay-nay-nay," he babbled, his eyes searching around the room.

"RJ."

At the sound of his mom's voice, Ryder turned his head back to her and covered his face with his hands. He let out a squealing laugh and bounced up and down.

"Here it comes." She rolled the ball back a little too forcefully and it went right past him.

He watched it fly past and then got to his knees. He lunged forward and crawled after the ball.

"You got it. Now roll it back to me," she said softly, coaxing him with her tone and hand motions.

He batted at the ball, enthralled by the tinny, echoing sound it made.

"Can I have the ball, please, RJ?"

"I think you've lost him, Bren."

Brennan turned her head quickly at the sound of her best friend's laugh-filled voice. "Yes, I think you may be right, Angela." She shifted and motioned for Angela to come farther into her office. "Do you need something? Or is this one of those _girl-chat_ things you're always talking about?"

Angela laughed, not even bothering to correct Brennan, and sat down beside her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Ange." Brennan was about to elaborate, seeing her best friend's doubtful expression, but she was interrupted. She turned her head and saw her son surrounded by his toys, some in his lap, the bucket they were in now flipped over onto its side.

Ryder looked up and his eyes met his mom's for a moment, his face lighting up with a smile.

"That certainly is a more efficient way of getting all of your toys out of the bucket, Bud." Brennan smiled at the baby and turned back to Angela. "What were we discussing?"

"You were telling me that you're fine."

"Oh, yes. I am fine, Ange. Dr. Jurzik started weaning Booth off the ventilator on Monday and Booth's O2 levels have been either steadily increasing since then or staying the same. His heart rate and pulse are stable, as well. The doctor is hopeful."

"But hope isn't scientific enough for you," Angela said, no hint of a question in her tone.

Brennan smiled briefly but then all traces of humor and contentment disappeared. She cast her eyes downward and swallowed. "What if he—?" She lifted her eyes and caught Angela's gaze. "What if he doesn't want a life with me, Ange?"

Angela coughed and blinked slowly. She wasn't sure what she was expecting her friend to say, but it definitely wasn't that.

Without waiting for an answer, Brennan continued. "If he regains consciousness, there is still no guarantee that he'll even remember who I am. It has been two years. His brain has been—." She trailed off and picked at her plaster cast, looking away.

Angela sighed and placed a supportive hand on Brennan's thigh, drawing her attention back to the artist. "Sweetie, he's going to want a life with you. He's going to want the whole shebang."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes you do." Angela paused. "Love is risky, there are no guarantees, but loving someone means you say screw the risks and jump in with both feet. He's going to need you, Sweetie. He doesn't have anyone else."

"That's not true. He has you, and Cam, and Hodgins, and Hank, and Parker, and Wendell, and all of his coworkers at the Hoover."

"Yeah, we all care about him, and we're here for him, sure, but he's going to need you the most."

Brennan swallowed. "I'm no good at relationships."

"Have you seen his track record?"

Brennan stifled a laugh.

"You two are both messed up in the love department, Hon." Angela patted her best friend's leg. "I'm not saying you have to profess your love for the man the second he wakes up, but don't run from your feelings. Let things happen naturally. Don't fight them."

"He's my best friend, Ange. He's my partner. I can't—what if things go badly? I can't lose him."

"It's worth the risk, Sweetie. Look at Hodgins and I. It hurt when we broke up, but I never once regretted what we had. Now, we're married, in love, and expecting a child together. No relationship is perfect. Even as partners and friends, you and Booth fought and had misunderstandings that threatened your relationship, but you decided that what you two had was important, so you fought like Hell to keep it intact."

"I—."

"Stop over-thinking everything and just let things progress naturally." Angela glanced over at her "nephew", who was currently sifting through the pile of toys for something new to play with. "If not for yourself than do it for your son. From the time you were fifteen, all you ever wanted was a family. Don't let your fears or insecurities prevent Ryder from having what you wish you could have had."

Brennan looked at Angela and narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm a bad mother because I chose to do this on my own? Because I chose to have a child, even knowing there was a good chance he'd never meet or know his father?"

"Whoa, Sweetie, relax. That is not what I'm saying at all. You're a wonderful mom. Ryder's a lucky kid. I'm just trying to make you understand what you could be missing out on, what you could be taking from your little boy."

Brennan swallowed and after a long pause, she confessed, "I want that for him, all of it, everything I didn't have. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to take the risk." She sighed. "The next year is going to be far more challenging than anything Booth and I have ever faced as partners."

"I bet Booth has a sexy nurse fantasy. That could come in handy." Angela waggled her eyebrows.

Brennan laughed, slightly embarrassed, which rarely happened. "Angela."

Angela just shook her head, moving on. "I'll say it again since you seem to not be listening." She could see that her best friend was about object to the accusation, so she quickly added, "Be there for him the same way you've always been there for him. Be his partner, but more importantly, be his best friend. If things are meant to change, they will. Just let it happen. You're getting a second chance here, Bren. Don't waste it." She paused. "Take the bull by the horns and ride him all night long," she said suggestively.

"Angela, please. Booth will hardly be able to move even his hands, let alone have enough stamina and muscle control to have intercourse." Brennan sighed and rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I just—I miss him so much," she confided.

"I know, Sweetie." Angela took Brennan's hand and smiled sadly. "Hodgins and I can babysit RJ tonight if you need some space."

Brennan shook her head and sniffled, lifting her head and looking her friend in the eye. "No, no, I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about, I guess."

Ryder crawled over and climbed into his mom's lap, raising his arms to show her the rubber teething pretzel he was holding.

"For me? Why, thank you," Brennan said, her tone taking a complete 180. She took the pretzel and pretended to munch on it.

Ryder giggled at her antics and reached for the rubber toy.

Brennan gladly let him have it back and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you, RJ."

Ryder tilted his head and smiled. "Lalayayala," he babbled. He nuzzled into her and rested his head against her shoulder. He sucked on the pretzel and closed his eyes.

Angela smiled. "I'll see you later, Sweetie. Wanna go out for dinner and drinks after work?"

"I was planning on going to see Booth, but you can come with me and we can pick up dinner on the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would not have suggested it if I wasn't sure."

"Let me know when you're ready to go. If I'm not in my office—."

Brennan nodded. "You'll most likely be with Hodgins. Either way, I'll find you."

Angela laughed and played with Ryder's socked feet. "Bye, Little Guy." She waved and left her best friend's office.

Brennan shrugged her shoulder and sighed. She looked at Ryder, who could hardly keep his eyes open anymore, and ran her hand up and down his back, soothingly. She stood and changed his diaper before placing him down in the travel crib for his afternoon nap. "Sweet dreams, RJ," she whispered, though her son was already asleep.

* * *

**_You guys are awesome. I hope you liked this chapter._**

**_P.S. You won't have to wait too much longer for that very special chapter ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Another few days passed, and as of yesterday, Booth was officially breathing without the assistance of the ventilator. His oxygen levels weren't as high as they should be, but he was being given supplemental oxygen through a nasal cannula to make up the difference. He looked better; his lips were a healthy pink color and his skin was less pale. These were all good signs, great signs even.

She never thought this day would come. When he had first been intubated six months ago, following a seizure caused by a sudden spike in his intracranial pressure, Brennan began reading countless literature that focused on patients on life-support. Even though she knew the chances of him ever coming out of the coma after a year and a half were extremely low, she still wanted to know the probability of Booth ever regaining his ability to breathe without mechanical assistance. She didn't find many positive statistics, so she either had to hope for a miracle (which didn't exist) or prepare herself emotionally for what she knew came next: saying goodbye (for real) and pulling the plug.

The room had been over capacity yesterday afternoon. They, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, Sweets, Daisy, and even Clark, were all in there when Dr. Jurzik disconnected the ventilator from the tube in Booth's mouth and trachea. Their eyes were all trained on the monitor, watching for any sign that today wouldn't be _the_ day. After a minute of observation, a collective sigh of relief had escaped from them and Daisy had let out a squeal, but was quickly silenced by the glares thrown at her. Dr. Jurzik removed the rest of the tube and watched the monitor for a few minutes. He shook Brennan's hand and left. The rest of the group left a half hour after that, leaving Brennan alone with Booth, for which she was grateful.

She had sat there, her hand in his, for hours, tears just falling, her body shaking. She was overwhelmed by the unexpected strong feelings she was experiencing because of all this. She sat there in silence, occasionally swiping at her wet cheeks and sniffling. Eventually she pushed herself up out of the chair, and kissed him on the cheek. She said goodbye, taking an extra minute to just look at him; he looked so much different without the breathing tube. She smiled at him and left the room with a promise of coming back the next day.

* * *

Brennan pushed the stroller down the long hallway to Booth's hospital room and as she got closer, she heard the familiar chords of "Hot Blooded". She smiled and hummed along as the band belted out the lyrics. She tilted her head and lifted the visor, looking at Ryder, who was babbling away and batting at the tray. He was kicking his legs and his head was bobbing to the beat, as well. She just smiled and continued down the hall.

When she opened the door to Booth's room, Christina was there, finishing up. She pulled the sheet and blanket up and turned towards Brennan. "Ah, I was so hoping you'd bring the little prince today."

Brennan nodded. "My dad usually watches him while I'm here, but he was unavailable."

"He is such a cutie." Christina watched as the infant wiggled and bounced around to the music. "And he's a Foreigner fan, I see. Kid's got good taste." She paused. "Well, I'm done here. Let me know if you need anything." She smiled and left the room.

Brennan lowered the music just a bit and then pulled the chair over to the side of the bed. She unbuckled Ryder and lifted him up, setting the boy on her lap when she sat down. "Hi, Booth." She looped her casted arm around Ryder's waist and ran her fingers through his short, brown hair. "I looked at houses this morning. The first two are a definite no, the third is a possibility, but I absolutely love the last one I saw." She took a breath before continuing. "The downstairs is very open and the windows let in plenty of natural light. There are dark hardwood floors throughout and two large built-in bookcases in the living room for the artifacts I've brought back from my travels. The kitchen has all new stainless steel appliances and a walk-in pantry. There's also a small breakfast nook situated in front of a very large bay window, as well as an adequate sized center island with room for four stools. Also downstairs is a formal dining room, a half bath, and what will likely become my home office if I decide to make an offer. The laundry room is located downstairs in the basement."

Ryder started to squirm and fuss on her lap.

She stood up, and after ruling out an empty stomach or a full diaper as the cause of his distress, she set him down at the foot of the bed, between Booth's legs. She grabbed his plastic links, toy phone, and stuffed lion from the stroller and placed them near him on the bed.

Ryder smiled and grabbed the toy phone. He pressed a button and laughed when it mooed at him. He pressed it again, letting out more high-pitched giggles. He poked a different button and it quacked. He pressed it over and over and over again, looking up at his mom and holding up the phone, shaking it.

"Do you have a phone call? I think you better answer it. It could be important," she teased, smiling back at him.

Ryder just stared at her, unsure what to do.

She shifted to the edge of the bed and took his hand, guiding the phone up to his ear. "Just talk."

"Yayayaya," he babbled into the receiver.

She made a fake phone with her thumb and pinky and held it to her ear. "Hello? Is anyone there? RJ, is that you?"

He dropped the phone on the bed and started to push the buttons again.

She laughed and sat down in the chair, thankful that the infant was at least happy and entertained for the time being. She turned back to Booth and continued describing the house to him. "There are two bathrooms and four bedrooms upstairs. Three of the bedrooms have relatively the same square feet of space. The master bedroom is much larger and there is a balcony that looks over the backyard. Over all, the upstairs is pretty ordinary. The main reason I like this house so much, though, is the backyard. There is a large pool with a waterfall. I believe Parker will enjoy that; he always begs me to take him to the pool in my building when he stays over. There is plenty of space for the boys to run around and play and there's a tree house. I always wanted a tree house. I think Parker will like that, as well, and RJ too, when he's older." She smiled and looked over at Ryder.

The eight month-old had abandoned the phone and was now playing with his plastic links rattle. He moved his arm up and down slow and then fast, delighted with the differences in the sounds his actions were producing. He was babbling and kicking his legs too.

She gave him another smile and looked at Booth again. "Cam and the others are currently working on a case involving a thirty-five year-old male who was found in a rollercoaster's front car at a small theme park in Virginia. She asked if I wanted to participate, but I said no. I'm much more useful identifying remains from Limbo or helping in the authentication of much older skeletons. I don't miss the murders or the investigations a great deal. I just miss, well," she sighed, "you, my partner. I do not enjoy working with Agent Cole. He just doesn't get the involvement of science in solving crimes. He thinks he's better than us because he has a badge. He reminds me of you when we first started working together, but he's much less tolerable and he's not as pleasing to look at as you." She sighed and her attention was once again drawn to Ryder.

Ryder had pressed a button on the phone by accident, resulting in a loud snorting sound.

"That's the sound a pig makes, RJ," she explained.

Ryder pressed the button again and tried to imitate the sound. He giggled and pushed it again and again, getting even more animated each time the sound echoed from the small speaker on the toy. He lifted his eyes and dropped the phone, losing interest again. He sat there, staring for a couple minutes, unsure, and then he lunged forward and started crawling.

She was momentarily confused. Then she heard a moan, and her son's behavior became that much clearer. She turned her head and suddenly found herself unable to breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I was going to wait until later to post this chapter, but I thought I tortured you guys enough with the ending of the last one ;) _**

* * *

Brennan swallowed as she stood up. She took a tentative step closer to the bed and blinked, staring at him, not trusting what she was seeing or hearing. "Booth?" She began, her voice shaking, and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Booth, open your eyes," she pleaded.

Booth's eyelids twitched, but stayed shut.

"Open your eyes, Booth."

He lifted his hand slightly off the mattress and wigged his fingers slowly. He moaned again, but his eyes remained closed.

She took his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. She turned her head to look at Ryder, who had stopped crawling and was now just looking on, curiously, his hand on his dad's right shin. "C'mon, Booth." She saw his foot move out of the corner of her eye and heard another moan escape his lips. It finally dawned on her that he may not be able to hear her. "Can you hear me? If yes, squeeze my hand."

There was a moment of stillness and then he squeezed her fingers.

She smiled, letting out a nervous laugh.

He lifted his hand again, but she placed hers on top to stop him.

"You need to conserve your energy." She dropped her hand and glanced at her watch. Realizing what time it was, she turned her focus to Ryder and lifted him off the bed.

Ryder squirmed in her arms and started whimpering. He kicked his legs and rubbed his tear-filled eyes with his fists.

She bounced and swayed back and forth slowly, smoothing her hand over his hair when he rested his head on her shoulder. "Shhh, RJ." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and grabbed the diaper bag. She took him into the bathroom and changed his diaper. She tickled his stomach to get him smiling again and then carried him back into his dad's room. She set him in the stroller, lowered the seat so he was lying flat on his back, and draped his blanket over his small frame. She popped his pacifier in his mouth and pulled down the visor.

Ryder sucked on his pacifier and his eyes slowly closed. He tugged on the blanket and wiggled around before finally growing still.

She watched the infant sleep for a few seconds and then turned back to Booth. She sat down in the chair and slipped her hand in his. "Booth?"

His mouth twitched into a small half-smile (if one could call it that) and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. He gasped and recoiled, his throat burning.

She sprang up from the chair and walked farther up, so she was standing closer to his head. "What's wrong?" Her head snapped to side when she heard the erratic beeping of his heart monitor. She placed a hand on his shoulder and swallowed. "Booth, you need to relax. I'm right here. It's Bones. You're okay."

Christina ran in, ready to address the problem, but when she got there, the monitor was calm again. "What happened?"

Brennan turned her head, her vision blurred by tears. "He's conscious." She paused and added, "He had an episode of tachycardia that lasted for 36 seconds, but he's fine now." She subconsciously rubbed his shoulder, her eyes shifting from the nurse to the monitor, making sure he really was fine now.

Christina turned to leave, but froze and turned back to Brennan, her eyes widening. "Wait, did you just say he's conscious?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. He has yet to open his eyes, though."

"I'll page Dr. Jurzik." Christina smiled and left the room.

Brennan sighed. "C'mon, Booth, please. Open your eyes." She waited and then saw his lashes flutter. She inhaled and watched his face closely, as if she were examining an anomaly on a bone.

Booth's eyelids slid up to about halfway and he blinked.

She exhaled at the first sight of his dark irises and the tears that had been welling up finally spilled over. "Hi," she said, her voice getting caught in her throat.

He blinked his eyes open again, still only about halfway, and tried to focus on something. His vision was blurry and even though he could hear Brennan, her voice sounded miles away.

There was a faint knock on the door and then Dr. Jurzik entered. He walked over to the bed, standing on the other side opposite Brennan, and placed a hand on Booth's shoulder, looking down at him. "Welcome back, Seeley. I'm just going to do a quick exam," he said, and then proceeded to ask Booth some questions, test his reflexes, strength, and pupillary response, and check his heart and lungs. After scribbling down a few notes, he looked up at the duo. "I'll schedule a follow-up scan for tomorrow morning, but until then, just rest."

Brennan nodded.

Booth parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. His heart rate sped up again, causing the monitor to let out a string of warning beeps.

Dr. Jurzik watched Booth's heart rate rise dangerously high. "Seeley, you need to relax," he said in attempt to lower Booth's heartbeat without the need for medicine. It didn't work.

Brennan placed her hand back on Booth's other shoulder. "Relax, Booth. Just breathe. You'll be able to speak soon. Your voice will come back," she reassured him, even though she had no way of knowing if that was 100 percent the truth.

Booth's heart returned to a normal rate and the monitor quieted again.

Dr. Jurzik smiled. "Looks like Seeley's in good hands." He paused, setting the chart he was still holding over the foot of the bed. "I have another patient to see, so I'll just leave you two alone." He started to walk towards the door, but Brennan stopped him.

Dr. Jurzik held out his hand for her to shake, but she disregarded the hand and pulled him into a hug instead.

She stepped back after about five seconds and swallowed, looking down. She finally met the doctor's gaze again and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Jurzik." She didn't give him a chance to respond. She just sat down in the chair and took Booth's hand.

Dr. Jurzik shook his head and walked out of the room, followed shortly by Christina, who was still in there to offer assistance if needed.

Brennan sighed and glanced at the stroller, where Ryder was still sleeping soundly. That little boy could sleep through anything. She smiled at the snoring infant and turned back to Booth, who appeared to have fallen asleep. "I should go." She stood up and without even thinking, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She heard him intake a breath sharply and felt him twitch under her lips, so she pulled back almost instantly and straightened her back and shoulders, staring at him with slightly wide eyes. "I—I'll be ba—ack tomorr—row," she stammered, heat rising to her cheeks.

It had been a lot different kissing him when he wasn't conscious. Although she had kissed him before, both on the lips and on the cheek while he was awake and fully aware, this time felt different somehow. She then remembered that he was asleep, so odds are he didn't realize what she had just done. She knew she heard and felt him react to the contact, but she shrugged, and rationalized that he most likely thought he was dreaming.

While she was inside her head, Booth just laid there, half-asleep, a small, barely discernible smile gracing his lips.

She slipped on her light jacket and gathered her and Ryder's belongings. As she walked to the door, Angela's voice bombarded her thoughts, telling her to stop thinking and to just let things happen naturally. She stopped and turned back around. "Goodnight, Booth." She dimmed the lights more and left. She had some calls to make.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Brennan was settled in the car, that was when it really hit her: Booth was conscious. Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed, she leaned back in the driver's seat and closed her eyes, her hands clutching the steering wheel. The engine was running, the air-conditioning blowing harshly against her skin, but the car was still in park, still in the visitor's lot at the hospital. Her heart was racing and even though she was breathing, she didn't feel like she was getting enough oxygen. Tears silently fell down her cheeks and her stomach flipped.

After a minute, she calmed down and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She held down the button, powering it on, and waited while it booted up. She had two missed calls and two voicemails. She checked her messages, discovering they were both from Angela. She dialed her best friend's number and put the phone in her cup holder, activating her car's Bluetooth. She pulled out of the parking spot finally and drove out of the lot.

_"Sweetie, thank God! I was getting worried." _There was a pause and then Angela's voice came back. _"Are you in the car?"_

Brennan nodded, even though her best friend wouldn't know it. "Yes. I'm just leaving the hospital now." She flipped on her left blinker and switched lanes.

_"So how'd it go at the hospital?" _

Brennan was distracted by the traffic, so she didn't answer right away.

Angela took Brennan's silence to mean something had happened at the hospital that her best friend didn't want to talk about. _"Is Booth okay?"_

Stopping at a red light, Brennan tugged on her seatbelt to adjust it and nodded again. "Are you still at the lab?"

Angela hesitated. That couldn't be good, she thought. _"Yeah. I'm still working on this reconstruction for the man in the roller coaster case."_

"Is everyone else there?"

Something was definitely up and Angela was getting nervous now. _"I think they're on the platform. I'll go check."_ She continued to talk while she was walking. _"Bren, you're scaring me. Is Booth okay?"_

"I'd rather tell everyone at once." Brennan heard Angela swipe her card and heard the artist's footsteps as she walked onto the platform.

_"You're on speaker phone, Sweetie. Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell are here too. Now what's going on?"_

Brennan took a deep breath and exhaled. "Booth—Booth's conscious."

A collective_ 'what' _echoed.

Brennan smiled and cleared her throat, thinking her constricted throat had prevented them from hearing her correctly. "He's awake."

_"That's great, Dr. B,_" Wendell chimed in.

_"How is he?" _Cam asked, snapping off her gloves and taking a step closer to where the phone was situated on the edge of the exam table.

"It took him a few minutes to actually open his eyes and he can't speak at the moment, which is not uncommon, especially given that he's been comatose for twenty three months and intubated for the last six. He can hear, though, and can follow simple instructions. He has minimal motion of his hands, feet, limbs, and phalanges, but Dr. Jurzik was expecting even less."

_"How'd he take the news?"_

"What news, Mr. Bray?"

_"You know, that he has another kid."_

"Oh, yes, of course, that news—I haven't told him yet."

_"What do you mean you haven't told him yet, Sweetie?"_

"I mean, he doesn't know about RJ, Ange."

_"You need to tell him." _Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell said at the same time.

"Why are you all assuming that I'm going to keep the paternity of my son a secret from Booth?" Brennan asked, clearly offended.

_"Are you still scared about how he's going to take it? Because Sweetie, we talked about this and—._"

"No!" Brennan sighed. "A little," she admitted, "but that is not why I haven't told him yet. He's not yet cognizant enough to process or understand what I would be telling him. I _am_ going to tell him. I want RJ to have a father-son relationship with him, I do, but I don't want to overwhelm him with all this new information. He still has no idea how long he's been unconscious. Telling him about RJ now would only confuse him more." She paused. "I have to go. I just wanted to tell everyone that he's awake and somewhat responsive. If someone can call Sweets and let him know, that would be great." She paused. "It's still visiting hours at the hospital. Booth was asleep when I left, but I'm sure he would appreciate it if you went to see him, especially now that he's conscious." She said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Brennan pulled up to the curb in front of Rebecca's house and parked the car. She got out and unbuckled and lifted a now awake Ryder out of his car seat. Knowing he would start to fuss soon out of hunger, she grabbed the diaper bag. Not wanting to unload and unfold the stroller for the short hike to the front door, she set the infant on her hip and headed towards the house.

She rang the bell, wincing slightly. Her right wrist was starting to ache, especially when she moved her fingers. She shifted her weight from hip to hip and adjusted her arm around her son. She pressed a kiss to the side of his head and smiled at the baby. "We're here to see Parker, RJ. You remember who that is, don't you?"

Ryder pulled the rubber teething pretzel from his mouth and looked up at his mom with sleepy eyes. He giggled at the smile she gave him and moved his arms up and down, waving the pretzel in the air. "Ah-ka," he babbled.

She nodded. "That's right—Parker. I bet he'll be happy to see you too." She was about to ring the bell again when the door started to open. As she stood there, she heard Rebecca yell.

"Parker, you don't just open the do—Oh, Temperance, hello. It's late. Is everything okay?"

Parker threw his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Bones!" He paused and stepped back. "We're just about to have dinner. You should come in and join us. It's make-your-own pasta night!" He turned his head and looked up at his mom. "Can she, Mom? She's already here, after all."

"Thank you for the invitation, but I can't stay." Brennan paused, hoisting Ryder higher on her hip. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute, Bud, if that's okay with your mom."

Parker looked up at his mom again.

Rebecca nodded. "That would be fine, but when you're done talking to Temperance, you need to set the table. I've told you to do that twice already. I'm not going to tell you again."

"But you just did."

"Parker Matthew Booth, I don't appreciate the attitude."

The boy sighed. "Sorry, Mom."

Rebecca nodded and retreated into the house.

Parker took Brennan's hand and guided her into the living room. He hopped up on the couch and smiled. "Can I hold Rhino?"

"You can feed him if you'd like. Just give me a minute." Brennan walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. She prepared the bottle and returned to the living room. She set the infant in his big brother's waiting arms and sat down beside the two boys. She told Parker how to position his arms properly and handed him the bottle.

Parker smiled at his brother and gave him a kiss. He slipped the nipple into Ryder's mouth and held the bottle there for a couple seconds until the baby grabbed hold of it himself. He then looked up at Brennan and his face fell, seeing the serious look on her face. "Something happened to my dad, didn't it?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Brennan could see his golden-brown eyes gloss over with fresh tears and she sighed, wanting to make that sad look disappear immediately. "Yes, but it's a very, very good something. I apologize if I gave you the impression that it was something unpleasant."

Parker perked up at that. "Did my dad wake up?" He tried not to get his hopes up, but it was too late. He was staring at her, his eyes imploring her to answer his question in the affirmative.

Brennan's expression softened and she gave him a nod and the answer he'd been waiting and hoping for for the last two years. "Yes, this afternoon. I came straight from the hospital to tell you."

Parker blinked. "Really?"

Brennan nodded. "Why would I lie to you about that, Parks?"

He shrugged. "I just—does he remember me? You said a while ago that he might not remember a lot, like people and events and other stuff."

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know what your dad does or doesn't remember."

"Oh. Can I see him?"

She nodded. "I don't see why not." She paused. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm going to take the afternoon off, so I can come pick you up and we can go see your dad together. That is if it's okay with your mom."

He nodded. "What if he doesn't remember me, Bones?"

"Then you'll just have to remind him." She ruffled his curls and gave him a one-armed hug.

He bopped his baby brother on the nose with his fingertip, causing the infant to stop sucking on the bottle momentarily and shift his gaze to his big brother's. "Did Dad meet Rhino yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but he will. It's inevitable."

"He's gonna love him." He sighed, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Just as much as he loves you." _I hope, _she added silently.

He smiled and started to make funny faces at his brother.

Ryder kicked and let go of the empty bottle. He burped and started to laugh, reaching up and grabbing onto his brother's nose.

"Ow, Rhino, that's my nose. Give it back. You've got your own," Parker joked.

Ryder squealed and kicked his legs harder.

Brennan just sat back and watched the interactions between the siblings. She heard Parker's stomach growl, reminding her that is was dinnertime. "I need to get going, but if your mom agrees, I'll come pick you up at 1:30."

Parker nodded and kissed Ryder goodbye. "Bye, Rhino." He tickled him one last time and kissed him again. He handed Brennan the bottle and watched as she put it back into its slot in the diaper bag.

She smiled and took the infant from Parker's arms. With the baby perched on her hip, she gave the older boy another one-armed hug, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bud. Now, go set the table."

Parker sighed, but with a stern look from Brennan, he nodded. "Bye, Bones." He gave her another hug and stepped back. "Love you."

"I love you too, Parks. Now, go."

He waved her off. "I'm going, I'm going." He reluctantly walked off towards the kitchen, a smile on his face.

Rebecca emerged and glanced back at her son before focusing on the woman in front of her. "Seeley's awake?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes." She paused. "Parker said he didn't have plans tomorrow, so I told him I'd pick him up around 1:30 and take him to the hospital to visit Booth—but only if that's okay with you."

"Is that a good idea?"

Brennan was confused. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"I just don't want Parker to get hurt."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I believe it's a little late for that. Parker's already hurt." Brennan paused. "I was at the hospital yesterday and while Booth is only minimally conscious right now, he can hear and will become more aware each day. I have visited Booth almost every day since he was admitted to the hospital two years ago and seeing him open his eyes and knowing, without a doubt, that he could hear my voice, even though he is not yet the Booth I knew before, it was reassuring and wonderful. Parker has been waiting for this day for a long time. I get your reservations, but Parker needs to see that his dad is really okay. I didn't believe it until Booth opened his eyes. He needs this. He has missed his father very much and I know this will help because it helped me."

Rebecca blinked, stunned. "How can I argue with that?"

"That is the point." Brennan cracked a smile. "I also think it will be good for Booth to see and hear his son, though I have no proof of that."

"I'll have Parker ready by 1:30."

"Thank you."

Rebecca nodded. "I just hope Seeley remembers him because if he doesn't, it will crush him."

"I know the feeling." Brennan adjusted her arm around Ryder, who was starting to get a little fussy. "Goodnight, Rebecca." She waved and left the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I think you'll both like and hate this chapter by the end...Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Brennan rolled onto her side and stared at the neon glow of her alarm clock, the numbers blurring in her half-sleep haze. It was a quarter to four, which meant she had been awake for an hour and thirty-seven minutes now. Sleep had come quickly the night before, but her overactive mind refused to let her relish in it for longer than twenty minute intervals.

She rubbed her burning, red tinged eyes and shifted on the mattress. She concealed a yawn behind her palm and blinked. She swallowed and rolled onto her back, her eyes flicking up to the ceiling fan. After a while, the rotations started to make her feel nauseated and dizzy, so she looked away, shutting her eyes tightly and tugging on the sheets, pulling them up and tucking them just under her chin.

As the minutes ticked by, her mind wandered back to yesterday. He must be terrified and confused, she thought. Lying there, awake, but unable to open his eyes for several minutes; she could imagine that would be extremely stressful. Not to mention, falling asleep (in a sense) with the ability to speak and waking up without that ability.

She sighed and stared into the darkness that was her bedroom at four in the morning. The longer she laid there she realized that Booth, on some level, must remember who she was. He had responded to _her_ voice, _her_ touch. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, relieved. She, of course, wouldn't believe it until he confirmed that he knew her, that he remembered who she was, but the evidence was leaning towards that conclusion and it made her smile.

Then another thought crossed her mind. What if he woke up and she wasn't there? Would he be upset, mad, confused? She couldn't be there twenty-four-seven, though irrationally, she wanted to be. She just wanted to be near him, more than ever now that he was conscious and able to hear her.

Her mind drifted to the kiss. It was only a soft peck on the cheek, innocent from an outsider's perspective, but to her, it made her smile, gave her a burning in her lower abdomen, and made her skin tingle. It was so much easier to feel this way when he wasn't privy to seeing it.

She shook her head. That wasn't important right now. Whatever she did or didn't feel for him and whatever fears she had about whether or not he reciprocated those feelings, wasn't the biggest priority at the moment. It wasn't about her or about them, it was about _him. _

She scrubbed her face and peeled off the sheets. She took one last look at the clock (4:17) and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She planted her feet firmly on the rug and stood up. She yawned and stretched before leaving her room and going into the living room, where she left her laptop the night before. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well work.

* * *

Brennan stirred and rolled onto her side, landing with a thud on the living room floor. She groaned and rubbed her head, yawning. She grabbed onto the lip of the coffee table and pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked at the clock on the cable box and seeing the time, she realized what had wakened her, her son's soft animated babbles filtering through the speaker of the baby monitor.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She rolled out her neck and shoulders and stretched her arms above her head. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she obviously had at some point. She yawned again and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. As the coffee was brewing, she went to the bathroom, and then headed into the nursery.

* * *

By 8:15, Brennan was on her way to work, but instead of turning into the Jeffersonian, she made an involuntary decision to keep on driving. She ended up at the hospital, parked in the visitor's lot. She sat in her car for a long minute and then dialed Cam's office number. Getting the pathologist's voicemail, she left a message stating that she wouldn't be coming in today. She left no explanation for her impromptu personal day, but having gotten closer to Cam in the last two years and since everyone knew what happened yesterday, she figured her boss would know why she wasn't at work today.

After turning off the engine and unbuckling her seatbelt, she turned her head and smiled at Ryder, who seemed to be fascinated by his reflection in the mirror. She got out and walked around the car. She took the stroller out of the trunk and unbuckled Ryder from his car seat. She secured him in the stroller and unstuck the mirror, handing it to him.

Ryder poked at it, his brown eyes growing wide with wonder. He kicked his legs and laughed. He stopped mid-laugh and furrowed his brow at his reflection, rounding his lips into an 'O'.

She lowered the visor and locked the car. She shrugged the diaper bag off her shoulder and placed it in the basket. She kicked off the parking brake and pushed the stroller towards the entrance. As she walked to the elevator, her stomach twisted and her heart started to beat faster. Cam, Angela, and Hodgins had visited Booth yesterday evening shortly after she called and each said he had been in and out the whole time, mostly out, so she wasn't sure what state he would be in when she arrived. She knew Dr. Jurzik was taking him for tests this morning. She just wasn't sure what time that all was happening. Hopefully she would have a couple hours with him before then.

She disembarked the elevator on his floor and pushed through the double doors leading to his hallway, making the trek to his room. She stopped in front of his room and let out a breath. She raised her left fist and knocked before opening the door and stepping inside. "Booth?" She asked, tentatively, approaching the bed.

Booth was lying in the bed with the sheets around his waist, revealing the hospital-issue gown he was donned in, and the back of the bed inclined, allowing him to sit up more. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved up and down evenly as he inhaled and exhaled. At the sound of his name, his lashes fluttered and his right hand moved under the blanket.

She smiled and pulled over the chair by the window. She placed her hand on his, hooking her fingers around it. "Good morning."

His heart rate sped up a little and then returned to normal. He gave her hand a squeeze, his lips turning up into a small smile, so small, in fact, that she didn't see it.

"Did you sleep okay?" She waited a minute and when he didn't squeeze her hand, she took that as a no. "I didn't sleep very well last night either," she whispered.

His eyes opened slowly. Though his lids rose higher than they had the day before, they didn't quite make it all the way up. He blinked, in attempt to clear away the blurriness. He saw a flash of pale blue and squeezed her hand.

She swallowed. "Is your vision blurry?" She asked, seeing him squint.

He nodded, wincing at the pain in his head.

"Just squeeze my hand or blink to communicate, Booth. Your head probably hurts."

He blinked, not wanting to take his eyes off her in fear that she would just disappear.

"How are you? While I don't believe in absolutes, blink once for good and twice for bad."

He hesitated, but then blinked three times.

She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do three blinks mean?" Getting nothing in response, she thought for a second and then asked, "Is this your attempt at being humorous?" She flashed him a smile and shifted in the chair.

He blinked once and his eyes fell shut again. He felt drained. He just wanted to sleep.

"Booth."

He opened his eyes again at the sound of her voice and parted his lips to speak, but nothing but a hoarse incoherent whisper escaped. Panic flashed in his eyes, the heart monitor alerting them to the sudden change.

Her gentle touch on his shoulder, however, calmed him. "It's okay. You don't have to speak." She paused. "I have plenty of evidence to support this, but I need something more definitive. Can you answer some questions for me?"

He blinked once, exhaling.

"Do you know who I am?"

He blinked once again.

She smiled. "Do you know where you are?"

Again, he blinked only once.

She nodded. "Do you remember that you had surgery to remove a tumor in your brain? We were working on a case involving a critic who was discovered in a barrel of wine. You called him a purple smurf. We solved the case and you saw Stewie in the interrogation room. I took you to the hospital. Do you remember all that?"

Booth listened and then blinked once.

"You had a reaction to the anesthesia they used during the operation. Your heart stopped twice and as a result, your brain had been deprived of oxygen for a little over a minute each time. You were in a coma for eighteen months when your brain swelled and you had a seizure. Dr. Jurzik intubated you then because you stopped breathing. In total, you were comatose for twenty three months and twelve days."

Booth's eyes widened and he focused on Brennan with a look of complete terror on his face.

"Breathe, Booth, you need to breathe." She squeezed his shoulder and sighed.

Booth's eyes slid closed again, his chest rising and falling more rapidly with the knowledge of how long he had been out.

She cupped his hand in hers and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're back, Booth. I missed you."

He squeezed her hand and moaned.

"Do you want some water?"

He squeezed her hand again.

She loosened her grip, but he grabbed her hand before she had let go completely. "If you want water, you need to let go."

He reluctantly let go.

She took the pitcher into the bathroom and filled it up about halfway. She returned to the room and poured the water into a pink plastic cup. She dropped a straw in it and bent it at an angle. She sat down on the edge of the bed, not caring how it would look if someone walked in, and held the cup so he could drink.

The cool liquid soothed his burning throat. It was a welcomed relief. He swallowed, recoiling slightly.

"Your throat is going to be sore for a while."

He just grunted and let his head rest back against the pillows.

She set the empty cup on the nightstand and turned her head when she heard Ryder start to fuss. She sighed and lifted the infant up. She set him on her lap when she sat down in the chair and handed him his plastic links.

Booth opened his eyes when he heard a soft voice that did not belong to his partner. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. He turned his head slightly to the side, ignoring the throbbing pain that resulted. He blinked rapidly a few times, desperately trying to clear away the fuzziness. "Hmmm," he mumbled.

She looked at him and glanced down at the baby on her lap, who was pulling on the links and giggling at the clacking sounds.

A deep wrinkle formed in his forehead as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing: his partner with a baby on her lap. She seemed so comfortable with the little guy that he knew it had to be her son. He closed his eyes and turned his head again. A single, unintentional tear escaped through his lashes and rolled down his right cheek and his chest tightened.

She shifted on the chair and swallowed. She was about to say something when the door to his room opened and his morning nurse, Leila, walked in.


	12. Chapter 12

Leila entered the room and smiled at the pair, completely unaware of what she was walking into. "Good morning." Her eyes went to Brennan as she approached the bed. "Dr. Brennan, you're here early." She paused and made a funny face at Ryder. "And you brought the Little Guy." She waved at the infant and was rewarded with a husky laugh and a bright smile. "He is just too cute. Looks more and more like his dad every time I see him."

Booth flinched and turned his head towards the window. His fingers curled as far into a fist as he could manage and he closed his eyes.

Leila gave Ryder one last smile and then turned her focus to Booth. "Let's get you prepped for your tests, Seeley."

Brennan shifted on the chair again and watched Booth closely. His demeanor had changed. She could tell something was wrong, she just didn't know what that something was. What she did know was that his expression changed the minute he saw Ryder on her lap. Her chest tightened and she looped her arm around her son protectively. She swallowed and looked up at the Leila, who was prepping Booth's arm to take some blood. "Leila?"

Leila nodded, but continued what she was doing. "Yes?"

Brennan's eyes shifted to Booth and then up at the nurse again. "I understand that you have a schedule to keep, but I need a few more minutes alone with Booth."

Leila stopped tying the rubber band around Booth's arm and tilted her head towards the anthropologist, silently asking for a reason.

Brennan answered just as silently. She glanced down at Ryder and then met Leila's eyes again. "Please?"

Understanding, Leila nodded. "Certainly, Dr. Brennan. I'm ahead of schedule anyway. I'll come back in ten minutes."

Brennan absently ran her fingers through Ryder's short hair and nodded. "Ten minutes should be enough time. Thank you."

Leila returned the smile and left the room.

* * *

Brennan scooted up to the edge of the chair and reached her hand out, placing it on top of Booth's.

Booth didn't have enough strength or energy to pull away, though that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Booth," she let out a shaky breath, "I need to tell you something."

He shuddered.

She kissed the side of Ryder's head and looked over at Booth. "Booth, look at me." She sighed. "Please look at me."

He turned his head slowly, but kept his eyes closed, steeling himself for the blow that he knew was coming.

"I want you to meet someone." She let go of his hand and took a long pause. Her heart raced and her eyes welled up with a thin layer of tears. She swallowed and just decided to voice the truth in the only way she knew how—bluntly. "This is Ryder and he's your son."

He opened his eyes and a deep wrinkle appeared between his brows. He frowned, suddenly very, very confused.

Seeing the confusion on his face, she added, "You made me promise, Booth, and I don't break my promises if I can help it. I'm sorry to say I lost hope. What Dr. Jurzik was telling me and what your tests showed, it would have taken a miracle for you to regain consciousness, but I don't believe in miracles or God. I had to take the facts at face value and that, in conjunction with the promise I made to you the day of your surgery and my newfound desire to be a mother, influenced my decision to have a child—your child. I wanted to believe you would be okay, I really did," she swallowed, "but I couldn't."

He swallowed and winced as a result.

She dropped a kiss on the top of Ryder's head and smoothed her hand over his hair. "Angela helped me come to the conclusion that I want you to be," she exhaled, "part of his life." She took a long pause and then whispered, "As his father, not just his sperm donor." Something flashed in his eyes that she couldn't identify. It was unnerving not being able to decipher the look he was giving her. She then realized he wasn't looking at her at all, he was looking at Ryder, who was excitedly playing with his plastic links, oblivious to what was going on around him.

He blinked and relaxed his hand, heaving a sigh.

Fresh tears filled her eyes to replace the ones currently racing down her cheeks. She transferred herself onto the edge of the bed and picked up Booth's hand, placing it down on her knee gently. She then took Ryder's hand and rested it on top of his dad's much larger one.

Ryder's hand curled around one of Booth's fingers and he sucked on the blue link from his toy.

Booth moaned and focused on the baby again. His vision was clearer now and he could see wide dark brown eyes staring at him. He moved his hand and sighed at the loss of contact.

Ryder smiled and waved his arms up and down, shaking the plastic link. He wiggled on the edge of the bed and let out another husky laugh.

Booth's eyes shifted to Brennan and he felt her grab his hand and give it a squeeze. They locked gazes and shared a smile.

Leila chose that moment to open the door and walk into the room. She looked between the pair as she made her way closer to the bed. "I'm interrupting something. I'll just," she turned and started to walk back to the door, "come back later."

Brennan shook her head. "No-o." She cleared her throat and tried again. "No, it's fine, Leila." She stood up and transferred Ryder to the stroller and buckled him in.

"Don't leave on my account."

"I'm not. It's almost nine and RJ's going to get cranky if I don't feed him soon. I'm just going to the cafeteria. I'll be back." Brennan paused. "Do you know how long Booth's tests will take?"

"No longer than an hour," Leila answered, starting to prep Booth's arm again.

Brennan nodded and looked at Booth. "After your tests, there will be some time before I have to leave to pick up Parker, so we'll talk then."

Booth's eyes widened at the mention of his eldest son's name. He blinked and grunted, desperately wanting to speak.

"I'll be back." She waved and left the room.

* * *

Leila felt around for a good vein and smiled. "Don't look so sad, Seeley. She'll come back. She always does. I'm pretty sure there are only five days out of the last twenty three months that she hasn't come by to see you. I'm not exaggerating either. From what I've heard, she went into labor in this room and sat right here in this chair for the bulk of it." She laughed.

Booth blinked.

Leila slid the needle in and watched as the vial filled with blood. "Poor thing must have been absolutely miserable." She removed the full vial and set it aside. She removed the needle and pressed a cotton ball against the small prick. "Okay, let's get you up to radiology."

Booth blinked once and rested his head back against the pillow, flexing his hand. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as Leila and another nurse took him for his tests.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I was going to skip this and go right to Parker's visit, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Brennan made her way back to Booth's room shortly after ten. She had to admit that telling Booth about Ryder had an odd freeing effect on her. She told him she wanted him to be their son's father, and while he hadn't actually done anything obvious to indicate he wanted that too and she wasn't the best at reading people, she finally recognized the look she saw in his eye earlier. It was love, the kind of love a parent showed to a child. It was the same look she saw on his face whenever he had talked about Parker. That look told her everything she needed to know: he wanted this just as much as she did.

As she walked back, she found herself eager to tell him all about Ryder, even as far back as when he was nothing more than a cluster of cells in her uterus. She paused just outside the door and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. She raised her hand and rapped on the wood softly. She pushed down the handle and opened the door fully. She entered the room and smiled at Booth, who had turned his head towards the sound and was looking at her. "Hi."

Booth let out a breath and looked straight ahead again, his head cradled in the soft fabric of his fluffed pillow.

She approached the bed and sank down in the chair. She moved the stroller, so Ryder was facing her, and lowered the seat completely. She draped a blanket over the sleeping infant and smiled at him. She turned her head and looked at Booth. "RJ's sleeping," she whispered.

Booth opened his eyes and titled his head, wincing at the movement. "Hmmm," he mumbled.

"How did your tests go?"

He blinked once.

She nodded. "So do you want to talk?" She asked, tentatively.

He blinked again.

She shifted and took his hand. She scratched an itch on the side of her nose and when she looked at him, she saw him staring at her cast, sadness evident to even her. She smiled. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too much." She lowered her arm and felt him lessen his grip on her left hand. She pulled back and watched as he slowly moved his hand, inch by inch, until it rested against her right wrist. "I said I was fine, Booth. There's no need to be concerned." She met his eyes and laughed. "You should not be worried about me, Booth. You have far more important things to worry about." As much as she disliked his over-protective nature in the past, she had missed someone caring about her all the time.

His attention was averted when he heard Ryder sigh loudly and let out a mewling sound.

She glanced over at the infant and adjusted the blanket. "He talks in his sleep sometimes." She laughed and squeezed his hand. "We were going to talk."

He blinked once and concentrated. He squeezed her hand and cleared his throat. He recoiled and closed his eyes. He opened them again and shifted his gaze to her. "B—Bo—nes."

She laughed nervously, her eyes welling up with tears. "You spoke," she said, stating the obvious. His voice was raspy and broken, but it felt so good to hear him utter her nickname.

He blinked once. "Y—es."

She smiled and then sighed. "There's so much to tell you, but I don't know where to start."

His eyes drifted to the sleeping baby beside her and then focused on her again.

"I suppose I should start there." She weaved their fingers together and exhaled. "I already told you his name was Ryder, but his full name is Ryder Joseph Booth."

His eyes widened a bit at the name and a small smile appeared on his face, this one very much visible.

"He's known by many different names, though; Ryder, RJ, Little Man, Little Guy, Little Prince, Dr. Leslie, his pediatrician, calls him Ry-Guy, and Parker calls him Rhino. Mr. Bray says he's going to have serious identity issues when he's older, but I assume he's only being humorous." She caught a glimpse of him yawning and nodded. "Am I boring you?"

He blinked twice. "N—n—o."

"Perhaps we should resume this conversation later. You're probably exhausted."

He blinked twice again.

"You're not exhausted?"

He blinked twice.

She raises an eyebrow. "I don't think I understand what you're trying to tell me, Booth. You are exhausted?"

He blinked once.

"But you want to continue this conversation anyway?"

He exhaled. "Y—es."

She nodded. "All right." She shifted, the chair making a squeaking sound. She rolled her eyes at the amused look on his face. "That was the chair, Booth." She paused. "You're such a child."

He blinked twice.

"Do you want to hear more about RJ or not?"

He blinked once.

"Okay." She absently brushed her thumb across his knuckles, causing him to shiver. "Are you cold?"

He blinked twice. "N—n—o."

She glanced at Ryder when he let out a snore and sighed, turning back to Booth. "He's very advanced. He was sitting unassisted by seven weeks, standing unassisted by three months, dragging himself around by seventeen weeks, crawling by nineteen weeks, pulling himself up to standing by twenty-five weeks, and walking between furniture by thirty six weeks. He has yet to walk unassisted, but it will happen soon if his development thus far is anything to go by."

He closed his eyes when a single tear rolled down his cheek, preventing anymore from escaping.

She thought back to the conversation she had with Angela a couple weeks ago. She squeezed his hand and swallowed. "All his achievements, as well, as a lot of other things, are recorded and properly labeled in my TV cabinet, so we can—when you're feeling better—watch the DVDs together or you can watch them alone, whichever."

He opened his eyes and titled his head towards her. He had to focus hard to see her through the film of moisture. "Ye—es."

"I have a lot of pictures, as well. He's very photogenic. He loves being the center of attention." She paused. "He knows who you are, by the way. I've always been," she swallowed, "open with him about that. I've showed him pictures and told him stories about us, about you," she confessed.

He blinked, furrowing his brow and tightening his grip on her hand. He yawned again and closed his eyes. Sleep sounded good right now, but he also wanted to know more about their son.

"Booth, I think you should rest now. You need your energy for when Parker visits."

He blinked once.

"Goodnight, Booth," she whispered, even though it was mid-morning, and felt his hand go slack. She leaned back in the chair and before she knew it, she was asleep too.

* * *

**_A/N: Ryder's development may seem implausible, but he's actually loosely based on my cousin's son, so a lot of his personality and most of the milestones mentioned in this chapter are based on his own achievements._**

**_Next up: There will be a gift, superheroes, and Parker visits his Dad ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I was going to split this chapter into two, but I'm feeling generous today. It's my birthday, so this is my gift to you...Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Like she promised, Brennan was outside Rebecca's front door at 1:30. She rang the bell and waited patiently for the door to open. She wasn't waiting long.

Rebecca opened the door, smiled at Brennan, and motioned for her to come in. She turned her head and yelled up the steps. "Parker!"

"I'm coming!" Parker ran down the stairs, his bag flopping up and down on his back, and jumped, clearing the last two steps. "I couldn't find my sneakers."

Brennan laughed. "Perhaps you should start wearing them all the time, even to bed, because you seem to lose them quite often." She ruffled his hair and looked at Rebecca. "We shouldn't be too long. I'll have him back here around four."

Rebecca nodded. "That's fine. Tell Seeley I say hello." She gave her son a hug and stepped back, holding the door open. "Be good for Temperance, Parks. Listen to her and have a good time with your dad. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mom!" Parker waved and walked out of the house, following Brennan to the car. "Did you get my dad a gift, Bones?" He asked, hopping into the backseat while she buckled Ryder into his car seat.

"A gift? I wasn't aware I needed to give Booth anything."

"You're supposed to give people gifts when you go visit them in the hospital."

"Oh."

"That's okay. You can share mine. I drew him a picture." He unzipped his backpack and took out a piece of paper. "That's me, you, dad, and Rhino."

"Why are Booth and I depicted as superheroes?"

He shrugged. "Just 'cause."

She raised an eyebrow, but chose to let it go. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

He nodded. "Yep. I had a ham and cheese sandwich and pretzels."

"Okay, then we'll go straight to the hospital." With Ryder now secure, she settled into the driver's seat. She started the car and put it in drive. She pulled away from the curb and cruised down the street before turning onto the main road.

* * *

Five minutes into their journey, Parker broke the silence. "Bones?"

Brennan nodded, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "Yes?"

"Is my dad gonna live with you and Rhino in the new house when he gets out of the hospital?"

Her hands tightened around the steering wheel and her eyes widened. "Uh, well, most likely, he will need to spend some time in a rehabilitation center after he's discharged from the hospital. The staff at whatever facility he's transferred to will provide him with twenty-four hours of specialized care and attention."

"He's not gonna be there forever, right?"

"Right."

"So what about after that? Is he gonna live with you?"

She sighed. She talked to Dr. Jurzik earlier and he mentioned the plans for Booth's aftercare, but that was the first time she really thought about it. All of that was just too far in the future for her to concern herself with right now. She answered the question as truthfully as she could. "I'd do anything for your father, Parker, so if, after his discharge from rehab, he still needs extra assistance, I'd offer him a place to stay and whatever else he needed, but it's ultimately up to him whether or not he accepts my help."

"Do you want him to live with you?"

_Yes, _she thought without shook her head. _Where did that come from? _She blinked and loosened her grip on the steering wheel, her wrist was starting to hurt and her fingers were starting to swell. "It's not about what I want, Bud." He was silent for a while, so she thought he was done asking questions. As if she was that fortunate.

"Do you love my dad, Bones?"

She coughed, slamming on the breaks when the car in front of her stopped at the red light she had failed to notice.

"Because my dad told me that people have babies with people they love a whole lot."

"That isn't always the case." She stopped herself from going into a prolonged explanation of one-night-stands and how contraception wasn't always infallible.

"But you _chose_ to have a baby with my dad, so that must mean you love him, right?"

She pulled into the visitor's lot at the hospital and parked in the closest spot she could find. She left the car idling with the radio playing softly in the background, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She took another deep breath and twisted around to face the inquisitive young boy. "Yes," she said and left it at that.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he said, "Cool," and then hopped out of the car. "C'mon, Bones. Dad's waiting. I wanna tell him about _everything! _How I kicked butt at the soccer tournament, how I almost won the spelling bee this year but I lost 'cause I had to spell the word xylophone—X-Y-L-O-P-H-O-N-E—I know it now and I'll never forget it," he grumbled. "Oh and I wanna tell him how Mom said that if I got all A's this year, she'd get me a puppy for my birthday, and—."

She heaved a sigh of relief that her interrogation was over and turned the car off completely. She listened to him continue his long list of things he wanted to tell Booth as she got out of the car and dropped her keys in one of the diaper bag's outside pockets. She put Ryder in the stroller and met Parker on the sidewalk. "Ready?" She asked, seeing a break in his ramblings.

"I've been ready for forever, Bones." He laughed and walked through the automatic doors leading into the hospital lobby.

* * *

Brennan followed Parker into the building and onto the elevator. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to pause and look up at her. She smiled at him and wiped away a couple tears from his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Parker sighed, slipped his hands into his shorts' pockets, and bumped the toes of his sneakers together again and again as the elevator made its way up. When the doors finally slid open, he hesitated, looking up at Brennan again.

She nodded. "It's okay."

He gave her a half-smile and walked off the elevator. He'd been there before, many times in fact, but it was different today. He was both excited and nervous at the same time. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Brennan walked beside him through the double doors and down the hallway. When they were almost to Booth's room, she could tell he was getting even more anxious. His pace had slowed and he was literally dragging his feet on the floor, resulting in screeches and scuff marks. She slung her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her.

He nearly lost his balance and laughed when he collided with her side. He pushed himself upright again and looked up at her.

She smiled down at him, silently encouraging him to keep going.

He set his shoulders back and picked up his pace, making it to his dad's room in less than thirty seconds. He pushed down the handle and opened the door slowly.

* * *

Brennan followed Parker into the room and shut the door behind her. There was no one other than the four of them in there now and Booth appeared to be asleep, which was good because before she left, she had told him to rest.

Parker walked up to the bed cautiously and touched his dad's hand. "Dad? It's me—Parker."

Brennan stood near the door, giving Parker some time alone with his father.

"Dad?" Parker squeezed his dad's hand and was rewarded with a faint squeeze back. He smiled, his eyes welling up. "Hi, Dad."

Booth moaned and his lashes fluttered, his eyes opening shortly after.

Parker gasped. "You're really awake." He threw his arms around his dad's torso, tears spilling out and soaking the thin blanket.

Booth opened his eyes again, feeling the weight across his body. "Hmmm," he mumbled.

Brennan stepped up to the bed and placed her hand on Parker's shoulder when the young boy sat up straight.

"I brought you something, Dad." He unzipped his backpack again and pulled the piece of paper from it, careful not to tear the corners or rip the sides. "It's from me and Bones." He lowered his voice. "It's really just from me, but I said she could share 'cause she forgot a gift." He laughed and held up the picture. "It's me, you, Bones, and Rhino." He tilted his head and looked up at Brennan. "Can you hang it up somewhere? Please?"

"Sure." Brennan took the drawing from him and left the room. She came back with a tape dispenser and put the picture up where Booth could see it. She glanced down at the stroller, realizing Ryder had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last five minutes. Discovering that the infant had fallen asleep, she kneeled down and put the seat flat. She rubbed his stomach when he stirred and let out a whimper. "Sorry, RJ," she whispered and draped a blanket over his small frame. "Sweet dreams." She stood up and pulled the second chair over from the window, taking a seat beside Parker.

Parker beamed. "Did Bones tell you my soccer team won the tournament?"

Booth blinked twice. "N—o."

"It was awesome, Dad! We were tied going into the last five minutes of the championship game and Jimmy passed it to me 'cause I was open and I kicked it really hard and it soared into the right corner of the goal. You wanna know the best part?"

Booth blinked once. "Y—y—es."

"Bones took the _whole_ team out for ice cream afterwards! It was totally awesome. Bones is totally awesome."

Booth's eyes drifted to the woman sitting next to his son and he blinked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed suddenly, realizing how much had changed. "B—B—Bo—nes?"

"I heard that it's acceptable to go out for pizza or ice cream after a win or loss. The children seemed to enjoy themselves very much."

Booth smiled at her. So much had changed, but so much had stayed exactly the same.

"Bones recorded all three games too, so we can watch 'em together." Parker bent over and pulled something out of his backpack, holding it up for his dad to see. "We got trophies and everything. It even has my name and position on it. I'm a forward, right wing."

"He's quite good," Brennan added.

Parker shrugged, setting the trophy on the bedside table. "But I like baseball better."

Booth closed his eyes and moved his hand beneath his son's.

"Booth?"

"Is my Dad okay, Bones?"

She nodded. "Yes, Parker. Your father's fine. I think he just missed you."

Booth opened his eyes and blinked once, confirming her assumption.

"I missed you too, Dad."

Brennan's phone suddenly rang in her purse and she sighed. "I thought I turned that off." She reached down and glanced at the contact. "Oh, it's my Realtor. I have to take this. I'll be right back. Parks, watch your brother, okay?"

Parker nodded. "Sure thing, Bones."

"Brennan," she answered the phone as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Parker turned back to Booth. "She's buying a new house. It's got a pool and I get my own room. She said she wants you to move in with her when you get out of the hospital."

Booth swallowed and started coughing. He gasped for breath and groaned.

Parker straightened, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. "Dad? What's wrong?"

Booth relaxed again and rested his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "F—f—fine, B—Bu—ub."

Parker slumped in the chair, heaving a sigh of relief. "Bones showed me pictures of the new house she wants. You should totally move in with her. Not only 'cause there's a pool, but then I get to live with Bones and Rhino when I stay with you on the weekends. She lets me give him his bottle sometimes and I play with him. I let her do the stinky diapers 'cause—," he scrunched up his face, "ew!" He laughed.

Brennan returned to the room and stopped, looking between Parker and Booth. The boy was grinning and his father looked confused and surprised. "What?"

"I told Dad about your new house and that you want him to move in with you after he's done with rehab and stuff."

Brennan swallowed and her eyes went straight to the elder Booth, who was staring at her, a wrinkle forming in between his eyebrows. "Yes, well." She cleared her throat and sat back down. She didn't know what to say, so she decided to change the subject. "Parker, why don't you tell your dad about your spelling bee?"

Parker nodded. "Yeah, okay. I was the best speller in my class so I competed with all the other winners from the other classes. I almost won the whole thing too, but I had to spell xylophone. I knew there was a silent 'x', but I messed up with the first 'o'. I said 'a' instead and I lost. Mom and Captain Fan—Brent said they were proud of me anyway and Bones called me that night and congratulated me, but it su—stinks. I studied really hard, but I was super nervous. But there's always next year, right, Dad?"

Booth blinked, but his focus was on Brennan, his mind still reeling from his son's revelation that Brennan wanted him to move in with her. His ears must be clogged because there was no way he heard that correctly. He must be dreaming.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Parker jumped up and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

She glanced at Booth and bit her bottom lip, quickly casting her gaze downwards.

Booth continued to stare at her, unsure what to think. Did she really want him to move in or did she just feel like he was some kind of obligation? Leila did tell him that Brennan had sat here nearly every day since his surgery, so that would suggest she cared about him in some way shape or form, right? Then he remembered that Brennan wouldn't have changed that much. If she had said she wanted him to move in, she really did want him to move in because the Brennan he knew before wouldn't say something out loud unless she truly meant it. She didn't do anything because she _had_ to. She did it because she _wanted_ to.

Brennan chanced another glimpse at Booth and held his gaze this time, nibbling on the inside of her cheek.

Parker waltzed back into the room, effectively breaking the staring match going on between the two adults. The subject of living arrangements was quickly pushed away for a later time when he launched into detail about how his mom promised to get him a puppy if he got all A's on his report card this year, which of course he did. Then he added that Brennan should get a dog too because they were awesome and two dogs were _way_ better than one.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a little past three now and Parker was curled up on the couch, asleep. He hadn't slept much the night before and as a result, he drifted off shortly after they began watching the first _Toy Story _movie on television.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom with Ryder, who had just woken up from his afternoon nap, perched on her hip.

The infant rubbed his eyes and laid his head on his mom's shoulder, clutching the collar of her blouse.

She walked back over to the side of the bed and sank down in the chair previously occupied by Parker. She set Ryder on her lap and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand. She kissed the back of her son's head and slipped the nipple in his mouth.

Ryder grabbed hold of the sides of the bottle and leaned his back against her chest. He furrowed his brows in concentration as he sucked up the formula.

Booth, who had dozed off for about ten minutes, opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound.

She caught his eye and smiled, absently running her fingers through Ryder's hair.

Ryder's eyes flitted around the room, taking in everything all at once, until they focused on Booth's. He blinked and pulled the nipple from his mouth. He waved his bottle up and down and flashed his dad a huge toothy grin.

Booth blinked and a smile graced his lips.

Ryder dropped the bottle and titled his head to look where it landed.

"Uh-oh," Brennan said, shifting to pick it up off the floor. She set the empty bottle on the tray and adjusted her arm around the infant's middle.

Ryder kicked his legs and burped before going into one of his laughing fits.

Booth moaned as he moved his fingers on his right hand. He had his first physical therapy session earlier, at least the first one he was conscious for, so his muscles were sore and stiff. He was wiped out. His eyes fell shut and his head lolled to the side. He was fighting against the exhaustion and losing. Just as he was on the cusp of sleep, Ryder let out a husky laugh, causing him to open his eyes and tilt his head towards the infant. What he saw triggered a reaction inside of him that he hadn't felt in so long and never that strong. An intense burning sensation filled his chest and his throat suddenly felt restricted. He gasped for air and clenched his jaw.

Brennan had traded the bottle for a container of cheerios and was now holding up said container while Ryder scooped up the cereal with his little, chubby fingers and stuffed them into his mouth.

The infant sucked on the small circles until they were soft enough for him to chew and swallow them. He tilted his head up and smiled at his mom.

She rewarded his smile with one of her own and a small kiss on the tip of his nose, eliciting a husky laugh from the infant. With him still facing her, she pressed her lips delicately against his forehead.

That kiss was what Booth saw when he opened his eyes and turned to face them. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he tried to regulate his heart rate. He knew she had natural maternal instincts, case in point how well she adapted to caring for Baby Andy, but he had never seen this side of her, not to this extent anyway.

She could feel his eyes on her, so she lifted her head and met his gaze. "What?"

He blinked and what little voice he had caught in the depths of his throat. He parted his lips in another attempt to speak, but this time only a guttural moan escaped.

She frowned and arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Booth? Do you need a cup of water?"

"Y—Y—es." He paused and changed his mind. "N—No."

"Well, which is it? Yes or no."

"N—n—o."

She shifted and kept a skeptical eye on him for a long minute before she looked away and began talking to Ryder softly and stealing some of his cheerios.

Booth's exhaustion came back with a vengeance and he closed his eyes, her voice drifting farther and farther away until he could no longer hear her at all. His vision became coated in blackness, his body stilled, his heartbeat calmed, and his breathing evened out.

* * *

Brennan glanced over at Booth shortly after he had fallen asleep and then stood up, carefully transferring Ryder to her hip. She walked silently over to the couch and gently shook Parker awake.

Parker moaned and stirred, but stayed asleep.

"Parker, Honey, wake up," she said, a little loud than a traditional whisper.

Parker stretched and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and rubbed them with his knuckles. "Huh?"

"I told your mom I'd get you home by four. It's almost a quarter till." She paused, hoisting Ryder higher on her hip. "Your father is resting now."

"Bones?" Parker's voice came out hesitant.

She sat down beside him on the couch and nodded. "Yes?"

"How do you know," a couple tears rolled down his cheeks, "how do you know he's just resting and not in another coma?"

She sighed and felt a pang in her chest. "Sweetheart, your father is fine."

"I—I couldn't sleep last night, Bones. I—I was afraid that I'd wake up and find out that it was just a dream, that I imagined you coming over and telling me that dad was awake."

She swallowed. She had had the same thoughts last night as she laid in bed. After a minute of silence, she slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her side. She rubbed soothing circles on his back and spoke softly, "It's okay, Bud. Your dad's actually conscious. This isn't a dream. I promise."

He lifted his head and looked at her. He sniffled and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Can you—can you stay here with him tonight, Bones, and make sure he's not gonna—not gonna—?" He trailed off, fresh tears rolling down his flush cheeks.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll stay here if that will allow you to sleep more soundly tonight."

"Really?"

She smiled and ruffled his curls. "Of course."

He threw an arm around her and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome, Parks."

He rolled off the couch and grabbed his bag, slipping it over his shoulders. He looked down at his Dad and sighed. "Bye, Dad. Bones says I have to go home now. I love you." He turned to face Brennan and nodded. "I'm ready to go."

She buckled Ryder in his stroller and motioned for Parker to lead the way out of the room. After saying her own goodbye to Booth, she followed him and shut the door. Her back was to the bed, so she missed the look on Booth's face as she pulled the door shut.

Booth had begun to wake up when his son said goodbye, but wasn't fully awake until Brennan had followed the young child out of the room. He saw her retreating back and his face fell. Once again, he was alone. He frowned and closed his eyes. He tried to convince himself that she would be back, but he was failing. He turned his head away from the door and drifted back to sleep, an ache in his chest had replaced the warmth that had resided there earlier.

* * *

**_I know, I know, I'm a horrible person ;) _**

**_Next up: Brennan spends the night_**

**_Oh and thank you for the reviews and birthday wishes. You guys are awesome. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer and a little more fluffy._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_As promised, here's a much longer chapter and some fluff. Okay, it's more like a porcupine wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, but it's a start. Hope you like it :D_**

* * *

Booth craned his neck and watched the door closely. His muscles were even stiffer than earlier and they ached, so much so that he was seriously considering cutting his own legs and arms off to stop the pain. He heaved a sigh and fought back a yawn as his eyelids grew heavy. Brennan had only been gone for twenty minutes, but he felt her absence as if she had left hours ago.

He allowed his eyes to close and was on the cusp of sleep when he heard the door open. His eyes shot open and he straightened his shoulders. "B—B—ones?"

"Sorry, Big Man. It's Cam." Cam shut the door and walked over to the side of the bed. "I know I'm not Dr. Brennan, but—."

He blinked twice. "N—No. S—S—it, C—Ca—Cam—ille."

Cam sank in the chair and placed her hand on his. "How are you feeling, Seeley?"

He heard her, but his focus was on the door again.

"Are you expecting her?"

He blinked twice again. "N—No. Sh—Sh—She l—le—eft."

"I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow."

He blinked, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the door. "S—Sor—ry."

"It's okay."

He grunted.

"Have you told her you love her yet?"

His eyes widened. "W—wha—at?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Seeley. We both know you're in love with Dr. Brennan."

He sighed.

She poured him a cup of water and held it out for him to sip from. When it was empty, she set the plastic cup on the bedside table.

He rested his head back against the pillows and tilted it towards the door, his eyes once again trained on the door handle. Suddenly, it moved and the door opened slowly, quietly. He perked up a little when he saw Brennan walk in.

Cam turned her head and smiled, seeing Brennan tip toe into the room.

Brennan jumped when she saw two sets of eyes on her. "Oh, you're awake, Booth, and Dr. Saroyan, hello. I didn't know you would be here. I'll just—I'll just go." She turned around, but Cam's voice stopped her.

"No, I was just leaving. You stay. Seeley wishes I was you anyway."

"Ca—Cam—mille, sta—ay."

Cam looked down at him when she stood up. "We both know who'd you rather have sitting here and it isn't me. I feel a bit rejected, but I told Michelle I wouldn't be home too late, so I should go anyway. You're looking good, Seeley." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight."

Brennan stopped the pathologist at the door. "Dr. Saroyan, if I could have a minute before you leave to get home to your daughter."

Cam nodded. "Sure, Dr. Brennan, is everything okay?"

"Of course, yes, everything is fine, I was just—I have accumulated extra vacation and sick days, so I'm just letting you know that I will not be coming into work for the next nine to ten days. I will, however, be reachable by cell phone or email if my expertise is absolutely necessary."

Cam nodded. "That's perfectly fine. He needs you."

"Why does everything keep saying that? He needs all of us."

"If you only knew," Cam muttered under her breath, not intending for the anthropologist to hear, but Brennan's superior hearing picked it up anyway.

"If I only knew what?"

"Goodnight, Dr. Brennan."

"If I only knew what, Dr. Saroyan? Is something wrong with Booth?"

"He's fine." Cam waved and left the room.

* * *

Frustrated, Brennan turned to Booth, who was just staring at her, still in shock. "What did she mean by that, Booth? If I only knew what?"

Booth blinked twice. He knew exactly what Cam meant, but he decided to play dumb. "I—I d—do—on't kno—ow."

Brennan shrugged and crossed the room, sitting down in the chair Cam had just vacated. "RJ is with my Dad. I was a little nervous leaving RJ with him the first time because he abandoned me as a child, but he has really proved himself. He is a wonderful grandfather."

Booth smiled, but raised an eyebrow, asking her why she came back, silently.

She understood and nodded. "Parker," she said in way of explanation.

Her answer only confused him more. "P—Par—ker?"

She sighed and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. "He told me he didn't sleep well last night because he was afraid he would wake up and this would all be a dream. I reassured him the best I could, but he didn't want to leave you in fear that you would slip into another coma. I promised him I would stay here with you tonight and make sure that didn't happen. That seemed to appease him."

He blinked.

She saw a flash of something in his eyes and though she wasn't used to seeing that emotion on his face, she knew it well: fear. "Oh. I should have—you must be terrified of that happening too." She thought back to a much earlier conversation the two of them shared and stood up. She leaned over and enveloped him in a hug, well as much of a hug as his current position would allow.

He managed to lift his arm enough to rest a hand on the small of her back. His muscles protested to the position, but he ignored the pain and closed his eyes. She was warm and smelled amazing and he never wanted her to let go.

Unfortunately for Booth and if she was being honest, herself too, she dropped her arms and sat back down. She looked at the confusing look on his face and misinterpreted it. "Was that—? Sorry. It's just that since you always let me hug you when I'm scared, you said _you_ would hug _me_ when you were scared. You obviously can't initiate it, so I did."

"'S fi—ine, B—Bo—ones. I—I n—nee—eed—ed it." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and swallowed. "Do you want me to stay? I apologize for interrupting your talk with Cam. I hope it wasn't important."

He blinked twice, telling her it wasn't _that_ important.

She mistook that to mean he didn't want her to stay, so she started to get up, but he groaned, effectively stopping her.

"W—whe—ere are y—y—ou g—go—go—ing?"

"I'm leaving."

"W—w—why?"

"You just—I thought you—you blinked twice."

"St—ay, B—B—ones." He flashed her the biggest charm smile he could muster and looked up at her. "P—Pl—ease."

She nodded and settled back down in the chair. "Okay, Booth, I'll stay." She paused. "It can get pretty lonely in here?"

He blinked once. "Y—yes." He paused. "Y—you st—ay?"

"I already said I would stay tonight, Booth."

"N—no. E—ev—ery d—da—ay?"

"I already visit you almost every day. I'm not sure I understand."

"N—ni—ght?"

"I can't expect my father to watch RJ every night, Booth."

He blinked once and cast his eyes away from her.

"I informed Cam that I will not be at work for the next nine to ten days, so I will be here as much as I can. I talked to my realtor earlier and have decided to make an offer on the house. If the homeowners agree, I can move in as early as next week, so I will also require some extra time to pack up my current dwelling, move in to the new place, and set everything up." She paused and decided that while they were on the subject of her new house, she would bring up the topic raised earlier that afternoon. "If you—if after you are released from the rehabilitation facility, you require extra assistance, which most likely you will, I would like to formally extend an offer for you to move in with me. There is an extra room on the first floor that I had planned on making my office, but I can make that into your bedroom. There is also a half bath, which I can easily convert into a full bath."

He swallowed.

"You have plenty of time to think about it, Booth. Dr. Jurzik said you would be in rehab for at least six months. The therapists will reevaluate your condition then and assess whether or not you need more specialized care or if you can return home and continue physical therapy sessions here, at the hospital." She absently brushed her thumb across his knuckles.

"Ye—es."

"Yes what?"

"I—I'll m—mo—ve in."

"Booth, this is a very big decision. You should really think about it before you give me an answer."

"I—I do—on't ha—ave to, B—B—ones."

"You say that now, but—."

"D—don't ar—gue wi—ith me. I—it wa—as y—your of—fer." He gasped for air and swallowed He started coughing and closed his eyes.

She instinctually reached for the empty cup and filled it a little more than halfway with water. She held it out for him, bringing it closer to his lips until he could successfully sip from the straw. "I know you, Booth. You're a very stubborn man. You're also extremely prideful. You enjoy your independence. You do not like having to rely on another person completely. Us moving in together could potentially destroy our relationship. I do not want that."

"We ha—ave a r—r—rel—a—tion—sh—ip?"

"We are partners, friends, and you have decided that you wish to co-parent our son with me, so yes, Booth, we have a relationship. We, in fact, have many different relationships."

"O—oh."

"You should rest your voice." Without thinking, she began to stroke his arm. "Being in close proximity to someone all day and all night can sometimes drive a wedge between even the best of friends. I'm afraid that will happen to us, but at the same time, I want to help you in any way I can. Living together would also make the co-parenting thing much easier and I would miss Parker terribly if you chose not to accept my offer." She sighed. "I'm very conflicted."

He blinked once and yawned. God, he was so tired, but hearing her talk about living together and co-parenting and Parker, he just wanted to stay awake and listen to her all night. Not to mention, the effect her soft caresses were having on him. He doubted she even knew she was stroking his arm, but man, he didn't want her to stop—ever. His eyelids drooped and he fought back another yawn.

She had missed the first yawn, but caught the second one. She saw the way his eyes would close for a moment and then open again and felt his hand go slack in hers. She stood up, leaned down, and pressed her lips against his cheek. This time, she didn't even second-guess her decision, though she was still afraid of how he would react to the kiss. She dropped the hand that cupped his left cheek and smiled softly as his eyes opened again and bore into hers. "They have quite an extensive giftshop here. I stopped in there once a couple of weeks ago and saw some very amusing stress reliever balls. They will help strengthen your hand and arm muscles. If nothing else, I know you, in the vernacular, have a thing about novelty items."

He blinked, one corner of his mouth turned upward.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Please rest, Booth."

"Y—yes, Mo—om," he teased.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am not your mother." She saw the hint of a smile on his face. "Oh, you were insinuating that because I was telling you what to do that I was acting as a mother would with her child. I understand, though I was not telling you what to do. I was merely politely requesting that you take a nap and making it known that that is what I wish you would do while I am in the giftshop." When she stopped talking, she realized Booth had already fallen asleep. She shook her head and headed towards the door. "I'll be back soon," she repeated and left the room, heading for the elevator.

* * *

It was around 9:30 and Brennan was sitting on the edge of the chair, slumped over the side of the bed, asleep. Her eyes shot open and jolted upright when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. I didn't mean to startle you," Booth's night nurse, Lisa, whispered.

Brennan rolled out her neck and shoulders, wincing slightly, and covered an escaped yawn with her hand. She rubbed her eyes in attempt to clear away her sleep-induced haze and nodded. She swallowed and stretched.

"Would you like me to set up a cot in here for you?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"You don't usually spend the night."

"No, I don't." Brennan pushed herself up to her feet and excused herself, disappearing into the bathroom with her overnight bag.

Lisa just smiled and left the room. She had the cot set up and the sheets turned down before Brennan even came out of the restroom.

When Brennan walked back into the room, Booth was awake. "Hi." Her face was scrubbed free of the little bit of makeup she had applied that morning, her hair was pulled back into a messy braid, and she was dressed in a comfortable pair of black and white plaid pajama shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She smiled at him and sat on the edge of her cot. "You're awake."

He blinked once, clearing his throat. "Y—yes." He wiggled his fingers on his right hand and looked at her. "M—my ha—and is a—as—slee—eep."

"Sorry. I fell asleep on it."

"'S o—ok—ay." He noticed the bag on the bedside table and looked at Brennan. "Wha—at's in the b—ba—ag?"

She smiled and pushed herself off the bed, the springs audibly squeaking. She reached into the bag and pulled out a plush monkey. She beamed at him, looking so much like a young child. "This is not a very accurate representation of a monkey, but I think it's cute and I know they're your favorite."

He stared, wide eyed. _She bought me a stuffed monkey. What the—?"_

She dug into the bag again, pulling out two stress balls. One was in the shape of a hockey puck and the other was a miniature skull, which surprisingly was fairly anatomically correct. She held one in each hand, allowing him to see them both at the same time. "I know you enjoy hockey and are quite adept at the sport, so I thought you would like this one, and I just thought the other one was amusing due to my chosen profession. Do you like them? If not, I can exchange them. The giftshop has quite a collection."

He blinked. "Ye—es. I—I l—lo—ove th—em, B—Bo—ones."

She heaved a sigh. "Good." She paused. "Do you like the monkey? I saw it and I thought of you. The cashier said the plush toys are their most popular purchase, and while stuffed animals have never held any particular significance for me, I know you like monkeys and I understand that for many people, they can provide comfort that is not always feasible from a living being."

"B—B—ones, th—a—ank y—ou."

"You're welcome, Booth." She pressed her hand against her stomach when it growled embarrassingly loud.

He gave her a look, the same look he always gave her when he discovered that she had skipped a meal.

"I already told you I fell asleep. I didn't purposely skip dinner." She paused and her stomach growled again. She took one look at herself and groaned. She couldn't very well walk the halls of the hospital dressed in her pajamas. She turned abruptly and walked towards the door. She opened it and poked her head out. "Excuse me, Lisa?"

Lisa, who was standing behind the counter, looked up from the chart she was reading and brushed her orangey-red wavy hair away from her face. "Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." Lisa rounded the counter, dropping the pen in the breast pocket of her Scooby Doo scrubs. "What is it?"

Before Brennan had a chance to answer, her stomach growled again.

Lisa laughed. "Ah, I see. Slept through dinner, huh?"

Brennan nodded. "I would just get something to eat myself, but I am inappropriately dressed."

"I'd be happy to get you some food, Dr. Brennan. What would you like?"

Brennan thought for a minute and then nodded. "Just a salad and a bottle of water. Thank you, Lisa."

"No problem."

Brennan smiled politely and turned around, shutting the door and walking over to the cot. She sat on the edge and looked at Booth. "Lisa is getting me a salad, so since you can't have solid food yet, you won't be tempted or jealous of me."

He smirked. "R—r—ab—bit foo—ood, n—o th—an—anks. I—I'll t—ta—ake my l—li—i—quid di—et o—ver tha—at cra—ap."

She rolled her eyes. "Salad is not _crap_, Booth. It is not only tasty, but also very nutritious, unlike your diet choices, which are high in calories, high in sodium, and high in saturated fat, all of which, in combination, can cause heart disease and heart attacks, and can lead to early death."

"At l—east I—I'll d—d—ie ha—appy."

"I'll die happy too. The only difference is that I'll die at 102 and you'll die at 65," she said with a smirk.

The door opened and Lisa walked in with a plastic container in one hand and a water bottle under one arm. "Here you go, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan took the proffered items and thanked her.

Lisa left and shut the door behind her.

Brennan removed her fork from the cellophane wrapper and opened the container. Her stomach grumbled once more and she began digging into her late dinner. She was starving. Halfway through, she noticed the extra container Lisa had given her. She paused and opened it, discovering a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie inside.

"Wh—at's tha—at?"

"A chocolate chip cookie."

"Mmhmm."

"What? It is all right to indulge in less nutritious foods once in a while. It is all about moderation, Booth."

"Mmhmm."

She ignored him and went back to eating her salad. She finished her dinner and broke off a piece of the warm cookie.

Booth watched her eat it, his stomach tightening when she licked some chocolate off her lips. "B—Bo—ones," he whined, only partly because she was eating something that looked so delicious but was off-limits for the time being.

"Sorry." She ate the rest of the cookie and set the empty containers on the bedside table. She grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom again. When she walked back out, she crawled right into bed and rolled onto her side, facing Booth. "Goodnight."

He blinked and smiled at her. "Ni—ight, B—Bo—ones." His voice trailed off and drifted off to sleep.

She sighed and snuggled into the sheets. She watched him sleep, allowing herself to relax more with each rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Eventually, her exhaustion outweighed any fear she may have had and she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'm getting this posted later than I had planned and it's shorter than I (and you guys) would have liked, but I had to go to a baptism/party, which took all morning and then I had to get into the mood to write. I wrote three different versions of this chapter before I was remotely happy with it. _**

**_Disclaimer over..._****_I hope you like this chapter :)_**

* * *

A few days later, Brennan was in the bathroom in Booth's hospital room, washing her face. She splashed the water over her soapy skin and then patted it dry. She pulled the tie out from her ponytail and unbraided her hair, shaking her head, so her wavy locks bounced and fell into their rightful places. She put a part in and then tucked her hair behind her ears. She applied some light makeup and grabbed her toothbrush.

"Bo—ones?"

She turned around and walked into the room, in the midst of brushing her teeth. "Hmmm?"

He shook his head. "No—nothing. Just did—n't know wh—ere you were." His speech was improving, but his voice was still raspy and soft. You really had to strain to hear _and_ understand what he was saying. It was frustrating for him, but like everything else, he persevered and pretended to be unfazed by the handicap.

"I'll be right out." She went back into the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth. She spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water. She walked out, flipping off the light and shutting the door behind her. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yes." He smiled at her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She adjusted his nasal cannula, which had somehow gotten displaced in his sleep. She put the tubes back behind his ears and brushed her thumb against the gauze around his head. "Do you still have a headache?"

"A sm—all one. I—I'm good. Me—eds are good."

She nodded and pulled her hand back, realizing she was still cupping his cheek.

"You look nice," he commented, noticing the dark jeans, black ankle boots, royal blue, lightweight blazer, and colorful sleeveless shirt. Not to mention the makeup that was natural-looking but made her blue eyes stand out even more against her pale skin and dark hair.

"Thank you. I'm meeting with my realtor this morning and then meeting Hank for lunch with Ryder."

His smile faded and he blinked, feeling a stab of jealousy, so deep that he could practically feel the blade pierce his heart and tear through it. Whoever this Hank guy was, he decided he already didn't like him. And Ryder was hanging out with this guy too—he definitely didn't like this guy now. "Ha—ank?"

"Yes, your grandfather. I'm meeting him for lunch. I offered to give him a ride, but he refused, said he was perfectly capable of taking a cab. I already told him I was driving him back to the retirement home. He doesn't have a choice in the matter." She laughed.

"Po—ops? Ho—ow do you know Pops?" He rarely talked about his family and though he remembered mentioning his grandfather to her a couple times before, he was sure he never introduced him to her.

"Eight days after your surgery, Hank came by the Jeffersonian because he found out you were in the hospital from a friend of his. He was looking for me. Apparently, you've told him a lot about me because he figured I would know all about your condition. He said doctors only tell you what's absolutely necessary. He thought I could give him more details. I wasn't at the lab, though. I was here. Angela told him about the surgery, the coma, and that the last time she saw me was when I was leaving for the hospital. I had stepped out for a minute to make a phone call and when I came back, Hank was here."

He blinked.

"I've kept him updated, and I've visited him a few times, but he mostly visits me because well, you're here, not there. He attended RJ's baptism and I stayed—."

His eyes widened. "What? Bapt—ism?" He swallowed. "You're not—you don't b—bel—ieve in God."

"No, but you do."

Booth blinked back tears. He couldn't believe it.

"Outside of anthropology, the ceremony held no significance to me, but I know you take pride in your religion and I thought this would be important to you. I'm not going to force him to adopt or not adopt Catholicism and I'm not going to force him to believe in or not believe in God. It's his choice. More importantly, I will love him whether he decides to forgo your religion all together or adopt your belief system wholeheartedly, or whether he chooses to believe in God or decides that God is simply a myth."

"Wow, Bones." Booth was too stunned to even have the Myth versus Real discussion with her. He smiled at her, his vision still blurred by tears.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I stayed in the waiting room when Hank had triple bypass surgery last year and—."

It took him a minute to realize what she just said, his mind still reeling from the whole baptism thing. "Surgery?"

"He's fine, Booth. The surgery was successful and his recovery was remarkable. He didn't feel comfortable living on his own, so he moved into a retirement community. There was an incident where he punched a nurse for refusing to allow him to smoke a cigar in his room, but he is doing quite well. He loves RJ and I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

He blinked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, casting her eyes downward.

He stayed silent, seeing all over her face that she was trying to work up the nerve to say what was on her mind. He knew when she was ready, she'd voice it.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked up at him again. "Hank said—he said you told him I was—I was beautiful. Is that—do you really think I'm beautiful?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, Bones," he answered honestly, though he sort of felt like he was lying because saying she was beautiful was a huge understatement.

She could see the sincerity in his eyes, which caused her to smile. She knew she was beautiful and sexually alluring, but most of the men she had been involved with over the years only noticed the latter or at least just never told her she was beautiful. Hearing Booth confirm that he had told his grandfather that and that she was important enough in his life to be talked about to a family member he cherished deeply, it meant the world to her. She blinked and glanced at her watch. "I have to go. I'm going to be late." She stood up and grabbed her purse from the nightstand. "I'll be back later." She started to walk towards the door, but stopped when Booth spoke.

"What? No k—ki—iss?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot and she turned around slowly, giving him a shy smile. She nodded and closed the gap between where she stood and the bed. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his cheek. She pulled back and locked eyes with him. After about a minute-long staring contest, she cleared her throat and stepped back again. "Your PT session is at 2:30 today, correct?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, not trusting himself enough to speak.

"Okay." She walked towards the door, but turned around again just as reached it. "And Booth?"

"Ye—es?"

"When Leila comes in, make sure she gets someone to shave you. You're getting very scratchy and it's irritating my sensitive skin." She smiled and walked out of the room.

He sighed, the feel of her lips still on his cheek. It felt different this time. Maybe it was because he had indirectly called her beautiful to her face or maybe it was because both of them were aware that they were both aware of the kiss, but whatever the reason why, it didn't matter, not really. His thoughts moved from the electrifying peck to the fact that Brennan had been hanging out with his grandfather the whole time Booth was in the hospital. He had thought of her as his family for so long and now that she was treating his son, his grandfather, and basically him, like hers, it made him smile and warmed his heart.

* * *

**_Next Up: I think you can guess, but in case you couldn't figure it out...Pops will make an appearance_**

**_A/N: I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I have to study and take a test tomorrow for one of my summer classes. I'll try and get a chapter up, but I'm not promising anything._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Well, I managed to pass my exam and get a chapter up. While it's a short one, it's pretty important. Hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Brennan walked through the door of the Founding Fathers and looked around. She and Hank noticed each other at the same time.

The old man was sitting in a booth near the windows and he slid out and stood up when he saw the good doctor enter. He motioned for her to join him at the table, for which she complied.

She turned the stroller to the side and made her way in his direction. She stopped at the table and held out her hand to shake.

He dismissed her hand and pulled her right into a hug. "How many times do I have to tell you, Sweetheart? We're family now. Family doesn't shake hands, we hug." He placed a kiss on her cheek and sat down.

She took a seat across from him and nodded, smiling at the old man. "Right. I'll remember that for next time." She ordered a glass of water and asked for a highchair for Ryder when the waiter came by the table.

Hank unbuckled his great-grandson from his stroller and lifted him up, cradling him in his arms. "How're you doin', Little Man?" He paused. "He looks more and more like Seeley every time I see him."

She nodded while she prepared a bottle for her son. "Would you like to feed him, Hank?" When Hank nodded, she handed him the bottle.

He replaced the pacifier with the bottle and watched as Ryder reached up and grabbed hold of the sides of it. He smoothed a hand over the infant's hair and smiled as his great-grandson chugged down the formula.

"He'll finish that whole bottle."

"You're a hungry little guy, aren't you?" Hank cooed. "He's getting big. It won't be long until he starts walking."

She sighed. "I know. It's very bittersweet."

He set the empty bottle down on the table top and sat the infant on his leg. He had one hand under the baby's chin and patted his back with the other. He did that until Ryder let out a burp that got the attention of most of the people in the restaurant. He kissed the baby on the top of his head. "How is Seeley?" He asked, putting Ryder in the highchair.

She put the bottle in the diaper bag and pulled out her son's teething pretzel, handing it to him. "Booth is doing very well." She paused. "How are you feeling? Are you taking your meds?"

"I'm feeling just fine, Sweetheart, and don't worry, I'm making good use of your pill box."

"Good, I'm glad. It's important that you take your medications." She turned her head and made a funny face at Ryder, who laughed in response. She tapped him on the nose and picked up her menu, glancing over the lunch options.

Hank smiled.

Ryder sucked on his blue, rubber pretzel, drooling all over it, and looked up at his great-grandfather. He smiled against the toy as he clutched it in both of his hands and then pulled it back, letting out a small laugh. He blinked and reached for the old man, kicking his legs up and down.

Hank covered his eyes with his hand and then removed it. "Hi."

Ryder let out a husky little laugh and bounced up and down, waving the teething pretzel in the air in process. He widened his eyes and beamed.

"He reminds me so much of Shrimp when he was this small. That smile, especially. Seeley was such a happy kid before his dad started hurting him and his mom walked out. I still blame myself for all that."

"You shouldn't, Hank. You saved his life. He's grateful, I—I'm grateful. You did what you had to do to protect him. You gave him a home. He's who he is because of you." She sighed and went back to looking over the menu. She just couldn't decide what she wanted.

"It's my fault his dad left."

"I know, but you did it for the right reasons. You did what you had to do. He won't blame you for that. He'll probably thank you."

"He's lucky to have you, Temperance. You're good for him."

"I'm sure he could find a better friend than me. I'm not very good with people. _I'm _the lucky one. He's a wonderful friend to have."

"You guys are still just friends?" He asked, incredulously. He was going to have to talk to his grandson about that later.

"No."

Hank was hopeful for a split second until she continued.

"We're also partners, as well as co-parents to RJ."

Hank sighed. "Don't be scared, Sweetheart."

"Scared? I'm not scared of anything."

"It all goes by so fast and life is short. You don't want to have any regrets."

"I-I don't understand."

Hank gave her a knowing look. "Yes, you do."

She blinked.

The waiter chose that moment to come back to the table with his pad out, ready to write down their orders. "Are you two ready to order?"

Brennan swallowed and turned her attention to the waiter. Clearing her throat, she said, "Yes. I will have the house salad with the dressing on the side, and an order of fries."

The waiter smiled at her and scribbled down her order before looking at Hank. "And for you, sir?"

"Just a cheeseburger for me."

The waiter nodded, writing down his order. He glanced at Ryder and then at Brennan again. "Anything for this little fellow?"

Brennan shook her head.

"All right, I'll go put your orders in right now." The waiter slipped the pen behind his ear and dropped the pad into his pocket. He flashed them a smile and left, heading through the double doors leading into the kitchen.

When the waiter was gone, Brennan looked at Hank. "Didn't your doctor tell you to stay away from foods like that?"

Hank waved her off and shrugged. "It's one cheeseburger. It's not gonna kill me."

"Well, actually, it could."

"Least I'll die happy," he said, taking a sip of his coke.

She blinked and smiled, remembering Booth saying that the other day. As thoughts of Booth took over her mind, she sighed. Was she scared? Of course she was. Matters of the heart were always scary, especially for her. Feelings were ephemeral. They just didn't last. Suddenly another voice popped into her head, one belonging to Angela; _'So is life, Brennan. We're here one minute and then we're gone the next._' She almost lost Booth—many times in fact. If she waited any longer to tell Booth exactly what she wanted, she might not get the chance to. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Temperance?"

Realizing she wasn't alone, she opened her eyes and met Hank's concerned gaze. "Hmm?"

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes, everything is fine." She pasted on a smile and took a long sip of her water.

"You're exactly what he's been looking for. He thought he found it with Rebecca, but I knew better. He loves you."

"I—I don't love Booth." It was a halfhearted and weak declaration.

She didn't even realize her slipup until he said, "I didn't say that _you_ love _him. _I said _he_ loves _you._"

She blinked. "I—I—I need some fresh air. Excuse me." She stood up abruptly, tossing her napkin on the seat, and walked out of the restaurant.


	19. Chapter 19

Brennan sat down on the nearest bench and leaned back, allowing her eyes to shut. She exhaled and swallowed. She didn't know what possessed her to get up and walk out of the restaurant. She normally would just say there was no way Booth loved her, they were partners and friends, nothing more, but the more she thought about it, maybe Hank was, in fact, correct. Over the years she had rationalized all the things Booth did by saying it was just what partners did, but as she sat there, she started to realize they were never just partners.

People didn't tell their grandfathers that they thought their work partner was beautiful, they didn't show up at their work partner's door at midnight with Chinese food because they knew the other was having a bad day, they didn't offer to hug their work partner for the same reason, they didn't share very personal information, information they didn't share with anyone else, with their work partner, they didn't ask for a kiss from their work partner, they didn't touch their work partner as much as Booth touched her, and they certainly didn't look at their work partner the way Booth looked at her. She recognized that look. He had the same look in his eye whenever he looked at or talked about Parker and Ryder, the same look Hodgins had whenever he looked at or talked about Angela, and it was the same look her own father had whenever he had looked at her mother; he still had it whenever he talked about her even now, long after she was gone.

She rubbed her temples, feeling the start of a migraine coming on. All of this was very overwhelming. She could rationalize all of that as him being her friend, but that look—it was just too powerful for friendship. If his grandfather, the one person Booth worshiped almost as much as he worshiped God and the one person who objectively knew Booth better than she did, said Booth loved her, it had to be the truth.

She sat up straight and took in a deep breath, exhaling as she stood up. After a minute, she turned around and headed back to the restaurant.

* * *

Brennan took her seat opposite Hank and without saying a word, picked up her fork and began eating the salad that had been delivered while she was outside.

Hank raised an eyebrow, but chose to let it go. He planted the seed in her head, which was all he needed to do. She was a smart woman. She'd figure it out—eventually. He sighed and went back to eating his cheeseburger.

Halfway through her salad, she set her fork down and dug through the diaper bag. She pulled out a container of apple sauce and a spoon. She took off the lid and smiled at Ryder. "RJ."

The infant pulled the teething pretzel from his mouth and looked at his mom with wide eyes and a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

She scooped some of the apple sauce onto the spoon and brought it closer to her son's mouth.

Seeing the spoon and the apple sauce, Ryder let out an excited squeal and parted his lips, allowing her to slip the spoon in. He sucked up the food and swallowed.

"He loves apple sauce," she said to Hank as she continued to feed the baby the other half of his lunch. When the waiter came by to ask how everything was and if they needed anything else, she decided to order some carrots, Ryder's second favorite food.

The waiter nodded and left again. He returned ten minutes later with a plate of carrots. He left them on the table and went to check on one of his other tables.

She capped the apple sauce and took the plate. She held it out for Ryder and watched as he grabbed at the small pieces and popped them into his mouth.

Ryder smiled. After finishing a good portion of the carrots, he burped and then giggled. He batted the arms of the highchair with his hands and kicked his legs. "Mamamama," he babbled as he sucked on his fingers.

She packed away the apple sauce container and wiped his mouth. She took his hands and cleaned them off with a wet wipe.

The waiter came by and placed the check on the table.

She reached for it, but Hank slapped her hand away.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. I've got it."

She shook her head, taking her wallet out and removing one of her credit cards. "Lunch was my idea, so it's only right that I pay for it."

"Temperance, put that damn credit card away. I'm paying for lunch." He took the bill and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "This is my way of thanking you for taking such good care of Shrimp and both my great-grandsons. You're quite the woman, you know that?" He paused, and seeing her getting ready to argue about the bill again, he quickly cut her off. "You can leave the tip."

She smiled and nodded. She calculated the tip in her head and then left the appropriate amount on the table under the napkin dispenser. She stood up and unbuckled Ryder from the highchair. She lifted him up and set him on her hip. She glanced at her watch and looked over at Hank. "Booth has physical therapy at 2:30, so it will be better if we find something to do for about an hour before we go to the hospital." She paused. "We could go to the park. RJ loves it there."

Hank nodded. "Sounds good."

"I'm just going to change his diaper and then we can go." She grabbed the diaper bag and headed for the restrooms near the back.

The waiter came back and set the bill on the table again.

Hank slipped his credit card back into his wallet and signed the bill. He handed the tip and the receipt to the waiter and smiled.

"Have a nice afternoon."

"You too."

The waiter nodded and walked away while Hank sat in the booth and waited for Brennan to come back.

Brennan returned to the table a few minutes later and strapped Ryder into his stroller. She put the diaper bag in the back and smiled at Hank. "Ready?"

He nodded and slid out of the booth. "Ready when you are, Sweetheart."

She led the way out of the restaurant and to her car.

* * *

It was close to four when Brennan and Hank arrived at Booth's room. They entered and saw Booth lying on the bed, a thin film of sweat on his face, his chest heaving. He appeared to be sleeping, but when he moaned, they both realized his eyes were just closed.

"Hi, Booth." Brennan approached the bed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Booth opened his eyes and tilted his head, looking up at her. He smiled and let out a breath. "Hi."

She dropped her hand and swallowed. She took an involuntary step back and blinked.

"You okay, Bo—ones?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes," she smiled, "I'm fine."

Hank walked up beside her. "Hey, Shrimp."

Booth glanced at his grandfather and smiled. "He—ey, Pops."

Hank looked at Brennan and shifted. "Temperance, can you give us a minute?"

She saw Booth tense out of the corner of her eye, but she nodded and took Ryder into the bathroom.

* * *

Hank took a seat and stayed silent for a few seconds.

Booth sighed and turned his head towards his grandfather. "What, Pops?"

"You know what."

"I—I'm not talk—king about th—this. No—ot now." Booth glanced to the bathroom door and then focused on Hank again.

"Then just listen." Hank paused. "That woman's got talent, charm, beauty, money—she's a real catch, Shrimp. What the Hell are you waiting for?"

Booth sighed. "I—it's c—comp—plicated."

"What's so complicated about telling a woman you love her?" Hank stood up and tapped on his grandson's chest, "Use what's in here; it'll tell you everything you need to know. Stop being chicken and tell her."

Brennan walked out of the bathroom with Ryder on her hip. She looked between the two Booth men and raised an eyebrow, seeing them both staring at her. "What?" Getting no answer, she shrugged and walked over to the bed. She pressed a kiss to Ryder's forehead and hoisted him higher on her hip. When she looked back at the bed, only Booth was looking at her. It wasn't his usual look, though. He was contemplating something, even she could tell that.

Hank stood up and gave his grandson a hug. "Remember what I said, Shrimp." He walked past Brennan and headed into the bathroom to give them some time alone.

Brennan blinked and then took a seat in the chair Hank had just abandoned. She set Ryder on her lap and looped her arm around his middle. She looked up slowly and met Booth's gaze. She swallowed and her chest tightened, making it difficult for her to breathe. She shifted in the chair as both Hank and Angela popped into her head, their words colliding into each other and burrowing deep. '_Don't be scared,' 'Don't run from your feelings', 'He loves you,' 'You're getting a second chance here,' 'Do you just want to share parental duties with him or do you want to share a life with him,' 'You're exactly what he's been looking for.'_ She shook her head and cleared her throat. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She had more than enough evidence, but she needed complete-without-a-shadow-of-a-doubt proof. Before she could talk herself out of it, she blurted out, "Booth, do you love me?" She let out a breath.


	20. Chapter 20

**_I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next chapter will (hopefully) be much longer. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Booth swallowed. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. The answer to her question was a definite yes, but was she asking because she felt the same way or asking because she was curious and just wanted to make sure he knew she didn't love him back? If he said he loved her, would she run or would she say she loved him too?

Brennan's shoulders dropped and she felt deflated. His hesitation said so much more than actual words. She scooted back on the chair and let go of his hand. She blinked away tears and steeled herself for the answer she knew was coming.

He blinked and let out a breath. His grandfather's words, that he had spoken just moments before, came crashing back to him. '_Use what's in here; it'll tell you everything you need to know. Stop being chicken and tell her.' _He breathed in and out slowly and lifted his arm, searching for her hand.

She smiled faintly at the new range of motion he had and took his hand reluctantly. She closed her eyes and felt a single tears slide down her cheek. These feelings were so overwhelming and unfamiliar to her. Even if time travel wasn't scientifically impossible, she wanted to go back three minutes and keep herself from asking that question. She cursed herself for being so ridiculous. Who cares if he didn't love her? _You_, she answered herself.

He squeezed her hand and cleared his throat. "O—open your eyes, Bones." He paused. "O—open your eyes," he repeated, giving her hand another squeeze.

She slowly opened her eyes, but didn't meet his gaze.

"Loo—ook at me."

She lifted her head and stared at him through blurry vision.

"No."

She gasped involuntarily and more tears escaped. She tried tugging her hand back, but he held on as firmly as he could. Her shoulders sagged and a pain filled her chest.

"No, I don't love you," he answered firmly.

Once again, she tried to reclaim her hand, but he held on. "Booth, let go." Her breath hitched. "Please, just let go. I—I have to go."

"I do—on't love you—."

"I heard you the first _and_ second time, Booth."

"Le—et me f—fin—nish."

"I don't need to know why. I know why. I'm cold and heartless. I'm not capable of being loved. Everyone leaves me. I was foolish to think you would be any different. The minute an opportunity presents itself, they leave. I'm unlovable."

"No."

"I heard you the first, second, and third time!" She cursed herself again for getting overemotional. This wasn't who she was. At least it wasn't who she used to be. She went to stand, but he tugged on her hand.

"Stop." He paused. '_Stop being chicken and tell her.' _He swallowed and looked her right in the eye. "I do—on't just love you—let me f—fin—nish—I'm _in love_ with you, Bones." He sighed. "You're no—ot cold or h—heart—less. Your heart m—uscle is big—ger than _you_ and p—people give you cred—edit for."

She sniffled.

He finally let go of her hand. He was scared of what she was going to say or do. He could see the gears turning. That was never good.

Not trusting herself to speak and remembering Angela's advice to stop overanalyzing everything, she stood up and set Ryder down before she took a step closer to the bed. She swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed. She cupped his cheek in her hand and their eyes locking for a second. All rational thought left her and she leaned over him, tilted her head, and pressed her lips against his.

With just a tiny bit of hesitation, he started kissing her back.

Her lips glided over his with ease and she slid her hand down so it was resting against his shoulder. She shifted and eventually broke the kiss when the need for air became too great to ignore. She sighed, her forehead still pressed to his.

He kept his eyes closed and took in her scent. It was a little bit flowery mixed with coconut and baby powder. To him, she smelled amazing. It had been years since he had been _this_ close to her. His lips tingled as if hers were still attached and when he whipped his tongue across his bottom lip, it tasted like cherries. Her lips had been so soft and it was just how he remembered kissing her, but it was different. It wasn't a kiss full of drunken lust or a just-go-for-it-mistletoe-blackmail kiss. It was sweet and loving, with just a hint of uncertainty, but it made him ache for more.

She leaned back and swallowed. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and glanced down at him.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful and adorable she looked biting her lip like that. He blinked and exhaled. "I—." Before he could finish, her lips crashed into his again.

The bathroom door opened, but the two of them were too busy to notice. Hank stepped out and immediately become aware of why it had been so quiet in the last few minutes. He smiled and walked into the room. He lifted Ryder up and walked towards the door. "Let's go for a walk, Little Man." He opened the door and slipped out into the hall.

Neither Booth nor Brennan noticed his departure.

"D—does that mean you love me t—oo?" Booth asked between kisses, breathing heavily.

She didn't answer him verbally; she just closed the gap between them again. _Yes, _she thought. She wasn't quite ready to admit that out loud to him.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I promised a longer chapter, well here ya go ;) Hope you like..._**

* * *

Angela walked through the front door of Brennan's new house and set two small boxes on top of a tower of much larger ones. "Well, that's the last of the boxes, Bren." She looked around, raising an eyebrow. "Sweetie?"

"In here!"

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Angela walked towards where she had heard her best friend calling from.

"The bathroom," Brennan called, looking around the small space.

Angela stepped into the room, almost bumping into her friend. She looked around, observing the brown and white mosaic glass tiles on the wall that housed an espresso stained floating counter, vessel sink with wall-mounted faucet, and a mirror. There was a toilet on the wall opposite the door and there was another espresso stained cabinet above it.

"A shower would fit nicely on that wall, don't you think?" Brennan asked, pointing to the wall opposite the sink. "The previous owners said they were going to put one in, but changed their minds at the last minute, so this room is already equipped to have a shower in it."

Angela smiled. "So Booth agreed to move in?"

Brennan nodded. "He has months to make his final decision and it may not even be necessary, but I want to be prepared. I have to do my research to find a reliable contractor and the renovation, itself, could take some time to complete." She walked out of the bathroom and turned her head back to Angela, who followed her. "Are all of the boxes are out of the truck?"

Angela nodded. "All the boxes are inside and Hodgins and Wendell are unloading the rest of the furniture as we speak. See? You didn't need to hire movers."

"No, I suppose I didn't. I'm going to go see if I can help them bring in some of the bigger pieces." Brennan started to walk towards the front door, but Angela grabbed her by the elbow.

"You only have one arm, Bren."

Brennan looked down at her casted arm and laughed. "Oh, right. I forget sometimes."

"Besides, men love to help women with these sorts of things. They like to go shirtless and show off by lifting heavy objects. And we, women, like to watch them and gawk at how damn sexy they look doing it."

"Those men believe women to be helpless and weak. I, for one, am neither helpless nor weak. If I did not have a fractured wrist, I would be out there with them."

"Okay, Sweetie. I'm still going out there to watch."

"Won't Hodgins be upset if he sees you gawking at Wendell? After all, you did have a sexual relationship with him while you and Hodgins were broken up."

"Just because your boyfriend is not here to be gawked at, doesn't mean you get to ruin my fun, Sweetie."

"Booth is not my_ boyfriend_." Brennan sighed and after a moment of silence, she confessed, "Angela, I think I love Booth." It had been a couple days since their talk at the hospital and it was all she could think about.

Angela stopped and turned around. "That's old news, Bren."

Brennan shook her head. "I think I'm _in_ love with him."

"Again, Sweetie, that's old news. For the last two years, you've been building a family around him. You've been in love with him for years. It's about time you caught up to your own reality."

"I kissed him," Brennan blurted out.

Angela's eyes widened and she let out a squeal. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend. You're supposed to tell me these things. Come on, spill, I need details. Was there tongue?" She guided her best friend over to the couch that was set up randomly in the otherwise empty living room.

Brennan sat down beside the artist and swallowed. "Two days ago. I asked him if he loved me and he admitted that he's in love with me. I did what you said. I didn't think. I just kissed him. It was—," she trialed off, glancing down and nibbling on her bottom lip..

"Did you tell him you love him back?"

"No."

"Brennan."

"I know it's customary to repeat the other person's sentiment back to them, but I—I don't know why I didn't say it back, Ange. He didn't seem to mind that I didn't, but I'm not very good at reading people."

Angela sighed.

"I told you. I'm no good at relationships. I already screwed it up." Brennan buried her face in her hands and leaned back against the cushions.

Angela pulled her best friend's hands away and shook her head. "You didn't screw anything up, Sweetie. He knows you. Actions speak louder than words. He knows. He knows you love him too."

Brennan looked at Angela and sniffled. "Look at me, Ange. I'm a mess. I've never been like this. I'm not sure I like it."

Angela laughed. "Love makes people crazy, Bren."

Just then, Hodgins and Wendell came in with a dresser. "Where do you want this, Dr. B.?" The latter asked, out of breath.

"I'll show you." Brennan stood up, abandoning the conversation she was in the middle of, and followed the two men upstairs.

Angela sighed and stood up. She took a small box labeled 'Kitchen' and headed in that direction. She might as well make herself useful.

* * *

Later that evening, Brennan walked into Booth's hospital room and gasped. His physical therapist, a tall, middle-aged man with graying brown hair and dark emerald green eyes, was in there. He was currently strapping Booth into a back brace.

Booth winced and swallowed. He didn't even notice Brennan was there.

Brennan approached the bed and looked between the men. "What's going on?"

Booth turned his head and his face lit up upon seeing her. "Hi, Bones."

"Hi." She looked at the therapist. "What's going on?"

"Ji—imbo, here, is h—elping me sit up."

Jim Perkins, also known as Jimbo, smiled at Brennan as he stepped back. "All right, Booth, we're all set." He paused. "Dr. Brennan, could you help me pull him up?"

Brennan nodded, setting her messenger bag down on the chair. She rested one hand on his shoulder and cupped his upper arm with the other.

"On the count of three."

"On three? Or one, two, three, and then go?"

"On three."

She nodded in understanding.

"One, two, three."

She lifted Booth's right side while Jim lifted Booth's left. Next the two of them, with some help from Booth, himself, moved his legs to the side so they were dangling off the edge of the bed. They held him upright for a couple minutes and then slowly let go.

It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Booth looked up at Brennan and saw how proud of him she was. Still, it was embarrassing and more than a little frustrating that just sitting up warranted such a look.

Seeing a flash of pain and discomfort in his eyes, Brennan and the therapist helped him lie back down.

Jim removed the back brace and handed Booth his stress balls. "Good job today, Booth. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he waved and left the room.

* * *

Booth shut his eyes and let out a breath. He was exhausted, not just physically either.

"I ran into Dr. Jurzik in the hallway. He says he's discharging you tomorrow. That's great, Booth."

"Hmm, yeah, g—gr—great," he mumbled.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I—I am."

"You don't sound happy." She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his chest. "Something is upsetting you."

He nodded, unable to lie to her any further. "Yeah."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

"You can't." He paused. "I-I can't do anythi—thing."

"That's not true. A week ago, you couldn't speak and you could barely move your hand. Now, you're talking more clearly, lifting your arms, and you just sat up by yourself."

"I—I'm a gro—own man, no—ot a six month old ba—aby."

"I'm well aware of that, Booth."

He grunted. "Th—anks for t—try—trying, Bones."

"You're welcome."

He glared at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

He sighed. "No."

"I'm sorry you're frustrated, but you're alive and making progress every day. That's what's important." She leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Feel better?"

"No."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow and closed the gap between them again. She bit his bottom lip gently, snaking her hand behind him to cup the back of his neck.

He shivered, her hot breath brushing against his chin. A guttural moan escaped as her lips relaxed and enveloped his.

She broke the kiss too soon in his opinion and drew her arm back. "How about now?"

He swallowed and catching onto what she was doing, he responded wtih, "A l—little."

She leaned her body closer to his and dipped her head. She reestablished contact and licked his bottom lip before sliding her tongue slowly past, any ounce of sweetness was long gone.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Lisa stepped into the room and bit back a smile. She cleared her throat and then approached the bed.

Brennan jumped back and turned her head, brushing thumb across her wet, swollen lips. She swallowed and stood up. "Good evening, Lisa."

"Apparently it's a _great_ evening," Lisa muttered under her breath. "Where's your Little Guy tonight?"

"RJ's with my father."

Lisa nodded and went about her business. "Is this new?"

"Is what new?" Brennan questioned, sitting down in the chair.

"You and Seeley."

"Oh." Brennan glanced at Booth and offered him a small smile. "We haven't discussed what _this_ is yet or if there even is a _this_."

"But the kissing is new?"

Brennan nodded. "Technically we have kissed before, but I suppose you could say the kissing is new." She saw how uncomfortable Booth was getting so she opted to change the subject to something less personal. "I moved into the new house today. Angela, Hodgins, and Wendell helped and with them there, mostly everything is unpacked and set up. I still have a few small boxes to sort through."

He nodded. "I—is it nice?"

"It's beautiful. I have to go shopping, though, because this place has more square feet than my previous dwelling. I just don't have enough to fill it. I also need to call my cable service provider and research contractors to renovate the downstairs' bathroom. Angela is designing new murals for Parker's room and the nursery, so I also have to higher painters, since she's pregnant and cannot paint them herself. I'm going to be very busy."

"Too b—busy to v—visit me?" He teased.

Brennan quirked an eyebrow and let out a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm finished here. Let me know if you need anything, Seeley." Lisa smiled, realizing Booth and Brennan seemed to forget she was even in the room. She waved and left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

When she heard the door click shut, Brennan stood up and sat on the edge of Booth's bed. She leaned over and kissed him. She pulled back and absently ran her hand over his shoulder and down his chest, her eyes locked on his. "What does all this mean, Booth?"

"W—what do you want it to m—mean, Bones?"

She sighed. "Do you think we could make this work? I mean, you and me, us?"

He grinned. "I do."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just kn—ow."

She gave him an incredulous glare.

He laughed. "You and me—it's f—ate."

"You know I don't believe in fate."

"W—what do you call it, then?"

"I don't know, but it's certainly not fate," she said with a smirk.

"S—s—ounds l—like fate to me."

She shook her head and took his hand, weaving her fingers through his. Her eyes met his and she smiled. After a few minutes of silence, she exhaled and whispered, "I—I love you too." She swallowed, her voice shaky.

His eyes brightened and his small lopsided grin turned into a full-blown smile. "Y—you do?" He asked, his voice cracking.

She hesitated for a second and then nodded. "Yes."

"A—and it's not just c—chemi—cals in the—the br—rain?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not." She stood up and grabbed her laptop from her bag. She raised his bed up slightly and sat back down. She opened her computer and pulled up her browser. "I need your help."

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "M—my help?"

She nodded. "Your expertise."

He gave her a cocky grin and nodded. "Sure, Bones. W—with what?" He glanced at the screen as she typed, and he blinked in disbelief. "T—TVs?"

"Yes. I have one, but Parker complains that the picture isn't clear enough and that it is too small, so I was thinking of upgrading. I thought you could help me pick one out because I have no clue what I'm looking for."

He nodded. "Sure, Bones."

"Just nothing too large, Booth. A television that takes up an entire wall is not necessary nor is it practical."

He sighed. "Gotcha."

"I would also like your opinion on cable packages, but we can discuss that afterwards."

He just gave her a smile and focused on the screen.

She shifted and leaned in close, so she could see the screen without a glare. "What about that one?"

He shook his head. "No—ot big e—enough."

"Booth," she almost whined.

He laughed. "I—I'm the ex—pert here, Bones. I kn—ow what I'm d—doing."

She sighed and shrugged. "Fine. Enlighten me, Booth."

He nodded and animatedly began explaining everything he knew about TVs, including dimensions and pixels and special features as she manned the arrow keys and mouse.


	22. Chapter 22

On Saturday, Brennan disembarked the elevator on Booth's floor with Ryder on her hip. The DC traffic was horrendous and she was late already, so she had neither the time nor the patience to mess with the stroller. "Parker, watch where you're going!" She called after the young boy just as he was about to run into an orderly.

Parker turned around and started walking backwards, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his path was clear. "C'mon, Bones!"

She hoisted Ryder higher on her hip and picked up her pace a little. She walked through the door to Booth's room and smiled when she caught his eye.

Booth smiled back at her and groaned as Jim and Leila helped lower him into a wheelchair. His lungs burned and his muscles cried out in protest. For the past two weeks, he had longed to get out of that bed, but at this moment, all he wanted to do was crawl back under the blankets and not move for a very long time. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt extra weight on his thighs. He glanced down and his own eyes and smile stared up at him. "Hi, RJ," he cooed and gradually looped an arm around the infant.

Ryder let out a husky laugh and showed off his baby teeth in a huge grin. He threw his arms in the air and squealed before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Brennan placed a hand on Booth's shoulder and leaned down, giving him a short but sweet, hello slash good morning peck on the lips.

"Hi, Dad," Parker said loudly, interrupting the moment.

Booth smiled at his eldest son. "Good m—mor—orning, Bub."

"Do you _have_ to go to the rehab place? Can't you just come home with Bones?" Parker whined. "She's really, super duper smart. She can help you get all better. Won't you miss her when you're at the rehab place? She'll miss you." He tilted his head up towards Brennan. "Right, Bones?"

Brennan, not wanting to lie to the boy, just nodded.

Parker smiled. "See?"

"Parker," Booth warned.

"Bones says you need lots of help, like twenty-four hour care or whatever, but she can help you and I can help you and when I'm not there and she's at work, some people can come to the house and help you. There's a pool, Dad. A pool," he whispered as if it was this huge, amazing secret. "And the house is huge! You can move around in your wheelchair and not hit anything! Rhino's there too. You should _really _think about it, Dad."

Booth glanced up at Brennan and for the first time since they met, he couldn't read her. He had no idea what she was thinking. He didn't just want to invite himself into her home if she didn't want him there, but Parker was right; he _would_ miss her. Plus, he already missed so much of Ryder's life. The thought of missing any more of it because he was stuck in rehab for six months or more with complete strangers upset him. Private care was expensive, but he had savings he could tap into to pay for it and if need be, he could borrow some money from Brennan and pay her back eventually.

"Dr. Jurzik gave me that option," Brennan stated, pulling him from his thoughts, "but I thought rehab would be better for you. There would be less distraction there and you could focus 100 percent on yourself." She sighed. "I am, however, beginning to see the benefits of home health care. For instance, you may feel more comfortable in an environment that's relatively familiar to you, with people you know on a person level." She paused. "I am willing to forgo our original plan, which was for you to move in after rehab, and opt for this new arrangement, if you would prefer that. I am still nervous about cohabitating with you and the affect it may have on our relationship, but we would simply be roommates, who just happen to be seeing each other romantically," she rationalized.

Booth raised an eyebrow.

"On the other hand, I just moved in, so I have yet to renovate your bathroom or set up your bedroom. Because of that, I think it would be best if we go ahead with the original plan for the time being and once your room and bathroom are ready, we can revisit the idea of you living with me in lieu of staying in rehab. Does that sound satisfactory to you?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Do you n—need help?"

"With what?"

"With my room."

"Oh." She shook her head. "I was just going to use your old furniture. When I realized the chances of you ever regaining consciousness were low, I went through your belongings and put mostly everything in storage. I figured if you were to wake up, you would need or want a lot of your things. You're very sentimental. Objects, even those that seem inconsequential, hold great meaning for you. You have stories for everything in your apartment, some you've never told me. I suppose I wanted to keep those memories alive and wanted something tangible for RJ to remember you by in case you never came out of the coma."

Booth blinked. "You kept e—ev—everything?"

"Not everything. I threw away anything that was broken and unfixable and I tried my best to remove any stains and fix any holes from your clothing, but some of the pieces were unsalvageable."

"Wow."

"What?"

Booth gave her a lopsided grin. "Th—thanks, Bones."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

Parker, who had been entertaining his baby brother by making faces at him, jumped back into the conversation. "So does that mean you're gonna live with Bones and not go to rehab?"

Booth shook his head. "I—I'm still g—going."

Parker sighed. "But I thought—."

"Bones' h—house isn't r—ready yet."

Parker nodded. "Oh." He beamed. "When her house _is _ready, you're gonna move in?"

"Yes, but o—only i—if she sti—ill wants me to."

"So you're not gonna be in rehab for months and months and months?"

"No."

Parker smiled. "Good 'cause I'd miss you too much." He gave his dad a hug and tickled Ryder, making the infant squirm and giggle.

A couple minutes later, Jim and Leila, who had stepped out of the room to allow the family some time alone, came back in. A few minutes after that, they were all headed out of the room and down to the lobby.

* * *

Before Booth was loaded into the van, Brennan said goodbye. "I'll stop by later. You have to check-in, get settled, and meet your therapists. We'll just get in the way." She leaned over and closed the gap between their lips. It was a sweet kiss full of promises and requited love and left them both wanting more. "I love you," she whispered for his ears only.

"I love you t—too, Bones." Booth smiled and tugged on her shirt. If he could, he would have reached up and pulled her back down for another kiss himself.

Getting the message, she dipped her head and pressed her lips against his once again. Before either of them could get carried away and forget where they were and who was around them, she pulled back and smiled. "I'll see you later." She adjusted Ryder and looked at Parker. "Come on, Parker."

"Bye, Dad, and remember, don't get _too_ comfortable." Parker laughed and gave him a hug. "Bones is taking me shopping for my new room today. I don't need a lot 'cause all my old stuff, well the big stuff anyway, is in storage, but she said I could pick out whatever I wanted."

"Ha—ave fun." Booth looked up at Brennan. "Y—you don't ha—ave to buy him anything."

"I know. I want to. He's a wonderful child, Booth. He deserves it."

"I—I'll pay you back, f—for all of this."

"That's not necessary, Booth, but we can discuss finances later." She stood there, watching, while he got helped into the van. "I'll bring some pictures when I come by later." She waved and she, Parker, and Ryder walked off to find her car.

Booth sighed and relaxed in his seat.

"I'm going to miss you, Seeley. You've been a joy—well most of the time," Leila joked. "You have a follow-up appointment in two weeks, so I'll see you then. I'm glad things are working out with Dr. Brennan."

Booth nodded. "T—thanks, Leila."

"Just doing my job." Leila waved and shut the door. She stepped back and was joined by Dr. Jurzik. They both waved as the van drove away and then they turned around and headed back inside. It was always bittersweet to see a patient leave the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Here's some B&B fluff for your reading pleasure :)_**

* * *

Later that day, around 7:30, Brennan walked through the main entrance of the rehabilitation center, which was located about twenty five minutes outside of Washington, D.C. She had only meant to give Booth some time to settle in, but time just got away from her, and before she knew it, it was nearing seven o'clock. She told him she would come visit him, so despite the late hour, here she was.

She got a visitor's pass at the front desk and was given directions to Booth's room. She gave the woman behind the counter a polite smile and headed down a long hallway, glancing at the numbers displayed on the doors as she passed by.

She finally found his room, the second to last one on the right side, and knocked. She heard a faint 'come in', so she opened the door and stepped inside.

Booth was somewhat reclined in a chair in the corner. His eyes were closed and he was clutching the stress balls she had given him, squeezing them in an alternating pattern. He cracked open one eye and then the other when he realized it was her. "Hi."

She smiled and approached the chair. "Hi." She paused. "You look tired. Maybe I should come back tomorrow when you've had a chance to rest."

He shook his head. "I—I'm okay. D—don't go." He furrowed his brow. "W—where's P—Parker and R—RJ?"

"They're with my father. It's late. It's RJ's bedtime and Parker had nearly fallen asleep at the dinner table."

He sighed. "Oh."

"Parker says hello. He told me to tell you that." She pulled up the chair from the desk and sat down beside him. "How was your first day?"

"O—okay, I g—g—guess."

"Are you therapists nice?"

"I g—guess."

"Is everything okay, Booth?"

He nodded. "Yeah, B—Bones."

She wasn't convinced, but decided to drop it. She opened her messenger bag that she had set on her lap and pulled out a binder.

He pressed a button on the remote attached to the recliner until he was at a more comfortable angle to view whatever she had hidden in that binder, and glanced over at her. "W—what's that?"

"Pictures. I said I would bring some."

He nodded. "So?"

She set the binder on his lap and opened the front cover.

He looked down at the first picture, which didn't look like much. He raised an eyebrow. "W—what am I l—look—king at?"

"That was my first sonogram. It was taken at six weeks and three days. You can't see much, but this," she pointed to a light spot in a sea of darkness, "is the embryo."

He squinted and blinked. "T—that's RJ?"

She nodded.

His eyes moved down and swallowed. The next picture was just as grainy and unclear as the first one, but now the tiny dot that had been in the previous photograph looked more like an actual baby.

"That was taken at twelve weeks and two days. I had some bleeding, so my obstetrician was just making sure everything was okay with the fetus." She paused. "That's RJ's head there, that's one of his hands, and of course that's one of his legs."

"H—he looks like a b—baby."

"He is no longer an embryo at this stage in development, so yes, he looks more like an actual baby, though he wasn't a _baby_ until he was born."

He looked at the third and final picture on the first page and laughed. "H—he's w—waving." This photo was clearer than the first two because it was taken from a 4D ultrasound machine. He could clearly make out Ryder's features. He looked startling like himself when he was a newborn. "W—wow."

"This right here is—."

"G—got it, Bones. H—he's a boy."

She smiled. "Yes. He was being very stubborn that day, though. My obstetrician almost gave up trying to get a good shot of his genitals, but at the last minute, RJ got over his shyness." She sniffled, remembering the exact moment she found out she was having a boy. She got very emotional, for which she blamed the hormones, but Angela, who had accompanied her to the appointment, knew it had little to do with that and more to do with Booth.

He sighed, touching the photograph with his thumb. He wished he could have been there. The pictures were good, he was grateful she had saved them, but it wasn't the same as being there, witnessing all of this first hand.

She blinked back the tears that had welled up and flipped the page.

He looked down at the two pages displayed in front of them. The first picture was of Brennan in a white tank top and cotton pajama shorts. Her shirt was rolled up and tucked under her bra, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was facing sideways. He couldn't even see her face, but she looked beautiful. Her stomach was exposed, revealing the tiniest of baby bumps. "W—when was this t—take—en?"

She squinted at the picture, thinking, and then nodded. "I was thirteen weeks and four days. That was when I truly started looking pregnant. Before that, I looked like I was just bloated."

He shifted his gaze to the next picture, which again, was of her in the same shirt and shorts as the first one, but her tiny baby bump was now a bit rounder and protruded more. "And th—this one?"

"Seventeen weeks."

"Y—you l—look b—beauti—ful."

She scoffed.

"W—what? You do."

She shook her head.

He sighed and moved to the next photograph. Her bump was much larger in this one and instead of shorts she was wearing grey sweatpants. Unlike the other three, she was facing forward. He swallowed. Her stomach wasn't the only thing that had gotten larger due to the pregnancy and the frontal view left nothing to the imagination, especially in her skimpy tank top. She had always had nice breasts. He was slightly embarrassed to admit that he had looked (or stared) at them once or twice or many times over the years, but he was a man, damn it, and she was a beautiful and attractive woman. Now, though, looking at the picture, all he could say was wow. He cleared his throat and avoided eye contact when he asked, "And th—this one?"

"Twenty-nine weeks and two days." She paused. "It's okay, Booth. It's hard not to notice. They are quite large."

He looked up, feigning confusion. "Huh?"

"You were staring at my breasts in the picture."

He blinked. "N—no, I w—wasn't."

She smiled and pointed to the first picture on the second page. "I was 34 weeks in that one."

He looked more closely at it. "I—is that—?"

"RJ's foot? Yes."

"W—wow." He paused. He really needed to find a new word. "I—I wish I c—could have f—felt him kick."

"I would place your hand on my stomach on occasion when I felt RJ kick or move. I'm not sure why I did because I knew you weren't awake, but I suppose part of me hoped that you could subconsciously feel it and the kick or small movement would rouse you from your coma. It was stupid, though."

He blinked. "N—no, not s—stupid, Bones." He smiled at her and their eyes locked.

She couldn't help herself. She stood up slightly and leaned over, pressing her lips against his. She sat back down again and pointed to the last picture. "This was taken at 38 weeks and four days, the day before I went into labor." After a minute, she turned the page again.

Booth's eyes widened and tears sprang to his eyes as the sight of Ryder a few minutes after he was born.

She smiled. "I was in labor for almost fifteen hours, but he was born within five minutes of me pushing. He was nine pounds, twenty one inches long. He was a big boy. He had ten fingers, ten toes, a strong set of lungs, a normal heart rate, and he was mostly all pink. Only his hands had a blue tinge to them, which didn't last long. He was beautiful." She sighed. "Angela was in the room with me, so I wasn't alone."

"I—I w—would have b—been there, you know."

She nodded. "I wouldn't have RJ if you were able to be present, Booth."

"R—right."

It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I—I didn't expect to get pregnant right away. After I found out, I was—I wasn't sure I could go through with it. My mind was made up, I was going to have a child, your child, but seeing those two lines, it just—it made it all that much more real. I wasn't sure I could do it, but then I remembered you telling me I would be a good mom. If you thought I could do it, then it had to be at least somewhat true, so I fully committed myself to being the best mother I could be for RJ."

"Y—you are a g—good mom." He smiled at her.

"Do you really mean that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I—I do, Bones."

She swallowed and glanced back down at the page.

He moved his hand and covered her fingers, which were holding down the page.

She stared at his hand over hers and sighed, feeling her whole body fill with some inexplicable warmth.

He looked at her for a long minute before turning his focus back to the pictures.


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks later, Booth was sitting in his wheelchair in a pretty large activity room, which was full of stationary bikes, treadmills, elliptical machines, free weights, exercise balls, and much more. He heaved a sigh as he made eye contact with his physical therapist, a young man with a rounded face, dark-almost black hair that was slicked back, and dark brown eyes. "Y—you're j—just a kid," he spat, tired of doing the same damn thing over and over again and seeing little if any results. He had been at this for an hour and a half already. First was his legs, now his arms. He was almost done for today, that was what he kept telling himself, but that still didn't keep him from taking out his frustrations on his physical therapist.

"Mr. Booth, we've been over this already," the man said calmly, but sternly. "I'm twenty-eight. Now, please, try and pull my hand towards you."

Booth rolled his eyes. "L—listen, Pat—trick, I'm tired."

"C'mon, Mr. Booth. I'm not here for me. Help yourself and pull my hand towards you."

Booth grunted, but nodded, channeling his animosity into the energy needed to pull Patrick's hand towards himself.

Patrick gripped Booth's shoulder with his free hand and assisted him by gently pushing the older man's arm back. "Good, Mr. Booth."

"I—I told you to d—dro—op the mister, Pat."

Patrick nodded.

Booth dropped his arm to the padded armrest and closed his eyes.

"C'mon. Only a couple more times and then we'll move onto your right arm."

"G—great."

"You're making excellent progress, Booth. Your strength is really improving and so is your range of motion." Patrick adjusted his hand on his patient's shoulder and squeezed his hand. "Pull my hand towards you again."

Booth sighed. His muscles ached, but he bit his lip and blocked out the pain as best he could. He then let go and rested his arm again.

Patrick smiled and walked around the chair until he was standing on Booth's right side. "Is that lovely scientist friend of yours coming by today? I like her, cute kid too."

Booth narrowed his eyes. He had seen the way Patrick looked at Brennan the first time they met and he didn't like it, not one bit. "Sh—she's off-li—lim—its, Pat."

Patrick put his arms up in mock surrender. "Sorry, Man, didn't realize she was your girlfriend."

"And th—at's my kid."

Patrick nodded and took Booth's hand. "Okay, you know the drill." He paused. "Is she coming by today?" He asked again, realizing Booth never answered him.

"She s—said she was and Bones d—doesn't go back on her w—word." Booth smiled just thinking about her.

"What time did she say she was coming by?"

"3:30."

Patrick glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that it was nearly three. "Well, we better keep going if you want to be done before she gets here."

Booth nodded and proceeded to pull his physical therapist's hand towards himself. He managed to tug it about half of the way before he let go, not able to push any further. After a two-minute breather, he gripped Patrick's hand and repeated the process.

"Perfect, Booth." After a few more times of that, Patrick, who was balancing on an exercise ball, shifted and took Booth's arm, placing it on his thigh. He rested his hand on Booth's shoulder and nodded. "Now try and pull your arm towards you."

Booth sighed and clenched his jaw, inching his arm, slowly but surely in until he reached the arm of the chair. His shoulders dropped when he let out a breath.

"Great," Patrick said, replacing Booth's arm on his leg. "Again."

"A—again?"

"You're doing great."

_Easy for you to say. You're not doing a damn thing. _Booth resigned, once again bringing his arm slowly towards himself. It took a lot out of him, but it had definitely gotten easier since the first time he attempted the task. He could even do it unassisted now. He did that about five more times before repeating the process with his left arm.

"I think we'll stop there for today. Good work, Booth."

Booth nodded, grateful to be done with this for today. "Y—yeah."

"Let's get you back to your room and heat and ice those muscles." Patrick scribbled some things down in a notebook and then grabbed hold of the handles of the wheelchair. He kicked off the break and pushed Booth out of the room and down the hallway towards the elevator.

* * *

At a little after 3:30, Brennan knocked on Booth's door. When she didn't receive an answer, she knocked once more. Still getting silence, she pushed down on the handle and opened the door. She peered inside and noticed that Booth was lying on the bed, asleep. She quietly entered the room and shut the door with a soft click. At that exact moment, all her effort to be silent was wasted when Ryder let out a loud squeal.

"Ayayaayaya," Ryder babbled against his teething pretzel and kicked his legs.

She looked over at Booth and saw that he was beginning to stir. She approached the bed and lifted Ryder out of the stroller. She smiled at Booth, who was now awake. "Hi."

Booth yawned and blinked back the sleepiness. "Hi, B—Bones, RJ."

She glanced at the infant and lifted his arm. "Can you say hi to Da-Da?"

Ryder smiled. "Da-Da," he jabbered and squirmed. "Da-Da."

Booth closed his eyes. He would never tire of hearing his son utter those two syllables.

She adjusted the infant on her hip and put a blanket on the floor. She placed Ryder down on his back and laid out the few toys she brought with her, along with a couple of his favorite books. He loved to look at the pictures as she flipped through the pages. She pushed the stroller into the corner of the room and pulled over the desk chair, angling it so she could see both Booth and Ryder from her position.

Booth moved his arm and instantly regretted it. He winced and let out a gasp.

She turned her head and a look of concern washed over her features. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, j—just sore."

"How was physical therapy today?" She absently started lightly kneading her fingers and thumb into his right forearm.

He let out a satisfied moan and his eyes slid shut.

"Booth?"

He blinked and cleared his throat, trying to focus on her and not the massage she was giving him. "I—it was fine, b—boring, tiring."

Finally realizing what she was doing, she stopped.

"H—he—ey, why'd you st—op?"

She shrugged and began massaging him again, this time fully aware of her actions. "What did you work on today?"

"Same stuff as al—ways, b—but I—I stood up t—today."

She beamed. "That's great."

"I—it w—was only for a couple s—sec—conds and P—Patrick had to hold me up. M—my legs gave out."

"It's okay, Booth. Your legs aren't strong enough to support you yet. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Even with the therapy you received while in the coma, you were still bed ridden and unable to move for nearly two years. Despite that, though, your progress is remarkable and I'm very proud of you." She smiled, sliding her hand upwards towards his tricep and bicep. "Was standing up your idea or Patrick's?"

He moaned in appreciation of her nimble fingers and closed his eyes. "M—mine, b—but Pat was o—okay with it."

Deciding to change the subject, she said, "The contractor I hired says all the work on the downstairs bathroom should be complete by the end of next week or early the following week. Hodgins recommended him. He's done some work for him in the past. He and his team seem adequately able to perform the tasks needed to complete the job efficiently and in a timely manner. I am pleased with the results so far." The sound of a cow mooing pulled her attention away from him and to their son. "Would you mind if I played with him for a while?"

He furrowed his brow. "W—why would I m—ind, Bones?"

"I'm not that knowledgeable when it comes to social etiquette, but I assume it would be rude not to pay attention to you when you are the person I am coming here to visit."

He laughed. "I—I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I—I like w—watching you with him."

She smiled and stood up. She leaned over and kissed him on his lips before walking over to the infant and sitting down beside him on the blanket. She tickled him and called his name, causing Ryder to giggle and look up at her with wide, curious eyes.

Ryder kicked and waved his arms in the air. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed another button on the toy phone, this time the clucking of a chicken came through the small speaker. He laughed and pressed it again, squealing with delight as the same sound echoed.

"That's a chicken, RJ."

Ryder pointed to the picture displayed on the button before pushing it down once more.

"Yes, that's a chicken."

Booth tilted his head and watched the two of them interacting. He smiled and heaved a sigh. Seeing that gave him even more motivation to keep working hard. He longed for the day when he could lie on the floor and play with his son like that. He missed so much of Parker's early childhood, so it was like he had a second chance at all those moments. Unfortunately, he had to settle on experiencing them from a distance. He, however, was determined not to stay on the sidelines for too much longer.

Brennan looked over at him and smiled before turning back to Ryder, who was now sitting up.

Ryder let out a string of giggles and kicked his legs up and down, batting at the keypad, making a few different animal sounds escape at once. He lifted the toy and waved it in the air, babbling away. He looked up at his mom and smiled wide, showing off his newly erupted teeth. "Ma-ma," he jabbered, bringing the phone to his mouth and chewing on the rubber antenna.

She smoothed her hand over his soft brown hair and kissed the top of his head.

Booth sighed and continued to watch wistfully. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and just push through the pain and all the other crap he was dealing with at the moment. He couldn't be the father he wanted or needed to be when he was stuck in a wheelchair, unable to sit up or move much without assistance.

She looked over at Booth again and raised an eyebrow. She could tell he was thinking about something, she just didn't know what, and it was a little unsettling. "Booth?"

Booth blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Booth nodded. "Oh, yeah," he smiled, "I'm f—fine."

"You might be fine, as you say, but I know you're thinking about something. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, tentatively.

He knew in order for their relationship to work, he needed to be open and honest with her. He exhaled before speaking, "I—I just w—wish I could s—sit there with you and p—pl—play with RJ, th—that's all. I hate just w—watch—ing."

She nodded in understanding. "I'm looking forward to that day," she said, giving him a closed-mouth smile. "In a little while, ten minutes or so, I can get a nurse to help me get you into the recliner and you can read to RJ if you want. He likes to point and look at the pictures. He also really enjoys when I change my tone of voice when different characters are speaking. You don't even have to read to him if you don't feel comfortable doing that because of your speech. You can just describe the pictures to him."

He nodded. "I—I'd like that," he said, letting out a sigh. It was better than nothing. So what if he couldn't play with Ryder on the floor or pick him up and put him on his shoulders or run around with Parker and toss a football around or wrestle with him? He had to remind himself that being a good father didn't just mean all of that physical stuff. It was also about spending time with his children, in any capacity.

She smiled and after a long minute of steady eye contact, she turned her attention back to Ryder.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. You guys are awesome! I'm glad you're still enjoying this story..._**

**_Next up: Some Ryder/Booth bonding :D_**


	25. Chapter 25

Booth was sitting in the puffy, muted red recliner with Ryder sitting on his lap and leaning back into the crook of his arm.

Ryder batted the book Booth held and turned his head, looking up at him, a smile slowly growing on his face.

Booth opened the front cover, albeit slowly, and dropped a kiss on the top of his son's head. He let out a breath and began reading. "A is for ap—apple. RJ, can y—you p—point to the ap—apple?"

Ryder glanced over the first page of the alphabet book, his eyes shifting back and forth between the three pictures. He leaned forward and poked the first one, squealing. "Da," he babbled.

Booth smiled. "Th—at's right, B—ud." He paused. "A is also for a—acorn—s. Can y—you p—point to the a—acorns?"

Ryder furrowed his brows and pouted, looking over the pictures again.

Booth looked over at Brennan, who was sitting on his bed watching them. They shared a smile before he looked back at Ryder. He nudged the infant in the side, eliciting a giggle from him. "Y—you g—got this. W—where's the a—acorns?"

After a little more hesitation, Ryder poked at the second picture. "Da," he repeated.

Booth kissed the side of his son's head. "Y—you got it," he praised. "W—wow, your m—om wasn't k—ki—idding. You _are_ sm—art. Just l—like your Dad." He lifted his head and laughed at the incredulous look Brennan was giving him before turning his attention to Ryder once more. "A is also for a—al—ligator. Can y—you p—point to the al—ligator?"

Ryder sucked on his fingers and glanced down at the page, studying the pictures again. He pointed at the last picture and looked up at Booth, smiling wide, his eyes twinkling. "Da."

Booth nodded and kissed the tip of the baby's nose. "G—ood."

Ryder giggled and batted Booth's face with a slobbery hand.

Booth, unfazed by the slobber, pecked at Ryder's chubby cheek.

Ryder imitated him and kissed his Dad softly on the lips He threw his arms in the air and fell back into his Dad's chest.

Booth moved to loop his arm more around his son's middle and then pointed to the next page. "B is for ba—aby."

Ryder studied the one picture, seemingly captivated by the baby wrapped in a blue towel. He flattened his hand on the page and leaned over. "Gee-gee," he babbled, flicking his eyes up to Booth.

"Y—you know who el—else is a ba—by?" Booth cooed.

One of Ryder's eyebrows rose towards his hairline and he sucked on his bottom lip, cocking his head slightly to the side. He poked Booth's chest and sucked on his bottom lip.

Booth shook his head. "No, no—ot me, you." He tickled his son's belly.

Ryder squirmed and laughed as his Dad's fingers continued to tickle him.

Booth stopped when his muscles screamed and he went back to the book. He pressed his lips against his son's temple and heaved a sigh.

Brennan looked on as Booth went through the entire alphabet and Ryder pointed to the pictures, only getting help from his Dad on a few occasions when he couldn't match the word with the image on the page. She smiled at the pair and sighed. She was grateful that Booth was alive and wanted to be their son's father rather than just being responsible for his existence.

* * *

At around five, Booth was once again sitting in the recliner with Ryder cradled in his arm. He caressed his son's leg while the infant clutched his bottle and sucked out the formula, his eyes searching the room. Booth looked over at Brennan, who was now sitting at the desk, and finally decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while now. "D—did you, uh, um," he crinkled his eyes and grimaced.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did I what, Booth?"

His eyes flicked to her breasts and then back up to her face. "Did you, um," He cringed.

She rolled her eyes. "Did I breastfeed?"

"Yeah."

She laughed. "Yes, I did, until RJ was almost five months old."

"W—why'd you stop?"

"My milk supply was low to begin with, but I did everything I could to stimulate production. I breastfed for as long as I could, but as he grew, he just wasn't getting enough to eat or enough nutrients, so I had to substitute in formula for one or two of his feedings until I had to completely switch over to formula."

He nodded, glancing down at Ryder, who blinked slowly and looked up at him. He tugged on his son's green and white stripped polo shirt and sighed.

"He likes you."

"I—I'm h—his dad. He _loves _me."

She smiled and shifted, leaning against the high back of the desk chair she was sitting on. "You're an excellent father, Booth."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Th—anks, Bones. I—I just wi—ish I c—could do more."

She nodded. "I know. You're a very physical person." She stood up and picked up the empty bottle Ryder had just dropped. She set it on the corner of the desk and helped Booth lift the infant into a sitting position.

A couple seconds later, Ryder let out a monster of a burp.

After wiping Ryder's mouth, Brennan grabbed the bottle and stuck it back into the diaper bag. She bent down to pick up the infant's toy phone and handed it to him. "Can you show Da-Da how your phone works, RJ?"

Ryder pushed down on one of the buttons and a soft Baaaaah filtered through the speaker. He waved the phone up and down as he leaned back into Booth's chest and stomach. "Aaaaahh," he jabbered in imitation.

Booth smiled. "C—an I see the phone, Bud?" He took the phone after Ryder loosened his grip and shoved it towards him. He looked at the different buttons before pointing to one in particular. "Th—is is my fa—avorite." He pressed the button with the picture of a monkey on it and watched his son's eyes lit up as the sound escaped. "Th—at's a m—monkey."

Brennan walked over to the bed and picked up Booth's stuffed monkey, which was buried in the sheets. She carried it over to the pair and handed it to the infant.

Ryder clutched it and brought it towards himself, petting the soft fur.

She smoothed her hand over his soft wisps of hair before she sat down in the desk chair again. She knew it was illogical, but she felt her heart swell as she watched Booth and their son smiling and laughing together.


	26. Chapter 26

It was around seven in the morning on the following Saturday and Brennan was sitting outside on the deck on a lounge chair. She had Ryder, who was enjoying a bottle, cradled in her arms. She caressed his cheek with her knuckle and leaned back, closing her eyes, allowing the light, cool breeze to lull her into a state somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

The French doors leading onto the deck from the kitchen opened and she heard the pitter patter of socked feet on the wood slats. She didn't open her eyes, however. "Good morning, Parker."

Parker plopped down on the adjacent lounge chair and yawned, running his hand back through his dirty-blonde curls. "Morning, Bones." He swung his legs around, lying back against the cushion.

She finally opened her eyes, squinting at the rising sun, and turned her head towards the young child. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Good." She smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Um, how about eggs?"

"How would you like your eggs cooked? Scrambled, sunny side-up, or poached?"

He thought for a second and then smiled. "Scrambled."

"Are you hungry now?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

She nodded and set the empty bottle on the small table between the two chairs. She lifted Ryder, so he was now sitting up, and looked over at Parker. "Well, how about we get ready for the day and I'll start making breakfast at eight? We'll leave for the rehabilitation center at around eleven after RJ wakes up from his nap."

He nodded and stood up. He leaned over and kissed the top of Ryder's head. "Morning, Rhino."

Ryder looked up at his big brother and let out a squealing laugh when Parker started making funny faces at him. He waved his arms up and down and wiggled on his mom's lap. Somewhere in between his laughing and wiggling, he burped.

She quickly wiped Ryder's mouth and stood up, transferring the infant to her hip. She followed Parker into the house, but nearly toppled him over when he stopped abruptly at the foot of the stairs.

Parker turned around and looked up at Brennan. "Are you and my Dad gonna get married?"

She coughed. "No. What made you think that?"

Parker shrugged. "Well, you're gonna be living together and you kiss all the time. Plus, you had a baby together and you say 'I love you' a lot. My friend, Mark's mom and step-dad did all that stuff before they got married last year." He paused. "Are you _ever_ gonna marry my Dad?"

She sighed. "I can't possibly answer that question, Parker. I can't tell you what's going to happen an five minutes from now, let alone what's going to happen hours, days, weeks, months, or years from now." She paused. "Right now I have no plans to marry your father. I don't believe in marriage. I have no desire to change what your Dad and I have to go along with what society deems an inevitable outcome for two people who are in a loving and committed relationship."

"Oh," Parker said, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He nodded, chewing on the inside of his right cheek. He only stopped when he tasted metal on his tongue. "I think I understand."

She hoisted Ryder higher on her hip and smiled at Parker. "Even though I have no desire or plan to get married, I do love your father very much, Parker, and I am committed to this relationship."

Parker nodded again. "I get it, Bones." He paused. "But you know, my Dad's gonna wanna marry you someday." With that, he turned around and headed up the steps.

She blinked. She knew Booth believed wholeheartedly in marriage, she also knew that he always saw himself getting married at some point in his life, but as she stood frozen at the bottom of the staircase, Parker's words slammed into her: _'Dad's gonna wanna marry __**you**__ someday.' _The future of her and Booth's relationship was unknown, but there was a possibility that they could get to a point where Booth would want to marry her and actually propose to her. Would he still want to be with her even though she didn't want to get married? She shook her head. There was no point in dwelling on this now. They both had bigger things to worry about than whether or not they would get married sometime in the distant future. She sighed and went upstairs.

* * *

Brennan was stopped in traffic, halfway home from the rehab center, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. She heaved a sigh and blinked slowly. She just couldn't get the whole marriage thing out of her head. While she realized Booth knew her stance on the subject, she had made it clear enough times over the years, she still couldn't help but think that maybe he would chalk that up to her not being in the "right" relationship.

She turned her head and stared at him.

Booth was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window and squeezing a stress ball in each hand.

She needed to make it clear to him that she had no desire or plans to get married, to him or to anyone. If he chose to break up with her because of it, it would be better for everyone involved if he just did it now. She cleared her throat and swallowed.

He looked over at her when she cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. "Bones, y—you okay?" He asked, seeing the confused and slight sadness clouding her beautiful eyes.

"I don't want to get married," she blurted out.

He blinked. "Uh, I wasn't aware that I pr—propose—d," he teased.

"I mean, I don't want to get married—ever, to you or to anyone."

"I kn—ow that, Bones." He smiled. "I kn—ow you."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

He laughed.

"I'll never believe in marriage."

"And I'll alwa—ays b—elieve in it," he countered. He saw a flash of even deeper sadness in her eyes and then it was gone, replaced by emptiness and determination not to show how she was truly feeling about his declaration. He sighed. "Hey."

She glanced at the traffic, which was not letting up, and then locked her eyes on his.

"I lo—ove you."

"But," she supplied.

"No, but, Bo—ones."

She swallowed.

"I would someda—ay like to marry you, but if it doesn't h—ap—pen, th—at's fine." _I love you enough to live in sin,_ he added silently, not wanting to ruin the moment with another religious debate. "You know, Bones, I w—wanted to be with you for a w—while now, e—ven if that meant P—arker would be my o—only kid and I would ne—ever get married."

She smiled hesitantly as her eyes bore into his. She saw the sincerity in his gaze. After a long couple minutes, she nodded and focused on the road again. She eased on the gas when the cars in front of hers started inching forwards again.

The car fell silent, with her looking ahead at the road, him staring out the passenger window once again, Parker enthralled in his Nintendo DS, and Ryder fast asleep.

* * *

A little over fifteen minutes later, Brennan pulled into the driveway and pressed the button on the garage door opener.

Booth stared at the house through the windshield, his eyes wide. The house was expansive with an attached two car garage perpendicular to it. The house itself was covered in medium-dark tan colored stucco, the chimney and entry way arch, though, were both covered with muted brown, grey, and orangey-gold cobblestones. The double entry doors were dark-stained wood, like the garage door, and a grey slate path with the same colored cobblestones framing it led up to them. There were no stairs, which would make getting in and out much easier for him. Looking around more, he noticed that the landscape was clean and organized, mostly greens with some pops of color with various types of flowers, and the right side of the house was basically a wall of windows.

She cut the wheel to the left and guided her car into the right side of the garage. After putting the car in park and removing her key, she turned her head and looked at Booth. "Is something wrong?" She asked, observing the stunned and slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"No, Bones, just," he cleared his throat, "this ho—ouse is huge." It was much larger than he imagined it would be and the pictures made it seem.

"Compared to my apartment or yours, yes, but compared to the other dwellings in this neighbor, it is actually quite small." She unbuckled her seatbelt and unlocked the doors, opening hers and getting out of the car. She bent down to the pop the trunk and then walked around to the back. She pulled Booth's new electric wheelchair out and set it up. She kicked up the breaks and opened his car door.

He scooted to the edge of the seat and allowed her to take his arm and hook it around her neck. He took a moment to just take in her scent before he pushed off floor with all the strength he had while she lifted him up by his torso. Once settled in the chair, he closed his eyes, breathing heavy.

She opened the back door and gently shook Parker awake. "Parker, wake up."

Parker moaned in his sleep and shifted.

"Come on, Parker, we're here."

Parker stretched and rubbed his eyes before opening them, yawning. "Huh?"

"We're home."

Parker unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car.

Brennan went around and took Ryder from his car seat. She grabbed the stroller from the trunk and unfolded it, locking it into place. She strapped the infant into it and looked at Parker. "Go open the door for your father, please."

Parker nodded and skipped off towards the door leading into the house from the garage. He held it open, happy that his Dad was out of the hospital now. "You know what the best thing about you being in a wheelchair is, Dad?"

Booth just looked at his son skeptically. There wasn't anything good about him being in a wheelchair, as far he could tell. He hated it and what it meant.

Without waiting for a response, Parker continued, "You can give me and Rhino rides." He laughed. "And when you're sitting on the couch or lying in bed, I can take it for a spin," he added with a smile.

Booth couldn't help but smile at Parker's excitement, but it was a slightly sad, self-pitied kind of smile. He sighed and pressed the button to activate the battery. He pushed the joystick forward and made his way through the doorway and into the house.

Brennan followed close behind, with Parker bringing up the rear. "I haven't had much time to decorate yet. I have a few pictures I need to hang up and some more of my artifacts and other items I've accumulated from my travels to find places for."

Booth stopped at the end of the hall, which lead right into the large kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I have some leftover macaroni and cheese in the refrigerator."

"A l—little."

"I have to call the nurse and let her know you're home from rehab. Your room is the first door along that hallway," she said, pointing in the general direction. "I set it up exactly how you told me to. I even painted the walls that horrendous blue-grey color you wanted." She laughed. "The door is open. I'll either call or come find you when lunch is ready."

He nodded and headed out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Parker hopped onto one of the stools at the island and looked at Brennan as she took the container of macaroni from the fridge. "I think my Dad's sad, Bones, but I don't know why. I thought he'd be happy to leave that stupid rehab and to see us. Is he okay?"

Brennan peeled off the lid and nodded. "Your Dad's fine, Parks."

Parker sighed. "If you say so, Bones." He slipped off the stool and his face lit up. "I'm gonna go show him the pool. That should cheer him up."

She laughed. "Go ahead. You can give him a tour of the first floor and backyard."

Parker nodded and ran off in search of his Dad.

She scooped up a sleeping Ryder in her arms and while the macaroni was heating up, she headed upstairs to put him down for the remainder of his afternoon nap.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Here's a long chapter for you...Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Parker knocked on his Dad's bedroom door and then pushed it open more, poking his head in. "Dad?"

Booth, who was looking out the window, turned his chair around and smiled, at least he hoped it was a smile, at his son. "Is lu—unch ready?"

Parker shook his head, coming in and jumping on his Dad's bed. "Nope. Bones said I could show you the backyard." He paused. "Do you like your room?"

Booth looked around the space again, having not really paid that much attention to it before. He took in the blue-grey walls and his old bed and comforter. He noticed that the piece of plane that had hung on one of the living room walls in his old apartment, now resided above his bed, and his bobblehead bobby was on one of his bedside tables.

There was a framed picture of Parker, Brennan, and Ryder at the park that hung above the dresser and on the dresser, sat a black and white picture of Ryder on Parker's lap, the latter giving his baby brother a kiss on the top of his head. All the pictures from his desk and shelf at work were in his new room, some on his dresser beside the one of his boys and the others split between his two nightstands. One of the pictures, the one of Parker as a newborn, was now in a double frame with one of Ryder's newborn pictures on the other side.

There was also a set of free weights in the corner, along with a large exercise ball and a few resistance bands. The room wasn't terribly big, but it was definitely bigger than his old bedroom.

"Dad?" Parker prompted, seeing his Dad lost in thought.

Booth shook his head and swallowed. "I lo—ove it, Bub." He paused. "So ho—ow about that tour of the b—ackyar—d?"

Parker beamed. "C'mon." He led the way out of the room and down the hallway. He waved to Brennan, who was busy on the phone, and opened the French doors leading outside.

* * *

Booth followed Parker and squinted at the sunlight. He exhaled and looked around. The deck they were currently on was rounded and made of dark-stained wood. Two lone chaise lounge chairs were set off to the side and in the middle, a traditional outdoor dining table sat with six chairs around it.

"Did you see the pool, Dad? Isn't it awesome?"

Booth nodded and moved forwards, stopping at the edge of the deck and looking out farther into the backyard. There was plenty of space for two boys to run around and play, the grassy area separated from the pool by a fence.

The large pool had a dark grey floor and was a peanut shape, framed by a slate-tiled border, the tiles grey infused with the same colors present in the cobblestones used throughout the exterior of the house. The pool, beyond the border, was surrounded by medium-grey concrete. There was a basketball hoop situated on the far side of the shallow-end, perpendicular to the main set of stairs, and opposite that in the deep-end was a diving board.

Rather than a full traditional fence to block out the next door neighbors, there was a fence on two sides of the backyard and in the middle (on the side opposite the house) there was a cobblestoned wall with a waterfall and built-in speakers and fireplace. There was a small sitting area in front of it. The whole backyard looked exactly how it did in the pictures Brennan had showed him, but they definitely didn't give it justice.

"C'mon, Dad. I wanna put my feet in the water." Parker practically jumped down the steps and followed the slate path to the pool area, pulling open the gate. "Bones put in a ramp for you. It's right there," he said, pointing to the ramp on the opposite side of the deck.

Booth turned his head. He hadn't noticed the ramp before. The ramp was made of the same wood as the deck and lead to another slate path, which joined with the one leading from the stairs. He smiled and made his way down the path and over to his son.

* * *

Brennan got off the phone with the nurse and set the device on its base before picking up two full bowls of macaroni and cheese and heading outside. She spotted Booth and Parker by the pool, the latter was sitting on the edge with his feet dipped in the water and appeared to be in the middle of telling his Dad a very interesting story. She approached them and cleared her throat, not wanting to startle them. "Lunch is ready." She handed Parker one bowl and handed Booth the other.

Booth looked at the bowl and the fork hesitantly. He had been working on this exact task with his occupational therapist, but he didn't yet possess the range of motion needed to successfully bring the fork to his mouth. Patrick was helping him with that.

Parker kicked his legs and took a bite, letting his satisfaction be known with a loud, "Mmmm."

Brennan looked over at Booth and raised an eyebrow. "Booth?"

Booth sighed, absently moving his fork around, and lifted his chin. "Yeah?"

"How is the Mac-n-Cheese?" She hadn't been paying attention, so she didn't realize he hadn't taken a bite yet. She studied him and then it hit her. "Oh, do you need some help?"

Even though the answer was yes, he shook his head and gripped his fork.

"It's really good, Dad," Parker piped up, took another generous bite, and as if to prove his point, he mmmmed again.

By the extra cheesy smell and ooey-gooiness that was apparent just by looking at the bowl, Booth knew it had to taste delicious. He had been able to enjoy the wonderfulness that was solid food for a little over a week now. His stomach grumbled and he lifted the fork up. His hand and arm shook as he brought the fork closer and closer to his mouth. The tip of the fork touched his bottom lip and then the muscles in his hand and arm tightened painfully and he lost his grip, the metal utensil falling with an embarrassing clack into the bowl. He physically recoiled and gasped.

"Booth, are you okay?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I'm fi—ine, Bones," he squeaked out.

"Dad?"

"Parker, I—I'm okay," Booth exhaled, the burning pain transforming into a dull ache.

Parker nodded and went back to eating. Even though his Dad had said he was okay, he cut glances over to him every couple minutes anyway.

Brennan knelt down beside his wheelchair and placed a hand on his forearm, subconsciously brushing her thumb against his skin. "Do you want some help?"

Booth sighed, giving in to his limitations. He had expected her to spoon feed him the macaroni, so it surprised him when he saw and felt her take his hand and place the fork in between his thumb and index finger. He gripped the fork loosely and allowed her to lift and bend his arm and then guide his hand towards his mouth. He parted his lips and moved his hand a fraction of an inch farther, jutting out his chin and taking his first bite of Brennan's famous Mac-n-Cheese. He moaned and closed his eyes. Even a day old, and it was the best damn thing he'd ever eaten, besides Pops' grilled cheese sandwiches and the Royal Diner's cherry pie, of course.

She smiled, lowering his arm so he could relax until the next bite. "I'm glad you like it. I would have made you some fresh, but I used the last of the pasta last night."

"It's fi—ine, Bones." Booth exhaled, savoring the flavor.

"Ready for another bite?"

Booth sighed and nodded. The last time a woman fed him, it led to a lot more than his stomach being satisfied. This was neither hot nor sexy nor intimate, this was just plain humiliating and frustrating. This was only temporary, he told himself over and over again, and at least she wasn't pretending the fork was an airplane or something. She was even letting him help, which made him feel slightly better about the whole thing.

She was unfazed by it, which he expected. He was hungry, he had a minimal range of motion, and she was fully capable and willing to help, so this was completely logical to her. It was a simple solution to a simple problem.

Parker threw his fork down in his bowl and licked his lips. "Yum. Is there any more, Bones?"

She shook her head. "Your Dad got the last of it."

Parker sighed. "Can I go swimming now?" He asked, standing up.

"After you put your bowl in the dishwasher," she answered, eyeing the empty bowl set down near where he had been sitting.

Parker grumbled and picked it up. "I'll be right back. I gotta go get my bathing suit on." He started off at a run, but slowed down when Brennan yelled for him to walk.

* * *

Booth smiled. "You r—really got that mo—om voice down pat, Bones."

She raised an eyebrow. "Mom voice?"

"Yeah, you know, tha—at voice all moms have that te—ells ev—eryone they mean b—busine—ess?"

"I have that?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She shrugged and gave him a coy smile.

"Parker said you pu—ut in the ramp," he said, motioning with his eyes over to the ramp attached to the deck.

She nodded. "I assumed you would want to venture beyond the deck at some point. Clearly, I wasn't wrong."

"Th—anks." He paused. "As soon as I—I'm on my feet, I'll g—et out of your hair."

"You're welcome to live here for as long as you need to, Booth. Friends and romantic partners help each other, don't they? They support each other, whether that is physically, emotionally, financially, or sexually."

He coughed and nodded. _She just had to go there, didn't she?_

"I have to go check on RJ. He should be up from his nap by now. Your nurse will be here in fifteen minutes, give or take a minute or two. I've met her. She seems nice and good at her job. You'll meet your physical and occupational therapists tomorrow. I thought you could use a small break to rest and get settled in." She paused. "Is your room okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Bones, it's fine, it's g—great." He paused. "C—alm down. It's just me."

She smiled, visibly relaxing. "I apologize. It's just the last time I lived with a man, it didn't end so well. I love you and I really want this relationship to work. I guess I'm just a little nervous," she confessed.

He smiled up at her. "We're just r—oom—mates, remem—ber?"

She nodded. "Yes." She leaned over and kissed him. "Roommates with benefits," she whispered against his lips.

He swallowed. "It's f—friends with ben—efit—s, Bones," he corrected when she pulled back. "A—and it means—."

"I'm well aware what the phrase is, Booth, and I know what it means. Angela taught it to me. We are friends, but we are also roommates, which is why I said _roommates_ with benefits. Just because we are not fully benefiting from this arrangement, since we aren't having sexual intercourse yet, it still fits the situation because I've had roommates before and I have never kissed any of them." She smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

"Cannonball!" Parker ran to the side of the pool and jumped, tucking his legs close to his chest while he was still in the air.

Brennan straightened and squeezed Booth's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Parker shot up to the surface and beamed. "Did you see that, Bones?"

She nodded. "I sure did, Parker."

"How big was the splash?"

"I think that's the biggest splash you've been able to produce yet."

Parker slapped the water in excitement. "Yes!" He paused. "Just you wait, Bones. One day, my splash will be bigger than yours."

"I don't doubt that," she said and headed inside.

* * *

Parker swam over to the side of the pool and hung there, looking up at his Dad. "Did you see it, Dad?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, Bub."

"I know how to dive now. Bones taught me. Wanna see?"

Booth smiled. "Sure."

Parker pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to the diving board. He hopped up and walked to the edge, making eye contact with his Dad. "Are you watching?"

Booth nodded. "I—I'm w—watch—ching, Pal."

Parker extended his arms above his head and bounced up and down before taking one final bounce that propelled him into the air. He popped up in the middle of the shallow end and spun around so he was facing his Dad. "Was it good? Were my feet together? My legs straight? How was my arc?" He fired off his questions in quick succession.

Booth laughed. "G—good, it was g—good."

"Just good?"

"P—perfect, Bub."

Parker smiled. "Bones is an awesome teacher, Dad. I didn't really understand her the first time 'cause she was speaking all scientifically and stuff and made it too complicated, but then she showed me what she was talking about and I got it. It took me awhile, but I got it."

"Do a few b—elly-flops?"

"More than a few." Parker laughed, getting on his back and swimming around. "I wish I could live here. Rhino's here and Bones and now you. Plus there's a pool!" He stood up and walked over to the side again. "You think mom would let me live here and visit her on the weekends? I still get to go to my normal school. Bones made sure of that."

Booth sighed. "I d—on't know, Bub. You'd ha—ave to ask her."

"Can you ask? Mom would listen to you, right?"

"I d—on't think it's a good idea."

"Why? Don't you want me to live with you?"

"Of c—course, Pal. I—I've missed you. It's ju—ust Bones ha—as a lot to deal with right now with me no—ow living here and be—ing so dependent and th—en there's RJ. I—I think we should sti—ick to w—whatever a—arrangeme—ent Bones and y—your mom came up with."

Parker sighed. "I guess." He paused. "But I'm staying the whole week. Bones asked Mom and she said it was okay 'cause you were in the hospital so long."

Booth smiled and turned around when he heard Ryder's distinctive laugh.

The infant was clearly dressed to go swimming, in a white rash guard with blue, green, orange, and grey cartoon sharks printed on it, and matching swim trunks. He had a hat on his head and he was chewing on his teething pretzel.

Brennan walked over to Booth and set the baby on his lap. She clutched the hem of her white T-shirt, which doubled as a cover-up, and pulled it over her head, revealing a simple, tasteful, plain black bikini. She flexed her right hand, wincing slightly. She had gotten the cast off three days ago, but her wrist still ached when she used it to much.

Booth's eyes widened, his eyes going straight to her bust, which really filled out the top of her bathing suit. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Wow," he whispered to himself.

She smiled self-consciously and tugged on one of the straps. Ever since having a child, she hadn't seen herself, mainly her figure, in the same way as before. She was still beautiful and attractive, she knew that. She just wasn't as comfortable with herself as she used to be. She still wasn't down to her pre-pregnancy weight; she still had about ten pounds left to loose, but that didn't stop her from wearing her favorite swimsuit.

"I—I like that ba—athing suit."

"Thank you."

Booth played with Ryder's fingers as the infant sat in his lap. "Ha—as he swam before?"

She nodded. "Yes, many times. He loves it." She picked him up and carried him over to the stairs. She stepped in the water and gasped at the change in temperature. Slowly, she walked farther and father in until the water level reach halfway up her torso. She dipped Ryder in and he immediately started kicking and slapping the water, a huge smile on his face.

Parker swam over after grabbing his little brother's raft.

She set the infant in, putting his feet through the provided holes and lowering the awning.

Ryder kicked and babbled as she pushed the raft around.

Booth looked on and sighed.

Not wanting his Dad to be left out, Parker swam over to the side of the pool. "Can't you come in, Dad? Bones can help, can't you, Bones?" He asked, turning his head towards Brennan.

Brennan looked over at Booth. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'm goo—ood here, w—watching," Booth said, a little more coolly than he intended.

"Are you sure?"

Booth nodded. "I—I'm tired." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a minute before opening them. "Hey, Bub, le—et's see you dive again."

Parker nodded, pushing himself out of the pool and walking over to the diving board. He got into position and exhaled before jumping and diving into the water. He swam over to Brennan and Ryder and popped up. "Boo!" He shouted, playfully, causing Brennan to jump and Ryder to laugh.

She let out a breath and shook her head.

Booth was laughing at her, but she just ignored him. "That was good, Parks, very little splash."

Parker smiled and slipped under the water again. He played with Ryder's feet and then popped up again. He took the raft from Brennan and took his little brother for a ride.

She walked over to the side of the pool and leaned against it, looking up at Booth. "Is everything okay?"

"Just p—peachy," Booth spat, but sighed, seeing her face crumble. "Loo—ook, Bones, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay, Booth."

"I—it's not. Y—you're doing all this stuff, gi—iving me a place to sta—ay, h—elping me, ta—aking care of my boys, and I'm just be—ing a jerk."

She was about to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house. "That's the nurse." She looked over at Parker and Ryder and sighed.

Understanding what she was thinking, Booth nodded. "I'll ge—et it."

"I left the door unlocked for her, so all you have to do is tell her to come in."

He nodded. "Gotcha." He powered on his chair and headed back into the house to answer the door. At least he could sort of do that.

She sighed, telling herself that his mood would improve soon enough. She ducked under the water and swam over to Parker and Ryder, who were now in the middle of the pool.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Some more fluff ;)_**

* * *

It was nearing 11:30 and Brennan was sitting on the couch, her legs curled under her, a blanket wrapped around her body, and a book balanced on her knee. She let out a yawn and shifted, turning the page. The house was dark, save for the lamp she was using to read and the recessed lights in the laundry room, which was acting as a temporary bedroom for Dana, Booth's in-home nurse.

Finishing up chapter twelve in her book, she slipped in her bookmark, which was just a piece of sky-blue construction paper with doodles of bones on it (part of her last year's Christmas present from Parker), and set the book down on the coffee table. She unfolded her legs and peeled off the blanket. With her feet planted firmly on the rug, she pushed herself up. She switched off the lamp and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going up to bed.

With her thirst quenched, she walked back down the hall, automatically stopping in front of Booth's bedroom door. She pushed it open and peered in.

"I—I'm up, Bones. You can c—come in."

She stepped into the room and approached the bed. She turned on the bedside lamp and looked down at him. "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"J—ust can't." He tilted his head and looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan complete its rotation over and over again.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

He grimaced. "No. M—my st—stomach kinda hurts."

"There should be some Tums in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

He lifted his arm and grabbed her hand. "I—I'm fine, but thanks."

She tightened her grip and smiled. "Can I get you _anything_?"

"I—I'm fine."

She let go and rested her hand on his shoulder as she leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. She pulled back and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." She turned around and started to walk towards the door, when she felt him weakly tug on her arm. She stopped and looked at him again. "Yes?"

"St—ay."

"Booth."

"Please," he practically begged. He looked up at her with his warm, brown eyes and pulled out the charm smile.

She relented, not being able to think of a reason not to sleep beside him. He needed his rest and if "sleeping" with her helped him sleep, then it would be logical for her to comply with his request. "I have to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I'll be right back." She gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes. "And this is the last time your charm smile is going to work on me, Booth," she said, walking out of the room.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, with a satisfied grin. He closed his eyes and was asleep by the time she returned.

She walked in and shut the door quietly. She crept to the other side of the bed and crawled under the sheets. She scooted a little closer to him and ran her hand down his arm, grazing his skin with her nails. She rolled onto her side, facing away from him, and fell asleep.

He woke up an hour later and his lips curved upwards, feeling a heavy hand across his abdomen and a warm body pressed against his side. Her hair tickled him as her head rested on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck. He shivered and swallowed, feeling her hot breath brushing against his skin. He lifted his left arm slowly and rested it against his stomach, sliding his hand over until it covered hers. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brennan woke with a start. She had forgotten she slept in Booth's bed the night before, so feeling a warm body beside her and practically underneath her, startled her. She pulled her arm back and rubbed her eyes, scooting away and sitting up. She turned her head and looked down at Booth's sleeping form. She stared at him for a minute and then craned her neck and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Realizing it was almost 7:30, she quickly got out of bed and left the room, passing Dana on the way.

Dana was tall and had shoulder-length, pin-straight, blonde hair and startling teal-blue eyes. Objectively, she was an attractive and overall pleasant married woman. She smiled at Brennan and continued on her way to Booth's room.

"He's still asleep," Brennan said before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

Brennan opened the door to the nursery and found Ryder awake and batting at his mobile.

Ryder kicked and wiggled, babbling away.

Brennan walked over to the crib and looked over the railing, peering down at her son, smiling. "Good morning, RJ," she cooed.

Ryder turned his head and his face lit up the second he saw her. He reached for her and giggled, still kicking his legs.

"Hi, Sweetheart." She lowered the rail and scooped him up, setting him on her hip and placing a kiss on the side of his head. She carried him over to the changing table and laid him down on the soft padding.

Ryder just looked up at her and smiled.

"I hope your Daddy will be in a better mood today."

"Da-Da," Ryder babbled, waving his arms up and down.

"I'm almost done, RJ. You only have to sit still for another minute." If her hand wasn't on his stomach, she knew he'd roll right off the table.

He didn't mind diaper changes, she learned that early on, but he was an active little guy; therefore, he didn't like to sit still for very long.

She smiled at him and contorted her face in an amusing way, effectively distracting him long enough to put on a new diaper and button up his pajamas again. She lifted him up, so he was standing on the table, and dipped her head, placing a kiss on his cheek. She tugged on his black and white striped monster footie pajamas and transferred him to her hip. She smoothed her hand over his hair and kissed him again. "Let's go see if your Daddy's awake." She hoisted him higher on her hip and walked out of the room, heading downstairs.

* * *

Brennan carried Ryder into the kitchen and prepared a bottle for him. She had heard the water running when she passed by the bathroom, so she came to the conclusion that Booth was awake. She headed into the living room and set the infant on the rug. She handed him the bottle and watched as he fell back, brought it to his mouth, and latched on.

With him occupied for the time being, she grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and sat on the couch, setting the computer on her knee. She opened it and logged in. She pulled up her email program and checked for new messages, glancing over the screen to check on Ryder every couple minutes.

Ryder kicked his legs and rolled onto his side.

She smiled at him and went back to checking her email and replying to the messages that required a more timely response.

Ryder finished the bottle in record time and let go of it. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, letting out a burp in the process.

She lowered the screen and set the laptop on the table. She stood and picked up the bottle, setting it beside her computer. She wiped Ryder's mouth and stepped back, allowing him space to explore.

He crawled over to the leather recliner and reached up, pressing his palms into the seat and pulling himself up to his feet. He marched in place and then turned around. He smiled wide and squealed.

She sat, Indian-style, on the floor in front of the coffee table and leaned back against the coffee table, watching him.

He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes. He puffed out his chest and clumsily moved his right foot forward, followed shortly by his left. He wobbled, but stayed upright.

She hurriedly grabbed her phone, which sat on the side table, and started to record. "RJ, come here, Honey, walk to mama."

He lifted his chin and looked right at her, his face lighting up once again. He took another step forward and then another, before ultimately losing his balance.

She smiled and watched him push himself up and take another few steps before falling on his butt again. A loud gasp coming from behind caused her to turn her head.

Booth was sitting by the side of the couch in his wheelchair with his eyes wide and glossy and his mouth hanging open. He blinked and stared at his infant son, who had just stood up again and began to walk, more like wobbled, the final distance to Brennan, collapsing into her lap when he reached her.

She kissed the top of Ryder's head and wrapped him in her arms. "RJ, you walked," she congratulated.

Ryder smiled and looked up at her.

"You did it." She clapped and smiled when he imitated her gesture of praise. She looked over her shoulder towards Booth, who was too stunned to speak. She lifted Ryder up, setting him down on his feet, and whispered to him. "Walk to Daddy. Show him how strong you are."

Ryder looked at her and giggled when she tapped him on the nose. "Da-Da."

"Yes, walk to Da-Da."

Ryder bounced on his feet and fell back on his butt. He erupted in laughter before pushing himself back up. He looked at Booth and smiled, letting out a delightful squeal. He took a hesitant step forward and then another, gaining confidence. He stopped, wobbled, and then continued on his way. He reached out, grabbing onto his Dad's right shin, before he fell down on his butt.

Brennan stood and walked over to the two of them. She bent down and scooped the infant up. She locked eyes with Booth and shared a smile with him as she lowered the baby onto his lap.

Booth cleared his throat and swallowed.

Ryder, who was standing up on his Dad's legs, reached out and placed a hand on Booth's cheek. He smiled even wider and laughed.

"Lit—tle Guy, I—I'm so pr—roud of you. You did it." Booth paused. "Wa—atch out world, our ba—abe's on the move." He jutted out his chin and kissed his son on the lips, for which he was rewarded with a soft peck back. He blinked back tears and cleared his throat.

Brennan placed her hand (the one that wasn't spotting Ryder) on Booth's shoulder and squeezed.

Booth tilted his head and looked up at her.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, just before tears leaked out and started rolling down her cheeks, mixing with the ones he had tried but failed to keep from escaping. She was incredibly happy and beyond grateful that Booth was here for this moment, not just to see their son walk with his own eyes, firsthand, but be here, on this earth, alive and cognizant to see it happen.


	29. Chapter 29

**_I meant to have this chapter up earlier, but I could not, for the life of me, figure out how to end it. __I had the first part done and I was just going to post that, but I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter, hence my dilemma. Even though it took me forever, I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Brennan was in the kitchen, making pancakes for breakfast, while Booth, Parker, and Ryder were sitting around the breakfast nook table.

Booth was reading the comics out loud to the boys, all three of them laughing hysterically at the silly cartoons.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to pouring the batter onto the griddle.

After finishing the comics, Booth slid the newspaper over to his son so he could do the word search, and then backed away from the table. He maneuvered around it and made his way over to Brennan. "Y—you're not b—urning them, are ya, Bones?"

She looked down at him and shook her head. "No, Booth, I'm not burning them. I'll have you know that Parker even prefers mine to yours," she said with a smug smile.

Booth gasped. "No—o way, Bones."

"Yes way." She smirked, flipping the last four pancakes.

"I—I'll be the ju—udge of that."

"No, you won't. That's not fair. You'll just say yours are better because, well, they're yours. Parker is a much fairer judge. He has had both your pancakes and mine and he has made an objective assessment. I trust his opinion on the matter much more than I would trust yours."

"Ouch, th—at hurt, Bones. Y—you don't trust me?"

She put the finished pancakes on the plate with the others and shut off the burner. She turned around, so she was facing him, and shook her head. "That is not what I said. I trust you. If I didn't, we would not be partners. What I actually said was that I don't trust your opinion on the matter in which we are currently discussing. Parker's opinion is less biased; therefore, it is more trustworthy. He has no stake in this competition, unlike you. Since your pancakes are being judged along with mine, you will automatically choose yours, regardless of whether mine are better, because you want to win."

He smirked. "M—ine are still better."

"How can you say that? You have yet to taste mine," she challenged. She picked up the plate and carried it over to the table, sitting it down in the middle.

Parker pushed away the paper and reached for the plate with his fork. "Ow," he shrieked when Brennan slapped his hand away.

"Be patient, Parker." She paused. "Please go get the plates and utensils from the counter and set the table."

Parker sighed and jumped up. He headed over to the island counter and picked up three plates. He carefully brought them over to the table and set out the three plates, utensils, and napkins. "Now can we eat?"

She brought over the syrup and set it down before heading back into the kitchen area and heating up Ryder's oatmeal.

Parker kept his eyes on the pancakes, his mouth watering. He bounced his left leg up and down and sighed. "C'mon, Bones, I'm _starving_."

Finally, which seemed like forever to Parker, Brennan sat down. "Okay, now you may help yourself."

Parker was reaching for a pancake when his Dad cleared his throat. "We ha—ave to say grace."

Parker grumbled. "Fine. I'll do it." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Thank you God for giving my Dad back to me, to us, and thank you for this amazingly awesome breakfast. Amen," he rushed out.

"Amen," Booth echoed, while Brennan stayed silent, though she bowed her head and closed her eyes just as he and Parker did.

"Can we eat _now?_" Parker whined, picking up his fork again.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, g—o ahead, Buddy."

Parker smiled and stabbed three pancakes, plopping them on his plate. He bathed them in syrup and picked up his knife.

"Do you need help?" Brennan asked, mixing the oatmeal with the baby spoon.

Parker shook his head. "Nope, I've got it, Bones." He cut his pancakes sloppily, but cut them nonetheless, and added more syrup.

Brennan was feeding Ryder a spoonful of oatmeal when Dana walked in, dressed for the day's work. She gave the woman a polite smile and motioned to the empty space on the window bench adjacent to Booth. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Dana replied and looked at Booth before putting three pancakes on his plate. "We'll start with three." She cut them up nicely and poured some syrup over them. She added a pinch of brown sugar and poured him a glass orange juice.

Brennan gave Ryder his spoon so he could practice feeding himself while she filled her plate with a couple pancakes. She cut them and poured a small amount of syrup onto them. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and replenished Parker's glass. She put a few pieces of cut pancake on the highchair tray for Ryder and watched him eat, more oatmeal getting on his lips, cheeks, nose, and chin than actually in his mouth. She smiled and began eating her own breakfast.

They ate in relative silence, with Parker occasionally breaking it with some wild story about anything and everything or to ask what they were going to do later that afternoon.

* * *

After lunch, Booth retreated to his bedroom to take a nap; he was wiped out from his PT session with his therapist, Martin, a tall, middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair, hazel eyes, and a slight southern accent. He had pushed himself pretty hard and was currently paying the price.

While he slept, Brennan decided to take a trip to the supermarket. Once Ryder was strapped in his car seat and Parker was buckled in, she backed out of the garage and headed to the store. She pulled into the parking lot fifteen minutes later and nabbed the first free spot she came across. It was pretty far away from the front entrance.

"If Dad's with us, we can park in the handicapped spaces, right? Then we wouldn't have to walk so far," Parker pointed out as he hopped out of the store.

"Walking is great exercise, Parker," Brennan explained, unbuckling Ryder from his car seat.

Parker just shrugged and kicked a loose piece of gravel with the toe of his sneaker.

"A closer parking spot would certainly be more convenient, though." She perched Ryder on her hip and shut the door. She popped the trunk and grabbed the eco-friendly canvas bags, handing them to Parker. "Hold onto these until we get a cart." She closed the hatch and locked up the car. "Okay, let's go."

Parker looked both ways and then crossed the parking lot, heading for the front entrance. He jumped up onto one of the parking blocks and waited for Brennan to catch up. He hopped down and ran to grab a cart.

She followed him inside and set Ryder in the front, buckling him in. She handed him his plastic links rattle and took out her list.

Parker dropped the canvas bags into the cart and looked at Brennan. "So where to first, Bones?" He asked, gripping the shopping cart handle.

"We need milk, yogurt, and bread."

"Got it." Parker pushed the cart towards the dairy section, occasionally making funny faces at his little brother.

Ryder waved his right hand, shaking the links so they clacked together, and kicked his legs, laughing.

"Sweetie!"

Brennan stopped and turned around, seeing Angela walking towards her. "Hi, Ange."

"Where's Booth?" The artist looked around, trying to find the former Special Agent.

"He's at home, sleeping. PT took a lot of him this morning. He's sore and exhausted."

"Oh. How are things going?"

"Things are going quite well. His nurse is very nice and understanding. She has been able to handle Booth's mood swings. I just met his physical therapist today, but he seems nice, as well, and from what I've heard, he's very competent and will help Booth achieve his goals."

"That's great, Bren, but I mean, how are things going between the two of you? You know, _personally_?"

Brennan nodded in understanding. "Oh." She paused and bit back a smile.

Angela smiled as well. "I'm glad, Sweetie. I'm happy for you."

"I slept with him last night," Brennan whispered.

Angela's eyes widened. "What?"

"No, not like that, Ange, we didn't have sex; we just shared a bed and I woke up snuggled into his side, with my arm draped over his abdomen. I don't know if he was aware of our sleeping positions, though, because he was asleep when I left the room and he hasn't mentioned it."

Angela smiled. "Anything else happen that I should be aware of?"

At that moment, Ryder let out a squeal and threw his arms up in the air.

Brennan turned her head and kissed the top of his head. "Yes," she answered, looking at Angela again. "RJ took his first steps."

Angela's eyes widened again and she gasped. She stepped closer to the cart and tickled the infant, eliciting a giggle from. "He is growing up way too fast." She paused. "I hope you recorded it."

"I did." Brennan smiled. "Booth, he saw, he was there."

"That's great, Bren."

"I—he missed so much, Ange, and he—he was there, he saw RJ walk. He was so happy."

"Oh, Sweetie." Angela hugged her best friend for a long minute before pulling back. "Tell Booth I said hello and I'll see you later."

Brennan nodded. "I will."

Angela turned to Ryder and gave him a high five. "Way to go, Little Man." She smiled and waved. "Bye, Parker."

Parker waved back. "Bye, Ange." He tugged on Brennan's shirt. "C'mon, Bones. Dad's gonna be awake soon."

Brennan nodded.

"I'm glad things are working out for you and Booth, Bren. I know it won't be easy, but just stick it out. He needs you and you, whether you want to admit it or not, need him too." With that, Angela walked towards the registers.

Brennan heaved a sigh and glanced at her list. "Okay, Bud, let's go." She walked beside the cart as Parker pushed it down each necessary aisle.

* * *

Brennan walked in the house with all the groceries she had set out to get and some unintentional items that _mysteriously _ended up in her cart when she wasn't paying attention. She set the bags on the island counter and went back out to get the rest.

After all the bags were unloaded, she took Ryder upstairs for his nap and came back down to put everything away. "Parker, Honey, come help me, please."

Parker grumbled and put his video game controller down on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen and looked over at Brennan. "What do you need help with, Bones?"

She pointed to a bag on the floor. "I need you to take that bag downstairs and put all those items in the freezer."

Parker nodded. "Is this the only bag?"

"Yes, thank you."

"'Kay." He grabbed the bag and headed down into the basement. When he came back up, he went into the living room and unpaused his game as he hopped onto the couch.

Brennan was just putting the last of the groceries away when Booth came in, his eye bloodshot, his shirt wrinkled, and one pant leg pushed up halfway. She turned her head and smiled. "Hi." Taking in his appearance, she sighed. "You look…horrible."

"Gee, th—anks, Bones."

"How was your nap?"

"I—I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." She closed the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator and folded up the empty canvas bags. She walked into the pantry and put them away before returning to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

He nodded.

She grabbed a plastic glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice and water. She dropped a straw in and walked over to him. She held it for him while he drank and then placed it in the dishwasher. "Where's Dana?"

"I—in her room, I—I thi—ink."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." He followed her into the living room and waited by the couch.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Wh—at do you have?"

"Whatever movies you had in your collection, plus a few other child-friendly movies."

"Y—you stole my DVD c—coll—ection?"

She shrugged. "It's not like you had much use for it." She laughed grabbing a random movie. "How about _Scarface?_" She asked, holding up the DVD.

"Ha—ave you seen it?"

She shook her head. "No, but it is in your collection, so you obviously have a high opinion of the film." She looked at Parker, who was still on the couch, engrossed in the video game, oblivious to the two adults. "Hey, Parks, go play your game down in the basement. Your Dad and I are going to watch a movie."

"Fine, hold on, I gotta save it first." Parker fiddled around with the game and then grabbed it out of the console before disappearing downstairs.

"Ho—ow'd you ge—et him to listen like that?"

"Must be my 'mom voice'," she said with a smirk and popped the DVD in. She helped him onto the couch, which left them both out of breath, and then settled down beside him. She pressed play and pulled her legs up, tucking them under her. She subconsciously leaned on him when the movie started and halfway through it, she had curled her whole body into his side, her head on his shoulder, while his arm looped around her and his head rested on hers; the two of them were fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Someone asked what Booth's voice sounds like, so for those who are wondering, Booth's voice sounds kind of raspy and a little quieter than it is normally_**

**_I just love fluff, so here, have some more :D...Hope you like this chapter. _**

* * *

Later that night, Booth and Brennan were sitting on the couch in the family room, as close to each other as they could get without actually sitting in each other's laps. She was leaning into him and their hands were clasped subconsciously with their fingers interlaced. The television was on, but neither of them was watching it. No, their focus was on Parker and Ryder, who were in front of them on the rug, the coffee table pushed out of the way to give them ample room to play.

Parker laughed as his baby brother tossed a medium-sized ball, walked after it, crashed his hands down to stop its momentum, and then threw it again, repeating the cycle over and over again. "C'mere, Rhino." He rolled the ball past him and motioned for Ryder to come get it.

Ryder wobbled and lost his balance, falling down on his butt. He pushed himself back up and scurried clumsily after the ball. He threw his arms down, slapping the ball to stop it, and picked it up, tossing it again, falling back on his butt as a result. He tilted his head and looked up at his brother, furrowing his brows and smiling.

"You better go get it before I do." Parker got on his hands and knees and pointed to the ball.

Ryder lunged forward and took off towards the ball, practically throwing himself on it and pulling it into his lap when he sat down. He batted at it and then picked it up and threw it down, following its bounces with his eyes.

Parker grabbed it and rolled it over to the baby, who picked it up and went to throw it, only it slipped out of his grasp and fell on his head, bouncing behind him. Parker laughed, shrugged, and pretended to look around for the ball. "Where'd it go, Rhino?"

Ryder turned around and crawled over to the ball, which was near where the coffee table had been pushed to. He pushed himself up and threw the ball over to Parker. He wobbled over to it and slapped it with his hands, picking it up and tossing it once more. He laughed and squealed, scurrying over the monkey-printed ball.

Parker crawled over to him and kneeled beside the baby. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Ryder collapsed on his butt and grabbed at his toes. He soon fell onto his back and waved his arms up and down in the air, babbling away.

Parker curled his fingers and started tickling him.

Ryder squirmed and kicked his legs, letting out a string of belly laughs.

Parker eventually stopped and leaned over, placing a kiss on his little brother's forehead. He smiled and rested on his back beside him, pointing up to the ceiling at the skylight. "Look at the stars, Rhino."

Ryder tilted his head and stared at the twinkling lights surrounded by a blanket of darkness, kicking his legs.

"They're cool, huh? I think that's the Little Dipper. It looks like a small spoon," Parker explained, turning his head to look at Ryder.

* * *

As Parker told Ryder all the constellations he knew and what they looked like, Brennan rested her chin on Booth's shoulder, causing Booth to turn his head.

She leaned in closer and her eyes fell shut the instant their lips touched. She smiled into the kiss and curved her body into his. She lifted her arm and snaked her hand around his neck, brushing her thumb against his stubble-clad cheek. She straightened her back and pressed her lips harder against his.

He moaned, despite trying to hold it in, and moved his arm little-by-little until it was wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on the small of her back.

She pulled back immediately when Ryder squealed. She had gotten a little carried away to the point that she had forgotten they weren't alone. She rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand intentionally this time. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. She heard him whisper 'I love you' in her ear and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

* * *

All too soon, Brennan separated from Booth and stood up. "It's time to get RJ ready for bed."

Parker sighed. "Can I read him his story tonight?"

"Sure. Why don't you go upstairs and pick it out?"

Parker nodded and leaped up, disappearing up the steps.

She smiled and carried Ryder over to the couch so Booth could say goodnight to him.

Booth gave the infant a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "G—oodnight, Junior Starga—azer." He smiled and sighed, slumping on the couch. One day he would be able to tuck his kids into bed and hug them.

She wasn't the best at reading people, but she knew what he was thinking and it saddened her. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back soon." With that, she hoisted Ryder higher on her hip and followed Parker upstairs.

* * *

By 9:30, both boys were in their beds, fast asleep, and Booth and Brennan were still on the couch, with her leaning against the armrest, her feet propped up on his legs. He was giving her a massage and even though she protested as first, saying that _she _should be giving _him _the massage, a few seconds into it, she caved and heaved a sigh, allowing him to knead his fingers into the soles of her feet. She knew it was good exercise from his muscles and it felt too damn good to make him stop. She closed her eyes, the rubbing and pushing lulling her to sleep.

Booth looked at her and smiled. "Sl—eepy, Bones?"

"Hmmm," she mumbled with a nod.

After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Earlier, I sa—aw a box la—abled 'For Booth' in the ca—abinet."

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Those are the videos I took of RJ and Parker. Do you want to watch them?" She yawned and sat up. She started to stand, but he grabbed her hand.

"No—ot tonight. Y—you're tired. I—I wanna wa—atch them with you."

She smiled and sat back down, leaning into him, her head on his shoulder. "We can watch them tomorrow then." She placed her hand in his, slipping her fingers through his, and squeezed. "I—I'm glad you're here, Booth," she confessed. "I don't just mean here, alive and alert, I mean here, with me, with RJ."

"I wouldn't wa—ant to be anywhere else, Bo—ones."

She brushed her thumb absently across his knuckles and closed her eyes. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and she sighed. "I love you, Booth," she whispered, her voice so soft it was barely audible.

"I lo—ove you too, Bones," he whispered just as softly.

They stayed on the couch for another two hours until Dana came in to ask if Booth wanted to get ready for bed.

That night, Brennan didn't even fight him on sleeping in his bed with him, and instead of starting out on the opposite side, she laid down right beside him, wrapped her arm tightly around his torso, and rested her head on his shoulder. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off to sleep was him whispering 'Goodnight, Bones' into her hair and kissing her forehead.


	31. Chapter 31

**_This chapter is a little different...good different, I hope...Enjoy :D_**

* * *

It was just after two the next day and Booth and Brennan found themselves, once again, on the family room couch. Thinking that the two adults may need some alone time, Max had come by and taken the kids for the afternoon.

Brennan ran a hand over the DVDs in the box she had on her lap and turned her head towards Booth. "Where do you want to start?"

"The b—begin—ning."

"The _very_ beginning?"

"I don't know what that means," he said with a teasing smile, though he was completely serious. The beginning was the beginning, wasn't it?

"Angela made me keep somewhat of a video diary, as she called it. There are ten videos in total, detailing my pregnancy from the beginning to the day before I went into labor. She recorded them and burned them to DVDs for me. She said that even if you may have never gotten to see them, I should still do them—for me." She paused. "So do you want to start there? Or the day RJ was born?"

"I—I wanna see the di—aries."

She nodded and pulled out a bundle of DVDs, held together with a rubber band. She pulled the elastic off and grabbed the first case. She stood and padded over to the TV. She popped in the video and pressed play before making her way back to the couch.

* * *

_The video started with an intro screen with the words Week Six appearing and then fading before Angela's voice echoed._

_ "Okay, Ange here, I'm currently standing outside Bren's bathroom, waiting for her to finish peeing on a stick." Angela paused to knock on the door, aiming the camera at the floor. "Sweetie, are you almost done in there?"_

_ "Are you recording this?" Brennan's voice was low, muffled by the door._

_ "No."_

_ "You are. You're the recording this. Angela!" The toilet flushed and a minute later, the door swung open, revealing a miffed and slightly disheveled Brennan. She was wearing black yoga pants, a loose-fitting T-shirt, and slippers, and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were bloodshot. It was obvious she had been crying recently. "Shut that off."_

_ Angela stepped into the bathroom, keeping the camera trained on her best friend. "So here we are," she zoomed in on the stick set on the counter and then back at Brennan, "and now we wait."_

_ Brennan looked away. "Angela, please, shut that off."_

_ "Years from now, you'll be grateful I did this. Now, how are feeling?"_

_ "I'm feeling just fine."_

_ Angela shook her head. "I'm not buying that. Let's hear it. Tell Booth."_

_ Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth is in a coma. He's on life support."_

_ "Humor me, Bren."_

_ Brennan sighed and pressed her back against the counter. "Fine." She paused, exhaling, and then looked at Angela again. "What am I supposed to say?"_

_ "God, Bren, just tell him how you feel. I know emotions are scary, so you can stick with the physical stuff if you want."_

_ Brennan nodded. "Well, my breasts are sore; it's very uncomfortable. I haven't vomited yet, but I do feel nauseated, and as a result, I don't have much of an appetite." She sighed. "Ange, this is ridiculous," she said, but continued anyway. "I'm exhausted. I have not been able to stay awake past 9:30 for about three weeks now. I've even fallen asleep on my couch in my office a few times in the last week." She heard her phone ring, signaling that the waiting period was over. She took a deep breath and let it out before picking up the pregnancy test and glancing down at the display window._

_ Angela shrugged. "Well?"_

_ "I'm—I'm pregnant." _

_ Angela squealed and set the camera down to hug her best friend. She composed herself and zoomed in on the stick that Brennan had set down on the counter again. "Two lines." She squealed again. "We're going to have so much fun shopping, Sweetie. That kid is gonna be so cute."_

_ Brennan rolled her eyes and practically shoved Angela out of the room, slamming the door in her face._

_ Angela turned the camera around and whispered, "Booth, she forgot to tell you that she's very, very hormonal."_

_ "I heard that!"_

_Angela laughed, but continued to whisper, "See? The mood swings are, well, in full swing. Well, I gotta go before she kills me. Until next time, bye," she said and then the screen went black._

* * *

Booth looked over at Brennan, who was watching him closely. "I—I'm glad Ange ma—ade you do that."

Brennan smiled. "I hate to admit this, but she was right. I'm glad she made me do those stupid videos, as well." She picked up the next one off the coffee table. "Do you want to continue watching these?"

He nodded. "Yeah. P—op it in, Bones."

She gave him a quizzical look, but stood and walked over to the TV. She knelt down and took out the first DVD, replacing it with the second one. She pressed play and came back to the couch, sitting even closer to Booth.

* * *

_This video started out just like the last one, but instead of Week Six, the screen read Week Twelve. It faded and Angela's voice echoed. "Hey there, Studly, it's Ange. I'm here with Bren, at the doctor. She had some bleeding, so I dragged her here to get checked out. Her OB/GYN says everything looks good, but she's going to do an ultrasound just to make sure." The camera panned over to Brennan, who was lying on an exam table, her shirt rolled up and tucked under her bra, exposing her small, barely discernible baby bump. "So, Bren, tell Booth how you're feeling."_

_Brennan tilted her head and rolled her eyes. _

"_C'mon, Sweetie, just humor me, please. If Booth was here with you, he'd just be pestering you to tell him anyway."_

_Brennan shifted. "Fine." She paused. "I am actually feeling quite well. I have more energy and am less nauseated. My breasts have grown larger, but they are less sore. I have been craving pie. I have yet to indulge in that particular craving, though. Recently, I've noticed that I have a strong aversion to ketchup; I can't even stand the smell. Parker thinks it's funny, so he'll put an absurd amount of the condiment on his French fries."_

_The door opened and the doctor came in, smiling. "Okay, Temperance, let's check out your little nugget."_

"_It is not a nugget. It's a fetus," Brennan corrected._

_Angela turned the camera around so she was on film. "See what I have to deal with, Booth?" She laughed. "Anyway…" She turned the camera back around._

"_This may be a little cold."_

"_I know."_

"_Right." The doctor moved the wand over Brennan's stomach until the grainy image of the fetus appeared on the screen. "There." She moved the wand a little more and a fast thumping sound echoed through the small room. _

"_Is that—?" Angela asked._

_The doctor nodded. "That is the heartbeat. It's beautiful."_

"_It's fast," Angela observed._

"_That's normal."_

_Angela panned the camera towards her best friend and sighed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing the tears._

_Brennan swiped at her cheeks and cleared her throat, swallowing. "No—nothing," she choked out. "I'm fine." She closed her eyes and just listened to the heartbeat._

"_You're free to go, but you can sit here for another few minutes if you'd like. Before you leave, though, make sure you schedule your next appointment. I'll leave these here for you to take," the doctor said, motioning to the pictures on the tray. "Everything is fine, Temperance. The baby is healthy and on track. Make sure you eat, keep hydrated, and rest when you can. I'll see you in a month or so." With that, the doctor left._

_It wasn't long after that that the screen faded to black._

* * *

Brennan looked over at Booth and saw he had tears in his eyes. Concerned, she placed a hand on his arm. "Booth, are you okay?"

Booth sniffled and turned his head to look at her. "Yeah." He swallowed and blinked. "Th—at was a—amazing."

She smiled, nodding. "Yes."

"Th—at was RJ's heartbeat."

"Yes."

"Wo-ow."

She smiled again and let out a breath. "Yes." She paused. "Do you want to see the rest?"

"St—op asking me th—at, Bones. Of course I w—ant to see the rest."

She shrugged and stood up, grabbing the next video. She set everything up and returned to the couch.

* * *

By 3:30, Booth and Brennan had gone through all of the video diaries and she had just put in the first of the home movies. She made her way back to the couch and sat down, placing a hand on his leg and leaning into him.

Booth smiled, glancing down at her hand before his focus turned to the TV screen.

* * *

_The video started a bit shakily with Angela busting into the room where Brennan was currently lying on a hospital bed, rolled on her side, clutching the bed rail. "Sweetie, thank God you didn't have the baby yet. The traffic is horrible. I got here as soon as I could." She approached the bed and smiled. "How are you feeling?"_

_ Brennan rolled onto her back and glared up at her best friend. "Shut that off, Angela," she spat. "I mean it."_

_ "Aw, c'mon, Bren, this is the most important video. You want to have a record of Ryder's birth. Even if Booth doesn't wake up, you'll want this someday."_

_ "No. Shut it off or I'll—I'll," Brennan stopped and rolled onto her side. She gripped the bedrail and screamed through clenched teeth. "Ange," she panted, "shut it off, please," she begged. _

_ "Fine. I'll shut it off…for now. When it's time to push, this camera is being turned back on, got it? I don't care what you say. You'll want this someday and when Booth wakes up, he'll want to see this too." __The screen went black._

* * *

_Less than a minute later, the hospital room reappeared and Angela's voice came through. "C'mon, Sweetie, just one more push." She panned the video to the doctor and then back at Brennan._

"_Get that thing off of me. You're supposed to be filming the birth, not my face!" Brennan leaned forward and screamed as she pushed. Ten seconds later, she fell back against the pillows and exhaled. She closed her eyes and wiped off the sweat, focusing on catching her breath._

"_Temperance, a few more pushes and you'll get to meet your beautiful baby boy," the doctor said off camera._

_Brennan shifted and tucked her chin, leaning forward and on her next contraction, she squeezed Angela's hand and pushed._

_As Brennan relaxed again, Angela let go and walked to the foot of the bed, zooming in on the doctor's hands. She stood there through the last push, watching as the doctor guided the baby out and suctioned his nose and mouth. A loud, screeching cry escaped from the newborn and Angela smiled. "Happy Birthday, Ryder." She panned the video over to Brennan, who had tears streaming down her face and was shaking. She quickly ran to the side of the bed and sighed. "Sweetie, what's the matter? Relax, breathe, Bren, talk to me."_

"_He's perfect," Brennan whispered, out of breath. She looked down at the baby, who was now on her stomach and reached up, brushing her hand against the newborn's cheek. _

_Angela zoomed in on the baby, who opened his eyes and then closed them. "He's adorable, Sweetie, and look at all that hair. He's going to be so handsome."_

_The screen went black again and then reappeared a minute later. _

* * *

_This time, Brennan was in bed. She wasn't sweaty anymore, but her hair was still a frizzy mess. She was just staring at Ryder, a huge smile on her face. She looked exhausted, but she was glowing. The baby had his tiny hand wrapped around her index finger as he slept cradled in her arms. She yawned and sighed. "I'm not sure I can do this, be a mother, but I'm going to try, RJ." She leaned over and placed a kiss on the newborn's forehead._

"_You're going to be a great mom, Sweetie," Angela said from behind the camera. _

_Brennan looked up and smiled. "I love him already. It's irrational, but I feel," she exhaled, "complete. He's perfect," she whispered, kissing his little hand._

_Angela zoomed in on Ryder's sleeping face. "Booth, meet RJ. He's an hour old and so, so cute." She turned the camera around when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."_

"_Ange, whoever is on the other side is here to see me. I should be the one to say whether or not they have permission to enter."_

"_Hush, Sweetie. Come in," Angela said louder._

_The door opened and Parker poked his head in. "Bones, can I come in?"_

"_Yes, Parker, come in."_

_Parker walked quickly over to the side of the bed and leaned over. "Is that Rhino?"_

"_Rhino?"_

_Parker nodded. "Uh-huh. It's a nickname." He smiled and looked down at the baby bundled up in the blanket. "He's so small."_

_Brennan nodded. "You can touch him. He's not going to break."_

_Parker hesitantly lifted his hand and smoothed it over his brother's hair. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Can I hold him?"_

"_You have to sit down first."_

_Parker hopped up on the chair by the bed and nodded. "Now can I hold him?"_

_Brennan looked up at Angela, silently asking for help._

_Getting the message, Angela set the camera down and scooped Ryder up. She carefully lowered him into Parker's waiting arms and grabbed the camera again._

"_Make sure you support his head."_

_Listening to Brennan, Parker adjusted his arms and sat back in the chair. "Do you think he likes me?" He asked, as Ryder let out a yawn and a soft mewling sound. He laughed. "He looks funny when he yawns. He's got a really big mouth."_

_Brennan smiled. "I think he likes you very much, Parker."_

"_I hope so." Ryder started crying and Parker's eyes widened. "You better take him."_

_Angela picked the baby back up and handed him back to Brennan, who instantly calmed the crying newborn. "I told you, Bren, you're going to be a great mom. You already are one."_

_The door opened again and Rebecca stepped inside. "Congratulations, Temperance."_

"_Thank you."_

_Rebecca looked at her son. "Come on, Parker, it's late and you have school tomorrow."_

_Parker sighed. "Do I have to go, Mom?" He whined. _

"_Yes. You can come visit tomorrow."_

"_Okay." Parker slipped off the chair and stepped closer to the bed. He threw his arms around Brennan and Ryder and hugged them. "Bye, Bones. I'll come back tomorrow."_

_Brennan nodded. "Goodbye, and good luck on your math test."_

"_Thanks!" He gave both her and Ryder a kiss on the cheek and ran over to his mother. He waved before he walked out of the room and shut the door._

_Angela took a look at her best friend. "I should go too. You need your rest. I'll put him in the bassinet for you."_

_Brennan shook her head and drew the newborn closer to her chest "No." She sighed. "I just—I want to hold him a little while longer. You can go home. Thanks for being here for me, Ange. I appreciate it."_

"_You don't have to thank me." Angela set the came down again and gave her best friend a hug. "I'll come see you and RJ tomorrow. Call if you need anything and I mean anything, Sweetie."_

_Brennan nodded. "Goodnight, Ange."_

_Angela kissed Ryder on the head and walked to the door. "Congratulations, Hon; I'm so happy for you." _

_Brennan smiled and then the screen went black._

* * *

Booth stared at the screen, tears filling his eyes. He swallowed and felt Brennan brush her thumb across his leg. He turned his head slowly and blinked, his lips slowly curling into an even wider smile.

"Booth?"

Without saying a thing, he leaned over and kissed her, his hand resting against hers, which was still placed on his thigh. He pulled back, his forehead touching hers, and just caught his breath, his eyes closed.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, her head falling to his shoulder. She felt him envelope her in a hug, though his arms were only around her for about less than ten seconds. She melted into him and breathed in and out slowly. After a few minutes, she separated from him, slightly embarrassed that she let her emotions overwhelm her like that. She framed his face in her hands and shifted, pressing her lips firmly against his. She finally broke the kiss and smiled. "I wish you could have been there," she whispered.

He nodded. "Me too, b—ut I'm glad I got to wa—atch this with you. It's like I wa—as there."

As quickly as it came, the moment was gone. "I'm going to put the next DVD in." She stood up and grabbed a case from the box.

He nodded. "He w—as perfect."

She smiled, nodding her head, and put the next home video in. She pressed play and found her way back to the couch. "This has footage from the first three months of RJ's life." She snuggled into his side and curled her legs under her. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the TV just as the new home video started.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter. I'm thinking about doing a time jump in the next chapter to move things along, but we'll see how it goes when I start writing it._**

**_Thanks!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_So this is super late and somewhat short. I was having difficulty figuring out what to write. This is kind of a transition chapter of sorts and it takes place about a month after the previous one. _**

**_I hope you like it :D_**

* * *

The early morning sun shone through Booth's window, causing him to stir. He groaned as his face was basked in bright, blinding light, and he craned his neck, so he was looking away from it. He squinted at the clock on his nightstand and groaned even louder. He shouldn't be awake. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet on a Saturday. Not that the day of the week mattered much because he couldn't work; he didn't even have a job. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles; it was something new he was able to do as of two weeks ago. It was small but significant.

Currently, he was working on sitting up on his own; that particular task proved to be rather difficult, though. He closed his eyes, clenched his jaw in concentration, and lifted his shoulders up off of the mattress. He tightened his abdominal muscles and grunted as his torso bent at his hips. He had made it to about a twenty-five degree angle before his energy drained and he was gasping for breath, his muscles screaming in pain. He fell back against his pillows, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. A thin film of sweat covered his whole body and his cheeks were flushed.

His bedroom door opened, the creak alerting him to his intruder—err—visitor. "Booth?" His partner called to him, whispering as she took another step into the barely lit room. "Are you awake?"

"Bones," he croaked out, his breath still fast and heavy.

"Are you okay?" She approached the bed and placed her free hand on his shoulder. She noticed the pink tinge of his cheeks, the shininess of his skin, and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He shook his head and finally opened his eyes, looking up at her with a smile, albeit a small one. "No." He looked away as he added, "I wa—as trying to sit up." It had been a month since he moved in and almost two months since he woke up from his coma. His voice was still hoarse and soft, but his speech was getting better each day. Only one or two words sounded broken up when he spoke now.

"Oh." She adjusted Ryder, who let out a shriek to get his parents' attention and wrapped his arm around his mother's. She pressed a kiss to the side of his head and sank down onto the edge of Booth's bed. She transferred the baby onto Booth's chest and absently caressed her partner's arm.

Booth tilted his head and looked at his youngest son, who was sitting up on his chest, his little legs straddling his torso, looking rather grumpy with his furrowed brow and pouty lips. "G—ood morning, Little Guy."

Ryder's face lit up then with a smile and he leaned forward, reaching and clutching the light grey fabric of his Dad's T-shirt in his tiny fist. "Da-Da," he jabbered.

Brennan ran her fingers through Ryder's hair and hooked her hand around Booth's thumb subconsciously. "Dana is sick, so I will be assisting you today. Is that okay? If not, I can call and have someone come in just until she is feeling better."

"That's fine, Bones."

She nodded. "Are you hungry?" She laughed. "Why am I even asking? You're always hungry."

He smiled and looked at Ryder. "RJ."

Ryder looked up and stared at his Dad with wide, curious eyes. A smile slowly formed and he waved his hands up and down in the air. He scooted up on his Dad's chest and placed a hand on his Dad's cheek.

Booth puckered his lips and kissed the air between him and his son, an exaggerated sound resulting.

Ryder responded by leaning forward and giving his Dad a slobbery kiss on the lips, a similar sound escaping when he pulled back.

"Thank you, Bub. You give be—etter kisses than mom does."

Brennan tweaked an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Booth teased back.

Two could play at that game. "Well, in that case, perhaps I should let RJ do all the kissing then," she said, trying to keep her tone serious and a smile off her face. Her eyes, though, were full of amusement, giving her away. She picked the infant up and placed him down beside Booth on the bed. "Sit there while I help daddy sit up." She stood and looped her arms around Booth's torso, tucking them under his armpits. "On the count of three." Before she began her countdown, she snuck a kiss. She pulled back and leaned in, her lips and breath brushing against his ear as she whispered, "Now, who did you say kisses better?"

A shiver ran down Booth's spine. It wasn't the words she said, though they were part of it; it was more of the way she said those words. Her voice was low and sultry, but also teasing. It was a deadly combination as far as he was concerned. He swallowed and met her eyes. Big mistake. They were dark and burned into him as she waited for him to answer her question that from anyone else would have been rhetoric. "You, def—initely you." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a second.

She pulled back and tightened her arms around him. "On the count of three," she repeated. Her voice was back to her normal-everyday voice and it was as if that whole exchange hadn't happened at all. "One, two, three." She pulled him up and continued to hold on for a long minute, allowing him to adjust to his new position. Once she was confident he could sit on his own, she let go and stepped back. "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

He sighed and swallowed hard. _Right, I can't do that by myself either. _He was going to say no, he could wait until his physical therapist showed up around eleven, but from the sitting position he was now in, the pressure on his bladder increased and became impossible to ignore. He knew there was no getting around this. He wouldn't be able to hold it for another three hours and pissing himself was more humiliating than having his girlfriend help him sit down on the toilet. "Yeah."

She scooped Ryder up and put him down in the travel crib set up in the corner. She wasn't about to leave him unsupervised on the bed.

The infant protested until he discovered the toys that were in there and became distracted from being put in that sort-of prison.

No words were exchanged as she got his wheelchair into position, helped him into it, and followed him into the bathroom. She stayed silent while she pulled his boxers down to his knees and helped transfer him to the toilet. She turned around silently and left the room. A little more than a minute later, she repeated the process in reverse, again not saying a thing, for which he was grateful. The silence was comfortable, not awkward.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bedroom. She picked up Ryder and hovered in the bathroom doorway. She told him to come into the kitchen when he was ready and then she left.

He rolled up to the counter and turned on the faucet of the sink that Brennan had put in for him. It was closer to the ground than the original one, which was still there, and there was plenty of space underneath the counter for him to get as close as possible in his chair so he didn't have to reach too much. He washed his hands and face with soap and water, and his muscles protested the entire time. He didn't care, though. He could finally do things by himself and he was not going to let a little pain take away what little independence he now had.

He brushed his teeth and attempted to comb his hair, but his muscles tensed, causing him to drop the brush in his lap. He grunted and left the room. He made his way over to his bed and looked at the calendar that hung on the wall beside the nightstand like he did every morning. It was the 15th of August. After he and Brennan spent the afternoon watching home videos a few weeks ago, he decided right then and there that he was going to walk by Ryder's first birthday. He had less than two months to achieve his goal. He had a lot to accomplish in such a short period of time, but he was determined, more determined than he had ever been before.

He had asked Brennan for the calendar and told her where he wanted it hung up. Then he had her circle the end date and had Dana mark off the days with a red sharpie until he was able to do it himself, which was about a week and a half ago. All those red Xs were daunting and reminded him of all the things he still wasn't able to do, but they served as a great motivator, as well. Each menacing little red X was another push he needed to achieve his goal. He was going to walk by Ryder's birthday; nothing was going to stop him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by loud banging coming from the kitchen followed by a crash. His protective instincts kicked in automatically, and he left his bedroom within seconds of hearing the noises.


	33. Chapter 33

"Bones?" Booth called from down the hall, making his way into the kitchen as fast as his chair would get him there. "Are you okay?" He asked, panic obvious in his voice.

Brennan turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

He looked around and exhaled when he realized there was no threat anywhere in the room. "Yeah, uh, I heard soun—ds."

"And what? You rushed in here to save me?" She smirked. "What would you have done?"

His face fell, his eyes falling to his lap.

Sensing a shift in his attitude, she sighed. "You're upset. I upset you. I'm sorry."

He lifted his head and met her gaze.

"What?"

"Wha—t would I have done?" He asked, somewhat dejected, and then let out sardonic laugh.

"I can take care of myself, Booth. You don't have to worry about me."

"I—I'll always worry, T—emper—ance."

"I'm fine, Booth. I'll tell you what, though."

He looked at her. "I'm li—listening."

"When you've got your strength back, you can go back to being exasperatingly overprotective. For the time being, let me protect _you._"

"Y—you've al—ways had my back, Bones."

"And I always will." She paused, turning back to what she was doing before Booth came _rushing_ in. "Oh, I forgot the pancake mix." She looked at Booth again and smiled. "Can you get it for me?"

He perked up, excited to be of use. "Yeah. Where i—is it?"

"It's in the pantry, on the second shelf from the bottom, left side; you'll see it. The light will come on automatically when you go in there."

"'Kay." He started to turn around, but stopped. "Wait, wha—at was the sound I heard?"

She looked at him with confusion for a second and then nodded. She was going to respond, but Ryder interrupted her.

The infant was sitting on the floor, near the French doors leading outside, and had banged a wooden spoon on the bottom of a plastic bowl, squealing in delight.

"That sound?"

His eyes fell to his son and he nodded. He laughed. _I was spooked by RJ? _"Yeah."

"And you probably also heard me drop a metal bowl on the floor," she said, picking up the mixing bowl from the counter to show him. "He loves to bang on things, and I mean, on _everything. _I have to take the spoon away from him before I pick him up, otherwise, he'll use my head or face as a drum."

Booth smiled, watching his son bang the spoon on every bowl he had set in front of the infant. There were bowls lined up in an arc, according to size. They ranged from small bowls to large salad bowls and were all different colors. He could tell his son was having a ball if his huge smile and bright eyes were any indication.

"If you want pancakes any time today, I really need the pancake mix," she said, breaking him out of his reverie.

He nodded. He knew she was capable of getting it herself. Normally she would just go and grab it, claiming exactly that, so he knew she was just doing this to help him feel useful, help him feel like he was contributing, and although it annoyed him that it had to be this way, he also wasn't going to complain. This was what he wanted, to feel like he was doing something and not just bumming off her. He appreciated her for trying to come up with stupid things (things she could easily do herself in a much faster manner) for him to do. She was trying to make him feel better and he loved her all the more for it.

She raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't moved and she was concerned. "Booth?"

"Right. Yeah. P—ancake mix." He smiled up at her and turned his chair around. He pushed the joystick forward and headed in the direction of the pantry. He went in and just like she said, the light came on automatically. He searched the shelves, noticing that she had done some rearranging recently. Several items, the food he ate frequently, had been moved to the second to last shelf, the shelf that was just a hair above the arm of his wheelchair. He smiled to him and then remembered why he came in here in the first place. He reached out and grabbed the pancake box, heaving a sigh. He sent a silent prayer up to God that he didn't drop it and backed out of the pantry, turning and heading over to Brennan.

She took the box and kissed him on the cheek, patting his shoulder. "Thanks, Booth."

"I kno—ow what you're doing."

She arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head. "I kno—ow and thanks."

She smiled, all signs of her fake confusion gone. "You're welcome." She set the box on the counter and walked over to Ryder. She took the spoon away and hoisted him up. She transferred him from her hip to Booth's lap and smoothed his wild hair down. "You can go watch TV until breakfast his ready if you want."

"Act—ually, I think I'll ta—ake him outside."

"That works too." She opened the door and held it open for him. "I'll call when the pancakes are done."

He nodded and looped an arm around the baby, whose bottom lip was quivering and eyes were welling up with tears; he definitely did not like having his "drumstick" taken from him. Booth tickled him and kissed the back of his head. "Hey, Bub, do—on't cry." He nuzzled his nose into his son's neck and kissed him again. "Daddy's here. Le—et's go outside, okay?"

Ryder squirmed and shifted, rolling slightly on his side and leaning back against his Dad's chest. He batted as his leg and let out a squeal followed by a string of incoherent syllables. Then he turned back forward and tilted his head, looking up at the man whose lap he was sitting on. "Da-Da. Da-Da. Da-Da," he repeated, getting louder each time.

"Hi, Buddy." Booth kissed his son's cheek and made his way outside.

Brennan smiled and shut the door, standing there for a long minute just to watch. She couldn't hear them, but just by the way Booth's head was tilted back, she knew he must have been talking about the clouds, teaching their son to use his imagination. She let out a breath and went to make the pancakes.

* * *

Later that day, Booth and Brennan were lying in his bed.

She was rolled on her side and pressed against him, her head on his shoulder. She was drawing small circles on his chest under his T-shirt.

He had just woken up from a nap, having been wiped out from his particularly grueling PT session, so he was only in a shirt and boxers. The sheets were haphazardly wrapped around his legs, leaving his feet, donned in a pair of stripy socks, and his upper body free. He moaned as her finger lazily drew shapes on his lower abdomen and closed his eyes again, relishing in the soft caress. "Bones?"

Her hand stilled and she tilted her head. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, nibbling gently on the spot, before giving him her full attention. "Yes, Booth?"

"Do you th—ink I'll be able to wa—alk by RJ's bir—irthday?"

She shifted and looked him in the eye. "Honestly?"

"Are you e—ever not honest?" He asked, with a smile.

"No." She paused. "I applaud your determination and optimism, but RJ's birthday is not that far away and you aren't even sitting up on your own yet."

He grumbled.

"You asked what I think and I answered honestly."

He nodded. She was right…like always.

"I know what you're capable of; at least I used to. You're strong and extremely motivated, so perhaps, I'm wrong. It doesn't happen often, but I admit that it does happen. Maybe two months is just enough time for you to regain the muscle strength needed to take a couple assisted steps." She finished with a deep sigh and rested her head back on his shoulder. "Do _you_ think you'll be able to walk by RJ's birthday?"

He shrugged and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I do—on't know, but I'm gonna try. I think I ca—an do it. I wa—ant to do it. I'm just tired. I want all of this to be over, y—you know?"

She nodded. "You're doing great, Booth."

"Th—anks, Bones."

She knew he wasn't just thanking her for the compliment. She smiled and closed her eyes. Just as she got comfortable, Ryder's soft voice echoed through the baby monitor on the nightstand. She sighed and rolled onto her back. She sat up and twisted towards Booth. "Do you need anything before I go upstairs?"

"Could you ju—ust help me into my chair? I—I think I'm g—onna watch TV."

She nodded. "Sure." She got off the bed and walked over to his side. She looped her arms around him and pulled him up. "Good?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and helped him into his wheelchair. She surprised him by sitting down in his lap, evident by the soft 'oh' that escaped his mouth and the goofy smile on his face. She snaked an arm around his neck and kissed him, her eyes shutting before her lips even made contact with his. She shifted and drew his face closer to her when she felt him pull back slightly. Finally, she broke the kiss and immediately hopped off his lap, her cheeks tinged pink. "I apologize. I don't know what came over me just then."

He shook his head. "I w—wasn't complain—ning."

She glanced down subtly (or not so subtly) and then back up to his eyes. "At least we know one muscle works just fine." She smirked and left the room.

He coughed and quickly thought of _anything_ but her before leaving and heading into the living room.

* * *

**_A/N: Just FYI, I know I've been spoiling you all with the daily updates, but the remainder of this week is going to be super busy, so I'm not sure when I'll have the time to write/upload. I have a couple of assignments for my online class due this week and then I leave to go back to school on Saturday. Once I'm back at school, the updates will probably slow down as well._**

**_Now that I've gotten that out there, I hope you liked this chapter. :)_**

**_thanks!_**


	34. Chapter 34

Brennan was sitting on the living room couch, beside Angela. She took a sip of her lemonade and set it down on a coaster on the side table. She turned her body towards her best friend and rolled her eyes. "Ange, this is all very unnecessary."

Angela held up her hand to shush her as she focused on the screen of the computer she had opened on her lap. "We're talking about your son's first birthday, here, Sweetie. This occasion calls for something bigger than a backyard barbecue with your coworkers."

"You all are my friends, as well, as my coworkers."

Angela shook her head. "Not the point, Bren." She scrolled down on the webpage and finally looked up. She sighed and nudged her best friend. "Come on, Sweetie."

Brennan sighed. "RJ's birthday is seven weeks away, Ange. Do we really have to plan this now?"

"Yes. Actually, we should have started planning a month ago, but things have been so busy."

Brennan shrugged. "Have you compiled a list of possible ideas yet?" She asked, sounding not at all excited.

"Not yet. I'm just browsing." Angela clicked the next page and her eyes lit up. "Ooh."

"What?" Brennan leaned over, trying to see the screen.

"Sweetie, it's perfect. RJ's room is full of planes, cars, and trains. Oh, the invitations could be tickets. I'm so excited about this."

"He won't remember."

"Stop trying to ruin my fun, Bren. It's not going to work. Even if RJ doesn't remember, everyone else will, especially you and Booth. That's what's important. Now, how do you feel about primary colors?"

Brennan sighed and drank some of her lemonade. She knew arguing would be a lost cause. Her best friend was very strong-willed, and couple that with the pregnancy hormones, Brennan knew she wasn't getting out of planning a huge party for Ryder, even if she did think a small, quiet barbecue would be more practical.

* * *

An hour later, the two best friends were still on the couch, but rather than planning Ryder's first birthday, Angela was trying to get some details out of Brennan about her relationship with a certain former FBI Special Agent. "So?"

Brennan raised an eyebrow. "'So' what?"

"How's it going? You know, between you and Booth? C'mon, Bren, I need details."

"Booth and I are fine."

"Sweetie, you know what I want to know and you're being purposely evasive."

"We haven't had sexual intercourse if that is what you're asking."

"Well, why the Hell not? You told me everything seems to be in working order. What's the issue?"

"You know why not, Ange. It's not like I don't _want_ to have sex with Booth, I do, trust me; he's just not physically ready yet and he tires easily. I am, however, curious about what it will be like to sleep with him."

"How do you do it, Sweetie? I mean, you must have, you know, biological urges as you put it. It's been, what, two years since you've slept with someone? I was celibate for less than six months and I almost died, and now that I'm pregnant, my sex drive is through the roof."

"Yes, I have biological urges just like everyone else, but when I was pregnant, I had no desire or inclination to have sex."

"Booth."

"What?" Brennan shook her head. "Booth had nothing to do with it. While in some women, pregnancy can increase their libidos, in others, it can do the opposite. In my case, I was in the latter group."

"Uh-huh. I get it. Thinking about Booth in a coma, kinda killed the mood."

Brennan sighed. "You're wrong, Angela."

"No, I'm not." Angela gave her best friend a knowing smile.

Brennan was about to respond, but then her son's animated jabbers filtered through the baby monitor on the coffee table. She stood up and turned to face the artist. "I'll be right back."

"Wait."

Brennan stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"If I'm wrong, then explain to me why you still haven't had sex. I mean, before you and Booth voiced your mutual love for each other and all."

"That's simple. I was a single mother. I didn't have time."

"But you had the desire?"

Brennan didn't answer, which was an answer in itself.

"That's what I thought."

"It's not what you're thinking, Ange. I had RJ to think about. My old lifestyle was not conductive to raising a child." With that, Brennan left, disappearing out of the room and up the steps.

Angela sighed and stood up, grabbing their empty glasses and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Angela let out a yelp and nearly jumped. She set the glasses down on the island counter and rested her hand against her chest. "Booth, you scared me."

Booth, who had just come from the hallway, looked up at the artist, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, Ange."

After recovering, she picked up the two cups and continued on her way to the dishwasher. "How'd PT go today?"

"I worked on core stre—ength and legs."

"I bet you love the gym."

He nodded. "Ye—ah, it's pretty awesome," he said halfheartedly. He did think the gym was awesome and with the outside entrance to the basement, he could take full advantage of it. It was state-of-the-art and probably cost Brennan a small fortune.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, other than the norm—mal stuff, like I wish I could walk and all tha—at." He moved towards the pantry and slipped inside. He grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and turned around to leave, but Angela was standing in the doorway, blocking his path. "What, Ange?"

"I'm not Brennan, Booth. I can read people and right now, I know there is something other than that is bothering you. Now spill."

He sighed. "I—I'm gonna lose her," he whispered.

"Lose who? Bren?"

He nodded.

"What makes you say that?" She walked in and shut the door, leaning against it.

"L—ook at me. Wha—at am I good for? She deserves s—someone better, s—someone who can actually do thi—ings, like cook her dinner, pr—protect her, and ma—ake love to her. I can't do any of those thi—ings. I just—she deserves the world, and I—I can't give it to her—not right n—ow."

"Yeah, she could have anyone."

Booth's face fell.

"But she doesn't just want _anyone_, Sweetie. She wants _you._ Trust me, I'm her best friend. She loves you. And you _did _give her the world. He's a short, brown-eyed cutie, who wears a diaper, smiles all the time, and laughs at his own face in the mirror."

He half-smiled. "I heard what you guys were talk—ing about. I know it's wrong. She'd pro—bably yell at me for eavesdrop—opping. I want to, you know, do _tha—at_ with her. I've loved her for about as lo—ong as I've known her. When I i—imagined us together, it was ne—ever like this. It was ne—ever easy in my head, but it w—wasn't, it was ne—ever like this."

"If she didn't want this as much as you did, she'd tell you or she'd retreat. She told you she loves you. You know she wouldn't have said that if she didn't absolutely mean it."

He exhaled. "I lo—ove her too. God, I lo—ove her. She's been—she's amaz—zing. I still don't kno—ow or get why she's choosing me." He turned his head when he heard his son's distinctive laugh and his eyes widened. "Bones," he swallowed.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Sorry for the delay...I hope you like this chapter :)**_

* * *

Angela stood there, looking back and forth between the partners, who were currently in the middle of an epic staring contest. She saw no evidence that either of them would be blinking or looking away any time soon. By the look of confusion and shock in her best friend's eyes, she knew the anthropologist had heard at least part of her and Booth's conversation. Her friends needed to talk, she already knew that, but now that all of this was out there and they had heard each other's half of the story, they really needed to sit down and discuss some things. She cleared her throat, effectively getting the couple's attention. She stepped closer to Brennan and reached out, taking Ryder from his mother's arm. "Come here, Sweetie," she cooed, setting the baby on her hip and kissing the top of his head. "Let's go play in the family room. Your mommy and daddy need to talk," she said, looking back at Booth and Brennan as she said the last part.

Ryder smiled and became fixated on the heart pendant of Angela's necklace.

Angela adjusted his weight and turned to face the couple again. "Talk," she emphasized and then walked out of the kitchen, speaking to her nephew the whole time.

Once Angela had left the room, Brennan locked eyes with Booth again and blinked.

Booth swallowed and nodded his head. "Um, uh."

She shifted her weight from her left hip to her right, but just continued to stare at him. She had heard more than a quarter of what he said to Angela and was still processing it all.

"So I guess we should ta—alk?" He shrugged.

She nodded absently, not really hearing what he was saying.

"Bones?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You wa—anna go outside?"

She shook out of her slight daze and nodded. "Yes." She led the way to the door and then followed him out onto the deck.

* * *

Brennan sat down on one of the lounge chairs, facing him, and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Booth took a deep breath in and exhaled, closing his eyes. He opened them again and looked at her, a small smile creeping onto his face despite the reason for the silence between them. He hadn't seen her much today, not since breakfast, due to his PT session, which happened to be longer today than usual, and Angela stopping by and monopolizing her for a good part of the morning and early afternoon. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked right now.

Her hair was down and was slightly wavy, the sun hitting her auburn locks just right to make them shine, and she was wearing light, natural makeup, if any at all. She was in jeans and a blousy t-shirt. Her outfit was nothing special, but she looked good in it; it showcased her curves perfectly.

Suddenly she lifted her head and his breath hitched when he caught a glimpse of her eyes. He had always loved her eyes. They seemed to change colors every time he looked at her. Now they were a light bluish-grey with flecks of green and gold. He could see a thin film of moisture gathering over them, which only magnified their beauty, but it made his chest ache. He was about to ask her about it, but she spoke first.

"Do you really think that, Booth?" She asked, her voice catching in her throat.

He raised an eyebrow, unsure of the 'that' in which she was referring to.

She shifted, understanding his expression and interpreting it correctly. "Do you really not know why I'm with you?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, par—art of me does." He paused. "I mean, loo—ook at me. I ca—an't do anything. I ca—an't use the ba—athroom without help, I ca—an't si—it up or st—and, I ca—an't cook for you or he—elp with RJ—I feel like a bur—urden. All this isn't fair to you. You d—deserve so much more than I can give you."

She swallowed. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" He shouted, startling her. "No."

She exhaled and placed a hand on his knee. She began to unconsciously rub her thumb against his bare skin and locked eyes with him again after a brief glance down.

"I heard what you and Ange were talk—alking about before."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

She nodded. "I don't know what to say."

"Ca—an you be honest with me?"

"I always tell you the truth, Booth, always."

"Wa—as Ange right?"

"Was she right about what?"

Booth just gave her a look.

"I suppose there is _some_ truth in her conclusions."

He sighed. "A—and you want to, you know—?"

"Have sex?"

"I—I prefer ma—ake love, but yeah."

"It's a biological need, Booth. I have desires just like anyone else."

He sighed again. Of course she had needs and he obviously could not meet them at the moment. It only made him feel even worse.

She stopped caressing his knee and he could have sworn he heard her sniffle. "Do you want to know why I'm with you?"

He nodded. He was curious.

She smiled faintly. "I'm still not sure why—."

His face fell.

"I mean, I know why, I just don't know how to explain it well," she let out a breath, "but I'm going to try." She paused, gathering her thoughts and then continued. "When I first met you, my most meaningful relationships were with the dead. I knew more about a pile of bones on an exam table than I did about the live people in my life. You changed that. You made me get close to you no matter how much I resisted. I admit I was afraid before. The people who were supposed to love me unconditionally left me to fend for myself, so I kept myself from everyone, to protect myself. You pushed your way into my life and made it very difficult for me to refuse your presence. You were there for me, even when I was trying so hard to keep my distance for you and everyone else. You never gave up on me, like so many others have in my life. You were the exception, the one person I could always count on." She swallowed.

He flexed his hand as it was starting to fall asleep and then turned his focus back on her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When I thought you died, for two weeks, I—even though conceptually I knew it wasn't your fault, I still blamed you for dying, for leaving me. I was so angry when I found out you lied to me, but during those two weeks, I realized just how much I needed you. It scared me to be so emotionally dependent on another human being, something I swore I'd never be again after my parents disappeared." She sighed.

He nodded and blinked, keeping silence because he just knew she wasn't finished talking.

"Things went back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be, until you were diagnosed with a cerebellar pilocytic astrocytoma and ended up in a coma after you surgery. I was already so dependent on you. I was closer to you than anyone in my life at that time, even Angela, and when I decided to have a child, your child, I wasn't just thinking about how much it would hurt me if you left, I was thinking about our child, my child. I couldn't risk that, so I wanted to do it on my own. I made a promise to you, so I went ahead with the artificial insemination. I can't explain it, but throughout the entire pregnancy, the birth, and the first eight months of RJ's life, I kept wishing you were here, experiencing all this with me, even though I was determined to be a single parent when I first brought up the idea. I wanted you here. It was almost a need. Maybe that's because I love you or it could be something entirely unrelated; I don't know, I can't explain it."

He swallowed. "Bones."

She cleared her throat and met his gaze, but ignored him and continued. "Since I was fifteen, I've been alone, but I had never been as lonely as I was when you were dead or when you were in a coma. Your presence had been so strong and then it was missing. I could _feel _your absence. That's the other part of the reason why I decided to go ahead with the artificial insemination." She went back to brushing her thumb against his knee.

His eyes fell to her hand and he shuttered.

"I've been alone more than half my life, so I don't _require_ you to take care of me, Booth. You have always been needlessly protective of me and I suppose that's your way of showing me you care deeply for me, but there are other ways to do that, ways that don't involve such physical strength." She paused. "Do you remember Mark and Jason?"

He nodded. "The deep sea w—welder and botanist, ho—ow could I forget?"

She nodded. "I have sexual, intellectual, and emotional needs, and Mark and Jason both had, at the time, satisfied a different need. What I could not get with one, I got with the other. Most men I've slept with or been involved with have never been able to satisfy all three of my needs, and part of that was my own doing, but the other part was the man, himself. I have _never_ had a connection with someone as deep as the one I share with you. While we have yet to make love, I know I will be quite satisfied. I can spend the night talking to you or I can spend the night kissing you and be content either way. I've never had that with anyone. We were partners first, friends second, and somewhere along the way, we became more. In the past, the connection has always come after sex, if I allowed it to come at all, but with you, it's the opposite and I can't say I mind it." She smiled. "I've never had a relationship like this, and I don't just mean as mates. I mean, as partners and friends, too, I've never had that."

He trapped her hand under his and met her eyes, which were sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm still trying to figure out my feelings and understand what all of this means, but I love you. I don't want you to think I don't just because you are unable to do something or be the person you think I need right now. I want this, us, you. We've been through so much together, this is no different; and just like all those other times, we'll get through this—together." She stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning in. Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "I'm ready, so just let me know when you are. I'll wait. I'm sure it'll be worth it." She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers back through his hair before she headed into the house. After her confessions, she just needed some space. They both did.

He groaned and closed his eyes. After he recovered, he smiled and let out a breath. While he was still feeling pretty lousy, he couldn't deny that what she said made him feel a little better about this whole situation. He was even more determined to be the man she needed and wholeheartedly deserved, but for now, he'd have to settle for giving her what he could and hope to God it was enough.


	36. Chapter 36

**_For being so awesome, here's a longer chapter for you...Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan walked down the stairs and grabbed her jacket from the hook near the door before heading into the family room, where Booth was in the recliner watching a recorded football game. She draped her thin jacket over her arm and approached him. "Booth, are you ready to go? If we don't leave soon, we'll be late."

Booth just grumbled and went back to watching the game.

She knew there was something wrong because he was just casually watching the TV. Normally, he'd be screaming and cheering. He was quiet. She rested a hand on his shoulder and sidestepped, so she blocked his view of the television.

"Bones, I was wa—atching that."

She gave him the onceover and sighed, realizing he was still in his sweats and a baggy, faded FBI t-shirt. "Why aren't you dressed? I told Dana you needed to be ready by a quarter to seven." She turned and called out for the nurse, an angry and annoyed edge to her voice.

Dana came out of the laundry room and clasped her hands in front of her. She nodded and swallowed hard. Admittedly, Brennan terrified her when she used that tone of voice. "Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"I specifically told you that Booth needed to be dressed by 6:45. Obviously you did not listen to my instructions."

"I tried," Dana said, her voice shaking," but he refused to let me."

"Well, you should have tried harder, Dana." Brennan turned around to face Booth again, dismissing the nurse with her action. "I guess I'll go by myself then, but I'm not going to be the one who explains to _your_ son why you didn't show up." With that, she left, nearly slamming the front door on her way out.

Booth flinched at the sound and closed his eyes, sinking down in the leather of the chair. He sighed and clutched the remote, tears threatening to fall. He should have just told Brennan the reason why he wasn't dressed yet. It wasn't like he didn't want to go. Back-to-School night was always his thing. Rebecca was always busy, so he went instead. He didn't get a lot of say in his son's life, but being able to meet his teacher and learn about what Parker would be doing for the rest of the school year, made him feel like he was a bigger part of his kid's life than he actually was. This would have been the first one he had gone to in two years, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the house. The only time he ventured out was when he had doctor's appointments.

He couldn't face the stares and the questions and the pity. He should have just sucked it up and did this for Parker, who had been so excited. His thoughts of disappointing his son morphed into thoughts of Brennan and the fact that she was going to a function for a child that wasn't even hers and he felt even worse. He had been making great progress physically and he and Brennan had even made strides in their personal relationship after their talk a couple weeks ago, but it seemed like since he woke up from the coma, he always took one step forward and two steps back.

He sighed and opened his eyes. He stared at the TV screen through blurry eyes until the unshed tears cleared and his vision went back to normal. He wasn't even watching the game anymore; he hadn't really been paying much attention to it in the first place, though.

* * *

Suddenly the front door opened and Brennan walked in.

Booth looked to the side, completely surprised, and started to speak, but Brennan cut him off.

"No, no. You are going to turn that game off and allow Dana to help you get dressed. Then you and I are going to go to Parker's school and meet his teacher," she said, sternly, not giving him any room to argue. Without waiting for a response, she walked out of the room to talk to Dana.

He blinked, his eyes fixated on the spot where she had just been.

She returned, followed closely by Dana. "I made it halfway down the road when I realized I couldn't let you blow this off. You would have regretted it and Parker would have been very upset. I understand you may feel embarrassed about your current situation and are probably not looking forward to the stares and questions you will inevitably receive from the other parents, but whether you want to or not, you cannot stay in this house for the rest of your life. I won't let you."

Dana approached the recliner, getting Booth's wheelchair into position. She looked at Booth and silently asked if he was ready.

He just nodded in response, still taken aback by Brennan's display, especially because not only was she concerned about him, but she was also thinking about Parker and how it would affect the boy if he didn't go. It made his chest tighten and a small smile to grace his lips.

"Thank you," Brennan mouthed as he followed Dana to his room.

He nodded and turned the corner.

She sat down on the couch and waited for him to emerge from his bedroom again, hopefully dressed in jeans and a shirt that actually fit him and didn't look like he had pulled it from the bottom of the hamper.

* * *

A little over five minutes later, Booth came back out and looked up at Brennan.

Brennan smiled and stood up, buttoning up the coat she had unbuttoned accidentally and absently while waiting for him. She bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just ignore them, Booth. You are there for Parker, not to answer questions about your health."

He nodded. This would be the first time he had left the house for something other than a doctor's appointment and he was nervous.

"If the other parents get to be too much, just let me know and I'll beat them up for you," she said with a laugh.

"Goo—ood one, Bones." He smiled back at her and even laughed at her attempt at humor.

"I'm becoming quite amusing, but seriously, Booth, let me know."

"Ye—ah, 'cause my girlfriend fight—ting my battles is so much be—etter," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She asked, genuinely not hearing him.

He shook his head. "No—othing."

Dana accompanied them to the car and helped Booth into the passenger seat. She then folded up the wheelchair and stowed it in the back seat. "Have a good time tonight." She waved and went back into the house.

Brennan started the car and moved her hand from the gear shift to his, which rested on the center console. She linked their fingers and squeezed, meeting his gaze. "I'll be right by your side the entire night, Booth. It will all be fine." She leaned over and gave him another quick kiss, before she took her hand back and put the car in reverse, backing out of the garage.

He exhaled and balled his hand into a fist, missing the warmth her hand had provided.

"Parker will be glad you came tonight."

He nodded. "I kno—ow."

"You're his hero."

He opened his eyes and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"He looks up to you. He sees how determined you are; how no matter how hard it gets, you've never given up. He knows you never will. He loves you very much. What you're doing tonight, takes a lot of courage. I'm proud of you and it gives Parker something else to aspire to. You're an excellent father, Booth, even though you can't be the father you wish you could be right now. Everything matters when you're a parent."

He nodded, a wider smile forming on his face.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent, save for the radio playing faintly in the background. Brennan had, once again, effectively helped Booth feel better, without even meaning to, and he loved her so much more for it.

When she pulled into the school parking lot, he looked at her. "Tha—anks, Bones."

She smiled. "For what?"

"Just tha—anks."

"Oh, in that case, you're welcome, I guess." She parked and got out of the car. She retrieved the wheelchair and unfolded it, locking it into place. She made sure the brake was on before she helped him into it. He was able to hold more of his weight now, so the process went quicker and was much easier than it had been in the beginning. She kicked off the brake and locked up the car, dropping her keys in her purse. "Ready?"

He let out a breath and then nodded a couple minutes later. "Yes."

"Parker said there would be a surprise for us when we got to his classroom. I'm curious as to what this surprise will be." She paused. "I'm also excited to hear about this year's curriculum."

He just shook his head. "You didn't ha—ave to come."

"I went last year and I promised him that if I wasn't busy, I would come again this year. I asked him if he still wanted me to come because you were able to attend this year, but he said that it didn't matter, the more the merrier. I think it's a great idea for teachers to host Back-to-School nights and Parker seems to really enjoy the projects that he gets to showcase for us."

His heart swelled again. Every time she mentioned his son and something she did with him or for him, it just made him so happy. "He lo—oves you too, you know."

She nodded. "I know." She smiled. "He's told me before." They went around to the handicapped entrance and made their way through the hallways until they reached Parker's classroom.

* * *

Thankfully when the couple entered the room, the parents were still walking around, looking at all the artwork and various other projects the students had done. The teacher had yet to start his presentation. They had barely made it through the door before the teacher approached them, extending his hand to Brennan. "Hello, I'm Mr. Davis."

Brennan shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Brennan, and this is Seeley Booth, Parker's father."

Mr. Davis shook Booth's hand next. "Ah, yes, I'm glad you two could make it. Parker was very excited that his 'two favorite people' were coming tonight." He smiled. "Feel free to walk around. I will begin the presentation in five minutes or so."

They nodded and looked around. They both noticed the paper cutouts taped to the children's chairs and Brennan laughed. "I guess that's our surprise? I think they're supposed to be representations of the students. We need to find Parker's desk," she said, already walking around and in between the tables, looking for Parker's nametag.

Booth stayed where he was until she found the right desk, and then went over to her. His face brightened when he saw his son's paper cutout of himself. Paper Parker as the 'hello my name is…' tag stuck to the cutout said, had a smile on his face, crazy brownish-blonde hair, and was wearing a blue and green striped shirt and a Philadelphia Flyers' cap. If you squinted at it, it really looked like the young boy.

"It's pretty good," Brennan commented and then noticed there was something on his desk. She picked it up and read the acrostic poem out loud:

_A Poem About Me_

_**P**__ie is really yummy._

_**A**__wesome is my middle name (not really, it's Matthew)_

_**R**__abbits are fluffy and I want one_

_**K**__ind_

_**E**__xplosions are cool, unless people get blown up, then they're not cool_

_**R**__ecess is my second favorite subject_

_**B**__asketball is my favorite sport_

_**O**__lives are gross_

_**O**__range is my favorite color_

_**T**__yrannosaurus Rex is the best dinosaur ever_

_**H**__i, Dad & Bones!_

Booth had a goofy grin on his face after she had finished reading it. He even laughed.

Brennan set the poem down and moved on to the wall adjacent to the students' cubbies. There were cutouts of each child's head, wearing construction paper sunglasses with pictures on the lenses. Stapled to each head was a piece of paper with a typed account of their summers. She found Parker's. He was the third one from the left. His cutout had on orange sunglasses. She motioned Booth over and proceeded to read him the short essay:

_My Awesome Summer_

_This is what I did this summer. It was the best summer ever. First, my Dad woke up from a really long sleep. Bones says he was in a coma and she's really smart, so I believe her. It was cool. I didn't think he'd wake up and then he did. I'm really happy because of that. Then Bones and my Dad talked and now she's my dad's girlfriend. They're gonna get married one day. I just know it. Oh, right I'm supposed to be talking about my summer. My dad and Bones moved in together in her new house, which is huge and it has an awesome pool. I love my new room. I got to swim in the pool with her and my baby brother, Rhino, I mean Ryder. He's almost one and I love him. I got to spend a lot of time with Bones and my dad when he got out of the hospital and it was really fun. He was sad for a while, but Bones cheered him up, so now he's happy again. She's good at that. My dad always smiles when she's around. She's awesome. My summer was really cool and next year will be even better because my dad won't need his wheelchair anymore and we can play basketball and football again._

_By Parker Booth_

Booth blinked and Brennan had to read the words over again just to make sure she had read them correctly the first time.

"Okay, parents and friends, we're about to get started, so please find your child's desk and have a seat. There are refreshments on the table by the window, so help yourselves. There are cookies, brownies, water, lemonade, and coffee. Once everyone is seated, Mrs. Snider and I will start the presentation."

Booth followed Brennan to Parker's desk and pulled the chair out for her.

She rolled her eyes and ignored the chair. "Do you want a cookie or something to drink?" She looked at the table and nodded. "It looks like there are oatmeal raisin, chocolate chip, and sugar cookies available, and chocolate frosted brownies."

"I ca—an get it. Do you wa—ant something, Bones?"

"We'll go together. You can get the cookies and I will pour the drinks." She smiled.

He nodded and the two of them made their way to the table, waiting patiently in the line that had formed.

The woman directly in front of them turned and smiled at Booth. "What do you want? I can get it for you," she said, reaching for an extra napkin.

"I ca—an get it myself, ma'am."

The woman laughed. "Oh, please, don't call me ma'am." She extended her hand. "I'm Marie Fitzgerald, Colin's mom. You're Parker's Dad, right? Parker and Colin are good friends." She looked at Brennan and extended her hand. "And you must be Parker's mom. It's nice to meet you."

Brennan swallowed. "Um, no, I'm not his mother, but he's a great kid. We are quite close."

"My mistake." Marie looked at Booth again. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

He shook his head, proceeding to prove that her help wasn't needed. He grabbed a napkin and looked up at Brennan. "What ki—ind of cookie, Bones?"

"Chocolate chip, thank you. Do you want lemonade?"

He nodded and reached for a chocolate chip cookie. He wasn't sure if she had chosen that because she really wanted that or because it was the one closest to the table's edge, either way, he was happy to get it for her. He grabbed a sugar cookie for himself and followed her back to Parker's desk.

She sat down, setting the cups on the table top. She took her cookie from him and broke off a piece. She popped it in her mouth and smiled. "Those are good. I may have to get another one." She wiped the crumbs off her lip with her finger and turned her focus to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Snider, the classroom aide, began to speak.

* * *

After the presentation and a quick question and answer session, the parents spent about five minutes talking to each other about their children and about the upcoming school year.

Brennan snuck off to the refreshment table for a quick second to grab another cookie and then returned to Booth's side. She sighed. He was talking to another man and what she assumed was his wife and Booth didn't look very happy. She caught some of the conversation as she walked up to him.

"Have you heard about stem cell injections? Doctors have had some success with that. There are studies documenting patients who have gotten some feeling back," the man explained.

Brennan cut in then, "I have heard about that experimental treatment and while it has had some success, it is not needed. Booth is not paralyzed." She paused. "We should get going. It was nice to meet you—." She trailed off, not sure of their names.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter," the man answered, his wife just smiling at them. "We're Maddy's parents."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you," Brennan dismissed and tapped Booth on the shoulder. "Let's go."

"Di—id you get your cookie?"

She showed him the napkin that held the cookies and smiled. "Yes, I did. I got you one too."

"Thanks for that, Bones, but I could have han—andled it."

"You didn't seem to be handling it very well." She paused. "I think this is the proper time to use the phrase, 'You owe me one'?" She questioned with a smirk.

He smiled at her, proud. "Yeah."

They made their way to the car and she helped him into the passenger seat. She folded up the chair and stuck it in the backseat before walking around the car and getting in.

He exhaled and looked out the window. While he could have done without the unwarranted advice, medical or otherwise, the stares, questions, and unnecessary offerings of help, he was glad he came tonight. Seeing the projects that his son created, hearing what the teacher had to say about the upcoming school year, and knowing his attendance would make Parker happy, it was all worth it. He turned his head and looked at Brennan as she backed up and pulled out of the parking spot. "Tha—anks, Bones, for ma—aking me come."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Booth. I knew you would regret it and I couldn't let you upset him again."

"Again?"

"Yes, though I understand the other times were out of your control."

"My co—oma?"

She nodded, not giving him anymore explanation; he didn't need it.

He sighed and looked out the window again.

"This year's curriculum sounds promising. It will definitely stimulate him and it seems like it could strengthen and increase his intellect."

"The field trips sound coo—ool," Booth commented, looking at her.

"Yes, they do. They will enrich the education he will receive in the classroom. I strongly support outside field trips."

He nodded. "You're good wi—with him."

"With Parker?"

"Yeah."

"He's a good kid, Booth. We've gotten very close."

"I—it shows."

She flashed him a smile and then focused on the road again.

The rest of the car ride to Max's apartment, like the ride to the school, was spent in silence, her looking out the windshield and him staring at her with adoration in his eyes and a smile on his face. She was an exceptional partner and an even more exceptional woman.

* * *

**_Next up: A setback for Booth and some 1st birthday party planning_**


	37. Chapter 37

Booth was downstairs in the basement, sitting in his wheelchair and staring up at Martin. His arm muscles were screaming from the grueling workout he had just done with a pair of five-pound weights, so his physical therapist was giving him a few minutes to breathe and relax before they moved onto the next part of his workout, the stationary bike. He exhaled and then blinked, clearing his throat and swallowing. "Martin?" His speech was continuing to improve. For the past three days, his voice had grown louder and less raspy and his speech flowed more smoothly.

Martin looked up from the notepad he was writing in and smiled at his client. "Yes? Are you ready?" He asked, in his slight southern drawl.

"Yeah, but I was just wondering, uh, could you help me up?"

Martin gave him a skeptical look, but nodded. "Sure." He set the notebook down on the cushioned workout bench and stepped closer to Booth. He hooked his arms around Booth's torso, one foot in front of the other for leverage and balance, and pulled Booth up. "Tryin' to impress your girl?" He asked with a laugh.

"Let go."

Martin's smile faded. "Booth, I don't think—."

"Let go, Martin."

Martin nodded and slowly removed his arms from around his client, taking a step back.

Booth let out a breath and smiled to himself. His body ached and it took all of his energy just to keep himself upright, but he was standing, without any help. After the five-second mark, he decided to push his luck a little. He reached out and grabbed onto one of the even bars, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. He looked straight ahead and lifted his right foot off the ground. As he went to set it down slightly ahead of his other foot, his left leg twitched under the strain of holding up his entire weight. His upper body strength had improved greatly, but it wasn't enough to keep him balanced or hold him up when his left leg finally gave out. His hand slipped from the bar, and when he hit the floor, he bit back a scream and closed his eyes.

Martin was at his side in a second. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, Bozo," Booth snapped.

"What hurts?"

"My knee. I think I—I think I twisted it."

Martin nodded and went to examine Booth's left knee. He touched it lightly and Booth yelped.

"Don't touch it."

Martin rolled Booth onto his back and carefully extended the leg. He looked at both of Booth's knees and observed that his left was already beginning to swell. "I'm going to help you back into your wheelchair."

Booth nodded, trying not to show how much pain he was in. He breathed in and out and balled his right hand into a fist. He attempted to think about something other than the burning and throbbing, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

It took some time and a lot of effort, but Martin managed to get Booth back into his chair. "I think we're done for today."

"Ya think?" Booth closed his eyes tight and leaned back in the chair. He cursed himself for trying to push himself past his limits. He powered up his chair and followed Martin out back and up the ramp.

* * *

Brennan was sitting at the island counter with her laptop close by. She was planning on doing some work later, but at the moment she was feeding Ryder his lunch. She turned at the sound of the doors opening and the smile that had been on her face, morphed into a slight frown. She looked at her watch to make sure she hadn't lost track of too much time and then turned back to the two men entering the kitchen. "Are you done already, Booth? I thought your session was two hours today. It's only been forty-five minutes." Then she noticed the paleness of his face and the way he sort of grimaced when he shifted on the chair. "What happened?"

Martin walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an icepack from the freezer. "He got a little overzealous and sprained his knee. He'll be fine. I'll take him to the ER and have a doctor check him out anyway, though, as a precaution."

"What do you mean overzealous? What happened?"

Booth sighed.

Realizing Booth wasn't going to answer, Martin went ahead and did. "I helped him stand up and then he tried to take a step forwards. As he was doing so, his left leg gave out and he fell, injuring himself in the process."

Brennan blinked. She couldn't really fault Booth for trying to walk, even though they both knew he wasn't ready just yet. If she were in his position, she'd do the same thing. She'd see how much she could handle and then push a little farther. He had a goal and he was determined to reach it.

Booth was almost afraid to look at Brennan. When he finally glanced at her, he was surprised to see she wasn't looking at him with disappointment, both from the fact that he had failed to take a step and the fact that he had hurt himself trying to do something he knew he couldn't. Instead, he only saw a look of concern flash in her eyes. "I'm fine, Bones." He winced, swallowing hard. Truth was that his knee was killing him, the pain fluctuating between a dull ache and sharp stab.

"I can take him, Martin." She gave Ryder the last of his lunch and then wiped the baby's mouth off. She cleaned up and lifted him up out of the highchair, setting him on her hip. "You're free to go."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. I should have tried harder to stop him."

She shook her head. "Perhaps, but Booth can be quite stubborn. You're not fired."

Martin exhaled. "I'll call tomorrow and see how you're feeling." With that, he waved and left.

She turned to Booth. "I'll be right back and then we can go to the hospital." She smiled at him, shuttering sympathetically as he winced, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Brennan was sitting on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, pushing the stroller back and forth with her foot as Ryder napped. She let out a breath and glanced at her watch for the seventh time in less than fifteen minutes. Finally, the doors opened and Booth made his way over to her. "Well?" She asked, quietly, not wanting to wake up their son.

"I don't need surgery." Booth sighed.

She smiled, relieved. "That's good," she said, but then raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused. Yours words say good, but your tone and facial expression say bad."

He shrugged. "It's good, great, I'm happy."

"Again, your words and tone of voice are contradictory." She paused. "Is there something your doctor told you that you're not telling me?"

He shook his head. "Just not happy about the setback, is all. I was making progress, you know?"

"Oh."

"Don't say it, Bones. I know it's my own fault; I'm an idiot."

"You made an unwise decision, but you're not an idiot, Booth." She stood up and turned the stroller around. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded. "I need a brace, but I guess I can have Dana take me."

"Nonsense, we're already out. It would be more logical to stop at the store now."

"But RJ—and you probably have stuff to do, Bones."

She shook her head. "I have no afternoon plans and RJ is a heavy sleeper."

He sighed. "Fine."

"How's the pain?"

"Better. The doc gave me something."

"When we get home, do you maybe want to discuss some of the things Angela and I are planning for RJ's party? I want your input."

He smiled. "I'd like that."

She smiled back at him, their eyes locked on each other. She stepped closer to him and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, aware that they were in public.

He sucked in a breath as her knee touched his. "Ow!"

She practically jumped away. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

"It's fine, Bones. It was an accident."

She sighed. "Let's go." She turned toward the exit, but he grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. She looked down at him and smiled. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm fine." He let go and led the way out of the hospital.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were in his bedroom, sitting up in bed, no space between them. He had his leg propped up on pillows, an icepack draped over his knee. She had her computer open and had it angled towards him, so he could see the screen.

Ryder, up from his nap, was sitting on his dad's lap, chewing on one of his rubber blocks. He was leaning back into the crook of his dad's arm and playing with his feet with his free hand.

Booth kissed the top of his son's head and craned his neck to see Brennan's computer screen. "What's that?"

"Angela said there needed to be some activity for the guests and I thought this would be something you and Parker could build together. It wouldn't be very difficult and it wouldn't take you two very long, though. Once the guests have stamped their handprints and the paint dries, we can put the plane on RJ's bookshelf, as a sort of keepsake from the party."

He just gave her a blank stare.

"Never mind. It's a silly idea."

"No. It's great, Bones. Parker would love it."

She smiled and then scrolled down the page. She stopped suddenly and looked at him. "I feel foolish planning such an outlandish party for our son. He won't remember any of this."

"It's fun, though."

"Not particularly, no."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I am not lying, Booth." Despite the conviction in her voice, she was unable to keep a smile from gracing her lips.

"Ha. You're smiling. You're having fun. Just admit it."

"I certainly will not admit to something that is not true."

"Give it up, Bones. It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. First birthdays are a big deal."

She ignored him and went back to her computer. "Maybe I am having a little fun," she muttered.

"What was that, Bones? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, maybe I am having a little fun," she said, rising her voice just slightly.

"One more time, Bones. I didn't catch that."

She looked at him and pouted. "You're teasing me."

He smiled. "Maybe."

She slapped his arm. "Booth."

"Ow."

Ryder stopped gnawing on the edge of his block and looked between his parents, furrowing his brows. He dropped the toy suddenly and his bottom lip started to quiver. Tears welled up in his eyes and he started to cry.

Booth gently rubbed his son's back and placed a kiss on his damp cheek. "Shhh, Little Guy. What happened? Shhh. It's okay, RJ."

Ryder sniffled and soon quieted down.

Booth smiled. "That's it, Bub. You're okay. Shhh." He continued to rub circles on the infant's back as Ryder's breathing returned to normal. He wiped away the remaining tears with the pad of his thumb and kissed him. "All better, huh?"

Ryder turned his head and his face lit up when he saw his Dad smile at him.

"There's my happy baby boy. What happened, Little Man? Did we scare you? I was just teasing your mom. She knows I was just joking. We weren't fighting for real." Booth kissed the baby again and then turned to Brennan, offering her a smile.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his quickly.

"See?"

Ryder laughed and kicked his legs up and down.

"No more tears, okay? Just smiles." Booth glanced at Brennan. "What else you got to show me?"

"There is plenty more. Angela, with my input, of course, planned everything from the menu down to the party favors. I want to know your opinion and if you have any more ideas."

He nodded. "Sure thing."

They spent the next half hour discussing the details of the upcoming party, which effectively distracted Booth from his injured knee as well as his injured spirit. It made him realize just how grateful he was to be alive and able to be here for his son's first birthday.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Another longish chapter...Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Booth was sitting on the couch with Ryder on his lap and his laptop balanced on his thigh, his legs propped up on the coffee table and an icepack lay over his knee. He adjusted the arm that was around his son's waist and kissed the back of his head. "Whatcha think, Bub? You think your mom would like this?"

Ryder slapped his face with his hands and shook his head. He looked up at his Dad and pouted, making his eyes wide.

"No?"

Ryder giggled, waving his arms up and down. "Ma-ma."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, ma-ma, you don't think she'll like this?"

Ryder just shrugged and blinked his eyes slowly.

"I guess I should keep looking then, huh? It's not like I'm going to give it to her now anyway." Booth pressed a kiss to his son's cheek and scrolled down the webpage.

Brennan walked down the stairs and into the living room. "What are you two doing?" She asked, approaching the couch.

Booth jerked. "Bones." He quickly shut the screen and smiled. "What? Oh, nothing, just, you know, checking scores."

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You are hiding something, something you obviously do not wish to share with me, so I suppose I can just pretend I didn't see anything."

"That's a great idea."

She looked at him.

"I mean, I'm not hiding anything," he corrected.

She nodded and moved his laptop to the side table before sitting down beside him, running her fingers through Ryder's hair. "You father is lying to me," she whispered to the infant.

Ryder squirmed and whimpered, reaching out towards Brennan, who took him happily.

She tilted her head and kissed him on the ear, eliciting a giggle from the eleven month-old.

"Aka," Ryder jabbered, looking up at his mom.

"His mom is dropping him off soon, RJ.

"Aka," Ryder squealed, bouncing and grinning wide.

She nodded and put the infant on the floor.

Ryder toddled away and plopped down in the corner. He grabbed onto the edge of the bucket with his blocks in it and yanked it down onto its side. He laughed, clapping his hands as the blocks spilled out. He pushed the bucket back upright and began to put the blocks in.

She smiled briefly at Booth and then stood up, walking over to where their son sat. She got down on the floor and started to help Ryder put his blocks away.

The infant reached over and grabbed the block out of her grip, dropping it into the bucket. He smiled triumphantly and went back to cleaning up.

"Oh, I see, you want to do it yourself." She sat back and smiled as her son picked up another block, dropped it in the bucket, and watched it fall into the growing pile before repeating the process with another block.

Ryder cleaned up his blocks and then pulled the bucket over again. He picked one up and extended it towards his mom. "Ma-ma." He paused. "Da," he babbled.

"Now I can help?" She took it from him and smiled. "Thank you." She dropped the block in and watched him reach in and pull it back out, handing it back to her. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "This is really not very productive, RJ."

Ryder giggled and picked up one of his blocks. He dropped it in and pushed the bucket towards Brennan. He babbled and demonstrated what he wanted her to do with another block.

"That's all I have to do? That seems simple enough." She dropped the block in and smiled. "That was easy."

Ryder ignored her and went back to cleaning up his blocks for a second time.

Booth, meanwhile, was just sitting on the couch watching the whole thing, trying not to laugh.

As Ryder "played", Brennan turned her head and looked over at Booth. They shared a smile before she focused on the baby again. "Looks like you've got everything under control."

Ryder dumped the bucket out again and let out a deep-throated laugh.

"Can I have a block, RJ?"

Ryder picked up one of his blocks and threw it, it landing in her lap.

"Thank you." She set it carefully in the bucket, watching him pull it out once more and then put it back in. "I will never understand this game, Honey. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Ryder looked at her, his brows furrowed, and then he burst out giggling for no apparent reason. He fell back and rolled onto his stomach. He pushed himself up and lunged forward, taking off in a speedy crawl. He stopped suddenly and stood up, toddling towards the archway leading into the foyer.

She stood quickly and "chased" after him, scooping him up and cradling him in her arms. She smiled as he started to squirm, laugh, and kick his legs as she wrapped her arms tightly around his small body. She kissed him on the cheek and set him down again, facing the living room and nudging his shoulder, encouraging him.

Ryder got the message and took off, toddling back towards his toys.

* * *

Brennan sat down on the edge of the coffee table and removed the icepack from Booth's knee. She brushed the tender flesh gently, but quickly pulled back when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She examined his knee with just her eyes and smiled. "The swelling seems to have gone down significantly since yesterday. It's more discolored today, however," she said, noting the bluish-purple tinge. "I assume it is still quite painful, though."

Booth nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah." She carefully closed his brace around his injured knee and smoothed down the Velcro tabs, before switching positions and sitting beside him on the couch. She straightened her shoulders and brushed her lips against his cheek. "You need to shave," she stated, settling down.

"What? You don't find furniture movers hot?" He whispered.

She tilted her chin and kissed up his neck, grazing his jaw with her teeth before nibbling lightly on his earlobe. Her warm breath brushed against his ear as she lowered her voice and practically growled, "On the contrary, I find a little bit of stubble is very, very arousing."

He swallowed, turning his face into hers, their lips barely touching.

She pulled back, causing him to groan, and said, her voice returning to a normal tone and volume, "However, you are beginning to look like a lumberjack."

"Kiss a lot of lumberjacks, Bones?" He stole a kiss and smirked.

"No. You are beginning to look like a stereotypical lumberjack as represented in popular culture," she amended.

"So now you're a pop culture expert?" He laughed and dipped his head, peppering her neck with soft, teasing kisses.

She tilted away from him and moaned, momentarily forgetting her train of thought. She recovered, pulling away and placing a hand on his chest to stop him. She swallowed, his dark eyes boring into hers, making her forget, once again what she was going to say. She cleared her throat and looked away for a second, composing herself. She met his gaze again; it had softened, but his eyes weren't any less paralyzing. "No, I still have a lot to learn, but from what I know, from books and television, you are beginning to look like a lumberjack."

He laughed and captured her lips in a thought-numbing kiss.

She melted into his side and slid her hand up his chest, snaking it around the back of his neck. She shifted and tilted her chin, breaking contact for a brief second. Then she pressed her lips harder against his and gripped his t-shirt in her free hand, pulling herself even closer to him.

His arm looped around her back and he moaned as she nibbled on his bottom lip. "Bones," he whispered.

"Hmm?" She relaxed her mouth and parted her lips, allowing his tongue access.

"Tempe, you really shouldn't leave the backdoor open. Anyone could just walk—ahem," Max cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow, giving his daughter and Booth a knowing look.

She pulled back immediately and looked over at her father. She brushed the pad of her thumb over her red, swollen lips, and swallowed. "Dad, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The backdoor was open." Max stepped into the living room and approached the couch.

"You broke in?"

"No, Honey, it was unlocked. You know, you really shouldn't leave it open like that. Anyone could walk in," Max repeated, giving his daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek when she stood up.

"Like a convicted killer?" Booth asked, offering a nod to the older man as a welcome.

"Hey, I was never convicted."

"So you admit you've killed people?"

"Now, you're putting words in my mouth, son. I did what had to be done to protect my family. I'm not saying I killed anyone, though." Max winked and smiled at his daughter. "I don't have to ask how you and Booth are doing, then, I guess."

Brennan smiled, her cheeks still tinged pink. "Booth and I are fine, Dad. We're happy. I mean, _I'm_ happy and I assume Booth is too—with us, with me," she stammered.

Max turned to Booth, an eyebrow arched. "Are you?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Bones is amazing," he said, looking at Brennan.

"Okay, that's enough." Max made his way over to Ryder and scooped him up, messing up his hair and cradling him in his arms. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and grinned. "Hi, RJ," he cooed.

"Seriously, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my grandson. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not, but I do have a telephone. You could have called or at least knocked or rung the doorbell. You didn't have to break in."

"I didn't break in, Honey. The door was open."

"You entered with neither Booth's nor my permission. Just because the door happened to be unlocked does not mean you didn't break in."

Max bounced Ryder in his arms. "He is adorable, Sweetheart. You two make cute kids. Is there any chance I'm going to get another grandchild, perhaps this time the natural way?"

"Dad!"

Max shrugged.

She shook her head. "We have not discussed the possibility of another child, but like everything, there is always a chance."

Booth blinked. "There is?"

She shrugged. "Nothing is impossible, Booth."

Max set Ryder down and watched him walk away. "You were just like that, Tempe. The second we put you down, you'd take off. You were such a clumsy walker until you were two and a half, but that never stopped you. You would wobble, most of the time falling down, but you'd get right back up and take off again. Your mom and I used to have such a hard time picking you up because you just wanted to get down and walk. You used to love it when Russ would chase you around the living room; you'd laugh and laugh," he sighed. "You were such a happy baby."

She blinked, swallowing.

"Anyway, I just stopped by to say hello. Remember to lock your doors, Tempe." Max gave his daughter another hug and started walking towards the front door.

"Wait, Dad, you never actually said why you came over. I mean, yes, you said you just stopped by to say hello, but no one just stops by to say hello, especially when they live twenty minutes away."

"I missed you and RJ."

"You just saw us two days ago."

Max nodded. "I won't see you two for a while. I'm taking a trip."

"A trip?"

"Yes. An old friend of mine is getting married. I leave for Houston tomorrow and it's been a while since I had a vacation, so I'm planning to do that. I was thinking Hawaii."

"Oh, well, have a nice time. I'll see you when you get back, I guess." She smiled, a little wary about her father's explanation. He had lied to her about his whereabouts in the past, after all.

"I'll call when I get back and we can have lunch together."

She nodded. "You could have called."

"That would be too easy." Max laughed and waved, leaving the house.

She turned and looked at Booth. "That was very strange. Do you think he's lying?"

"Your dad, he likes to keep people on their toes, Bones. That's probably why he didn't call. He has a habit of just showing up places randomly."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're probably correct." She sat down on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Bones."

She let out a breath and closed her eyes for a brief minute. She lifted her head and kissed him on the lips quickly.

The front door opened again and Max walked back in. "I almost forgot to give you this, Honey." He handed her a piece of paper. "This is my buddy's number if you need to talk to me for any reason." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye."

She took the piece of paper and looked down at it. There was a name and number scribbled in her father's messy scrawl on the torn piece of notebook paper. "Goodbye."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Have a safe trip."

Max smiled and left again, for real this time.

* * *

Booth picked up the phone that was stuck between his side and the arm of the couch and handed it to Brennan.

Brennan looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You know you want to check, Bones."

She laughed; he knew her so well. She held the phone in one hand and the piece of paper in the other and dialed the number written down. After a couple rings, a man with a deep voice and thick southern accent answered. "Yes, Hello, is this Hector Rivers?" She nodded. "No, I apologize for the interruption." She hung up and looked at Booth, who was staring at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

"Based on this phone call alone, I can conclude that my father is telling the truth." She set the phone and the piece of paper on the coffee table and leaned into him, her head falling to his shoulder again, her legs curled under her. "I wish I could trust my father implicitly, but I still have my doubts," she confessed.

"And that's understandable and completely okay," Booth whispered into her hair.

She snuggled into him and glanced up at him. "I trust _you_."

He nodded, smiling at her. "I know."

"I don't want you to doubt that. I just—I don't like leaving RJ alone with you for too long. I mean, right now. If something happened—."

He silenced her with a kiss. "I know, Bones. If our roles were reversed, I wouldn't want to leave him alone with you either. I get it. It doesn't make it any easier, you know, but I get it."

She nodded, and after a few minutes of silence, she asked, "What were you looking at on your computer earlier?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

She reached over him and grabbed the laptop off the side table.

"Bones, don't—."

She ignored him and lifted the screen. She pressed the power button and typed in his password. Once she was logged in, it took a few seconds for his home screen to appear. When it did, the browser was still open to the page that he had been looking at before she walked in. Her eyes widened and her teasing smile completely disappeared. She slowly turned her head and stared at Booth. She swallowed and blinked a few times.

"Bones, let me explain. It's not what it looks like."

"So these aren't engagement rings?"

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like, but it's not what you think."

"So you're not planning on asking me to marry you?"

* * *

**_Don't hate me, ha ha. I just missed cliffhangers, so BOOM, I decided to give you one, and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. And I can't believe this story is almost 40 chapters long. That's crazy._**

**_ :D _**


	39. Chapter 39

Booth blinked and toyed with the hem of his t-shirt as he thought about how to answer her question. Marriage had always been a cause for debate between them, even before they were a couple, and he remembered the talk they had months earlier when he first moved in. She had told him point-blank that she wasn't going to change her mind on the subject, and it wasn't like he was expecting or asking her to give up her beliefs just to appease his, but part of him was hoping, somewhere down the line, she would agree to marry him. After all, she had always been adamant on the fact that love was just a delusion based on brain chemistry, but it was now clear that she loved him and it wasn't only because of science.

Brennan shifted and continued to stare at him, waiting for his answer. She could tell he was thinking hard about his response, so she stayed quiet, allowing him to work through whatever it was he was going to tell her. Her heart was racing and she subtly wiped her palms against her thighs. Her thoughts were all jumbled together. She wasn't even sure what she hoped he'd say anymore. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to get married or that she was praying he'd propose right that second, but the more she thought about it, the less she found herself opposed to the idea; that scared her, not to mention, confused her.

He sighed and quickly glanced at her; she wasn't looking at him. His eyes fell back to his hands and he returned to his thoughts. Did he tell her the absolute truth? Did he tell her a little white lie? Did he change the subject and pray she'd forget she even posed the question in the first place? His chest ached and his head started to pound. The pressure to answer correctly was great. He didn't want to scare her, he didn't want to negatively affect their relationship, and he certainly didn't want to lose her completely. They were just starting to get to a place in their relationship that they were both comfortable with. They were happy and connected. His answer could change that.

He wasn't saying anything and the silence was beginning to really unnerve her, even though she was aware that he was just processing her question so he could answer her fully. Her attention was momentarily stolen by their son, who squealed as he dumped out his blocks again. A smile crept onto her face as she watched the infant—so happy and carefree. She sighed and turned her focus back to her partner. "Well?" She just couldn't take it anymore.

His warm, dark brown eyes met her startling, somewhat cool blue ones, and he swallowed. Looking at her, seeing her so desperate for an answer, just made everything harder. It left him with another question to contemplate. What did she want him to say?

"Booth?"

He swallowed and cleared his throat. After another beat of silence, he said, "I can explain."

"That's what I'm waiting for—an explanation."

He nodded. "I want to marry you," he finally blurted out, deciding to just go with the truth.

Her breath hitched and she felt her eyes well up with tears. Her chest tightened and she swallowed. She was confused, very, very, very confused. She was almost elated to hear him say that. She shouldn't have been. She always said she wasn't going to get married; under no circumstances, would she ever partake in such an archaic ritual. Hearing him say he _wanted_ to marry her, though, made her heart beat a little faster. Like usual, she failed to bite her tongue, "We've talked about—," she started, her voice quivering.

He sighed and cut her off before she could finish. "I know." He paused. "And that wasn't a proposal."

She nodded slowly. That qualifier should have made her feel better, but it seemed to do the opposite. "So you're not planning on asking me to marry you," she asked again, genuinely unsure of the meaning of his answer.

He raised an eyebrow. He was baffled. "Do you want me to ask you to marry me?" He was slightly amused too. She seemed almost sad that he hadn't proposed.

She laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Booth, of course not."

"Bones?" He wasn't buying her answer. "Do you want me to ask you to marry me?" He asked again.

She looked away for a second and then met his gaze. "I—I don't know," she spat out quickly, letting out a breath.

He smiled, taking her hand in his and slipping his fingers between hers. Her answer gave him the confidence to explain some things to her. "I was looking at engagement rings because one day, I hope to give you one."

She took her eyes off their joined hands and looked up at him.

"I love you, Bones, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, whether that means marriage or not. I want thirty, or forty, or fifty years with you and I know you can only promise me right now, but _I _can promise you forever." He felt her squeeze his hand and it made him smile. He leaned over and pressed his lips ever so gently against hers. He felt her stiffen for a second and then melt into him. He broke the kiss and let go of her hand, instead placing his on top of hers. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles and locked eyes with her. "You can interpret that anyway you want, Bones. You can take it as a proposal or you can take it as just a fact, either way you'll be right. I'll leave it up to you." He smiled, the pad of his thumb absently caressing the soft skin of the back of her hand.

She blinked.

Seeing her hesitation, he quickly added, "And you don't have to decide right now."

She nodded, letting out a breath. She scooted closer and leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She linked arms with him and nuzzled into him, a small smile gracing her lips.

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He put it out there. He felt lighter, but at the same time, he was anxious. Of course he was hoping she'd interpret his speech as a proposal and say yes on top of that, but he would continue to love her no matter what.

She shifted and, after a long minute, she pulled away him. She looked at him briefly, then after a quick glance at her watch, she stood up. She walked over to Ryder and lifted him up. She set him on her hip and adjusted her arm around him. "It's lunchtime, RJ. All that playing, you must be quite hungry."

Ryder squealed, jabbering, and his eyes widened when his stomach grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed and hoisted him higher on her hip. "Should we ask daddy what he wants for lunch?"

Ryder shook his head, wrapping his arm around hers.

"No? That's not very nice. I don't think he'll like your mashed peas and carrots." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and looked over at Booth. "Our son doesn't seem to want to ask you what you'd like for lunch, but I will be nice and ask."

Booth smiled. "I see how it is, Bub." He pouted and looked at Brennan. "How about Mac-n-Cheese?"

She nodded. "I can make that." She paused and looked at Ryder. "I'm going to put you down for a few seconds, so I can help daddy into his wheelchair, okay? Don't run away, please." She set the infant down and Ryder, as she expected, took off. She shook her head and kept an eye on him while she helped Booth into his chair. "I'll meet you in the kitchen. You can feed RJ while I make lunch for us."

"Make more than enough because Parker's gonna want some."

"I was planning on making three servings. That should be enough."

"Eh, I'd go with four. He's a growing boy, you know."

"Is that extra serving for him or for you?"

"Him."

"Mmhmm." She smiled, giving him a knowing look, and then headed over to where Ryder was playing with his rubber ball. She scooped him again and kissed him on the top of his head.

Ryder squirmed and stretched. He obviously did not want to be held at that moment.

"You can play after lunch, RJ. If the weather permits, maybe we'll do something outdoors." She smiled and headed into the kitchen, Booth's words, very much, lying heavily on her mind.

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**_I was thinking about ending this story with RJ's birthday party (so that would be about three or so more chapters), but the inspiration fairy decided to pay me a visit, so that is no longer the plan. *Cue cheering* _**

**_You all are also welcome to give me ideas of what you want to see. That also prolongs the ending of this story *hint, hint* _**

**_Anyway, thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews. I appreciate every single one of them._**

**_:)_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Here, have some family fluff...Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped snuggly around her and her laptop resting on her thighs.

"Touchdown!" Booth shouted from his position in the leather recliner.

Ryder, who was cradled in his Dad's side, fed off the elder Booth's energy and squealed in response.

She jerked, her attention being drawn away from her work. "Must you be so loud?"

Booth looked over at her and motioned towards the television. "It's football, Bones. It's supposed to be loud."

She just rolled her eyes and glanced at the television. She saw no appeal in the sport. She shrugged and focused once again on her computer. As she typed, she could hear Booth whisper to their son, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She assumed he was explaining the rules of the game and pointing out his favorite players. A small smile graced her lips and she let out a breath. To think she had been scared of how he would react to finding out about Ryder. She laughed; she couldn't help it.

Booth looked at her and raised an eyebrow, a smile teasing at his lips. "Something funny, Bones?"

She shook her head. "No."

Booth shook his head and gave Ryder a kiss on the top of his head.

Ryder pointed at the TV and babbled.

"Is that gonna be you one day, Bub? You wanna be in the NFL? I'll support ya."

"It's a little too early to be discussing his future in sports, Booth. His gross motor skills and hand-eye coordination are only beginning to develop and strengthen."

"Our Little Guy can be anything he wants to be." Booth tickled the infant, eliciting a giggle from him.

"Of course he can, though it's statistically improbable that he'll be in the NFL."

"Improbable, but not impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Booth, which is why I said it would be improbable."

"I was a star athlete. It's in his genes. He could get drafted into the NFL."

"I would prefer he focus on academics, not sports."

"Spots are good. They build character, teach kids teamwork, dedication, and how to set and work towards goals." He paused. "Tell ya what, Bones. Our son can be captain of _both_ the football and chess teams."

"What if he doesn't want to play sports?"

"He can do whatever he wants."

"Even ballet?" She teased.

"Even ballet. If he's happy, I'm happy. Dancing is in his genes too."

"You used to do ballet?"

"No! Ballroom, Bones."

"Oh."

He nodded. "My mom taught me."

"Were you any good?"

"I don't wanna brag, but yeah, I was pretty good."

She raised an eyebrow, not really believing him. She made a mental note to ask him to show her some of his moves when he was stronger. She smiled and had just turned her attention back to her computer when the doorbell rang. She set her laptop on the coffee table and stood up. "That's probably Parker." She made her way to the front door and peered through the peephole just to confirm her suspicion.

* * *

Brennan unlocked the door and opened it wide, smiling at both Parker and Rebecca.

"Hi, Bones, Bye, Bones," Parker said hurriedly and then took off at a run towards the bathroom.

Brennan raised an eyebrow and turned to the blonde still standing in the doorway.

Rebecca nodded. "We stopped at McDonald's on the way here and he finished his large sprite in record time."

"Ah." Brennan laughed.

Parker emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later and walked over to Brennan and his mom, rubbing his hands together. He let out a breath and swiped a hand across his forehead. "I didn't think I was gonna make it. I was literally gonna burst."

"I'm glad you didn't." Brennan paused. "That would have been very messy and quite difficult to clean up." She smiled at her own joke.

Parker laughed. "That's funny!" He paused. "Bye, Mom."

"You be good for your Dad and Temperance, okay? I'll come pick you up Sunday." Rebecca gave him a kiss and another hug.

Parker squirmed. "Aw, Mooooom," he whined.

Rebecca stepped back and waved. "Have fun." She paused and angled her head towards the living room. "Bye, Seeley!"

"Bye, Becs!" Booth called back, slightly distracted.

"He's watching football with RJ," Brennan explained, seeing the odd look on the other woman's face.

"Of course he is." Rebecca laughed and then turned and left.

Parker had begun to head towards the family room when Brennan's clearing of her throat stopped him mid-stride. He slowly turned and glanced up at her.

She looked down at the duffle bag at her feet and then back up at the young boy. "Bring your bag upstairs first, please."

He sighed and ran back to her, bending over and scooping up his bag before heading up the steps two, sometimes three, at a time.

* * *

Brennan shut and locked the door and then went into the family room, taking her place on the couch again.

Parker came back downstairs and went straight into the family room and over to the recliner. "Hi, Dad." He looked down at Ryder and gave the baby a kiss on the top of his head. "Hi, Rhino. Did ya miss me?"

Ryder looked up at his big brother and his face lit up with recognition.

"Do you remember me? It's me, Parker, you know the best big brother ever in whole universe." Parker beamed and knelt down. "Can you say Parker? Par-ker."

Ryder bounced and reached his arms up, letting out a squeal. "Aka," he jabbered.

Parker shrugged. "Close enough, Rhino." He reached out and tickled him.

Ryder laughed and wriggled away from his brother's fingers.

Booth and Brennan shared a glance and a smile, though it was a somewhat tense one. They had yet to bring up their earlier conversation; he was waiting for her and she was still trying to figure out what she wanted.

Booth was the first to break contact. "So did you eat dinner, Buddy?"

Parker nodded. "Yeah. Mom got me McDonalds."

"What do you want to do this weekend?"

Parker shrugged and started to say something, but quickly shut his mouth.

"What, Bub?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Parker."

Parker sighed. "I—I want to go fishing. Jeremy went fishing on a boat with his Dad last weekend and said it was awesome. They threw all the fish back, but he said it was still really fun." He paused and glanced at the wheelchair pushed over to the side near the window. "But you can't, so we can just do something else."

"Who says I can't go fishing?"

Parker shrugged. "I just thought 'cause of the wheelchair and your muscles and stuff."

"The boat's probably out of the question, but we can still go fishing off the dock."

Parker's face lit up. "Really?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

"But what about your arms? You can't really cast out, can you?"

"I won't be able to cast out very far, but my arms still work, Bub." Booth paused and glanced quickly over at Brennan, who was engrossed in her work once again. "You think we can rope Bones into going with us?"

Parker smiled. "I got this." He turned his head and looked over at Brennan. "Bones?"

Brennan lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" She knew the two of them were up to something.

"Will you go fishing with Dad and me tomorrow? It'll be really fun. If you don't know how, that's okay, I can teach ya. I'm really good."

"I—."

"Please?" Parker flashed his own version of the Booth charm smile and made his eyes all puppy-dog like.

She sighed. "If you really want me to, but I don't know much about fishing. I went once as a child, but the only thing I caught was an old boot and a lot of seaweed. I refused to partake in the activity ever again."

Parker laughed. "That's okay, Bones. Dad can tell ya the story about how he caught some old guy's toupee once."

She smiled and looked over at Booth, whose cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, really?" She teased, trying not to burst out laughing.

Parker nodded. "Yeah. It was hilarious!" He paused. "So you'll really come?"

She nodded. "Yes, sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Parker turned back to his Dad and balled his hand into a fist, holding it up.

Booth did the same and they knocked knuckles.

Parker then lowered his fist and took Ryder hand, curling it into a fist manually and then bumping it with his own.

"According to the weather, there's a 75% chance of rain tomorrow, but only a 10% chance on Sunday. I say we go shopping tomorrow to get all the necessary items and go fishing the day after."

Parker nodded. "Yeah, okay." He collapsed onto the beanbag chair, bent his arms behind his head, and stretched his legs out, looking at the TV.

Booth turned up the volume and relaxed again, adjusting his arm around the baby, who let out yawn.

Brennan glanced at her watch and noted the time. "I should go give RJ his bath and get him ready for bed."

Booth shook his head. "No."

"It's getting late, Booth."

Booth sighed. "I know. I just—he's comfortable and I don't—."

She nodded and settled back down. "I suppose, just for tonight, I can give RJ his bath after the game." She understood; after all, there were times when she didn't want to let him go either.

"Thanks, Bones. I know you have a routine and everything."

"It's okay to stray from the routine once and a while as long as it doesn't become a habit and he does look quite comfortable there." She smiled.

Booth smiled back and glanced down at the infant, who was now asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically and his long eyelashes fluttering with each breath. "Sweet dreams, Little Man," he whispered, brushing his thumb over his son's small hand.

"Oh! Go, go, go!" Parker chanted and then clapped. "Touchdown, baby!"

Brennan pressed her finger against her lips. "Shhh, Parker. RJ is sleeping."

"Touchdown, baby!" Parker whispered and turned his head. "Did you see that, Dad? It was awesome."

Not wanting to miss anymore of the game, Booth turned his focus to the TV.

Brennan brushed her finger over the mouse pad to wake up her computer and went back to what she had been working on before. She had emails to read and reply to and she had three chapters for her newest book to edit and add to. Every so often, her mind would wander to the upcoming weekend and she would smile. She was actually looking forward to spending some time fishing with her boys.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Sorry for the delay...Enjoy :)_**

* * *

The weather indeed took a turn for the worst on Saturday. In fact, the thunder, the howling wind, and the loud pitter-patter of the rain against the roof shingles was what roused Brennan from her dreams a full hour before she usually woke up. She unconsciously ran her hand up Booth's bare chest, as he slept beside her, his hot breath caressing her neck. She shivered and then curled into his side and tugged on the sheets that had been displaced at some point during the night. She breathed in his scent and exhaled.

Booth moaned and his jaw clenched, but he remained asleep.

She closed her eyes and began to drift back into unconsciousness until she felt him press a sweet kiss on the corner of her jaw, just below her ear. "Hmmm," she mumbled, tilting her head.

He pressed his lips against her neck and moved upwards until his teeth gently sunk into her jaw. His arm draped over her stomach and his hand slipped under her loose-fitting T-shirt, the pads of his fingers brushing across her abdomen. When he slid his hand down, his eyes opened and widened just a bit, flicking up to meet hers. He raised an eyebrow, his lips curving up into a playful smirk. "No pants, Bones, really?"

She gave him a slow nod, biting back the giggle that was threatening to escape her lips. She curved her body against his more so she was partially lying on top of him, and ran her hand up the side of his face and through his hair. She grazed his jaw with her teeth and then whispered in his ear, "Since giving birth, I find sleeping in my underwear to be much more comfortable for some inexplicable reason."

"You mean to tell me that you've been sleeping in your underwear the whole time we've been sharing a bed?"

She shook her head. "No, only for the past couple of weeks." She paused. "Oh, should I have consulted you first? I've never had a relationship like this, so I am unsure of the proper bedroom etiquette in situations like this. Are you uncomfortable with me sleeping this way? Because if you are, I will gladly wear pants to bed from now on, unless of course we are engaging in sexual intercourse; in that case, pants _and_ undergarments will just get in the way."

He swallowed. "No, I'm not uncomfortable, Bones." He cleared his throat, his hand absently brushing against the lace of her underwear. "I—I was just surprised, that's all. I think—it's hot."

She locked eyes with him for a brief second before hers shut and her lips crushed his while her hand gently caressed his cheek, liking how the small amount of stubble felt against her palm. She broke the kiss and shifted, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his arm, albeit a little shakily, and cupped the back of her head with his hand. He intertwined his fingers through her hair, which fell in loose, carefree, messy waves against her back and shoulders, framing her face perfectly. His thumb tipped her chin and he met her gaze. He smiled and his eyes closed slowly as her face inched closer to his.

Her lips and tongue skimmed lightly across his bottom lip, making him groan in frustration. She let out a laugh and pressed her lips firmer against his. Her pelvis ground against his and he let out an involuntary grunt.

"Bones."

She pressed herself against his naked torso and was able to feel his warmth through the thin fabric of her nightshirt, which rid up, exposing both her deep red and black lacey underwear and a sliver of her back. She rocked against his pelvis again and nibbled on his bottom lip, blinking her eyes open and making direct eye contact with him.

His irises, at this point, were dark, almost black, and his pupils were dilated. A moan escaped from deep inside his throat and he moved his other hand to her back, slipping it beneath her shirt, his fingers beginning to dance across her soft skin, in rhythm with the movement of their mouths and tongues. "Bones," he gasped after they broke contact for a minute to catch their breath.

She nodded, dipping her head and pressing her lips flush against his Adam's apple, which bobbed when he swallowed hard. "Hmmm?" She asked, distracted by his index finger drawing circles on her back, his nail tickling her as it grazed her skin.

"Are—?" He was cut off by a knock on the door.

She quickly slid off of him and pulled the sheet up over her legs, her attention now on the door that opened very slowly, a small silhouette appearing.

"Dad? Bones?" Parker asked, timidly, taking a step into the room. "Are you guys awake?"

Brennan glanced at Booth and they shared a half smile. "Come in, Parker," she said, shifting on the mattress.

Parker shut the door and climbed onto the bed. "We're still going shopping for stuff, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. As I suspected, it's not a very good day for fishing."

"Yeah, it's not."

"You're up early, Bub. Is everything okay?"

Parker looked at his Dad and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just really excited about this weekend and the thunder was really loud; I couldn't sleep." He smiled and yawned. "Can we have waffles for breakfast?"

Brennan, somewhat recovered from being interrupted, nodded. "Sure, Parks. If you want waffles, we can have waffles. How about you go in the kitchen and get the waffle iron out of the pantry? I'll be in there soon and you can help me cook."

Parker beamed and slipped off the edge of the bed. "I'll get right on that, Bones." He hurried out of the room and made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Brennan turned back to Booth, and propping herself up on her arm, she leaned over and closed the gap between their lips, her eyes slipping shut the second they made contact. Her hand skimmed across his bare shoulder and melted into him as his arm looped around her hips. She broke the kiss, but didn't pull back all the way. She locked eyes with him, a smile tugging on the corners of her pink, swollen lips.

Booth lifted his other arm and brushed her hair away from her face, his fingers delicately caressing her cheek and temple. He blinked and tipped his chin, his eyes never straying from hers. He smiled, almost giddily, his eyes significantly warmer than moments earlier. "You're beautiful," he whispered, stroking her jaw with his thumb.

She smiled and dipped her head, pressing her lips firmly against his and shifting so she was almost on top of him again.

They almost got carried away again, but then the sound of metal hitting tile echoed and he tensed, only to relax and let out a loud chuckle shortly after when he heard his son shout, "Fiddlesticks."

She reluctantly rolled off of him with one last kiss on the cheek and got up. She grabbed her plaid pajama bottoms, which she had draped over the chair in the corner last night, and pulled them on, aware that Booth was watching her closely. She turned and smiled at him. "I'll tell Dana to wait five minutes before coming in."

He nodded, sighing.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She approached the bed and sat down on the edge. She placed her hand flat on his chest and met his gaze. "You can tell me."

He let out a breath. "I was looking forward to us, you know—."

"Making love?" She lowered her head and kissed him, sliding her hand upwards, slowly making her way towards his face. She cupped his cheek and broke contact, resting her forehead against his. "We'll have plenty of more opportunities for that, though I, too, am a little disappointed. Perhaps we should wait until late at night, which will significantly decrease the likelihood of us getting interrupted again."

"I love the way your brain works."

She pulled back. "So you find intelligence arousing?"

"Just yours, Bones, just yours."

She smirked and stood up, not missing the look of frustration that flashed in his eyes. Without another word, she left him alone, closing the door behind her and heading straight into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, while Parker dragged Brennan all over the store, Booth stayed out of their way, offering up suggestions when asked, though he was sort of behind on all the new stuff, so he wasn't much help. He adjusted the arm that looped around his almost twelve-month old son, who was sitting on his lap and poking at a plush clownfish (a gift from his big brother) in his little hands.

Ryder twisted and held up the fish. "Da."

Booth smiled. "Whatcha got there, Little Man?"

"Fisk," Ryder jabbered.

"Is that Nemo?"

Ryder nodded. "Mo-Mo."

Booth took the toy from his son and then handed it back to him.

Ryder hugged the stuffed animal and then dropped it by accident. He pointed to the floor and looked at his Dad. "Uh-oh."

Booth smiled. "Oops, RJ. Where did Nemo go?"

Ryder shrugged. "Der." He pointed to the floor again and blinked slowly, a smile slowly growing on his face. He laughed and wiggled. "Mo-mo," he jabbered louder, waving his arms up and down.

Booth grabbed the pincher-tool from the side of his chair and extended it, locking it into place. He tightened the strap around his wrist and looked over the side, trying to locate the toy. He found it just to the right of the front wheel and grabbed hold of it.

Ryder pulled it from the tool's teeth and beamed. "Mo-mo!"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, Bub, Nemo." He paused. "Let's go find mom and Parker."

Ryder's face lit up again and he leaned against his Dad, chewing on the fish's small fin, babbling happily against the soft fabric.

* * *

Booth maneuvered through the aisles, unsure where his son and partner had disappeared to. Then he heard her laugh and followed the sound until he found them near the tackle boxes. "Hey, you two."

Brennan turned around and smiled at the sight of her son and partner. "Hey. Is RJ okay?" The infant looked happy, so she was a little confused as to the reason for their sudden appearance.

Booth nodded. "He's fine. I just wanted to see what you guys were doing."

"We're doing what we've been doing for the last hour, Booth—shopping."

"I know."

Brennan just shook her head. "We're almost done. I think all that's left is bait, correct?" She asked, glancing at Parker.

Parker nodded. "C'mon, Bones. That counter over there has live bait. You catch more and bigger fish with the live stuff."

Brennan shrugged and gave Booth a half smile, letting out a laugh when the eager boy tugged on her hand. She nodded and followed him out of the aisle, pushing the cart in the direction of the counter.

Booth looked at Ryder. "Guess it's just you and me again, Bub."

"Mo-mo!" Ryder jabbered, kicking his legs.

"I guess it's just me, then," Booth corrected. He left the aisle, deciding to pass the time by exploring the small store.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brennan and Parker found Booth looking at tents. "Going camping, Booth?"

Booth looked up at her and smiled. "It'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

Parker nodded. "Yeah. We could make s'mores and tell scary stories. Can we, Dad? Before it gets too cold? We could go—never mind." His face fell.

"We could go what, Buddy?"

"I was gonna say we could go hiking, but you—you can't."

Booth sighed. "I can't, but Bones can."

Parker smiled and looked at Brennan, hope in his eyes. "You like hiking, don't ya, Bones?"

Brennan nodded. "It's been a while, but yes, I enjoy hiking very much, and I know some great nature trails around here." She paused. "We could go the weekend after RJ's birthday party if it isn't too cold. It is fall, after all, and the weather can be quite unpredictable."

"I hope Mom will let me stay with you guys three weekends in a row." Parker sighed, unsure of what his mom would say. He really loved spending time with Brennan, his Dad, and his little brother, and if it was up to him, he'd live with them full-time.

"When your mom comes to pick you up tomorrow, we'll ask, that way she knows two weeks in advanced," Brennan suggested. "Is there anything else we need?"

Parker looked in the cart and shook his head. "Nope."

"Great, let's go checkout."

Parker took over pushing the cart and walked ahead of his Dad and Brennan.

Brennan placed a hand on Booth's shoulder, effectively stopping him from continuing forward. "Are you okay?"

Booth tilted his head and looked up at her. "Yeah. It's like with the TVs, this just reminded me of how much I missed, you know? And Parker wanting to go hiking just made me remember how much I still can't do."

She nodded, understanding. "That's true."

His eyes narrowed.

"However, look at everything you _can _do."

He smiled at her. She really did know how to make him feel ten times better about himself and everything else. Her voice was always so sincere and gentle and convincing. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, Booth."

He rolled his eyes. "Not always."

"I'm right most of the time."

"That's still not always," he teased.

"Are you guys coming?" Parker asked over his shoulder.

Brennan cupped the back of Booth's neck and kneaded her fingers into his skin and muscles as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm right more times than you are."

"Still not always, Bones." Booth laughed.

She lightly punched his arm and picked up her pace again.

"Ow," he muttered.

"That didn't hurt." She threw a smile in his direction and continued to follow Parker to the front of the store.

* * *

While Parker filled the cart with the bags, Brennan took her wallet out of her purse and slipped out one of her credit cards. She swiped it and signed the pad. She waited patiently for the receipt and thanked the cashier, who wished them a great rest of the day. As they left the store, she slowed down and walked alongside Booth. She looked down at her partner and sighed. "What's wrong now, Booth?"

Booth shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Bones. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine; you seem upset about something."

"Fine, I am upset," Booth spat.

She cringed, surprised by his tone. "Why? Are you feeling inadequate again? Because we just talked about this."

Booth grumbled. "You just bought 350 dollars worth of fishing stuff."

"And that makes you upset?"

"Yes!" He paused. "Parker's my son. You shouldn't have to buy him stuff. That's my job."

"Booth, this is definitely not the time to act all alpha male. I do not mind buying Parker things. He's a great kid and he deserves everything he gets. This is not the first time I've spent money on him and it will not be the last. He may be your son, but he is my son's older brother, which makes him my family too." She paused, stopping and turning to give him her full attention. "I love him. I've never told you this, but throughout my pregnancy, there were times when the gravity of all of this, me carrying your child, you being in a coma, became too much for me to take. Despite his own pain, Parker was the one who comforted me best. He has become more to me than just _your_ son or my son's older brother." She had tears rolling down her cheeks at this point. She looked away from him and her chin quivered when she felt him take her hand.

After a brief pause, Booth said, "I'm not upset that you're buying him things, Bones. I'm—I'm more upset that I can't."

She turned her head slowly and met his gaze.

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "I didn't mean to yell at you before."

"It's okay, Booth. You're frustrated."

"That's no excuse, Bones."

She nodded and cleared her throat. She was about to speak when her cell phone rang. She let go of his hand and pulled the phone from her purse. She answered it quickly, seeing the contact that flashed across the screen. "Is it time, Ange?" She nodded. "Oh, Hodgins, hello. Is it time?" She smiled, letting out an uncharacteristic squeal. "How far along is she?" She blinked. "Oh, wow." She laughed. "Breathe, Hodgins, calm down." She nodded again. "Tell Angela Booth and I will be there soon. We have to stop at home first." She smiled. "Bye. Congratulations." She hung up and looked at Booth. "Angela's in labor."

Booth smiled.

Parker stopped, realizing the two adults weren't following him anymore, and walked back over to them. "What's taking you guys so long? I wanna get home and set up the fishing poles and teach Bones the proper way to cast." He sighed. "You're gonna tell me there's been a change of plans, aren't you?"

Booth nodded. "Angela's in labor, Bub, and we need to go to the hospital."

"Oh, well, I guess that's a good reason." Parker shrugged and turned around again, pushing the cart back towards the exit. "C'mon."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand again before she had a chance to walk ahead of him and held it the whole way to the car.


	42. Chapter 42

It was a quarter to ten and Booth and Brennan, along with Cam, Sweets, and Wendell, were at the hospital, waiting to hear news about the arrival of the newest member of their family. The last they heard, Angela was stalled at seven centimeters and that had been almost an hour ago. No news was good news, supposedly.

Brennan shifted on the chair and ran her hand through Parker's hair, as the boy slept curled up with his head in her lap. She smiled down at him and glanced over at Booth, who had a sleeping Ryder cradled in his arms, the infant's hand wrapped around his Dad's finger. "Hey," she whispered, not wanting to wake up either boy.

Booth lifted his head and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Bones?"

She shook her head. "I was just checking to see if you were awake and I just got my answer." She smiled at him, letting out a soft laugh.

"Guess you did." His eyes fell to Parker and then found hers again. "If you need to get up, you can wake him."

"I'm fine and he's comfortable."

"Have you heard from your Dad?"

She shook her head. "He's probably busy with the wedding. I'll call him tomorrow."

"You okay, Bones? You've been really quiet." He stroked Ryder's hair as he looked at her. He had noticed that for the last couple hours she had been silent, only speaking when spoken to, and even then, answering with only one or two words. Every now and then he would look over and find her staring off into the distance.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she dismissed.

Her answer did nothing to quell his concern, but he knew this was neither the time nor the place to have a serious conversation, so he accepted the blatant lie and nodded, dropping the subject (for now). He shifted, accidentally jostling Ryder.

The infant squirmed and rubbed his eyes before he began to cry.

Booth sighed, adjusting the baby in his arms. "I'm sorry, Bub. Shhh. It's okay. I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered, rubbing circles on his back.

Ryder stretched and rolled onto his side, clutching his Dad's shirt in his tiny fists. He yawned as his eyes fell shut again and his cries quieted. His breathing evened out and soon he was asleep again.

Brennan sighed. She had looked up the instant she heard Ryder start to cry and paused, watching as Booth handled the situation with ease, as if he had been there since the beginning. That thought only served to make the memories more vivid and the assault on her mind more brutal. She sighed again and tore her eyes away from him, focusing on the empty chair beside an old man across the room.

Booth heard the sigh and looked over at her again. This was supposed to be a happy occasion; their friends were having a baby; however the more he observed her, the more he saw how upset and distracted she seemed. When she turned her head a fraction of an inch in his direction, he noticed the sheen of tears in her eyes and the single droplet of moisture that fell from her eyelashes.

She swallowed and promptly whisked it, and the one that followed, away, hoping that no one had noticed the small crack in her resolve—as if she were that lucky. Not even a full second later, she heard her nickname leave his lips and she just knew he had seen.

"Bones," he repeated, even though he knew she heard him the first time; he had seen her flinch.

She refused to look at him, her gaze now settled on an young woman a few chairs from Sweets, more specifically the diamond band that adorned her left ring finger. She had momentarily forgotten about the decision she needed to make regarding Booth's speech and now she was painfully reminded of it. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that more tears had escaped her tired eyes until she felt his thumb skim across the apples of her cheeks. She turned her face into his palm and finally made eye contact with him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

She blinked and cleared her throat. "I don't know."

He looked at her, unconvinced.

She sighed. "Okay, I do know; it's silly."

"If it's making you cry, it's not silly, Bones. Just tell me."

She nodded. "Being here, waiting for Angela's baby to be born, just reminds me of a year ago when I, myself, gave birth to RJ. Every time Hodgins comes out to give us an update, I just keep thinking about how you weren't there for me, like he is here for Ange. When I asked you for your sperm, I was determined to be a single parent because it was the best way to protect myself and my child, but when I was actually in labor and Angela was there to hold my hand, I just kept wishing she was you." Her last few words came out broken, as she suppressed a sob.

He caressed her damp cheek with his thumb and flashed her a soft, loving smile. "I'm here now."

"I know, but you weren't there then." She paused and shook her head. "You're right. It doesn't matter. I'm acting irrational."

"Maybe, but you're also acting like a human being, Temperance. Being here has reminded you of something bittersweet and it's triggered an emotional response. I hate that the memory is making you sad and I hate that you're crying when today is supposed to be happy, but it's _okay._"

"You sound like Sweets."

"Don't tell the Kid, okay? I'll never live it down."

She laughed.

"I can hear you, Agent Booth," Sweets piped up from behind the magazine he was reading to pass the time.

Booth ignored him and wiped some residual moisture from Brennan's face. "I wish I could have been there too, Bones. I'm jealous of Angela that she got to be in the room with you, that she got to see our son being born." He sighed. "But I promise I'll be there for the next one, no matter what."

Her heart involuntarily fluttered at the sound of that. She hadn't thought about having another child, with or without Booth, but the thought of it didn't turn her off as much as it would have years ago, and seeing Angela and Hodgins so happy about the impending birth of their child, only made her think about what it would be like to experience all of it with Booth by her side. "The next one?"

"You know, if we ever have another baby," he quickly amended.

"You can't promise me that, Booth."

"I can and I am."

"You have no way of knowing whether or not you'll be here five minutes from now, let alone five years from now; therefore you cannot promise me something like that."

"You're not listening to me, Bones." He took her hand, careful not to disturb either of his boys. "I promise you I will be there for everything."

"Booth—."

He shook his head. "I will try everything in my power to keep my promise."

She swallowed and just as she was about to respond, Hodgins chose that moment to come out from the door, cradling his newborn son in his arms and beaming like the proud father he was. Knowing she would have to wake up Parker soon anyway, she nudged him. "Parker, wake up."

Parker shifted, but didn't wake up.

She shook him a little harder. "Parker, Honey, wake up."

Parker opened his eyes and rubbed his face, sitting up slowly and looking around, having forgotten where he was. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He yawned. "Are we going home now?"

"Not quite yet, Buddy, soon."

"Did Angela have the baby yet?"

"Yes, she did. Come on, I was just about to go meet him." She stood up and waited for him to stand, as well. She rubbed her eyes, trying to erase all signs that she had been crying just moments before.

Parker followed her over to where Booth, Cam, Sweets, and Wendell were all gathered around Hodgins and fawning over the newborn.

Brennan glanced at Booth and they shared a smile. She looked at Parker and back at Booth.

Booth nodded, understanding what she was asking, and looked back up at the baby.

Brennan let out a breath and disappeared behind the door, heading towards Angela's room.

* * *

Brennan knocked on the door and entered the hospital room, finding her best friend sitting up in bed. "How was it?" She asked as she approached the bed.

Angela smiled and let out a breath. "It was wonderful," she paused, "and beautiful." She blinked and looked up at Brennan. "It was a dream."

Brennan smiled sadly. "I bought Michael Vincent a present, well it's from all of us, Booth, Parker, RJ, and me, but it's in the car. I'll go get it as soon as we're done talking."

Angela laughed. "Thank you."

Brennan nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but happy. He's perfect, Bren."

"I saw him. He's cute."

"And we can have joint birthday parties for our sons, at least for the first few years. It's gonna be so much fun."

Brennan nodded. "Yes." She glanced at the floor and swallowed.

"Sweetie?"

Brennan looked up at the artist again. "Booth asked me to marry him."

Angela's face lit up. "What?"

"Well, technically he didn't ask me to marry him. He said some things and it's up to me to interpret them as either a proposal or just facts."

Angela furrowed her brows. "I'm working at half-speed here, Bren, so you're going to have to be clearer. Did Booth propose or not?"

"I just told you that he didn't specifically ask me to marry him."

"I'm confused or maybe it's just because it's late and I'm exhausted."

Brennan shrugged. "He told me he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He told me I could either take that to mean he was asking me to marry him or he was just stating a fact."

"What did you say?"

"I haven't decided what I want that statement to mean yet."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

Angela placed her hand on her heart. "I'm offended, Bren. I'm your best friend and I'm just finding out about this now?"

"I don't know what to do, Ange."

"What do you want to do, Sweetie?"

"I just said I didn't know what to do."

Angela shook her head. "That's not what I asked you. I asked what you _wanted_ to do. There's a difference."

Brennan stared at her best friend in confusion for a few seconds before nodding. "I—I want," she sighed, "I want to spend the rest of my life with him, however long that is, and I want to make him happy." She pulled over the chair from the window and sat down. "I'm finding that I am not as opposed to the idea of marriage as I have been in the past and I know this is something Booth really wants. Even if he says he's okay with us never getting married, I know he will always feel like something is missing in our relationship. I don't want that."

"It sounds to me like you've made up your mind, Sweetie. What's the issue?"

Brennan just continued talking as if the artist had never spoken. "Booth would never ask me to give up my beliefs, so why should I ask him to give up his?"

Angela just sat there, staying silent to allow her best friend to work through everything.

"Marriage means little to me; it's an archaic ritual and I don't need a piece of paper to prove my commitment; however, to Booth, marriage is everything. To him, it's not just a legal contract. It would cause Booth a great deal more pain if we never got married than it would cause me if we did, so the logical solution here would be for me to interpret his words as a proposal, correct?"

"Love isn't logical. Just do what _feels_ right, Bren."

Brennan stands up and smiles at Angela. "Thanks, Ange, and congratulations. Your son is beautiful."

"Wait, Bren, what are you going to do?"

Brennan didn't answer. She just waved and said as she left the room, "I'll go get the gift and come back."

"Brennan!" Angela called after her best friend as the door shut. She sighed and settled back under the sheets.

* * *

Brennan walked back into the waiting room and found Booth. She approached him and he looked up at her.

"How's Angela?"

Brennan smiled. "Wonderful." She paused. "Look, I have to go get the stuffed bunny from the car. After I get back and give it to Ange, we can go. It's late and we have to get the boys to bed."

Booth nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Are you okay?"

She leaned over and pecked at his lips. "I'm fine and thank you for earlier."

"No problem, Bones."

"Oh, and we need to talk."

"Sure. When we get home?" He asked, warily. He had no idea what they needed to talk about and it was making him the tiniest bit anxious.

She nodded. "Yes, that's what I meant."

"Um, be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "You worry too much." She smiled and headed for the exit.

* * *

Brennan entered the parking garage and took the stairs up to the second level. It was dark, except for a few flickering fluorescent lights, and the air smelled like a mix of pizza, gasoline, urine, cigarettes, and spoiled milk. She shivered, tightening her jacket around her to prevent the wind from getting through.

As she approached her car and searched through her purse for her keys, she heard footsteps nearby. It was a parking garage, so it wouldn't be all that uncommon to hear people milling about, but she had learned to err on the side of caution ever since she was abducted by the Gravedigger. She paused and looked around, searching for the source of the footfalls. No one was there. She shrugged, thinking maybe she was hearing people on the level above. She grabbed her keys and pressed the unlock button twice.

The car beeped and the lights flashed. She opened the passenger side door and reached in, grabbing the stuffed bunny that sat on the floor mat. She shut the door and locked the car with one push of a button. She pulled on the door handle to double-check and then turned to head back to the stairwell.

As she reached the ground level, she heard more footsteps, these much louder. She looked around and again saw no one. She shook her head and continued walking towards the exit, scoffing at how paranoid she was being. The footsteps seemed to follow her, but every time she turned to look, there was no one there. She clutched the stuffed bunny to her chest and thought about asking if anyone was there, but decided against it; she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

She stepped out into the early fall night and had started walking towards the hospital when she heard a click. With her hand on the gun in her purse, she turned slowly, and stumbled backwards, feeling as if she had been hit in the chest with a baseball bat. Her eyes widened and glossed over as a searing pain set in. She collapsed onto the pavement, the contents of her purse spilling out. She reached around for her phone, only to remember she didn't have it with her; it was in the stroller's cup holder.

She swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes, making her already blurring vision even less clear. Her breathing slowed and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep her eyes open. She gasped and her arms fell to her sides, her fingers losing their grip on the plush bunny. She blinked a few times and looked around. The pain and burning started to fade and her whole body felt heavy. She closed her eyes for a brief second and then opened them again. Her breathing became even shallower and her vision continued to blur until all she saw was black.

* * *

_**Uh-oh...**_


	43. Chapter 43

It had been twenty-five minutes since Brennan left to go retrieve the baby gift from the car, and with each extra second that passed, Booth was getting even more worried. He had been watching the door closely, so he would have noticed if she had come back. She would scoff at him, but he just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that all was not well.

Parker, now fully awake but still tired, lifted his head out of the comic book he had found in the magazine rack and looked over at his father. "Dad, where's Bones? I thought we were going home soon."

Booth sighed. "She went to get something from the car. She'll be back soon."

Parker nodded. "Oh." He smiled, setting the comic in his lap. "Tomorrow's gonna be so much fun, right, Dad?"

Booth couldn't help but smile at his son's excitement, it momentarily distracting him from all the worse-case-scenarios currently filtering through his mind. "Yeah."

"I hope we catch some big fish."

"Me too, Bub."

"I bet Bones has some cool facts about fish; she knows everything."

Booth nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Buddy, why?"

Parker shrugged and pumped his legs up and down, the soles of his shoes dragging across the tile floor. "It's just usually when we talk about Bones you get this really big goofy smile on your face."

"I'm just tired."

"You're lying."

Booth sighed. "I'm sure she's fine, Parks."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"She's been gone awhile. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Does your stomach hurt?"

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Bones says you get a funny feeling in your gut when there's no clear reason to worry about or believe stuff. She says it's called intuition, but that she doesn't believe in it. So do you have a funny feeling in your gut now?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Maybe Bones got lost finding the car and that's why she's taking forever."

"Maybe."

Parker looked at the TV hanging in the waiting area and shook his Dad's arm. "Look," he pointed to the screen, "something bad musta happened. That's a lot of flashing lights."

Booth tilted his head to see what his son was talking about and saw the news broadcast on the screen. There were at least two cop cars plus one van, similar to the Medico-Legal Lab truck, surrounding the scene, two police dogs, and although the camera was zoomed out a good distance, he could see a clear boundary marked by crime scene tape. Upon closer examination, he recognized the structure as the hospital parking garage and his heart plummeted into his stomach. He shook his head. _No, this isn't what it looks like. Bones is gonna walk through that door any minute and—_his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. He didn't recognize the number, so he was tempted to ignore it, but something inside him told him to answer it. "Booth."

_"Mr. Booth, this is Connor Hamm and I'm a nurse in the Trauma Center at George Washington University Hospital."_

Booth blinked.

_"I'm calling on behalf of a Temperance Brennan. It says here you're her family contact."_

"Yes, she's, we're family." Booth swallowed, struggling to hold up the phone.

_"We would have called sooner; however she came in as a Jane Doe and it wasn't until one of my colleagues recognized her from her work with the FBI and her novels that we were able to identify her. We quickly looked her up in our database and your name was listed first."_

Booth swallowed.

Getting silence from the other line, Connor continued, _"Temperance was brought in with penetrating trauma to the chest caused by a gunshot and is currently in surgery." _There was a long pause and then he asked, _"Mr. Booth, are you still there?"_

Booth cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "Yes. How is she?" He asked, his voice getting caught in his throat. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

_"That's more of a question for Dr. Harrison. All I know is that she was alive but unconscious upon arrival and then was rushed to the OR. That was," _another pause, "_twelve minutes ago."_

Booth nodded. "I'll be right there." He opened his eyes and hung up before Connor had a chance to say anything else. He hung his hand and sucked in a breath, exhaling deeply. He shook his head and his fingers curled into a fist. He felt like punching something. Why was this happening? Why did bad things always happen to them? This wouldn't have happened if he was with her, if he was able to walk. If he hadn't made such a big deal about her still having to help him into the wheelchair, she would have remembered the stupid bunny and she wouldn't have had to go get it from the car. He didn't even know what happened, but there would always be something he could have done to save her, even if it meant taking the bullet himself. He'd gladly do it a second time.

Booth was pulled from his thoughts by a tugging of his shirt sleeve. He glanced to his left and saw his son looking at him. What was he supposed to tell Parker? And how?

Parker shifted on the chair and broke the silence. "The news lady says someone got shot; I hope they don't die and that the police catch the bad guy." He finally noticed the tears in his Dad's eyes and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong, Dad?"

Booth let out a breath and blinked before focusing on his eldest son. He parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. Looking at the young boy, seeing the confusion, the worry, the innocence in his eyes, only made the vise around his heart tighten. He coughed and looked at the TV, cringing at the close-up shot of the scene.

Parker followed his Dad's gaze. "Dad?"

Booth tore his eyes away from the television and focused on his son, straining to see him through the tears. He then realized Parker was waiting for him to tell him what was wrong. He sighed and swallowed. "Bub, it's Bones, something happened."

"Did she get lost? I told you she did." Parker smiled, but then his face slowly fell; normally his Dad would have laughed. He could read people pretty well, despite his age, and at that moment, he knew something was wrong—really, really wrong. "Dad?"

"She's hurt, she's been shot," Booth whispered, his voice cracking, his resolve quickly crumbling.

Parker turned his head towards the television and stared at the broadcast for a couple seconds. He looked back at Booth, his eyes swimming. "Is she—she's not dead, is she?" His chin quivered and he swallowed hard.

"No, Bub. She's in surgery. She's gonna be fine." Booth wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Parker or himself.

"But we were supposed to go fishing tomorrow." Parker shook his head. "No, no, no, Bones just got lost, right, Dad?"

Booth's chest tightened, his own pain, anger, and guilt pushed aside so he could help his son understand what was happening and comfort him. "I wish that was the case, Buddy."

"But what about fishing? And camping? Bones promised she'd go hiking with me. No, you're lying. Bone is fine. She just got lost. You'll see. She'll come through that door any second."

"I'm afraid she won't, Parker. A nurse from the hospital called me and he—."

Parker shook his head and stood up. "No. That nurse is dumb. Bones said we shouldn't believe anything without evidence. That nurse doesn't know what he's talking about. He made a mistake." He paused and shook his head again. "He made a mistake," he whispered.

"Buddy—."

Parker swatted at his cheeks and shook his head with even more conviction. "No." With that, he took off, bursting through the door and running down the corridor, gaining the attention of the rest of the people in the room.

"Parker," Booth shouted, waking up Ryder in the process.

Ryder stirred, relaxing one of his hands and pushing against Booth's stomach. He yawned and stretched. Tears sprang to his eyes and he let out a howling cry, obviously unhappy with being woken up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and pouted his lips. "Ma-ma," he jabbered twice.

Booth closed his eyes and his breath caught in his throat at the sound of Ryder's cries for Brennan. He lowered his head and tried to soothe his baby boy. He wiped away his tears and rubbed his chest and stomach. "Shhh, Little Man," he said, his voice anything but comforting.

Ryder just cried harder and louder and hiccupped. His breathing became ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He sniffled and squirmed in his Dad's arms, as more tears fell. He rarely cried like this; it was as if he sensed something was wrong.

Booth was oblivious to the all the stares and whispers as he tried desperately to quiet his son. He tickled him, made funny faces at him, rubbed his back, and bopped him on the nose, but nothing seemed to work. He was running out of options.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Sweets came out from visiting with Angela and Hodgins; Cam and Wendell had already gone home for the evening. He looked around and then made his way over to Booth. "Dr. Brennan isn't back yet?"

Booth's heart clenched and he pursed his lips. He just shook his head.

Sweets took Ryder from Booth's arms and hoisted him in the air, smiling animatedly at the infant as he lowered him. "What's wrong, Little Guy? Huh," he cooed.

"Sweets, I need a favor."

"I can't babysit. I've got a date with Daisy." Sweets knew something was wrong when Booth hadn't made a crack about his age. Usually he would have gotten at least a, 'Isn't it past your bedtime?' Instead, he got nothing but a blank, pained look. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to find Parker for me."

Sweets looked around, only now realizing that the young boy wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"

"He ran off."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood, right now, Sweets. Can you find Parker for me or not?"

Sweets nodded, handing his friend a still crying Ryder. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Should I bring him back here when I find him?"

"No, I need you to take him back to your place."

"Booth, I have a date, remember? With Daisy? I haven't seen her in weeks." A second after he said that, Sweets furrowed his brow. "Wait, why do you need me to take Parker back to my apartment? What's going on?"

Booth hesitated and then said, "Bones was shot."

Sweets' eyes widened. "What? When? Where? How?" He fired off, clearly in shock.

Booth's eyes drifted to the TV, which was still playing the same footage as earlier.

Sweets twirled around and looked at the TV. "Whoa, Dude." He paused and looked at Booth, nodding. "Yeah, I'll bring him to my place."

Booth heaved a sigh.

"What are you going to do about Ryder?"

"I need you to take him. Max is out of town and it's too late to call a babysitter."

Sweets sighed. He didn't have much experience caring for infants, but his friend sounded so broken and desperate that he couldn't find it in himself to look at the man and say no. "Okay."

Booth let out a breath. "Everything you need is in the diaper bag. Bones," he swallowed, "she's always prepared for anything." He let out a nervous laugh; obviously she hadn't been fully prepared for what happened tonight. He pressed a goodnight kiss to Ryder's forehead and wiped away more of his tears. "Goodbye, RJ," he whispered. "Mom's gonna be just fine."

Sweets placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "I hope Dr. Brennan's okay." He took the baby from his Dad and cradled him. "Looks like you're spending the night with your Uncle Sweets, RJ."

"Thanks, Sweets. I—I owe you."

"I'll let you know when I find Parker."

"Tell him that I love him and that I'll call tomorrow, once I know what's going on with Bones." Booth's head fell into his hands and he scrubbed his face. He lowered his hands and clasped them, resting his forehead against them and closing his eyes.

Sweets patted the older man's shoulder and stepped away. "If you need to talk—."

Booth looked up and glared at the psychologist.

"As a friend," Sweets stressed. "I'm here."

"I'm fine and don't even think about shrinking my kid, got it?"

Sweets nodded and busied himself with strapping Ryder into the stroller. When he looked up, he caught Booth's retreating back as he headed for the door. He surmised that he was going to tell Angela and Hodgins what happened. _What a day._ Once the infant was secure, Sweets left the room, on a mission to find Parker.

* * *

As Booth made his way to Angela's room, his free hand was fiddling with the drawstring of his sweatshirt and his mind was buzzing. He sighed. He really didn't want to have to go in there and ruin the best night of their lives, but he knew he had to. Both Angela and Hodgins needed to know what was going on; Brennan was more than their friend, she was family.

He stopped in front of the door and closed his eyes. He let out a breath through his nose and rubbed his chest, trying to loosen the pressure and painful tightness that resided deep inside. He knocked and waited until he heard a faint come in from within. He opened the door and entered the room.

Angela was sitting up in bed, cradling Michael Vincent in her arms. She smiled at Booth and shifted on the mattress. "Hey, Booth. Where's Bren? She said she was coming back to give me the gift you guys got Michael Vincent."

Booth's face fell at the mention of his partner. "That's why I'm here."

Angela had momentarily looked down at her son, so she missed the change in his expression. "So what did you get us?" She glanced up and noticed the blank look in his eyes and the way he looked even wearier all of a sudden.

Hodgins came out of the bathroom and smiled at Booth. "Hey, G-Man. Angie says you and Dr. B. got us a gift."

Angela turned to Booth and adjusted the newborn in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Did I miss something?" Hodgins asked, finally noticing the tension in the room.

Booth swallowed. "It's Bones."

Angela didn't need any more information than that. "Oh God."

Hodgins, sensing his wife's distress, quickly made his way to the side of the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at Booth.

Booth blinked slowly and rubbed the back of his neck. He hesitated before finally coming out and saying, "Bones was shot."

Angela gasped.

Hodgins squeezed her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I—she's in surgery. I don't know how bad it is, but you hear surgery and GSW to the chest, so it's gotta be pretty bad, right?"

"You think it was a random hit?" Hodgins asked, grabbing Angela's hand when she reached for his.

Angela shook her head and hit Hodgins on the stomach for even posing the question.

"Ow."

Angela ignored her husband and looked at Booth. "It's not your job to find out what happened. Just go be with Bren," she said, on the verge of tears.

Booth nodded, though he definitely wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing. He may not have been able to protect her, but he was going to make damn sure that the bastard who did this to her paid for it. His first priority was Brennan and their boys, however. "I'll keep you guys posted." He paused. "Congratulations again and I'm sorry I ruined your happy night." He waved and turned his wheelchair around, heading towards the door.

"She'll pull through; Dr. B.'s stubborn."

Booth sighed and left the room.


	44. Chapter 44

Booth was in the OR waiting room, his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him. He looked up for a brief second and rubbed his weary eyes. He glanced at the clock on the far wall for what seemed like the 50th time in an hour and a half and heaved a sigh. No news was good news, he kept telling himself over and over again, hoping at some point he'd believe it.

He looked around. The room had been full an hour ago, but now there were only three people, including himself, occupying it. The couple in the corner was openly sobbing, their hands together, their fingers intertwined. The woman was leaning into the man and his arm was looped around her, holding her close.

Booth looked away and hung his head. He twirled one his sweatshirt's drawstrings around his finger and closed his eyes, a single drop of moisture slipping out through his eyelashes. His lips moved as he prayed silently, his forehead coming to rest on his rejoined hands. He continued to take in and let out deep breaths, trying to calm his erratically beating heart and frazzled nerves.

His boys were safe; Sweets called an hour ago to tell him he found Parker on an abandoned gurney just outside the maternity ward, his little body curled into a ball and shaking, whispering about fishing and hiking and s'mores and scary stories. Now, he was just waiting to hear if Brennan was okay. He just wanted to know if she was alive. He just wanted to see her, hold her hand, and kiss her. All he could think about was did he tell her he loved her today? Did he tell her how much she meant to him? He swallowed and shook his head. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw a grey-haired man in scrubs enter the room. His cheeks drained of color and he held his breath.

The man caught his eye, but headed over to the couple in the corner.

Booth glanced at the clock again; only five minutes had passed since he last noted the time. He straightened his shoulders and the vice around his heart tightened its grip when he heard the woman's muffled sobs grow louder, more desperate. He chanced a glance back towards the couple and quickly looked away. It wasn't his business. He swallowed and tried to block out what the doctor was telling the couple. He felt his stomach violently twist and he had to suppress the urge to vomit. He needed air. He powered on his wheelchair and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Booth was halfway down the hallway when he heard a masculine voice asking if he was the family of Temperance Brennan. He stopped and let out a breath before he turned around and nodded hesitantly. He studied the man's facial features, trying to discern what he was about to be told, but the older man's face was blank, completely unreadable.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Harrison; I'm the surgeon who operated on your wife."

Booth just nodded. He couldn't summon up enough heart or energy to correct the man's assumption.

Dr. Harrison said something about talking in the waiting room and then headed in that direction.

Booth's throat closed up and he was struggling to breathe. He heart was thrashing in his chest and his temples painfully pulsed. So many things were running through his head, none of which were positive. He followed the doctor into the room he had just escaped from and paused before looking up at the other man and clearing his throat. "How—how is she?" Did he really want to know?

Dr. Harrison sat down so he was eye level with Booth and removed his scrub cap, stuffing it into his breast pocket. "She's stable."

Booth shoulders dropped as he exhaled. He stared at the doctor, waiting for him to continue. He worried his bottom lip and swallowed. _Just tell me already, _he screamed silently He still wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know, but he _needed _to know what happened, how she was doing. Sometimes she frustrated him with how blunt she could be, but right now, he wished everyone could be just as straight to the point as she was.

Dr. Harrison, sensing Booth's anxiety, powered on. "The bullet penetrated her chest, piercing her lung, nicking her heart, and cracking two ribs."

Booth's eyes widened.

"She lost a lot of blood, her lung collapsed, and she went into cardiac arrest shortly after arriving in the OR and again halfway through the procedure, but we got her heart beating again both times. She's still at high risk for infection and other complications, but she's stable."

Booth was only half listening, catching the gist of what the surgeon was saying. His mind was on Brennan. "Can I—can I see her?" Booth could barely get out the words.

"She's being transferred to the Cardiac Intensive Care Unit as we speak."

Booth's head fell into his hands and a half-sob-half-laugh escaped his lips. "She's okay?"

Dr. Harrison nodded. "She made it through surgery and her vitals are weak, but stable. She made it this far; all we can do is wait and see. She's stubborn and she's lucky my colleague found her when she did. Things could have turned out very differently." He paused. "Follow me."

Booth nodded, but didn't move. He physically couldn't. He felt one lone tear roll down his cheek and his breath caught.

Dr. Harrison stopped, turned back around, and waited, allowing Booth to process all the information. "I can have someone show you the way if you want to stay here for a few more minutes. It's a lot to take in."

That seemed to wake Booth up. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. "No, I want to see her now." What he was really meant was, _I NEED to see her now. _

Dr. Harrison smiled sympathetically and led Booth out of the room and towards the elevators.

* * *

Booth hesitated in the doorway of Brennan's room before going in. He pulled up as close to her bedside as he could and reached out, taking her hand carefully in his. He jerked, startled at how cold it felt against his warm, sweaty palm. He brushed his thumb over her soft skin and tilted his head, tearing his eyes away from their clasped hands and focusing on her ghostly pale, calm face. "I'm here, Bones." He squeezed her hand. "I'm right here." He swallowed and set her hand down on top of the blanket. He shifted, lowered his head, and began to pray to and thank God once more.

* * *

It was hours later, nearly 5:30 in the morning, when Booth stirred, knuckling his eyes before blinking them open. He swallowed and rubbed his temples, his head still pounding. He yawned and remembered where he was. His eyes flicked to Brennan, who still laid there just as still as earlier, though her cheeks held more color and her skin between her eyebrows puckered, as if she was deep in thought or expressing confusion. _She must be dreaming_, he thought, _that's good, right? _He placed his hand flat against hers on the mattress and smiled ever so slightly, feeling the small change in temperature. He let out a breath; she was coming back to him. He turned his head and looked at the door when it opened.

A nurse walked in to check her vitals, intravenous medications, and check to make sure her chest tube hadn't kinked since the last time she doubled-checked it. She smiled at Booth, though he paid no attention to her at all, and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

He leaned in his chair and tipped his head back, closing his eyes and scrubbing his cheeks. He was exhausted and his body ached, especially his back, which did not favor sleeping upright in his wheelchair for long periods of time, but he didn't care. He wasn't leaving this room until Brennan did or someone physically removed him.

* * *

Another ten minutes passed and Booth had gone back to praying. There was little else he could do. Suddenly, he heard a faint, groggy moan, and his head popped up. "Bones? Bones."

Brennan opened her eyes just a sliver and closed them again shortly after. She coughed and winced. Her eyes opened again, a little more this time, and she searched the room.

He grabbed her hand and blinked. "Bones, can you hear me?"

She weakly nodded and closed her eyes. "Booth?" Her voice came out as a raspy whisper, so faint he barely heard her.

He squeezed her hand. God, he loved the sound of her voice. "I'm here." Her hand went limp in his and he swallowed, his eyes searching her face. "Bones?"

"Hmmm?" Her head fell to one side and she kept her eyes closed.

He nodded and let go of her hand, but not before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just rest; I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled and drifted off again.

Booth held off calling in the doctor to let her sleep. He yawned, himself, and rolled out his neck. "I love you, Bones," he whispered. He spent the next hour and a half just watching her sleep.

* * *

Brennan stirred at 7:15 and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but a sharp, burning pain stopped her. She shifted and let out a gasp, recoiling.

Booth, who had fallen asleep sometime around six, woke up with a start. He looked at Brennan and placed a calming hand on top of hers. "What is it, Bones?"

Fully alert now, she looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the heck she was. She wasn't in Booth's bed, which had somehow turned into _their _bed since he moved in.

Sensing her uneasiness, he jumped in to explain. "You're in the hospital. You were shot."

She stared at him, her brow furrowed. _What was he talking about? _"What happened?"

"I—I don't know. You were going to get—."

"The plush bunny," she realized.

He nodded. "Yeah." He swallowed, and without meaning to, he went into investigator mode. "Did anything seem off to you, Bones?"

She closed her eyes and then met his warm, concerned eyes. "I—I think—." She nodded, the memories flooding back to her. "I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, most likely male; someone was following me."

"Did you ever get a good look at him?"

The winkle between her brows returned as she thought hard about his question. All she could come up with was black, darkness, nothing useful. Her face fell and she shook her head. "I—I don't remember," she said, looking away from him.

"Hey, it's okay." He squeezed her hand encouragingly, reining in his former FBI persona and channeling his everyday self.

Her eyes widened and they found their way back to his. "Where are Parker and RJ?"

"They're fine."

She nodded and coughed, feeling a tickle in her throat. She gasped again, her hand automatically going to her side. "My third and fourth ribs are cracked."

He smiled at her; nothing got past her.

"Did they extract the bullet? The police will need it." She wheezed and leaned back against her pillows, feeling lightheaded.

He pressed the call button and tightened his grip on her hand. "Let's not talk about that, okay? Not now."

Her eyes slipped shut and she struggled to breathe.

The door opened and a nurse hurried in. From her position at the door, she could see the blue tinge to Brennan's lips and with just a few steps, she was at the side of the bed and pulling the O2 mask from the wall. She snapped it around Brennan's head and adjusted the amount of oxygen. She checked the monitor and nodded.

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and blinked, finding herself staring into the green eyes of a complete stranger. She lifted her hand and pulled the mask down. "Hello?"

"Bones, leave that on."

Brennan threw a glare in his direction and replaced the mask, breathing in and out normally.

"Hello, Temperance. I'm glad to see you awake. Dr. Harrison is on his way down. Are in any pain?"

Brennan shook her head.

Booth nodded at the same time. "Yes, she is."

Brennan removed her mask and glared at him once more. "Booth, I can answer for myself." She gasped. "I'm comfortable," she told the nurse.

"She's lying." He paused. "Put the mask on, Bones."

The nurse laughed. "I'll adjust your pain medication." She went around to the other side and fiddled with a few buttons. "You should feel a difference in a few seconds."

"I don't—." Brennan stopped and blinked slowly. The sharp pain in her side transforming into a dull ache and the burning in her chest decreasing until it felt nothing more than a very mild case of indigestion as the medication circulated through her bloodstream. She relaxed again, closing her eyes. She felt drained.

He covered her hand with his and smiled when her eyes opened and focused on his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brennan paused, hesitating.

"What is it, Bones?"

"I—never mind."

"You can tell me."

Brennan shook her head. "Not now."

She was exhausted; he could see it on her face and hear it in her voice. He nodded, not wanting to push her too much right now. He was still nervous about what she needed to talk to him about, but he was more relieved that she was alert and able to hold a conversation at all.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Harrison entered the room. "Well, look who's awake?"

Brennan looked around.

"He means you, Bones."

Brennan pulled down the mask again, so she could be understood. "Then why didn't he just say that?" She stared at the doctor as he approached her bed.

"I assume your husband, here, told you what happened?"

Brennan looked at Booth and raised an eyebrow, silently asking, "Husband?"

Booth nodded, silently responding, "Just got with it."

Brennan shook her head, but she couldn't deny how strangely wonderful that sounded, and looked back at Dr. Harrison. "Yes."

Dr. Harrison smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Bones, the mask," Booth warned.

"I can't answer the surgeon's questions with an oxygen mask on," she finished, slightly out a breath.

"I have no more questions, Temperance, so feel free to keep that mask on." Dr. Harrison checked the incision and reapplied a fresh dressing, listened to her heart and lungs, recorded her current vital signs. "We'll keep you up here another day and then after a follow-up echocardiogram, we'll see about moving you to a regular room."

Brennan was about to take off her mask and speak again, but Booth put up his hand and beat her to it.

"When can she go home?"

"It's hard to say, but she'll be in the hospital at least a week," Dr. Harrison said, looking between the pair. He looked down at his pager that had just gone off and smiled apologetically. "I have to go, but if you have any other questions, Ms. Jennings will be happy to answer them for you." He waved and left the room.

Booth turned to the nurse as soon as Dr. Harrison walked out. "When can she have visitors? We have some friends who want to come see her and we have two boys."

Brennan looked at him questioningly when he said they had two boys, but smiled.

"Only immediate family is allowed to visit while she's here, but once she's settled into a regular room, she can have anyone come and visit her. Only two people are permitted in the room at one time and visiting hours are from 8:30 to 10. How old are the children?"

"Eleven and one."

Ms. Jennings nodded. "They will be able to visit her in her room for a limited time, since they are both under thirteen." She paused. "Do you have any other questions?"

Booth glanced at Brennan, who had her eyes closed again, and then looked at the nurse, shaking his head.

"If you do, I'm around." Ms. Jennings smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Booth didn't even wait until the door clicked shut before turning to Brennan and squeezing her hand. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Can you breathe okay?"

She shook her head and nodded.

He brushed his thumb against her knuckles and sighed. "Hey." He saw a few tears leak out from under her eyelids and fall off her cheeks. "Bones?" He paused. "Temperance."

She turned her head towards him and blinked her eyes opening, giving him a watery half-smile.

"You're scaring me."

She sighed. "Parker and RJ."

"They're fine. Sweets, he's watching them."

"I—I miss them. I want to see them."

He smiled sadly. "I'll call them right now."

"It's early. Let them sleep."

"Are you sure? Parker, he—he was really upset last night. He ran off. He really loves you, you know. The bond you two have, it's amazing."

She sighed.

"I don't think he would have slept much. He's probably awake. He'd want to talk to you."

She blinked slowly, her eyes staying closed.

"You're tired. Rest, Bones."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

She nodded and replaced her mask. Before she could say anything else, she felt herself drifting off again. The last things she remembers were feeling Booth press a kiss to her hand and hearing him whisper another 'I love you'. She was too tired to say it back, but a smile graced her lips as she finally let the exhaustion consume her.


	45. Chapter 45

By 10:30 AM, Brennan was awake, but resting, her eyes still closed. She coughed and lifted her hand to remove her oxygen mask. She coughed again, her shoulders rising slightly off the pillow, then twice more.

Booth wanted desperate to rub her back, but he couldn't, so he held her hand instead. "Breathe, Bones."

She sucked in a breath, which only caused her to cough harder. She closed her eyes tight to prevent tears from leaking out, and held her side. She buried her face in the crook of her arm and continued coughing.

"Bones?"

Finally able to take a breath, she inhaled shakily, still nursing her left side. "I'm okay." She cleared her throat and swallowed. Just as she lay back down, she felt another tickle in her throat. She let out a small cough, following by a louder, more forceful hack.

He grabbed the empty pitcher and headed towards the bathroom. He reemerged with water and made his way over to the bedside table. Thankfully, she was quiet again, though her breathing was a little more labored. He poured her a glass, proud of himself for only spilling some of the water. He gave her the pink cup, adding a straw, and placed his hand on her forearm.

She took small, careful sips and swallowed. She wet her lips and handed him back the empty cup. "Thank you."

He put the cup down and brushed his thumb against her skin. "Maybe Dr. Harrison should come in and check your incision to make sure you didn't pop a stitch."

"I'm fine. Trust me, I would have felt it if I had torn a stitch, Booth." She replaced her oxygen mask, feeling a bit lightheaded after that cough attack.

He sighed; he didn't like seeing her in pain and he knew she was in a hell of a lot of it right now. He stroked her arm with the pad of his thumb, his only way he could physically soothe her.

She tilted her head and smiled at him, holding his gaze.

He blinked and gave her a lopsided grin.

Neither of them spoke, at least not out loud.

* * *

A long minute later, Booth and Brennan both looked away at the same time when they heard a knock on the door.

Two police officers stepped inside the room and greeted Booth with a nod and addressed Brennan, "Hello, Temperance I'm Detective James and this is my partner, Detective Matthews, and we're with the Metro Police Department. We have some questions to ask you pertaining to the shooting that occurred yesterday evening."

Brennan nodded; she knew, at some point, she'd need to provide her statement to the police.

Booth eyed the young, obviously rookie, officers skeptically. "Is this your first day on the job?"

Officer James looked at Booth, who the detectives had heard a lot about but never formally met, and laughed. "Our superiors wouldn't have given us such a high profile case if this was our first day on the job. We've been doing this for six months now, already have ten arrests under our belts."

"How many convictions?"

Detective James narrowed his eyes. "Four."

"And the other six arrests?"

"Two were tossed out and the other four have yet to go to trial."

"Why were those two tossed out?"

"Ask the crime lab. We follow leads and make the arrests, they analyze the evidence. We did our jobs. They're the ones who screwed up."

Brennan removed her oxygen mask and placed a hand on Booth's to calm him. "Just ask your questions."

Detective James nodded and looked at his partner, who had a pen and paper out. "Okay, Temperance, what were you doing in the parking garage last night?"

"What do you think she was doing, Bozo?"

"Booth, please," she silenced him and looked at the young officer. The faster she got this done, the faster the two unwanted guests would leave her and Booth alone. "We were at the hospital to lend support to my best friend, who gave birth to her son last night, and we forgot the gift we had bought for the baby in the car. I was going to retrieve the stuffed bunny; that is what I was doing in the parking garage last night."

Detective James glanced at Detective Matthews and then back at Brennan. "At approximately what time did you leave to go get the bunny?"

She thought for a second and then responded. "Just after 10:30."

"Did you go directly to your car?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Go on. What happened next?"

She cleared her throat and exhaled.

"She's tired. Maybe you should come back later," Booth piped up, seeing her close her eyes.

"I'm fine, Booth." She made eye contact with Detective James and nodded. "I had located my car and was in the process of searching for my keys when I heard footsteps nearby. I looked around, but no one was there. I proceeded to unlock the car and retrieve the stuffed animal from the front seat before heading back to the stairwell."

"Did the footsteps stop?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I heard them again when I reached the ground level of the garage. They were louder this time. I looked around, but again, I could find no evidence that someone was following me or even anywhere near me." She replaced her mask and took a few breaths, exhaling.

Booth swallowed and squeezed her forearm.

She pulled down the oxygen mask again and added, "I kept walking towards the exit, but stopped every few steps to look around because I could still hear the footsteps. They were getting closer, but still, no one was ever there when I looked. I left the garage and walked towards the hospital. After a few steps forward, I heard the cocking of a gun. That prompted me to reach for my own gun, which was in my purse, and turn around."

"Did you fire your weapon?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you remember anything distinctive about the shooter?"

She closed her eyes, trying to remember. She knew she didn't get a good look at him. It was dark and things happened so fast. She looked at Detective James and shook her head. "No, I do not."

"No tattoos, facial hair, eye color, nothing?"

"Listen, Pal, she said she didn't get a good look at the guy, so back off."

"Booth." She waved him off and shook her head. "No," she said to the detective.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what happened?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't remember anything else."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you?" Detective James looked at both of them when he asked the question.

She shared a look with Booth and then shook her head again. "No, I haven't worked a criminal case in quite some time."

Booth shifted. "Are we done here?"

"There is one more thing. Do you two know anyone named Max?"

Brennan gasped. "Y—yes."

Booth caressed her arm with his thumb. "What does Max have to do with this?"

"A piece of paper was found with your belongings. It was stuck in one of your jacket pockets."

"What did it say?" The pair asked at the same time.

Detective James answered quickly, "'Tell Max I say hello'."


	46. Chapter 46

After the two detectives left, Brennan turned her head and she and Booth made eye contact. "My father lied to me."

"Bones, you don't know that," Booth said, trying to reassure her.

She shook her head. "I do know that. He omitted the truth. That is still a lie. I—." She coughed and replaced her oxygen mask, taking deep breaths in and out.

He squeezed her hand and sighed. She was getting worked up, which wasn't good. "Max knows something, Bones, which means we're closer to catching the bastard who shot you."

She nodded weakly and allowed her eyes to close. She went to remove the mask, but he stopped her.

"Save your energy." He massaged the back of her hand with his thumb and watched her.

After a few minutes, she pulled down her mask and looked at him.

He rolled his eyes at her defiance, but smiled. "What?"

"I'd like to talk to Parker and RJ now."

He nodded and picked up the phone on her bedside table. He scanned the instructions for making calls outside the hospital and then punched in Sweets' number. He handed her the phone and sat back.

She yawned and closed her eyes, taking in and letting out small breaths. She shifted and bit her bottom lip to keep a soft yelp from escaping. The pain medication only did so much.

He sighed, wanting desperately to take her pain away. He wished it was him in that bed instead of her. Her face broke out into a smile and he knew Parker had answered the call; she wouldn't have been that happy to hear Sweets' voice. The next words out of her mouth proved him right.

"Hi, Parker."

_"Bones? Is that really you?"_

She nodded. "Yes, Buddy, it's me."

_"You're okay?"_

"I'm okay."

_"Dad said you were hurt, that you were," _there was a pause, "_he said you were shot."_

"Your dad was correct. I _was_ shot."

Booth cringed.

_"Did it hurt? When you got shot, I mean?"_

She nodded. "Yes, it did, but I'm okay." She heard him sniffle and it was silent for a while. "Parker?"

_"Is Dad mad at me?"_

She blinked and glanced over at Booth. "Why would your dad be mad at you?"

_"Because I ran away and he yelled my name the way he does when I'm in trouble."_

She shook her head. "No, I'm sure you father was just worried about you and he was angry about what happened to me."

_"Are you really okay? You said Dad was gonna be okay after a few days, but he—he didn't wake up for a really long time." _He inhaled sharply and swallowed.

"I'm really okay, Parker. I have two broken ribs and the bullet pierced my lung and nicked my heart. I," she breathed in and out slowly, wheezing slightly, "I have trouble breathing and my chest and left side hurt when I move, but I'm okay. I promise you I'm okay. My injuries sound scary and they were, but the doctor did his job and I should be able to be discharged from the hospital in a few days."

_"I believe you, Bones. You've never lied to me before."_

It was illogical, but she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

_"I was really scared."_

"I can imagine you were."

_"When you get better, can we go fishing and camping?"_

She laughed, her hand going to her side for extra support and gently rub her sore ribs. "I'm sure that can be arranged, though it is all dependent on the weather."

_"Did the police catch the bad guy?"_

She shook her head. "Not yet, but they will."

_"My Dad won't let them sleep until he's in jail, right?"_

She smiled. "Right and I don't think your dad will sleep either until then."

_"Can I come see you?"_

"Not today." She heard the young boy sigh. "But perhaps you can come see me tomorrow. How's that?"

_"Is the doctor not letting anyone see you yet?"_

"No, he's not, but when they transfer me to my new room, I can have as many visitors as I want—of course, not all at the same time.

Parker laughed.

She assumed he laughed because he found what she said to be humorous, but then he laughed again. "Parker?"

_"Sorry, Bones. Rhino just hit Sweets in the face."_

"Why?" She was concerned.

_"Because Sweets is playing peek-a-boo with him, but he only likes it when I play that with him. I guess he got annoyed or something."_

"Oh, I see."

_"Do you want to talk to him?"_

"Who? Sweets?"

Parker laughed. _"No, silly, Rhino."_

"Yes, I would."

_"Okay, hold on." _Parker crawled over to Sweets and Ryder and sat by his little brother's side. He tapped on Ryder's shoulder to get his attention and showed him the phone. "It's mom."

She could hear Ryder's babbles and the whine he let out as he tried to reach for the cell phone. "RJ, Honey, it's mama."

_"Rhino, no, don't press that, just talk to mom,_" came Parker's muffled reply.

"Hi, RJ. Can you say hi? I miss you."

_"C'mon, Rhino." _There was a long pause and then, _"Ow, no, stop pulling my hair._" Parker sighed.

She smiled, wishing she was there with them.

_"Mama,_" Ryder jabbered, finally, practically screaming it into the phone.

"Hi, Sweetheart."

_"Mama,_" Ryder screamed again, this one more desperate.

She swallowed and felt a pain in her chest that wasn't associated with the gunshot wound. She tried to say something, but her voice got caught. She heard him start to cry and then Parker's voice echoed through the phone.

_"He's okay. Sweets is trying to make him happy again, but it's not working. I think he misses you, Bones."_

She nodded. "I—I have to go. Do you want to speak to your father?" She choked out, and without waiting for a reply, she handed the phone to Booth, who took it and squeezed her hand. She didn't pull her hand away, but she looked in the opposite direction and replaced her mask over her nose and mouth. She then closed her eyes tight to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

After a conversation with his son and another quick one with Sweets, Booth hung up and placed the phone in its cradle. "Bones?"

Brennan swallowed and slowly turned back to Booth, pulling down the oxygen mask so she could talk. "I'm being silly, aren't I? Infants cry. It's how they communicate. I shouldn't be upset."

"Our son is sad. He misses you. You shouldn't feel embarrassed for being upset over hearing him scream like that. It hurts when you know there's nothing you can do and it hurts even more when you're not there to make them feel better."

She nodded.

"You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm okay."

"Why don't you try and sleep?"

She shook her head. "We need to talk."


	47. Chapter 47

Booth looked at her and swallowed. "This can wait, Bones."

Brennan shook her head. "No, I need to say something. It's important."

He nodded and blinked. "I'm listening."

She breathed in and exhaled and then cleared her throat. She rested her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes for a brief second, centering herself. She shifted, ignoring the pain in her side, and sat up more on the bed. She looked at him and decided to just speak before she lost her nerve or someone interrupted her. She needed to get this out before everything got crazy with the investigation. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

"What did I say?" He honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just—Booth, let me speak."

He nodded.

"As I was saying, I have been thinking a lot about what you said the other day about wanting to spend the rest of your life with me and I—I'm confused."

He furrowed his brow, but nodded.

"I love you," she swallowed, "very much."

_But…_he knew it was coming.

"But." She swallowed.

_There it is._

"But I don't believe in marriage. It's archaic and unnecessary and there is no way of predicting how you're going to feel about someone thirty years from now. Studies have shown that cycles of attraction only last four years at most."

He heaved a sigh, but when she didn't immediately give him permission to speak, he studied her. He then realized that she wasn't finished, so he nodded and stayed silent.

"I'm confused because I don't believe in marriage, but the idea of spending the rest of my life with you sounds," she sighed, "it sounds perfect and wonderful. I know what those studies show, but I don't see myself finding a better man to spend the rest of my life with."

A stupid grin formed on his face. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? No, there's no way._

"I want to make you happy—."

"You already make me happy, Bones."

She glared at him.

"Right, let you speak, sorry." He flashed her his best charm smile.

"I don't need a piece of paper to prove my commitment and if these past few months have been any indication, I know you don't need one either, but I understand the symbolism behind it and I understand that this is something that's very important to you." She sighed. "It's taken me a while to come to terms with the fact that my happiness has and always will be contingent upon your happiness. I know this will make you happy and I want you to be happy, Booth." She paused and met his gaze, the thin film of tears not going unnoticed by her. "I've thought a lot about this and I've come to realize that nothing will change from us getting married. Is that a correct assumption or am I missing some pivotal piece of evidence?

He stayed silent.

She waited for a minute and then raised an eyebrow. "You can speak now, Booth."

"Oh." He paused. "No, we'll still be us, Bones." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "This is what I want." She smiled. "Booth?"

He blinked and squeezed her hand a second time. He didn't trust himself to speak.

She glanced down at their clasped hands and then slowly brought her eyes up to his. "Will you," she exhaled, "will you marry me, Booth?"

His lower jaw became slightly slack and his lungs deflated, air leaving his body in a whoosh. He blinked and continued to stare at her.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Her voice came out shaky as she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

He shook his head, but stayed silent.

"Booth, say something." She tried to pull her hand free from his grasp, but his grip tightened, his thumb absently brushing across her knuckles.

"Yes." He breathed out. "Yes, Bones."

She let out a nervous laugh and smiled.

He wanted to kiss her. God, he was dying to kiss her right then and there, but he couldn't, so he settled for picking up their clasped hands, slowly bringing them towards his lips, and pecking tenderly at the back of her hand. He lowered her hand, placing it gently on top of the sheet, and locked his eyes on her, the goofy, wide grin refusing to leave his face.

* * *

At that moment, a nurse knocked on the door and entered the room. When she realized how quiet the room was, she glanced up from the chart she was reviewing and saw the couple in the middle of a rather intense staring contest, identical smiles gracing their lips. "Am I interrupting something?"

Booth pulled his eyes away from Brennan's and looked at the intruder. He cleared his throat and tried to downplay his smile. He was unsuccessful. "Um, no, we were just, um, eh, talking." He paused. "Is something wrong?"

The nurse shook her head. "Oh, no, this is just a routine check. I'll be gone in five minutes and you can resume your discussion." She approached the bed and flipped through Brennan's chart. "How are you feeling, Temperance?"

Brennan finally stopped staring at Booth and noticed that there was another person in the room. She swallowed and tried to concentrate, but Booth was still holding her hand and kneading his thumb into her skin, distracting her. "What was the question?"

The nurse just smiled. "I asked how you were feeling."

"I'm happy." It just slipped out.

The nurse let out a low chuckle. "I'm glad to hear that, but I was actually asking more in terms of your physical wellbeing."

A light rosy tinge colored Brennan's cheeks. "Oh, yes, of course. I'm fine, physically speaking."

The nurse looked at Booth to corroborate her story, but he was too busy looking at Brennan to even realize that. She shook her head and continued. "Have you slept at all?"

"Yes, but not very well." Brennan yawned, as if to prove her point.

"I can give you something to help you sleep. It's important that you get adequate rest," the nurse said as she checked Brennan's IVs.

"I'm fine."

"If you change your mind, just let me know."

"I won't."

The nurse smiled at her. "Everything looks good. Do you have any questions for me? Or can I get you anything?"

Brennan shook her head.

The nurse left the room then and shut the door, giving the couple their privacy once again.

* * *

"Bones?"

Brennan looked at Booth, her eyelids beginning to droop.

"Are you serious…about us getting married?"

She nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

"Yes," he answered simply. He sighed and kissed her hand again. It would have to do until he could properly show her how much this moment meant to him. "I love you, Bones."

She snapped her oxygen mask back in place and closed her eyes. She was feeling a bit lightheaded and was beginning to wheeze.

"Go to sleep, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth," she mumbled.

"I know."

"Just so you know, I'm not wearing white." That was the last thing she said before she succumbed to her exhaustion.

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the contact before looking at her. Even though she was clearly asleep, he whispered, "I have to take this. It's Caroline. I'll be right back, Bones." He still couldn't believe it. Brennan had asked him to marry her. _Maybe it was the drugs. She's on some powerful stuff right now. _He shook his head. He didn't want to believe that was the case, so he just kept smiling. _She meant it. Drugs or no drugs, she meant it. _He sighed and left the room.

* * *

After a somewhat long conversation with Caroline, Booth was about to head back into the hospital when his phone vibrated again. He picked it up from his lap and glanced at the contact flashing on his screen. He furrowed his brow when he saw that it said restricted, but answered it anyway. "Booth."

"_How's my baby girl?"_

Booth frowned. "Max, where are you?"

"_I'm out of town,_" came Max's quick reply.

"You knew Bones was in danger, didn't you? That's why you just popped in the other day."

"_Is Tempe okay, Booth?"_

"No, she's not okay, Max. She was shot." Booth's voice rose, attracting the attention of the few people who were walking past him and into the hospital. "Where are you?" He spat.

"_I already told you—I'm out of town."_

"In Houston?"

_"I was in Houston. Now I'm in Richmond."_

"You need to come back. The police need to ask you some questions."

_"I can't come back yet."_

Booth sighed. "Don't do anything stupid." He paused. "This guy went after Bones to get to you and he's still out there. He has to know she's alive and he obviously knew where to find her in the first place, so he's gonna come after her again if we don't find him. Just give me a name, Max. I need a name. I have Caroline and Charlie looking through old reports, but you're our best clue."

_"There are two of them. They're brothers."_

"I need names, Max."

_"Richie and Tommy Jones,"_ Max whispered. _"That's all I can tell you right now._"

"That's something. I'll call Charlie and have him put out a BOLO for the brothers."

_"No. We spook these guys and that's it." _There was a pause. _"I have to go. Take care of her." _

"Max." Just before the phone went dead, Booth heard a shot ring out, though it was farther away in the distance. "Max? Max! Damn it." He was met with the dial tone. He sighed and pressed the end button on his phone.


	48. Chapter 48

Booth was sitting by Brennan's bedside, holding her hand as she continued to nap. Frequently, he would take his eyes off of her and stare down at his phone. He was waiting for Charlie to call him back. He swallowed and sighed.

Brennan stirred and subconsciously squeezed his hand. She moaned and a wrinkle formed between her brows, her face paling.

He stroked the back of her hand and squeezed back.

A small smile graced her lips and she stilled once more, exhaling deeply into her pillow.

He couldn't help but think how adorable and beautiful she looked, so despite the unsettling feeling in his stomach, he smiled. His phone suddenly vibrated in his hand and he accidentally tugged her hand as his shoulders jerked in surprise. He cursed under his breath when he saw her eyes flutter open.

She brought one hand to her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and blinked a few times to clear her vision. "Hmmm, Booth?"

"I'm sorry, Bones." He wiggled his phone in the air. "Go back to sleep. I have to take this."

She shifted, clenching her jaw as a pain shot through her body. "I'm awake now."

He answered the phone, knowing he would miss the call if he didn't. "Charlie, give me a sec, will ya? I'll call you right back. Stay close to the phone." He hung up and looked at Brennan.

She furrowed her brow. "You sound distressed. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine, Bones," he said, looking at his phone.

"You're lying."

He sighed and met her questioning gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Max."

She blinked. "My Dad? What—what about him?"

"He called, right after I got off the phone with Caroline."

"Well, what did he say?" She narrowed her eyes. "Just tell me, Booth."

"He's in Richmond."

Her eyes widened just a little and she swallowed.

"He told me the names of the men responsible for putting you in the hospital."

"Names? Men? There was more than one? I—I was only aware of one, though there could have been more. I didn't get a good look."

"There's no evidence that there were more than one," he swallowed, "shooter, but they're brothers and Max was confident. Odds are one of them shot you and the other was responsible for tracking your whereabouts and relaying the information to his brother."

"There's something you're not telling me."

He sighed. "Before Max hung up, I heard a gun go off."

She blinked. "Are you saying my Dad killed someone?" She swallowed hard. "I—how could he do that? Again."

He shook his head. "The shot was in the distance."

Her eyes widened in recognition and shined with newly formed, unshed tears. "You think," she blinked and exhaled, "you think my Dad was the target, not the shooter. Is that what you're saying?"

He nodded.

She gasped.

He squeezed her hand. "I gave all the information to Charlie. There are agents on the lookout right now, there are more agents checking into Max's recent activity to see if they can pinpoint where exactly he is or was in the last twenty-four hours, and Charlie and Caroline are checking the database for any mention of the Jones brothers."

She closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna call Charlie back right now and see what he's got for me."

She nodded, but remained silent, her brain working overtime.

"I'll be right back."

She nodded again.

He sighed and picked up her hand. He pressed his lips gently against her knuckles and smiled at her. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

A small smile finally broke out on her face. "Yes, but you never listen to me. You believe that your gut has magical powers."

"It does, but look, we don't know that Max was hit. That shot could have come from anywhere, right? I mean, for all we know, one of the brothers could have turned on the other."

She nodded. "You're right."

He was about to continue with his reassurances, he even opened his mouth to speak, but then what she said finally registered. He puffed out his chest and smirked.

She rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to call Charlie back?" She pointed to the phone in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I haven't changed my mind."

"Huh?"

"About us getting married. I just want you to know that I was, am serious"

He nodded. "Me too."

"I don't need an engagement ring."

"I know, but I'm going to get you one anyway."

She smiled. "I know."

"I'm gonna go call Charlie. I'll be right back."

She nodded and sighed, her mind going back to the possibility that her father could be hurt or worse…

He kissed her hand and left the room.

She closed her eyes and adjusted her oxygen mask. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a light sleep.

* * *

Booth parked himself in his usual spot just outside the ER entry doors and dialed his last received call. He listened to the rings until he heard Charlie answer. "Charlie, it's Booth. What do you got?"

_"I ran Richie and Thomas Jones into the NCIC database and looks like these guys have records. Richie was arrested for assaulting a young woman outside a CVS with a baseball bat two years ago, along with several drug related charges. His brother, Thomas, has a slew of drug related charges, as well, and was arrested twice for sexual harassment."_

"That's great, Charlie, but I don't really care about that. I need to know what the Hell they have against Max Keenan."

_"We're getting there,_" came Caroline's booming voice. _"Turns out their father, Richard Sr., was a part of the Strong-Armed Crew, the crew Max belonged to. He was arrested in 1980, along with a few other members. We looked into his prison records and that's when things get interesting. In the six months before he was found dead in his cell, he had no visitors except one, the day before he died."_

"Who?" Booth had a suspicion, but he wanted to confirm it.

_"Vince McVicar."_

Booth nodded. "So you think Max had Richard killed and somehow Richie and Thomas found out. That doesn't explain why they're going after Max now. This all happened thirty years ago."

_"We're still working on that, Booth," _Charlie jumped in to explain.

"Well, work faster." Booth sighed. "You have anything else for me?"

_"Yeah. We looked into Max's bank records as you requested."_

"And?"

_"Max withdrew money from a Bank of America ATM on West Broad Street in Richmond sixteen hours ago, but there's been no activity since then. I've got Agent Strantz and Agent Carr looking into it. They're on their way now. I told them to be on the lookout and if they see anything, to call in right away."_

Booth nodded. "Good work, Charlie, and thanks. Call me as soon as you hear anything."

_"You got it."_

"Keep looking into the Jones brothers and see if you can't dig up anything else that could be useful. I'm gonna call Metro and see what they've got so far." Without waiting for confirmation, Booth hung up on the other agent and pulled out the business card in his pocket, quickly dialing the number printed there.

* * *

When Booth arrived back at Brennan's hospital room, he was surprised and a little worried to see that Ms. Jennings and Dr. Harrison were both in there. From his spot in the doorway, he could hear Brennan cough and groan. "Bones?" He squeaked, his anxiety rising.

Dr. Harrison turned his head and sighed.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Booth approached the bed and slid up right at her side. He took her hand and gasped at the heat and dampness he felt as he slipped his fingers between hers. "Bones?"

Brennan coughed and attempted to pull her oxygen mask off.

Dr. Harrison snapped it back into place before she succeeded and turned to face Booth again. "She's developed a fever and her heart rate is abnormally fast."

Booth tilted his head and looked at Brennan. She was shivering, sweaty, extremely pale, with a more intense flush to her cheeks than usual, and he could see that her chest was heaving rapidly up and down. Then she coughed again, a mucus-filled hack, and he felt his heart clench. She looked like she felt miserable and all he could do was watch as the nurse struggled to draw blood.

Ms. Jennings succeeded, despite the many interruptions, and stepped back, setting the full vial into the small plastic basket she had set down on the bedside table. "I'll get this down to the lab right away," she announced before leaving.

Dr. Harrison put the buds of his stethoscope in his ears and slipped the drum under the neck of Brennan's hospital gown, pressing the cool metal against her bare chest.

Brennan shivered at the touch.

Dr. Harrison listened and moved the drum around and then nodded. "I'm going to order a chest x-ray. I suspect you have pneumonia." He removed the buds from his ears and pulled the drum out from under Brennan's gown.

Booth swallowed. "Pneumonia?"

"Let's get a firm diagnosis and then we'll go from there." Dr. Harrison backed away from the side of the bed. "I'll be back soon. A radiology tech should be in shortly." With that, he turned and left.

* * *

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand. "Bones?"

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and stared at him.

Booth gasped. Her eyes were the palest blue he had ever seen them and they were hollow. She couldn't even focus on him; it was like she was looking through him. He sighed and slid his hand up her arm, his touch delicate and soothing. Her skin radiated heat, it burning his palm as he caressed her. "Just breathe, Bones, and close your eyes. Relax. You're gonna be fine."

She wheezed and blinked her eyes shut. She lifted her free hand and removed her mask, letting out a painful sounding cough. She swallowed the mucus and coughed harder. She quieted and croaked out, "Did Charlie find anything?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Bones, but it doesn't matter right now. Just relax. I promise I'll tell you everything when you're feeling better."

She didn't have the energy to argue with him, so she replaced her oxygen mask and collapsed into the mattress, the pillow cradling the back of her head. Her chest burned and her side was throbbing with each shaky breath and rumbling cough.

He massaged the back of her hand with his thumb and watched her. He sighed. He wasn't used to seeing her so…small.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Sorry for the delay...things have been super crazy, but I hope you like this chapter :)_**

* * *

A few days passed and Brennan had finally been moved a regular room early that morning; however she was still under strict observation and wasn't allowed visitors.

She groaned and opened her eyes, looking around the unfamiliar room. Her whole body ached and her chest burned with each breath. She swallowed and frowned, finding the side of her bed vacant. She turned her head and glanced at the bathroom, sighing when she saw that the door was open and the light wasn't on. She leaned back against the pillows and pressed the back of her hand against her cheek and forehead, noting that her fever was down. She shifted and coughed into the crook of her arm. Pursing her lips, she grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and then spit out the hacked up mucus. She coughed again and moaned. Her throat was scratched raw from all the coughing and it caused a burning that rivaled the pain in her chest.

She balled up the tissue in her fist and breathed in and out. Her head pounded and she was getting a bit dizzy. Even though the monitors disagreed, she still didn't feel like she was getting adequate oxygen. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax.

Suddenly the door opened and Booth came in, looking at her as he approached his usual post at her bedside. Thinking she was still asleep, he carefully took her hand in his and brushed the back of it with the pad of his thumb.

She smiled at the sensation and opened her eyes, craning her neck to look at him. "Where were you?"

He took his gaze off their clasped hands and looked at her. "Huh?"

She coughed, attempting to clear the hoarseness from her voice, and spoke again. "I asked where you were. I woke up and you weren't here."

He nodded. "Oh, I went outside to take a call from Charlie."

She raised an eyebrow, a silent request for more information, though her eyes shone with uncertainty.

He understood. "He got a warrant to search Richie and Thomas' apartment. A couple agents went over and checked the place out." He shuddered.

"Booth?"

He swallowed. "They," he cleared his throat, "They were stalking you."

She blinked.

"They had a list of the places you frequented, pictures of you, Parker, and RJ at the park, the grocery store, the lab, and pictures of you and Max with RJ in front of your old apartment building. The agents also recovered a note with the address of this hospital on it. They must have gotten wind that you were here and then staked out the place. They probably figured that if you were hurt, Max would come out of hiding."

She nodded.

"My guess is Max was tracking their whereabouts, which is why he ended up in Richmond, but he must have lost them at some point."

She swallowed. They still didn't know where he was or if he was injured. "Why—why do you think they're going after my Dad? I know you said that you suspect he had their father killed because of his connection with McVicar, that he thought Richard was some kind of threat to us, but why now?"

"Charlie's still working on that. We don't know much about their mother, so that may be the connection we're missing." He paused. "We'll get them, Bones."

She nodded, fighting against her exhaustion.

He glanced down at his lap when his phone vibrated. He opened the new message and scanned it. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Booth?" She prompted.

"They found Max."

She stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, knowing he would and somewhat afraid of what he was going to say next.

He exhaled and squeezed her hand. "He's in bad shape, but he's alive. That's all I know. Charlie promises to keep me updated."

She nodded.

He caressed her hand and gave it another squeeze.

"The suspects?" she finally croaked out.

"I don't know. Charlie didn't say." Just then, his phone vibrated again. He glanced down and read the new message. He breathed out and looked back up at her. "Seems Max got in a few good shots and they were stupid enough to go to the hospital."

There was just a hint of a smile on her face, but her eyes were still glazed over with tears.

"Charlie's gonna call when Agents Strantz and Carr bring them in for questioning."

She nodded, her head bobbing forward and her eyes blinked shut.

He squeezed her hand, getting her attention. "Go back to sleep, Bones."

She shook her head. "I need to stay awake, at least until Charlie calls with more information." She coughed, swallowing hard and gasping as the burning, both in her throat and chest, intensified.

"I'll wake you up."

Satisfied with the compromise, she allowed herself to drift off.

He smiled at her and lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss on her knuckles.

* * *

Hours later, Brennan was awake and sitting up in bed, staring at the phone that rested in Booth's lap, almost willing it to vibrate.

Booth sighed. "Charlie will call when there's news."

"It's been two hours. There should be news by now," she countered.

He nodded, but shrugged, unsure what to tell her to ease her anxiety. "No news is good news," he muttered to himself. Just as he was about to speak and change the subject, his phone vibrated in his lap. He picked it up quickly, only to realize it was just a text. He looked at Brennan and then opened the new message. It was from Charlie: _We got them. Strantz and Carr had them singing right away. _He looked up at Brennan again. "We got them, Bones."

"They confessed?"

"Yeah."

She was relieved, but mostly confused. "I don't usually care about a suspect's motives; I'm more concerned with how things happen, not why, but—."

Before she even finished talking, he was punching the keys on his cell phone, formulating a message to Charlie. Minutes later, the phone vibrated and he opened the text. He read it quickly and then looked at Brennan, who was looking away from him now, trying to wrap her mind around all of this. "Bones."

She didn't turn her head.

"Temperance."

At the sound of her real name, she looked him in the eye.

"Charlie said that their mother died a few months ago, but before she passed away, she confessed everything that happened with their father and the Strong-Armed Crew." He swallowed. "She told them that Max was the reason their father got caught. She was just clearing her conscious, but they took her confession to mean that she blamed Max for their father's death."

"Do you still believe my Dad had Richard killed?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean, it's possible, but I don't think so. There was no threat then. You and Russ were still safe. Maybe whatever McVicar and Richard talked about started the whole mess, but there's no way to know for sure."

She nodded. "So this was all an act of vengeance based on an incoherent deathbed confession?" she asked with a sigh.

He squeezed her hand and nodded, even though he knew the question was rhetorical.

"I was disoriented, but I know there was only one person following me in the parking garage. Who shot me?" Getting silence, she asked again, with more conviction. "Who shot me, Booth?"

"Thomas." His phone buzzed again, but this time it wasn't to signal an incoming text. He answered the call quickly, not bothering to check the caller I.D. or leave the room. "Booth." He nodded. "Yeah, okay, thanks for the update, Charlie." He hung up after a minute and looked at Brennan, who was watching him. "Max is out of surgery and in recovery."

"Wha—what happened?"

"He has some scrapes and bruises and a broken leg, caused by a bullet."

"He was shot?" another rhetorical question. "How is Angela?" she asked, changing the subject completely. She didn't want to think about this anymore; she didn't have the energy.

Understanding the need for the shift, he smiled. "She's worried about you. Being home with Michael is great, but she wants to be here with you. I told her you were okay and doing a lot better, but you know how Angela is."

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." She offered him a faint smile, in attempt to convince him she was telling the truth. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, wheezing slightly. She coughed, reaching for another tissue.

He looked at her and sighed, brushing his thumb against the back of her hand. "What are we going to do about RJ's birthday?"

She blinked. "I'm still going to be here, aren't I?" she grumbled.

"Yeah."

"I suppose we'll just have to postpone the party." Her face fell suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Dr. Harrison said I couldn't have visitors until Wednesday, but I don't understand why. I'm not contagious. If I was, you wouldn't be allowed in here either."

"You need time to recover, that's why, but I'll have Sweets sneak the boys in, okay? They miss you, RJ, especially." He smiled.

She smiled back. "I miss them too. I was never a huge fan of hugs, but RJ gives the best hugs."

He frowned. "Ouch, Bones, that hurts," he teased.

Her eyes twinkled and she let out a breath.

"I want to kiss you."

She nodded, wanting nothing more.

He stroked her hand and continued to look at her, smiling.

She blinked slowly and moaned when he began to massage her wrist and forearm. She fought the urge to give in to her exhaustion, but the pull was too great, and soon her eyes closed and she was asleep within minutes.

He watched her chest rise and fall and listened as she wheezed and gasped for breath. He knew she was fine, knew her vitals were normal, but it didn't stop him from being concerned, even if she sounded ten times better than she had three days ago.

She mumbled something in her sleep and her lips curved into a smile.

After a few minutes, he kissed her hand and left to call Charlie. He wanted to see what else he could find out about Max, so he had something more to tell Brennan when she woke up from her nap.


	50. Chapter 50

**_This is mainly just a filler chapter, but it's got some B&B fluff, so I hope you like it..._**

* * *

Despite getting a full night's rest, Brennan woke up feeling like she hadn't slept in months. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her left hand and looked around the room. She noted the stream of light filtering in through the blinds of the oversized window and the fact that she was alone. She had gotten so used to waking up and seeing Booth there beside her, both here and at home, that his absence had become quite noticeable.

She frowned and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, its hour and minute hands signaling that it was nearly eleven in the morning. She fought back a yawn and stretched her legs, pointing her toes towards the door. She coughed and spat out some residual mucus into a tissue. She inhaled, wincing as her lungs fully expanded, putting pressure on her still healing ribs, and then exhaled, thankful that she no longer needed the oxygen mask. After nearly a week since her diagnosis and almost two weeks since the parking garage incident, she was beginning to feel less short of breath.

She could hear voices outside her hospital room now, whispers mostly. She shifted and sat up straighter, curious as they seemed to be getting closer to the door.

Then the door opened and Booth rolled in, a white paper bag on his lap. He smiled at her and continued his path to the bed. "You're awake."

She nodded and eyed the bag, both with curiosity and suspicion. "Mmhmm," she licked her dry lips and expelled some air. A yawn escaped and she tried to sit up more in bed, but with the pain in her chest and side, in combination with the weakness she was experiencing due to the pneumonia, she found it rather difficult. She finally managed and glanced quickly from the bag to her partner. "What's in the paper bag?"

He raised an eyebrow and lifted the bag, a smile on his face. "Oh, this?"

"I don't see any other paper bags around here, do you?" she asked, a matching smile gracing her lips.

He shrugged and opened the bag. He pulled out something wrapped in foil and a fruit salad and set them in front of her, along with a small cup of orange juice. "I brought you breakfast." He glanced at the clock. "Well, I guess it's more like brunch now."

She eyed the tin foil covered surprise and then glanced at him again. "What'd you bring me? I mean, beside the fruit salad and the orange juice, which I can clearly see."

"It's an egg sandwich with tomato, green pepper, and cheddar cheese," he said, pulling out a to-go container of oatmeal and his own sandwich, except his was a steak and egg one.

She carefully reached for the wrapped sandwich and pulled away the foil. She _was_ hungry and the hospital food was starting making her queasy. She gave Booth a brilliant smile and took a bite, mumbling her thanks. She swallowed and then a thought struck her.

Before she had a chance to voice her question, he read it in her eyes and nodded. "There's a café next door."

"How did you—?" she started to ask, but he cut her off.

"I was expecting you to ask how I got you breakfast when I can't drive. Plus, I saw it in your eyes."

"That is not possible."

He laughed. "After all this time, you _still_ question how I do things? C'mon, Bones. I read people. It's what I do or it's what I did." He shook his head and went back to his own sandwich.

She shrugged and set her sandwich down. She picked up the fork and speared a strawberry before popping it into her mouth. She ate slowly and only managed to finish a little more than half of her breakfast. She sipped her orange juice dry and then leaned back against the pillows. She felt drained, but at least she had somewhat of an appetite today.

After balling up the foil that was wrapped around his sandwich and capping the empty container of oatmeal, he sat up straighter and looked at her. "You okay, Bones?"

She nodded. "I'm just tired, Booth."

He placed his hand on hers, eliciting a sigh and a small smile. "I talked to your doctor before I came in and told him you were feeling better. He said he'd think about letting the boys come visit you sooner rather than later."

She perked up at that and opened her eyes. "How soon?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

Her eyes shone brighter than they had since she was admitted to the hospital and she sighed again. "There should be no reason why they can't come see me tomorrow. As I said before, I'm not contagious."

He nodded. "I know that, Bones. Dr. Harrison's just concerned about your other injuries, not just the pneumonia."

"I want to see them."

"I know." He stroked the back of her hand. "They miss you too. Rebecca called earlier and said Parker's been asking about you and he's been telling her all about the camping trip we're gonna go on after you're better. At this point, though, we may have to settle for a tent in the living room."

"Have you talked to Sweets recently?"

"He called last night when you were asleep. RJ's giving him a hard time."

She nodded slowly and absently toyed with the sheets. "Is he sleeping? RJ, I mean."

He shook his head. "From the way Sweets sounded, not much."

She looked down, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears. One lone tear escaped despite her best efforts and she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Hey, whatever Dr. Harrison says, I'll have Sweets bring RJ by, okay?"

She tilted her chin and blinked rapidly, cursing herself for crying. She just missed her little boy so much. This was the longest she had gone without seeing him and it was unbearable. She smiled and nodded. "And Parker?"

"I'll call Rebecca and see if she can bring him over after school."

Changing gears, she asked, "Have you heard anything else about my Dad?"

"Yeah. He's being released from the hospital tomorrow. He's coming by around noon, so I made an appointment with Martin then. I've been doing the at-home exercises he showed me where I don't need any fancy equipment or anything, but I need to get back to some sort of real routine. There's no way I'm gonna be walking by Saturday, but maybe I can at least be standing."

"I would have been fine without you for a couple hours. You didn't have to abandon your physical therapy because I'm in the hospital."

"I know." He shrugged. "Two weeks isn't gonna kill the progress I've made so far and I'd rather be with you than getting my ass kicked by Martin." He smiled. "My new goal is to be walking by Christmas and I think it's doable."

She yawned again and rested her head back on the pillows.

He gathered up their garbage and stuffed it into the paper bag, setting it on the nightstand. "Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine, Booth."

Usually when she said that, he didn't believe her, but she said it with such conviction that he knew better than to argue. "Good." He looked at the TV in the corner and then back at her. "You wanna watch some TV? I bet we can find a movie on cable."

She shrugged and then looking at his hopeful expression, she smiled and nodded. "Sure."

As he grabbed for the remote, there was a knock and then the door opened, Brennan's afternoon nurse walking into the room.

"Good afternoon, Temperance." The nurse nodded at Booth in acknowledgement and then went about checking Brennan and scribbling some notes down in her chart. Just before she walked out of the room, Booth stopped her.

"Could you do me a favor?"

The nurse turned around and smiled. "What can I do for you, Mr. Booth?"

"You think you can help me onto the bed?" He looked at Brennan, who had an eyebrow raised, and then back at the nurse.

Despite it being against hospital policy, the nurse nodded and did as he requested. Once he was settled, she smiled and waved, promising to be back later, and then left the room.

He draped his arm around Brennan's shoulders, and when she turned to look at him, wanting an explanation for his sudden request to share her uncomfortably small hospital bed, he inched closer and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

She melted into him and kissed him back with all the energy she had left. She pulled back as her need for oxygen grew to be too much and collapsed against his chest, allowing her eyelids to shut. She breathed in his scent and clung to him, a smile creeping onto her face as his arms encircled her.

"God, I've wanted to do that for days." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and reached for the remote. He flicked on the television and surfed through the channels. He settled on some random made-for-TV movie and then looked down, smiling to himself. He kept his arms around her and leaned back against her pillows. "I love you, Bones."

"Love you too, Booth," she mumbled.

He blinked. He could have sworn she was asleep. "You comfortable?"

She nodded, snuggling farther into his embrace, careful not to aggravate her sore ribs or the incision down her chest.

He watched her, listening as her breathing evened out. After he knew she was truly asleep, he turned his attention back to the TV. He wasn't watching the movie, not really, he was thinking about how grateful he was to be lying in bed beside her, listening to her sleepy murmuring and even breathing. He wasn't only grateful that she had survived, but also that he was alive to hold her in his arms.

* * *

**_Next up: Ryder and Parker visit Brennan in the hospital :)_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_I know I said this chapter would be all about Parker and Ryder visiting Brennan, but I got carried away, so it's only about Ryder's visit. Hope you enjoy this fluff-tastic chapter._**

* * *

Brennan was sitting up in bed, her phone in her hands, checking her messages and emails. She had let her inbox accumulate since she was admitted to the hospital and if she were being honest, a little longer than that. She quickly skimmed through the subject lines and read the messages that seemed most important. She finally set her phone on the tray and glanced at the clock. Booth just left to meet Sweets in the lobby of the hospital and he was due back any minute with their son. She couldn't fight the smile that crept onto her face at the thought of seeing Ryder for the first time in nearly two weeks.

She coughed into crook of her elbow and took in a deep breath, her shoulders dropping on the exhale. She sat up straighter when she heard the jiggle of the door handle.

The door opened shortly afterwards and Booth made his way into the room. His arm was hooked around Ryder, as the toddler snuggled into his father's chest. He stroked his son's hair and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, Buddy. We're here to see mom. Look," he tried to coax the baby to look in the direction of the bed, but he just clutched his father's shirt tighter and buried his face into his neck.

She caught Booth's eye and nodded. "RJ, Honey."

At hearing his mom's voice, Ryder pushed against Booth's chest and twisted his body. He rubbed his eyes and a smile lit up his face as he finally saw her. "Mama."

She smiled back. "Hi, Sweetheart."

Ryder shifted and climbed onto the bed (with Booth's help, of course). He crawled over her legs and reached out for her.

She scooted back, trying to hide the wince. "Come here, RJ. I'm okay."

Ryder snuggled into her side and rested his head against her breast, wrapping his tiny arms around her. He curled up and clutched the fabric of her hospital gown.

She bowed her head and dropped a kiss on the top of his head, her arms looping around his small body. "I missed you. Did you have fun with Uncle Sweets?"

Ryder tilted his head and beamed up at her. He furrowed his brows and laughed at the serious expression on her face. He jabbered something similar to a yeah and then shifted closer to her.

"That is not what I heard." She lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. She blinked back tears, hugging him closer. She ignored the pain in her side, as well as the burning in her chest, and just stared at him, watching him drift off to sleep, like she did those first few weeks after she brought him home from the hospital.

Booth looked at her, smiling. He always knew she'd be a good mother, but his expectations were nothing compared to reality. "I sent Sweets home for a nap, looked like he could use one." He laughed. "He'll be around later to take our little guy home."

She just nodded absently, rubbing circles into her son's back as he slept and listening to his soft snores. "Did Rebecca call you back?" she whispered.

He was so captivated by the sight in front of him, he almost missed her question. He blinked and nodded. "Um, yeah, she was in a meeting when I called her earlier. She said she could pick Parker up at school later and bring him here. She has another meeting this afternoon, so Sweets is gonna take him back to his place and she'll just pick him up there."

"I'm excited to see him." She glanced down at Ryder, who had shifted slightly and his leg was now overlapping hers. He was snoring louder now, signally he was sound asleep. "He's tired," she observed, his snoring also a clue to how little sleep he had actually gotten.

"Uh, so how are we going to tell people?"

She looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. "Tell people about what? From what I gather, our friends already know all about the shooting and the subsequent investigation. I don't understand what else you could be referring to." She noticed his crestfallen face and it only served to confuse her further. "What's wrong, Booth?"

"You changed your mind. I get it."

"Well, I don't. What are you talking about?" She studied his face and after a long couple seconds, she nodded, coming to a realization. "Oh, you're asking how we tell our friends that we're getting married." She paused. "I didn't change my mind, Booth. I honestly didn't know what you were talking about."

He smiled. "You're not?"

"I've told you that twice now. No, I'm not. I want to marry you."

He let out a breath. "So, how are we gonna tell everyone?"

"We tell them we're getting married. In addition to that, if you would like, we can tell them that you proposed and I accepted; however our friends are intelligent and I'm positive they will get that one of us proposed and the other accepted if we just inform that we're getting married. In our culture, traditionally, the man is the one who proposes, and while we are far from traditional, our friends will most likely assume you are the one who asked. If not because of that, then they will come to that conclusion because I have made my stance on marriage quite clear in the past."

He rolled his eyes at her longwinded response. "I know _what_ we're gonna tell them, Bones. I mean, how. Like are we gonna take them all out for drinks and spill the beans or just go down the list and call them up?"

"It is not wise for me to consume alcohol so shortly after my surgery, since I will still be on medication when I get discharged, and Angela is breastfeeding. Besides, we have to tell Parker and he is not old enough to drink."

"I wanted to tell Parker privately because this affects him directly."

"I agree."

After a moment of silent, he smiled. "I got it. We can throw a party, make some grand announcement. It could be like a celebration of Angela and Hodgins' new baby and your homecoming."

"We never did celebrate your recovery."

"Well, we could do that now."

"Perhaps, this could also double as RJ's birthday, at least until I am well enough to host a party that is fit for a child."

"Great idea, Bones. It's perfect."

She smiled, getting a smile from him in return.

"I'm thinking a week after you're discharged. That'll give you some time to recuperate at home."

She nodded. "That sounds satisfactory."

"Well, then, that settles it."

She glanced down at their son and then back to Booth. She saw the warmth in his eyes and how his smile from earlier seemed to have widened. "You're happy."

"Of course. You agreed to marry me. It doesn't get any better than that." He looked at the small body curled into her side and sighed. "Okay, it gets a little better."

She subconsciously wrapped her arm tighter around their son and let out a breath. "I see what you were saying before," she said after a brief silence.

"Huh?"

"You implied that my life wasn't complete because I didn't have a child. I'm saying I agree with you. I thought my life was fulfilling before I had RJ, but I was wrong," she admitted.

"So you're saying I'm right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't get used to it, Booth."

He laughed.

"But yes, you were right. I'm not saying there was anything wrong with the life I was living before, I was very happy with my success and the opportunities that gave me, but being a mother is, it's wonderful and even when you were in a coma, having RJ, I realized what was missing. It's hard to explain."

"I get it, Bones. I'm a parent, remember? There's nothing like it. I still remember the first time I heard Parker say Da-Da. He looked right at me and smiled. I was having a crappy week and in that second, nothing else mattered."

"It's irrational, but I feel like I'm happier for Angela because I know what it means to have a child. They're going to be excellent parents."

"Yeah." He paused and debated whether or not to broach this subject with her now. He shrugged and decided to just go for it. They were discussing babies and parenthood, after all; he might not find a better time. "You ever think about having another kid, Bones?"

She blinked. Part of her was expecting him to ask that question, but she was still unprepared for it. She bit her bottom lip and glanced down at Ryder, lightly scraping her nails against his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You don't, uh, you don't have to answer that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

She shook her head and looked at him. "It's fine, Booth. It's a valid question. We just decided to move forward with our relationship and we are currently discussing children and parenthood." She paused. "Do I ever think about having another child? Yes, of course, I do." She stilled her hand for a brief moment before continuing to stroke their son's hair. "I watch Parker and Ryder together and I think about growing up with Russ, and I see the benefits of having more children." She exhaled. "There has been quite a bit of change in my life in the last two years, so for now, this thought, is just that, a thought. I have no solid plans to have another child now or in the future, but there is always a possibility, as I've told you before." She tore her eyes from his for a second and then met his gaze again. "Do you? Think about having another child, I mean."

"Yeah, sure, maybe a little girl." He smiled, his focus drifting inside his head.

"Booth?"

He blinked, his attention once again on her. "Not now, I mean, I'd love to have another kid, but I'm still trying to get my strength up and retrain my muscles to do simple tasks and I just learned about RJ not that long ago. I want to be his Dad before we have another kid. Plus, I missed a lot of Parker's life when I was in a coma and I didn't get to spend that much time with him before that." He absently skimmed the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. "Yeah, I definitely want another kid, but maybe in a couple years."

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. She felt Ryder squirm and when she looked down, she found the little boy looking at her with bleary eyes, his hair sticking up. "Hi." She smoothed his hair and shifted, once again, trying to hide the wince. Her pain medication was wearing off, so every movement, no matter how small, intensified the dull ache.

Booth had missed it the first time, but he caught it now. "You okay? I can take him back if it's too much."

She started to shake her head and then bit her lip to prevent a shriek from escaping when Ryder accidentally pushed against her ribs in attempt to sit up. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the pain washed over her. She breathed in and out and swallowed.

Booth sighed. "Bones?"

"I'm. Fine," she gasped.

"Hey, Bub."

Ryder turned his head and smiled at his Dad, who smiled back.

Booth stuck out his tongue, eliciting a giggle from the toddler. He glanced at Brennan and then leaned forward, coaxing the boy off the bed. Once Ryder was safely sitting on his lap, his arm hooked around the baby, he tilted his head and whispered in his ear. "How about you and me go to the gift shop and get mom something special to make her feel better?"

Ryder looked at his mom and waved before snuggling into his dad's chest. "Mama."

Booth nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Brennan, who had since relaxed, her eyes still closed, though. "We'll be back, Bones. You need me to get a nurse in here?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She picked up the pain pump and pushed the button. "I'm okay," she repeated. "I'll see you two in a few minutes."

He sighed and balled his hand into a fist, seeing her in pain was making him really want to punch something—or someone, preferably the two bastards responsible for hurting her and maybe Max, too.

Ryder wiggled on his dad's lap and clapped his hands. He waved to Brennan again and laughed.

The sound of his son's laughter was enough to calm Booth down. He exhaled and kissed the back of the toddler's head. "C'mon." He backed up and made his way to the door. "We'll be right back, Bones." He looked back at her when she didn't answer and realized she was asleep. He shook his head and left the room, heading down the hallway towards the elevator with Ryder pointing at things and wiggling around.

* * *

**_Thanks! You guys are truly awesome. _**

**_Next up: Max and Parker come to visit :)_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Sorry about the delay. I had this chapter written a week ago, but then I decided I wanted to change it around a little. I couldn't find the time and then I changed my mind, so here it is...the family reunion. Enjoy..._**

* * *

Booth entered the gift shop and looked around, taking note of the assortment of flower arrangements, snacks, candy, balloons, mugs, candles, and plush toys it offered. Bypassing the flowers because Brennan's room was already full of them, he stopped in front of the collection of stuffed animals.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" a chipper attendant asked, coming up beside him.

"Just looking," he replied casually, turning his head to look up at her.

When his father was distracted with the attendant, Ryder took the opportunity to reach out and knock over a ceramic bowl of mini slinkies. The bowl shattered upon impact, the loud crack scaring the toddler and causing him to erupt into tears. He twisted and buried his face into his dad's neck, clutching Booth's shirt in his fists.

Booth softly caressed his son's back and looked at the woman. "I'm sorry. I would help you clean that up, but—." He left it at that, assuming the attendant would understand his implication.

"That's okay. I have a little one myself. They can be quite a handful." She paused. "If you need any help, let me know. I'll be around." She walked off to grab a broom and dustpan from the back.

Ryder calmed down, knuckling his eyes, but still pressing firmly against his dad's chest.

"It's okay, Bub." Booth kissed him on the cheek and turned back to the stuffed animals. "Which one do you think we should get for mom?" He drew the baby's attention to the wall of toys and shifted on the seat.

Ryder pointed to a dark brown teddy bear and smiled. "Mama," he jabbered. He kept on babbling on and on incoherently, his arms extending and his brows furrowed as he tried futilely to grab the bear.

"Hold on, Buddy." Booth pushed his son's arms down and then adjusted the position of his wheelchair so he could easily pick the toy off the shelf. He handed it to Ryder, watching him immediately tug on its ear and then laugh. "Remember, RJ, that's for mom," he said, though the toddler wasn't paying attention. "I guess we should get one for you too." He tilted his head to look at his son, who was now chewing on the bear's nose. "Or we should get one for mom because it looks like that one is gonna be yours." He laughed and grabbed a similar bear, except this one had a red tie and 'I love you' was stitched on the bottom of its left foot.

* * *

"Did you find everything okay?" the attendant asked when Booth approached the registers.

Booth nodded, smiling up at the woman. "Yes, we did."

"The stuffed animals are very popular," she commented, ringing up the two teddy bears, though she scanned one twice because Ryder still had possession of the other and refused to let go of it. "He's adorable, looks just like you." She walked around the counter and handed him the bag and the change. "I hope your wife enjoys the teddy bear."

Booth nodded and left the store, not bothering to correct her for her assumption. "Let's go see how mom's feeling."

Ryder mumbled, "Mama," against his teddy bear's ear and leaned back into his dad's chest.

Booth kissed the back of his son's head. "We're going to see mom right now." He slipped the plastic bag over the arm of his wheelchair before heading straight for the elevator.

* * *

Brennan was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine one of the nurses brought her (without being asked), while she waited for Booth to return from the gift shop. The pain in her side was back to a dull, almost nonexistent ache thanks to the medication and she couldn't be more relieved.

She glanced up and lowered her magazine when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she bellowed, her voice weak and raspy, but loud enough that whoever was outside would hear her.

Sure enough, the door handle jiggled and the door opened. Max hobbled inside on a pair of crutches, as a nurse, the same nurse responsible for Brennan's current reading material, held the door wide open for him. He nodded in thanks and paused in front of the now closed door. He looked hesitant, completely unsure if he was welcome. He blinked and let out a breath, smiling in relief at seeing his daughter awake and seemingly okay. "Oh, Tempe."

She looked at him, more like observed him, cataloging his external injuries and studying his outward appearance. "Hi, Dad. Booth said you would be coming by this afternoon."

He nodded, struggling to balance on his crutches. He made the decision to continue into the room, taking the seat already pushed up against the bed. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." She paused. "What's going on, Dad?"

"It's all in the past, Honey."

She shook her head. "Obviously not."

"It's taken care of. I promise."

"They're in jail, Dad. Please don't—just for once, can you leave it up to the justice system to punish the two men responsible for this? I don't need you to kill for me. I'm fine. Yes, I've been better, a lot better, but I'm okay. You nearly got yourself killed because you decided they were a threat and instead of telling the police, you went after them yourself."

He glanced down at his lap and then quickly back up to meet his daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, though I also know that your apology doesn't mean you'll listen to me. You haven't yet." She sighed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just a little banged up."

"Booth and I are getting married," she blurted out after a moment of silence.

He coughed, but smiled. "When was this decided?"

"Last week."

"I hope my cast will be off in time, so I can walk you down the aisle."

She tugged on the sheets. "We haven't discussed any specifics yet. Booth is determined to be walking by Christmas time, so I assume sometime after that is when the ceremony will be, that is if we have a ceremony."

He was about to say something, but the door opened and Booth came in, a sleeping Ryder curled up in his lap, the teddy bear still clutched in his little arms. "Bones, I gotta go."

She furrowed her brows.

"My PT appointment, remember?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes." She paused. "I told you I was fine."

Now it was Booth's turn to look confused.

"Two minutes after you left, a nurse came in asking if I was okay."

Booth gave her a sheepish grin. "You looked like you were in a lot of pain. I thought someone should know," he said, attempting to defrost her icy glare. "Look, I was worried, okay? I can't comfort you or take care of you the way I want to right now, so you're just gonna have to deal with me threatening nurses to come and check on you whether you want them in here or not." He turned to Max when he reached the side of the bed. "I can't take RJ to PT with me." He whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping child up.

Max shifted and carefully scooped his grandson up, wincing slightly. He settled the baby in his arms and glanced down at the little boy, brushing his hand over his hair.

* * *

Booth was halfway to the door when he remembered the other teddy bear he purchased from the gift shop. He turned back around and headed for the bed. He took the bear out of the bag and handed it to Brennan. "Here, I got you this."

She took it from him graciously, but stared at it, a little warily. "Why did you get me a teddy bear?"

Booth shrugged. "You already have a whole florist shop in here and he was soft, you know, huggable. Plus, he's got a cool tie."

"He reminds me of you."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth grumbled.

"Honey, he looks exactly like, what was his name? Mr. Giggles?"

Booth smirked. "Mr. Giggles? Bones, who's Mr. Giggles?"

Her cheeks burned and she refused to make eye contact with him. She mumbled something that neither Max nor Booth understood.

"What was that?"

"I said, he was a teddy bear I had when I was younger. I used to take him with me everywhere."

"What happened to him?"

She glanced quickly to her father and then returned her gaze to Booth. "He was one of the first things I grabbed when the police showed up at the house and the only thing I unpacked at each home I was put in. I'd either hide him in my closet or under my bed. One of my foster brothers found him when I was at school. He tore off the bear's head and left arm and pulled all the stuffing out of him, leaving it all over my room." She paused. "I was irrationally upset about that. He was just a plush toy. He was falling apart anyway and his fur was matted."

Booth reached out and placed his hand on hers, giving it a squeeze. "Hey, he meant something to you, Bones. It was one of the only things you had left that reminded you of your parents, of your old life, it wasn't irrational." He paused. "But Mr. Giggles?" He laughed.

"I was four years old, Booth."

Booth looked at his watch and sighed. "I really have to go." He gave her hand another squeeze, said goodbye, and headed out the door.

* * *

Brennan turned her head, having forgotten momentarily that her father was in the room. She petted the bear's arm, feeling its soft fur, and nodded. "He does kind of look like Mr. Giggles, but then again, he was a very generic looking teddy bear. He didn't have a tie, though. I had forgotten all about him."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"I already forgave you, Dad. I understand why you had to leave. We've been over this already. There's no point in rehashing it."

"Booth's a good man."

"Yes, he's a very good man." She smiled, absently hugging the teddy bear to her chest.

"He takes care of you."

"Yes, though I tell him repeatedly that I can take care of myself. He doesn't listen." She paused. "He's an excellent father, as well."

Max glanced down at his grandson, softly snoring in his arms. He yawned and arched his back; the chair wasn't the most comfortable thing. He winched, his muscles tight, his body bruised.

"You should go home and get some rest, Dad."

"You know what, Honey, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

She pulled back the sheets and sat up more. She inched her legs towards the side of the bed and carefully maneuvered herself into a standing position, mindful of her IV stand and her injuries. Before her father could scold her for getting out of bed, like Booth had done when she first took it upon herself to stand on her own, she took Ryder from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Lying back down was more painful and difficult, due to the added obstacle of cradling a sleeping toddler, but she managed, settling back against her pillows and pulling the sheets up and around her waist. "Thanks for visiting. I'm glad you're okay."

Max stood up, hobbling around before his crutches were in place. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, too. I don't think I could forgive myself if something worse had happened." He paused. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Booth and I are having a party to announce our engagement, among other things, after I'm released from the hospital. You're invited, even though you already know." She paused. "I'll call you when I know the exact date and time."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Dad."

He waved and with a promise to be at the party, he left, still a little unsteady on his crutches.

* * *

Brennan looked down at Ryder and brushed the pad of her thumb across the back of his hand. "It's just you and me, RJ," she whispered.

A few minutes later, the door flew open and Parker came running in. "Bones!"

"Parker," Rebecca scolded, appearing in the doorway slightly out of breath. She waved off a few nurses giving her evil glares and walked into the room farther.

Brennan smiled at the excited boy. "Hi, Parker." She lowered her voice. "You have to be quiet, Buddy. Your brother is sleeping."

Parker, for the first time, noticed Ryder in Brennan's arms. "Oh, oops, sorry. I didn't wake him up, did I?"

Brennan shook her head. "No."

He swiped his hand across his forehead. "Phew."

"Come give me a hug, Sweetie. I have to go back to work."

Parker reluctantly left Brennan's side and gave his mother a quick hug and squirmed when she kissed the top of his head. "Bye, Mom."

"I have something important to tell you later. We'll talk when I pick you up from Dr. Sweets' house, okay?"

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it's important and I have to go back to work."

He sighed and waved again before turning around and heading the short distance to the side of the bed.

Rebecca waved at Brennan and then left the room.

"When are you getting out of here, Bones?"

She shrugged. "Soon, I hope."

"Me too 'cause then we can go camping." He jumped up onto the chair and smiled. "I saw Grandpa Max. Did the same bad guys that hurt you, hurt him too?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"But they're in jail now, right?"

"Yes, they are. They can't hurt anyone else."

"Good." He looked around and sighed. "Where's my Dad?"

"He's at his physical therapy appointment. He'll be back in forty-five minutes."

"Oh." He paused. "What do you think my mom wants to talk to me about? The last time she said she wanted to talk to me about something important, she was telling me about one of her boyfriends."

She shrugged. "I don't know what she wants to talk to you about."

"I hope it's about something good. Maybe we're getting a puppy. She did promise me one." It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Do you need anything, Bones? 'Cause I can get if for you."

"I'm fine for now, Honey, but thank you for the offer." She caught a glimpse of the TV in the corner and smiled. "Would you like to watch some television?"

"Yeah." He reached for the remote attached to the bed by a wire and aimed it at the TV, turning it on.

A comfortable silence fell upon the room as they watched TV together and Ryder napped.

* * *

Later that afternoon, shortly after Booth returned from physical therapy, the four of them were standing in the hallway. Booth had his hand in Brennan's, while she balanced on unsteady legs, and Parker was in the middle of the long hallway, waiting for them. "C'mon, Bones," he cheered, getting stern looks from the nurses. "You're almost there," he said just as loud, choosing to ignore the nurses. He squeezed his little brother's hand, which he held tightly in his, as the toddler stood beside him. He knelt down and drew Ryder's attention back to him instead of on the rest of the activity in the corridor. "Hey, Rhino, can you clap for your mom?" He demonstrated and nodded when Ryder copied him. "Good."

Ryder continued to imitate his brother, a string of throaty giggles escaping his mouth. The second he spotted Brennan, however, he stopped clapping and set off towards her. "Mama, mama, mama," he repeated over and over, his arms outstretched as he reached her and grabbing hold of her right leg.

She pressed her palm flat against the wall when she felt herself loosing balance and squeezed Booth's hand, in attempt to steady herself. She, once again, gained a sense of balance and looked down.

"Parker, you're supposed to be making sure RJ doesn't run off."

The young boy shrugged. "Sorry." He trotted over to the adults and took his little brother's hand. "C'mon, Rhino, you have to stay over here with me."

Ryder protested, reaching out for Brennan again.

Booth looked up at Brennan and noticed how exhausted she looked. She was pale, breathing heavy, and her shoulders were slumped slightly. "We should get you back to your room, Bones. You need to lie down."

"I agree."

"No, Bones, don't argue with me—wait, what? You're agreeing with me? You're not going to protest? Try to convince me you're fine?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She was exhausted and as she looked down the hallway, calculating how far the trek to her room was from where she was currently standing, she felt even more tired. Her legs threatened to give out any minute, her body ached, and she could tell her blood pressure was low. She wasn't even sure she would make it to her room without passing out. Without a second thought, she sat down in Booth's lap and leaned back against him, her head resting against his.

"Bones, you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes," she whispered, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"C'mon, let's get you back to your room."

Parker grabbed Ryder's hand and kept pace with Brennan and his father.

Less than five minutes after Brennan was back in bed, she fell asleep, her chest rising and falling rapidly due to the overexertion.

Booth held her hand, even when it grew limp in his grasp, and turned his head to watch his boys playing with toy cars on the floor beside him, Ryder imitating Parker's animated sound effects. He smiled, thinking back to the conversation he had with Brennan earlier. He definitely wasn't ready for another child right now, but he could just picture Ryder and Parker being overly protective of their little sister.

Parker looked up and caught his Dad watching them. He shrugged and went back to driving the cars over Ryder's legs, causing the toddler to erupt in laughter.

There was a faint knock on the door and then it opened, Sweets strolling in.

Parker sighed, knowing why Sweets was here.

"I really appreciate this, Sweets."

Sweets waved Booth off. "You'd do the same for me, but I'm sending you my dry-cleaning bill."

Parker reluctantly stood and gathered his things. He gave his Dad a hug and shrugged his jacket on. "Tell Bones bye and that I love her, okay? Don't forget."

Booth smiled. "I won't, Bub."

Sweets picked up Ryder and carried him over to Booth, so he could say goodbye.

Booth kissed the baby's cheek and gave him a hug. "You'll only have to stay with Sweets for a few more days, RJ. We'll all be home soon." He decided not to mention Brennan by name, in fear that it would set the toddler off.

Sweets rested Ryder on his hip, keeping him facing forward and not at Brennan. He said goodbye and left the room.

Booth stared at the door long after it was closed. He already missed his boys and they hadn't even been gone thirty seconds. He turned back to Brennan and seeing her sleep, reminded him of how exhausted he, himself, was, so he shifted to get more comfortable and then shut his eyes.

* * *

**__****_Thanks for sticking with this story and I hope you liked this chapter..._**

**_Next up:__ A different kind of family reunion_**


End file.
